alphabetisation
by titemolly
Summary: A comme.... Tiens, oui, A comme quoi ? Que diriez-vous de lire quelques petites histoires mettant en scène nos chers héros, ayant pour thème l'ordre des lettres de l'alphabet ? Intéressés ? Alors A comme....
1. amour anisé

Chapitre 1: A comme…amour anisé

Le soleil filtrait à travers les vitraux colorés du dortoir des filles.

Sous un monticule de couvertures, une jolie rousse daigna sortir son joli minois, grimaçant quand le premier rayon solaire vint lui caresser le visage.

En cette chaude journée d'octobre, une sortie à Pré-au-lard était prévu et il n'était pas question qu'elle soit en retard.

En autant de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elle sauta du lit et commença à se préparer.

- Debout Hermione, scanda-t-elle à l'adresse de son amie, encore une fois nous sommes les dernières à émerger.

Une nouvelle forme se mit à se mouvoir sur le lit d'à côté, poussant un grognement de désapprobation en enfouissant sa tête plus profondément sous les draps.

Mais la jolie rousse, qui avait prit l'habitude de ce coutumier manège, ne se laisserait pas avoir, pas aujourd'hui! Ca non!

- Wingardium Leviosa!

Et la lourde couverture se mit à virevolter au dessus du lit, découvrant une jeune fille très peu vêtue, qui, s'en rendant subitement compte, sortit immédiatement de sa léthargie pour attraper la couverture au vol et s'en couvrir prestement.

- Tu as un malin plaisir à me torture Ginny! C'est pas vrai!

Pour toute réponse, elle se mit à rire en enfilant ses longues chaussettes rouge et or.

Hermione du se rendre à l'évidence, si elle ne se levait pas, Ginny la trainerait de force jusqu'à Pré-au-lard, alors autant qu'elle le fasse d'elle-même.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles étaient prêtes à suivre le joyeux petit groupe qui se formait impatiemment devant la grande porte de l'école.

En chemin, Ginny cherchait des yeux la chevelure hirsute de celui qui faisait battre secrètement son cœur.

Secrètement?

Non pas tant que ça finalement puisque son émoi se caractérisait facilement de par la jolie couleur pourpre qui couvrait ses joues dès qu'elle croisait son regard émeraude, expliquant clairement la nature de ses sentiments pour le Gryffondor.

- C'est moi que tu cherches Weasley? Lança une voix glaciale derrière elle.

Pas besoin de se retourner, elle savait déjà à qui elle avait affaire. Elle reconnaitrait cette voix de serpent persifleur entre mille. Aussi, elle décida de l'ignorer, ne prêtant pas attention aux diverses remarques qu'il formulait à son égard, malgré son mépris significatif.

- Et bien Granger, elle n'a jamais appris à répondre quand on lui parle ta copine? Adressa-t-il alors à Hermione.

- Depuis quand est-ce que l'on t'adresse la parole Malefoy?

Celui-ci plissa les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne ressemblent qu'à deux fentes et avant de les distancer, lui assainit un violent coup de coude.

- Crétin! Murmura Hermione se frottant douloureusement le bras.

- On parle de Malefoy? Fanfaronna la voix d'Harry.

- Harry! Ron! On vous cherche depuis que l'on a quitté Poudlard!

Ginny sentit qu'elle rougissait à vue d'œil et détourna rapidement la tête afin de cacher au mieux l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait.

- Demande à Ron! Il lui faut toujours un temps indéfinissable pour se lever! N'est-ce pas Ginny?

_Mon dieu! C'est à moi qu'il parle??__ Se mit-elle à penser._

La rouquine acquiesça rapidement de la tête sans se retourner.

Malgré le manque de perspicacité qu'il faisait part à l'égard des filles, Harry avait tout de même remarqué l'effet qu'il produisait sur elle et il avait un malin plaisir à la mettre dans l'embarra afin de pouvoir voir ses tendres joues se teinter d'un joli rose qui lui donnait envie de les croquer.

Mais Ginny ne lui donna pas ce plaisir. Elle resta le dos tourné et cachait son visage entre ses mains.

_Mais quelle idiote! Reprends toi ma vieille, il t'a juste adressé quelques mots!! Pas de quoi virer au rouge!__ Continua-t-elle de penser._

Harry passa ses bras autour des épaules d'Hermione et Ginny et ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à Pré-au-lard.

Ginny sentit ses jambes défaillir quand il posa sa main sur une de ses épaules, la caressant négligemment, tout en racontant son début de matinée à Hermione, ne prêtant pas attention au fait que la jolie rousse était au bord de l'évanouissement.

Elle allait passer un bras autour de sa taille pour se retenir quand…

- Oh! Chez Honeydukes il y a de nouvelles confiseries il parait! Il faut à tout prix que l'on aille voir ça!

Ron, le ventre sur patte, courait déjà vers la boutique, entrainant Hermione par la main, rompant ainsi la chaine qu'ils formaient avec Harry et Ginny.

Celui-ci lui fit face et un sourire aux lèvres, lui tendit la main qu'elle s'empressa de saisir.

La confiserie était déjà noire de monde, mais cela ne les empêcherait pas de s'y faufiler.

Baguettes magiques à la réglisse, ballongommes de Bullard, des bulles baveuses, des chocogrenouilles, toujours les mêmes friandises qui leur donnaient à tous l'eau à la bouche.

Harry relâcha nonchalamment la main de Ginny pour disparaitre au milieu de la foule.

Celle-ci ressentit une atroce sensation de vide et déambula à travers les rayons afin de trouver une douce sucrerie qui apaiserait sa légère peine.

Son attention fut soudainement attirée par une suave odeur anisée. Elle chercha rapidement des yeux ce qui lui mettait déjà l'eau à la bouche et au bout de quelques secondes, son regard se posa sur un petit ballotin d'osier remplit d'étoiles à la jolie couleur vert amande.

Elle s'avança plus près et, vérifiant que personne ne la regardait, elle saisit une gourmandise entre ses doigts.

- Ginny! Tu viens! On a un stock pour tout un mois, s'époumona Hermione devant la porte de la boutique.

Déçue, la jeune fille reposa la douceur parmi ses consœurs et sortit de la boutique, chagrinée de ne pas avoir pu porter à ses lèvres ce qui promettait d'être un pur délice.

Le pas lourd, elle remontait l'allée qui la ramènerait à Poudlard, jetant quelques rapides coups d'œil à ses amis, qui, devant elle, commençait déjà à se repaitre de leur butin.

Harry ne les avait pas suivis. Peut-être avait-il encore quelques courses à faire.

Mais lorsqu'elle passa devant la dernière petite ruelle perpendiculaire à la grande rue, elle sentit deux bras robustes la tirer à l'intérieur et la plaquer obligeamment contre le mur.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'émettre une protestation, qu'une main féline vint se poser délicatement sur sa bouche.

Elle leva alors doucement les yeux et croisa le regard enivrant d'Harry. Celui-ci, retira sa main et la gratifia du plus charmeur des sourires.

- Je t'ai enfin pour moi tout seul, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

_Est-ce vraiment à moi qu'il s'adresse là??...Bien sur sombre idiote, tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ici?__se__ remit-elle encore à penser._

Bien qu'il ne puisse lire dans ses pensées, Harry comprenait bien que les questions devaient fuser dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, il tenta donc une explication, en adoptant une voix des plus suaves.

- Ca fait longtemps que je me languis de te prendre dans mes bras, je n'ai jamais su qu'elle attitude adopter avec toi. Après tout, tu es la sœur de mon meilleur ami. Je te connais depuis si longtemps, mais depuis quelques temps…tu…

Il rapprochait maintenant son visage plus près du sien, et elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de sa respiration caresser doucement ses lèvres.

Il n'aurait suffit que d'un simple hochement de tête pour qu'elles se rejoignent.

- Tu es….si….

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase et lui prodigua un baiser passionné et fougueux.

Ginny sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son poids quand la langue de son ami força délicatement le passage de ses lèvres pour entamer une danse endiablée avec sa semblable.

Elle glissa alors doucement ses doigts dans la sombre chevelure de son amant et répondit à son baiser avec intensité, laissant tomber les dernières barrières de pudeur qui couvaient en elle.

Harry passa ses doigts dans sa nuque et relâchant ses lèvres, au plus grand désarroi de la demoiselle, il lui glissa deux doigts à l'endroit même que venait de quitter sa bouche.

Elle parut un instant étonné et lentement, une agréable sensation sucrée lui fit prendre conscience qu'il venait de glisser à l'intérieur une friandise.

- Il m'a semblé voir que ces douceurs te faisaient envie….

Ginny sentit à nouveau que la voix d'Harry la faisait fondre au plus profond de ses entrailles, comme la douce gourmandise commençait à le faire contre son palet.

Un exquis mélange d'anis et de menthe éveillait ses papilles, lui procurant une sensation de fraicheur intense qui lui parcouru tout le corps.

- Je peux gouter? Lui susurra Harry en faisant glisser sa langue sur le contour de ses lèvres.

Alors, dans un élan de passion, elle engloutit littéralement sa bouche en un baiser plus profond et plus sauvage que le précédent.

La douce fraicheur qu'elle éprouvait par le bonbon se mit à faire place petit à petit à une chaleur qu'elle sentit monter depuis le creux de ses reins.

Harry, impatient, glissa ses doigts sous le chemisier de la jolie brune et elle hoqueta de surprise au contact de sa peau fraiche contre la sienne.

Sans relâcher l'étreinte de son baiser, il défit avec une dextérité étonnante, les quelques boutons qui le séparait encore de la peau douce et parfumée de sa tentatrice.

Celle-ci gémissait de plaisir, commençant à perdre totalement son self-control. Elle en voulait plus, elle voulait qu'il soit plus pressant, plus audacieux.

Dans un râle de plaisir, elle laissa tomber le fin tissu sur le sol et entreprit de déshabiller son doux tortionnaire.

Comprenant l'invitation, Harry s'empressa d'envoyer ses quelques vêtements rejoindre ceux de son amie.

Puis, haletant, il prit un instant pour l'admirer.

Elle était belle, désirable mais…toujours debout! Toujours contre le mur, le regard emplit d'envie et de convoitise. Elle suçait encore agréablement la petite étoile, et Harry sentit monter en lui une envie soudaine de la posséder.

En un éclair, il entoura sa fine taille pour l'asseoir sur un tas de vieilles boîtes de bois qui se trouvait à côté. D'une main câline, il caressa ses deux magnifiques petits seins, et il ne put s'empêcher de se passer la langue sur les lèvres avec envie.

Il imprima une légère poussée afin qu'elle se couche, l'entendant gémir au contact du matériau froid sur sa frêle peau blanche, et il déposa quelques baisers enflammer sur la pointe de l'une de ses charmantes collines.

Le corps de la demoiselle était parcouru de soubresauts de plaisir, ce qui rendait Harry plus ardent, l'incitant à mordiller tendrement le petit téton qui pointait fièrement contre ses lèvres.

Il descendit plus au sud en laissant une fine lignée sur le ventre appétissant de la jolie rousse, jouant avec son nombril un instant et continuant sa descente avec une lenteur presque criminelle.

Ginny gémissait de plaisir, sentant que son corps entier réclamait Harry sur chacune des parties de son anatomie. Elle glissait de plus en plus vers le bas, comme pour chercher impatiemment le contact, mais d'une main ferme, Harry la remettait à sa place, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Quand il atteint l'objet de ses plus lubriques convoitises, il leva légèrement les yeux vers son amante, attendant quelques signes de protestation, qui bien sur, ne vinrent pas.Satisfait il commença un jeu lascif avec le bout de sa langue, goutant avec délice le charmant petit fruitier.

Ginny sombrait dans une lente agonie, subissant sa torture avec ravissement. Elle tenait fermement les morceaux de bois avec ses mains, se cambrant sous une décharge électrique quand Harry effleura son petit bouton d'amour et s'insinua plus profondément en elle.

Jamais elle n'avait connu pareil plaisir. Son corps tout entier était parcouru de légères décharges, la poussant à crier le nom de son bourreau, qu'elle essayait de taire entre ses dents.

Au bord du supplice, elle passa une main dans les mèches sombres d'Harry, lui indiquant de la rejoindre avant qu'elle ne défaille complètement.

Le Griffondor se releva alors lentement et tout en se rapprochant de la petite rousse, il passa délicieusement la langue sur ses lèvres, comme après avoir bu le plus merveilleux des breuvages.

Il prit appui sur les mains pour prendre position au dessus de son visage et un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, la tenta:

- Préfères-tu une sucrerie à l'anis?

Mais déjà la jeune jouvencelle avait reprit ses lèvres, appréciant avec délectation la nouvelle saveur qu'elles dégageaient.

Elle enserra d'un geste rapide les hanches de Harry, qui sous l'effet de surprise en perdit presque l'équilibre.

C'est alors que, le regard l'un dans l'autre, il descendit doucement quelques doigts vers son divin puits d'amour et lorsqu'il les inséra dans un mouvement agile, elle se cambra encore plus, pouvant sentir tout contre son ventre, la virilité concupiscente qui bientôt l'emmènerai jusqu'à l'extase.

Avec un malin plaisir, Harry jouait avec ses doigts, imprimant de légers vas et vient, mais il ne souhaitait pas encore lui donner ce qu'elle voulait, il préférait la voir se languir sous ses caresses insoutenables, il voulait qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour autre chose que lui rendre ses baisers, il voulait qu'elle lui demande. Oui! Quelle lui demande enfin….

Et enfin….

- Oh….Harry! Je t'en prie! Je te veux en moi!

- Ah! J'ai bien cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais, lança-t-il avec malice.

Et en un mouvement ardent, il pénétra le douce et chaude entrée de son aimée.

Chacun émit un gémissement de plaisir intense, dans l'impossibilité de garder plus longtemps en eux ce feu qui les consumait.

Harry donnait de puissants coups de rein, obligeant Ginny à se maintenir à lui pour ne pas glisser sur le sol. Il aimait la sentir contre lui, et elle aimait le sentir au plus profond d'elle. La tête en arrière, elle laissait son tendre amant la couvrir de baiser enflammer dans sa nuque chaude et offerte dans laquelle il pouvait sentir son cœur battre à toute allure.

Et quand, elle sentit le souffle de son bourreau s'accélérer contre sa poitrine, elle enserra d'autant plus son étreinte autour de sa taille et plaça des mains souples sur ses fesses fermes et musclées, l'incitant à accélérer le mouvement.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et octroya des coups plus vigoureux et plus indomptés, arrachant des cris de plaisir à Ginny, qui sentait en elle, montait en plus du membre concupiscent d'Harry, une chaleur telle qu'elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses cris. Elle enfoui son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant, tandis que celui-ci tentait de se maintenir en équilibre tout en ne ralentissant pas son rythme soutenu.

Et dans un râle de jouissance extrême, il sentit une décharge vive lui parcourir le bas des reins et il ne pu s'empêcher de se mordre le poing pour ne pas hurler quand son corps se contorsionna en plusieurs petits soubresauts.

Lentement, leur respiration se fit plus calme, plus sereine. Comme le calme qui précède la tempête un lourd silence s'installa.

Ils restèrent un instant l'un contre l'autre, ne voulant pas se relâcher, de peur de vaincre la magie du moment.

Harry s'appuya tout de même difficilement sur ses avants bras et toisa son aimée d'un regard amoureux.

Celle-ci, le visage empourpré par le désir, lui rendait son regard qui en disait long sur la reconnaissance qu'elle lui témoignait.

Sans un mot, ils se rhabillèrent et avant de quitter la ruelle, Harry saisit la main de Ginny et docilement, lui glissa une petite étoile à l'anis entre les lèvres, symbole de leur désir ardent et amour naissant.


	2. beauté blafarde

- Ouah! Drago…c'était si….si….je trouve pas les mots!

- Ordinaire! Lança le blondinet en se rasseyant sur le lit pour enfiler sa chemise.

La jeune fille derrière lui poussa une plainte indignée.

- Ordinaire? Tu te fous de moi? Je les ai inventés peut-être tes gémissements? Et ta misérable queue? Elle se tenait droite comme un piquet grâce à un trépied peut-être?

Elle lui faisait à présent face, pointant fièrement sa jeune poitrine sous son nez et attendait une réponse valable les mains sur les hanches.

Drago ne prêtait déjà plus attention à elle, il enfila sa deuxième chaussure et la contourna en faisant bien attention de ne pas la toucher et une fois dans l'embrasure de la porte, sans se retourner, lui assainit le coup fatal.

- C'est facile de bander, suffit de penser à autre chose!

Et il claqua la porte, fier de sa répartie quelque peu…comment dire? Sa répartie Malfoyenne!

Il pouvait encore l'entendre hurler dans le couloir, mais déjà, pour lui, c'était de l'histoire ancienne.

La nuit était tombée déjà depuis plusieurs heures sur Poudlard, et il était temps qu'il entame sa perpétuelle ronde de soirée. En tant que préfet en chef, il allait falloir qu'il trouve un autre moyen de «punir» toutes ses petites étudiantes, qui avaient tendance à prendre goût aux délicieuses tortures de leur bourreau et commençaient à vouloir bien trop souvent enfreindre le règlement du couvre feu.

Ce petit jeu ne l'amusait plus. A vrai dire, plus grand-chose ne l'amusait ces derniers temps. Il perdait le goût de vivre, de s'amuser, même lancer ses éternelles insultes à Potter et sa petite bande ne lui prodiguait plus aucun plaisir.

Dans un soupir las, il entreprit une ascension vers le troisième étage.

Dans ses noires pensées, il ne fit pas attention à la forme qui se mouvait près d'une fenêtre. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se trouva à quelques mètres d'elle qu'il s'étonna.

- Et toi! Je suppose que tu connais pas encore le règlement ou alors, tu cherches, comme toutes les autres à ce que je me mette en colère, soupira-t-il.

Mais derrière le rideau qui couvrait la grande fenêtre, la personne ne daigna pas répondre. Elle laissait négligemment pendre ses jambes sur le rebord, indiquant clairement qu'elle ne cherchait pas à se cacher mais seulement à trouver la tranquillité.

- Oh! Je te parle il me semble! S'impatienta Drago en tirant violement le lourd tissu, ah…c'est toi…

Il resta un instant les bras ballants, fixant d'un œil interrogateur le visage qui s'était à présent tourné vers lui.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais de celles qui cherchaient à ce que je «l'attrape»! Scanda-t-il les mains sur les hanches.

Luna le dévisageait sans expression aucune sur le visage. Son éternel regard plongé dans le vide, comme si elle baignait dans un autre monde dans lequel elle ne voulait pas sortir.

- Même si tu es très beau dans la lueur de lune, je ne cherche rien avec toi Drago, répondit-elle le plus calmement possible.

Et elle se leva doucement, épousseta le derrière de sa robe et s'éloigna dans la pénombre du couloir.

Drago, d'un naturel pourtant si vif, n'avait, pour on se sait quelle raison, pu la rattraper, et lui coller quand même une retenue.

Elle n'était certainement pas son genre de nana, et qui plus est, même s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une Griffondor, elle n'était pas assez bien pour lui! Il ne se serait pas abaissé à lui faire part de ses faveurs, si elle en avait eu toute fois envie, ce qui ne semblait pas vraiment être le cas.

Luna était de ce genre de fille que l'on évitait de fréquenter, sauf si on se prénommait Potter, Weasley et autres, de peur d'être happé dans son univers et de ne pas en ressortir indemne.

Bah! De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait bien lui trouver?

Oui….qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien lui trouver?

Drago se surpris à faire l'inventaire des qualités physiques de la jeune fille pendant plusieurs minutes.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend mon pauvre Drago? Tu es tombé si bas que tu prends les morts vivants maintenant??_

Un frisson le parcouru et il repartit vers ses appartements de préfet en chef, où il pourrait terminer tranquillement cette nuit, bien trop étrange à son goût.

Le lendemain matin, en entrant dans la grande salle, il se surprit à jeter un regard furtif à la table des serdaigle.

La jeune fille remuait, rêveuse, son bol de céréales, ne prêtant pas attention à ses amis jacassant à tue tête à ses côtés.

Le soleil qui filtrait par les grandes fenêtres auréolait sa fine chevelure blonde, d'un halo de lumière angélique.

Son teint laiteux et sans imperfection était un appel à la caresse, et Drago, dans un geste à peine contrôlé, se caressa tendrement la joue comme si c'était celle de la jeune fille qu'il effleurait.

Une fois de plus, il se gifla intérieurement pour sortir de sa torpeur.

Mais comment pouvait-il être attiré par cette nana sans saveur, sans cervelle…..et sans défaut….

NON!!!! J'ai dis, sans saveur, sans cervelle et C'EST TOUT!!!

Dans un geste emporté, il repoussa le bol qu'il avait attiré à lui précédemment et sortit de la salle avec fracas, laissant tous les petits serpents siffler derrière son dos.

Il partit se réfugier près du saule cogneur (pas trop près quand même) et se passa nerveusement les doigts dans les cheveux.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?? Je deviens fou!!!_

Un craquement de feuille lui fit relever prestement la tête.

Elle était là.

Devant lui.

Son éternelle expression impassible sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là? Je ne pense pas avoir demandé que l'on me suive! Cracha Drago sur la défensive.

La jeune serdaigle s'accroupit devant lui et posa une main chaste sur son genou.

Il avait suivit son geste du regard, s'arrêtant presque de respirer, comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui enfoncer un poignard dans le coeur. Et pourtant, il n'esquissa pas un mouvement. Se contentant juste de fixer ses doigts longs et fins posés sur le tissu de son pantalon.

- Même si tu as du mal en t'en convaincre Drago, nous sommes pareil tous les deux.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom. La deuxième fois qu'il la laissait le faire sans la gifler pour son impudence.

Il releva les yeux et plongea son regard acier dans les prunelles limpides de la jeune fille. Et contre toute attente, elle lui sourit tendrement.

Drago sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Il eu un léger soubresaut, comme si celui-ci n'avait plus fonctionné depuis des années. Il sentait la moiteur engourdir ses doigts et sa gorge se nouer. Mais….que se passait-il par Merlin?

Luna se releva avec délicatesse et avant de repartir, elle murmura à nouveau.

- Pareil…tous les deux…

Elle avait à présent le regard si triste, et le jeune serpent avait presque envie de lui courir après pour la serrer ardemment dans ses bras et sentir son corps qui semblait si fragile se fondre dans le sien. Mais une fois de plus, il n'en fit rien, comme si le simple contact de la demoiselle l'avait gelé sur place.

Cette nuit là, Drago ne pu fermer l'œil.

Il tournait sans arrêt dans son lit à la recherche du sommeil, mais celui-ci semblait le fuir, comme si sa journée n'était pas terminée et qu'il fallait encore qu'il accomplisse quelque chose.

Résigné, il posa les pieds au sol et soupirant d'ennui, enfila quelques rapides vêtements pour aller prendre l'air.

Le silence imperturbable du château l'apaisait. S'il avait pu choisir de vivre à un certain moment de la journée, il aurait certainement choisit la nuit. Quand personne ne chahute, quand tout n'est que murmure et ombre inquiétante, quand les imperfections de la vie ne sont que silhouettes flous et incertaines, quand la lune trône fièrement dans le ciel d'ébène faisant miroiter les cheveux de celle qui hante ses pensées.

_Quoi? Mais à quoi je pense là???__ Miroiter les cheveux de qui…??_

Mais déjà il pu l'apercevoir.

Près du lac, elle fixait l'horizon, emmitouflée dans sa lourde cape aux couleurs de sa maison.

C'était plus fort que lui. Il fallait qu'il s'approche. Comme un papillon aveuglé par la lumière, il vint se poser près d'elle.

- Je savais que tu viendrais Drago, je le savais.

A ces derniers mots, elle avait posé ses mains contre son cœur et avait fermé les yeux, prenant une profonde respiration comme lorsque l'on hume l'air vivifiant de la montagne.

Elle lui fit face en tournant délicatement sur elle-même.

La lueur blafarde de la lune offrait au teint opalin de la belle, une carnation séraphique.

Elle tendit une main tremblante vers la joue de Drago qui pencha légèrement la tête pour accéder plus rapidement à la caresse qu'elle allait lui prodiguer.

- Nous avons la même peau, si pâle….

Elle avança timidement vers lui et sur la pointe des pieds, elle déposa un baiser sur une de ses paupières.

- Les mêmes yeux….si clairs….si tristes

Drago n'arrivait pas à bouger, mais lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur ses tempes, il ne pu s'empêcher de la saisir par la taille.

- Le même esprit….si torturé…continua-t-elle.

Il voulu ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais elle glissait ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour les poser délicatement sur sa poitrine.

- Le même corps, si….

Mais elle ne pu finir sa phrase, Drago avait saisit ses lèvres d'un baiser enfiévré en resserrant son étreinte sur sa taille, et c'est quand il reprit son souffle qu'il lui termina sa phrase.

- …si impatient!

Le regard de la jeune fille se mit à scintiller et Drago sentit monter une vague de chaleur en lui qui le poussa à renouveler son baiser, plus passionné et plus ardent.

Luna pencha délicatement la tête en arrière pour qu'il couvre sa nuque de ses délicieuses petites lapées.

Tout en plongeant son regard dans celui de la belle, Drago entreprit de faire glisser sa cape le long de ses frêles épaules, guettant une quelconque protestation, mais la demoiselle n'avait nullement l'intention de refuser ses caresses, et commença même, elle-même à se dévêtir.

Afin de rattraper son retard, Drago en fit de même, laissant délicatement tomber sur le sol sa cape et sa chemise, et avec une tendresse qui ne lui était pas propre, il allongea sa belle d'un soir sur l'herbe fraîche.

Elle se cambra un instant au contact de celle-ci, laissant doucement son corps apprécier cette vive fraicheur.

Il entreprit par de tendres baisers, de réchauffer d'une chaleur infernale, son corps parfait.

De la base de sa nuque jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins, les baisers restèrent tendres, presque chastes. Il releva les yeux un instant et dégrafa avec aisance, le bout de dentelle bleu qui le séparait de ses deux nouvelles friandises.

Quand il saisit une des rondeurs d'une main, la jeune fille trésaillit de plaisir, ce qui eu pour effet d'enhardir notre jeune homme qui s'empressa de la couvrir de baisers, prenant soin de s'attarder sur le petit monticule de chair brune.

Tout en continuant quelques jeux malicieux avec sa langue, il glissa des doigts furtifs vers la fermeture éclair de sa jupe. Le froissement du tissu contre sa peau ne faisait qu'attiser son excitation déjà mise à rude épreuve.

Les légers mouvements du bassin qu'imprimait la jouvencelle sous ses caresses, le mettait dans un tel état que bientôt l'étoffe qui enveloppait sa fierté craquerait sous l'effet de l'excitation.

Avec une dextérité déconcertante, il se débarrassa de la jupe et de son pantalon, les envoyant rejoindre prestement les autres vêtements.

Il pouvait sentir Luna trembler sous son corps. Tremblait-elle de froid ou de plaisir?

Dans les deux cas, il savait comment satisfaire ce corps impatient.

Il glissa sous son nombril une langue fureteuse, faisant pousser de petits gémissements aigus à la serdaigle, et lorsque qu'il ôta calmement la fine lingerie, il sentait déjà que la délectation de son antre du plaisir serait un véritable bonheur.

Aussi, il ne se fit pas attendre et enfoui sa langue dans cette intimité ainsi offerte, provoquant une décharge qui parcouru Luna dans tout le corps.

Elle serrait de ses petites mains, les touffes d'herbes près de son corps lactescent, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier.

Le corps saisit de convulsions, elle haletait bruyamment, incitant son partenaire à se faire plus pressant.

Drago inséra un doigt dans l'humidité moite et chaude de son amie, tout en continuant de déguster à petites lapées, son divin nectar.

Sentant sa virilité enfler de plus en plus, il se débarrassa en un éclair de ce qui l'empêchait presque de respirer et remonta félinement vers le visage rayonnant sous la lune, de sa charmante petite proie.

Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux plein de malice et poussa son amant d'une main afin qu'il se retrouve sur le dos.

Drago comprit immédiatement la situation et se laissa aimablement faire.

Elle titilla un instant ses tétons durcis par le plaisir et descendit dangereusement le long de la ligne de duvet blond qui la conduirait jusqu'à cette friandise d'un autre genre.

Levant les yeux vers Drago pour admirer l'emprise soudaine qu'elle avait sur lui, elle prodigua un timide coup de langue de bas en haut du docile membre de chair.

Sous l'effet de la caresse, Drago ne pu s'empêcher de jurer, plaquant rapidement son poing dans sa bouche pour ne pas recommencer.

_Merde….calme-toi mon vieux! Sinon tu vas jamais tenir jusqu'au bout!_

Elle avait à présent engloutit sa «sucette» dans sa bouche et imprimait de légers vas et vient, prenant bien soin d'accélérer par moment le mouvement pour rendre la caresse plus intense.

Le pauvre petit serpent ne savait pas où s'accrocher, comme si le plaisir incommensurable qu'il ressentait le propulsait au plus profond d'un abysse sans fond.

Il indiquait quelques mouvements rapides du bassin, dictant une cadence plus soutenu à sa belle, bien qu'elle n'eut pas besoin de notice au préalable pour bien savoir se servir du joujou.

Drago n'en pouvait plus. Il posa une main tremblante sur la tête de Luna, l'incitant, à son grand désespoir, de revenir vers lui.

Il la renversa doucement sur l'herbe et bascula sur elle, plongeant un regard tendre dans ses prunelles étincelantes.

Jamais, oh grand jamais, il ne s'était montré si attentionné avec une de ses conquêtes. Celle-ci était particulièrement spéciale. Il se devait pas de la satisfaire coute que coute. Question de fierté!

D'un mouvement lent du bassin, il s'inséra en elle, lui faisant pousser un gémissement de plaisir qu'elle étouffa de ses lèvres.

- Ne t'empêche pas de laisser parler ton plaisir ma belle….lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille tout en donnant de lents coups de rein.

La jeune fille le fixait maintenant d'un regard implorant. L'implorant d'être plus présent en elle, plus virulent, plus assidu.

Il lui sourit malicieusement, et chuchota un «à ton service» avant d'accélérer la cadence en prenant un appui plus soutenu sur ses bras.

Luna ne cachait à présent plus ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle cambrait son corps du plus qu'elle le pouvait, rejetant sa tête en arrière en poussant des râles de plaisir réguliers.

Drago ne pu s'empêcher de l'imiter tellement le plaisir le submergeait. Plus il donnait de puissants coups de rein et plus il sentait une chaleur de tous les diables l'envahir au plus profond de son être.

Il passa rapidement ses bras sous les jambes de la Serdaigle, rehaussant ainsi son bassin pour pouvoir entrer plus profondément en elle. Ses coups se firent plus rapides, sa respiration plus forte. La chaleur de son corps montait dangereusement en même temps que son plaisir et quand il entendit son amante hurler son nom dans un soubresaut, il déversa en elle son excitation arrivée à son comble.

Quelle était belle le corps ruisselant de sueur. Quelle était belle sous les rayons faibles de la lune, accentuant la blancheur de sa peau. Quelle était belle étendue telle une nymphe dans l'herbe, le corps las et satisfait.

Drago s'étendit timidement contre elle, et enfoui son visage dans sa poitrine, cherchant un confort qu'il trouva immédiatement.

Les battements du cœur de sa belle reprenaient un rythme normal en même temps que sa respiration suivait la sienne.

Il avait retrouvé la plénitude qu'il avait perdu. Cette envie de vivre, de déplacer des montagnes.

Il revivait en son sein et il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant.

Et même si l'un et l'autre savait en se rhabillant que leur étreinte passionné ne pouvait que rester secrète, chacun possédait en son fort intérieur la certitude que maintenant, ils n'étaient plus seuls.

Ils se complétaient. Ils se complèteraient. Et même si pour ça, il fallait que ça reste secret.


	3. cachecache cabot

- Aie! Mais ça va pas? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?

Hermione venait de donner un grand coup derrière la tête d'Harry et le dévisageait maintenant d'un regard féroce.

- Ce qu'il me prend? Harry, tu passes ton temps dehors, à sortir dans des bars miteux, à faire je ne sais quoi avec ton parrain et Ron et après tu viens me demander mes notes de cours la queue entre les jambes! Non mais je rêve!

L'accusé baissait à présent la tête, prenant conscience qu'il avait un culot monstre de se comporter de la sorte avec sa meilleure amie. Mais depuis qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort, il fallait qu'il évacue ce trop plein de stress qu'il avait accumulé depuis des années, et Sirius et Ron avaient trouvé la meilleure des solutions.

Ils passaient leur temps libre à écumer les bars à la recherche de quelques minettes pas trop farouches qui les aideraient à passer une soirée des plus agréables. Le maître investigateur de tout ça, n'était autre que Sirius et ses idées saugrenues, malgré le fait que Ron ne soit pas le dernier en profiter.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux Harry, traîne autant que ça te chante avec cet imbécile de Ron et ton sac à puces de parrain, complètement irresponsable par ailleurs, mais viens pas pleurer sur mon épaule si tu rates tes ASPICS.

Et elle claqua la porte derrière elle.

_Non mais oh! Ils me prennent pour quoi? Pour une annale dans laquelle ils peuvent se plonger quand ils veulent pour rattraper leur retard?__ Pensa-t-elle en regagnant la chambre des préfets._

Il était plus de minuit quand elle rentra de sa ronde et Malefoy se trouvait encore sur le canapé, feuilletant négligemment la gazette des sorciers. Il leva un sourcil en la voyant rentrer et se replongea aussitôt dans sa lecture.

Quelle idée de les avoir nommé tous les deux préfets en chef. Il ne s'adressait jamais la parole, ou peut-être juste pour s'insulter, n'avait aucun point commun et se détestait depuis des années.

Ce n'était certainement pas avec lui qu'elle pourrait combler le manque d'affection significatif de l'absence de ses deux meilleurs amis.

_Sirius est vraiment un incapable! Il est censé protéger Harry, l'éduquer au mieux, mais il ne fait que le débaucher! Il ne mérite vraiment pas le rôle qu'on lui__ a__ attribué!__ Ragea-t-elle._

Sur ces sages paroles, elle s'endormit d'un sommeil agité, dans lequel elle bottait sans pitié l'arrière train d'un certain chien mal élevé.

- Eh! Miss-je-sais-tout! Lèves-toi!

Pas de mouvement.

_Si je fais semblant de dormir, je n'entendrai peut-être __plus c__es sifflements incessant, se m__it-elle à penser._

- Oh! S'acharna Malefoy en jetant une chaussure sur le tas de couvertures, je ne suis pas ton homme à tout faire, alors lèves tes grosses fesses, y'à quelqu'un qui vient voir ton affreuse tête matinale!

Venir la voir si tôt? Mais qui pouvait bien être aussi perturbé?

Elle grogna et se releva difficilement sur ses avant bras, s'apprêtant à sortir du lit.

C'est alors qu'une masse noire et poilue sauta sur le lit et vint se cacher sous les couvertures. Hermione eut juste le temps de faire un bond et d'attraper sa robe de chambre pour s'en couvrir avant que le museau de l'animal ne surgisse de sous les draps.

- Sors de là Siriusou je te balance par la fenêtre!

La pauvre bête, appuya la tête sur ses pattes, se donnant un air de chien battu, n'adoucissant aucunement la Gryffondor, qui ne rêvait que d'une chose, joindre le geste à la parole.

Le molosse roula sur le dos en poussant un râle de satisfaction et bientôt ses pattes arquées et son pelage sombre laissèrent place à un corps finement sculpté mais entièrement nu.

Hermione se retourna rapidement, rouge comme une pivoine.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais vu un homme nu ma p'tite Hermione, je ne te croirai pas, ricana Sirius s'enveloppant dans le drap.

- Là n'est pas la question! Sort de mon lit!

Sirius s'assit calmement sur le rebord et tira à lui le drap afin de se couvrir plus modestement.

- Vous pouvez vous retourner chaste demoiselle, j'ai couvert ce corps que vous ne seriez voir! Se moqua-t-il.

Hermione soupira d'indignation. Non seulement il vient au petit matin couvrir de puce son superbe dessus de lit mais en plus il se permettait de la faire tourner en bourrique.

- Je pense que nous devons nous parler ma belle, la situation qui s'instaure petit à petit entre nous devient catastrophique et Harry en fait les frais.

La Gryffondor reprit soudainement son éloquence légendaire.

- Excuses moi, mais je ne pense pas que c'est en multipliant les partenaires de Harry qu'il va forcément avancer dans la vie! C'est totalement….

- Approprié?

-…insensé! Corrigea-t-elle avec fureur.

Sirius fut tout de même touché dans sa fierté. Que l'on remette en cause ses agissements passait, mais pas l'éducation qu'il inculquait à son filleul. Même s'il ne se comportait pas en parrain modèle, il restait tout de même aimant, à l'écoute et présent.

- Ecoutes-moi bien jeune fille, si tu es frustrée parce qu'on ne t'emmène pas dans nos petites virées, il faut le dire, mais ne me rejette pas totalement la faute dessus. Je pense que tu devrais laisser tomber ton costume de parfaite-petite-demoiselle, et commencer à vivre.

Il se rapprochait maintenant dangereusement d'elle, passant son pouce et son index sur son menton comme à la recherche d'une quelconque mauvaise idée.

La jeune fille reculait à tâtons, de peur de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis ou la commode, mais Sirius la devança.

Il se prit les pieds dans le drap et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, sous le rire éclatant de la rouge et or.

Elle le contourna rapidement et dans l'embrasure de la porte, lui lança:

- Pas très leste et à l'aise sur ses pattes pour un vulgaire cabot!

Et elle referma la porte en continuant de rire ouvertement.

Durant la journée, Hermione put enfin avoir quelques moments à elle avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle leur narra sa mésaventure de la matinée et ne put s'empêcher d'en rire à nouveau en se la remémorant.

A plusieurs reprises, elle avait croisé la silhouette de l'animal se mouvant rapidement dans les couloirs mais jamais elle ne s'était retrouvée face à lui.

_Il a bien trop honte la pauvre bête!__ Pensait__-t-elle en riant._

Se rappelant que ce soir, c'était au tour de Drago de faire sa ronde de Poudlard, elle pensait déjà passer une soirée tranquille, à bouquiner son recueil de contes que lui avait légué Dumbledore.

- Hermione! Eh Hermione!

Elle se retourna pour examiner Harry qui venait à son encontre.

- Ca te dit d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt interdite ce soir?

Hermione resta un instant interdite. Depuis quand avait-il une soirée à lui consacrer?

Harry comprit immédiatement les questions qui lui torturaient l'esprit et prit donc la liberté de devancer sa question.

- J'ai dis à Sirius que Ron et moi voulions passer un peu plus de temps avec toi. Il a très bien compris. Voilà pourquoi je viens te voir, ajouta-t-il triomphant, les mains sur les hanches.

Oh! Puisque son cher tonton lui avait enfin donné la permission de sortir en dehors des méandres de l'alcool et du sexe…

- Et bien mon cher Harry, j'ai mieux à faire ce soir! Je suis navrée mais je ne suis pas à ta disposition!

Et elle quitta son ami malgré les protestations qu'il fulminait à son égard.

La situation tournait enfin en sa faveur. Pendant tout ce temps, il avait préféré ses copains de débauche, et bien maintenant il en paierait les conséquences. Bien qu'au fond d'elle, Hermione n'était pas réellement sure à présent de vouloir s'enfermer entre quatre murs alors que ses amis étaient présents, sa fierté mal placée lui fit monter tout de même les marches qui la séparaient de ses appartements.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle sentit comme un souffle chaud contre sa jambe qui disparu presque aussitôt.

Elle inspecta les lieux un instant, mais rien n'attira son attention. Mais lorsqu'elle s'approcha du grand tableau et s'apprêtant à prononcer le mot de passe, la sensation d'être observé s'empara d'elle.

Elle se retourna lentement, très lentement. Derrière elle, deux yeux luisants la fixaient dans l'obscurité. Elle plissa le regard afin d'améliorer sa vue et un grognement sourd se fit entendre.

- Ah! C'est toi! T'as rien de mieux à faire que traîner dans les couloirs Sirius?

Mais il ne répondit pas. La pénombre qui l'enveloppait ne permettait à Hermione de distinguer que sa silhouette, lui certifiant bien qu'il s'agissait d'un animal. Elle voulu s'avancer mais la bête grogna de plus belle et la faible lueur d'une bougie sur le point de s'éteindre laissa entrevoir des crocs étincelants.

S'il s'était agit de Sirius, il n'aurait pas joué la comédie aussi longtemps.

La pourtant si courageuse Gryffondor n'en menait pas large. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière, en soutenant ce regard qui continuait à la dévorer et dans un murmure, elle prononça le mot de passe et se glissa rapidement dans ses appartements.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre et le souffle court, elle partit porter sa lourde cape dans sa chambre, mais encore une fois, elle n'était pas seule. Elle sentait à nouveau cette présence. Ici même. Dans sa chambre.

Elle ne bougeait plus. Elle ralentit le rythme de sa respiration, essayant de percevoir celle de l'inconnu qui avait osé pénétrer les lieux.

L'atmosphère devint pesante. Pas un bruit ne vint rompre le silence. Il fallait qu'elle se retourne. Sa baguette? Ou avait-elle mis sa fichue baguette?

- C'est ça que tu cherches? Fit une voix rauque derrière elle.

- Sirius! Sale cabot, rends-moi ma baguette et fiche le camp.

Mais ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il avait en tête. Il avança d'un pas pour entrer dans la pièce et referma doucement la porte derrière lui.

- Crois-tu toujours que je ne sois pas assez leste? J'ai quand même pu passer avant que le tableau ne se referme.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'Hermione sentait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle était comme en danger? Après tout, le flair, ce n'est pas elle qui le possédait.

Sirius enfoui la baguette dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et fit encore quelques pas en direction d'Hermione. Celle-ci, par réflexe, recula.

- Il va falloir que tu m'expliques ma belle. Tu nous fais tout un foin parce que je te «subtilise» tes amis, et quand enfin ils viennent te voir, tu les renvois. Ca t'amuse de les tourmenter?

Il n'avait pas totalement tort. Mais de quel droit se permettait-il de lui en faire le reproche?

Et puis, pourquoi continuait-elle à reculer comme une pauvre petite chatte face à un gros molosse? C'était Sirius non d'un chien!

D'un pas déterminé, elle s'avança pour passer la porte à laquelle il tournait le dos et retourner dans la salle commune mais Sirius la saisit violement par le bras et la plaqua contre le mur.

- Penses-tu qu'il faille que je montre les crocs? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix si basse qu'elle cru qu'il venait de soupirer.

- Lâches moi Sirius, c'est pas drôle et tu me fais mal.

Mais il resserra un peu plus l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle, lui faisant pousser un petit cri et s'approcha dangereusement de son oreille, et dans un souffle, lui chuchota.

- Non Miss Granger…. Je ne vous fais pas mal….pas encore du moins….

Et il planta ses canines tendrement dans sa jugulaire.

Il ne la mordait pas, il suçotait chaque petit morceau de sa nuque comme s'il s'agissait de petits bonbons acidulés.

Hermione avait sursauté à ce contact et tentait de se débattre mais l'homme étai soudainement prit d'une force surhumaine.

Il glissa sa langue souple le long des courbes de son visage et après l'avoir gratifié d'un regard brûlant, lui prodigua un baiser passionné. Il força un instant l'entrée de ses lèvres, qu'elle se contraint à maintenir serrées, mais quand il passa un genou entre ses jambes et qu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, il en profita pour s'insinuer à l'intérieur.

Lui maintenant les poignets avec force, Hermione serrait de plus en plus les poings sentant ses ongles infiltrer sa chair.

Elle ne voulait pas, mais son corps tout entier semblait crier le contraire.

Sirius plongea un instant ses yeux dans ceux de sa belle, auquel elle lança un regard foudroyant.

Elle n'était pas encore prête à capituler? Soit!

Il releva ses bras au dessus de sa tête et les maintint immobile d'une main robuste.

De sa main libre, il entreprit de déboutonner les quelques boutons du fin chemisier de sa victime, tout en continuant de la soutenir d'un regard qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

Croyant sa prise moins facile, Hermione tenta une fois de plus de se dégager, mais c'était mal connaître le toutou qui tenait fermement à ce que son os reste en place afin qu'il puisse tranquillement s'en délecter.

- Ca…ça suffit maintenant stupide clébard, relâches moi! S'écria-t-elle quand il commença à faire courir ses doigts sur les bords de la fine dentelle de son soutien-gorge.

Il se mit en grogner tel un chien qui couve sa proie et enfoui son visage contre sa belle poitrine pour arracher d'un coup de dent la douce prison de soie.

Hermione poussa un cri de stupeur quand il mordit doucement la petite protubérance de l'un de ses mamelons.

Ses doigts s'étaient à présent glissés sous sa jupe et cherchaient avidement le dernier rempart de sa forteresse interdite. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver et avec la même fureur que précédemment, il l'ôta sans ménagement.

Puis, il s'arrêta, posant une main câline sur la hanche gracile de la demoiselle.

Elle le gratifiait toujours de son perpétuel regard furibond mais ses joues s'étaient empourprées d'une jolie teinte rosée, trahissant son émoi significatif.

Il glissa ses doigts le long de ses courbes parfaites en affichant un sourire carnassier, du genre «à quel sauce vais-je bien pouvoir la manger?»

Il reprit sa course sur l'une de ses cuisses et remonta graduellement vers la douce chaleur de son entrejambe.

Une fois de plus, il marqua un temps d'arrêt, jouant de l'extrémité de ses doigts sur les prémices de la féminité de la rouge et or.

- N'y penses même pas sac à puce! Cracha-t-elle, abattant ainsi sa dernière carte.

- Bien, je vois que tu t'obstines à me traiter comme un vulgaire animal, je vais donc devoir agir en conséquence, ma belle».

Et il enfonça en elle deux doigts longs et fin, l'obligeant à se cambrer sous la caresse.

Elle ne pu retenir un long gémissement, qu'elle regretta presque aussitôt remarquant la lueur lubrique qui passait à l'instant même dans le regard de Black. Elle venait de se trahir, et il saisirait cette opportunité au bond.

Tout en continuant d'incessants vas et viens avec sa main, il l'embrassa fougueusement, remarquant que la retissance de la jeune fille s'amoindrissait à vue d'œil. Elle le laissait maintenant mêler sa langue à la sienne, et semblait même vouloir prolonger le baiser.

Mais il n'oubliait pas comment elle l'avait traité, et même si la demoiselle se montrait plus docile, il lui ferait ravaler ses bien vilaines paroles.

Il détacha l'emprise qu'il avait sur ses mains pour entourer sa taille fine de son bras valide. Comme il s'en doutait, elle ne chercha plus à se débattre, elle passa même amoureusement ses bras autour de sa nuque et le serra fort contre elle.

Mais dans un geste bestial, il la fit tourner et plaqua son dos contre son torse.

Elle pouvait sentir contre le bas de ses reins, la virilité effervescente de son tortionnaire. Il enserra ses bras sous sa poitrine et la maintint solidement contre lui.

Il s'approcha alors délicatement de son oreille, et lui mordant le lobe avec délectation, lui susurra:

- Veux-tu vraiment que je te montre comment se comporte les chiens?

Mais il n'attendit pas sa réponse, et d'un appui forcé des genoux, il lui fit plier les siens afin qu'elle tombe sur le sol, face contre terre.

Elle pouvait facilement deviner ce qui allait à présent se passer, mais elle ne se montra pas farouche et entreprit même d'élever timidement ses jolies fesses rebondies, invitant son amant à les saisir.

Sirius émit un petit rire satisfait et délicatement, il posa ses mains de chaque coté de son bassin afin de la relever à la hauteur de son bas ventre.

Elle put entendre le cliquetis de la ceinture de Sirius et le bruissement des vêtements lui procurèrent un frisson tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il s'approcha doucement de l'intimité offerte de la jouvencelle, et plaça un bras en appui juste à côté de son visage.

Il s'avança pour pouvoir à nouveau susurrer à son oreille:

- Je sens que tu vas adorer ça!

Et dans un mouvement leste, il s'enfonça profondément en elle.

Sous la puissance du coup, Hermione perdit l'équilibre, mais un des bras de Sirius la maintint vertement en position.

Un feu brulant se consumait en elle. Elle sentait ses jambes flageoler à chaque coup de rein mais son extraordinaire amant était là pour la soutenir.

Jamais elle n'avait ressentit pareille sensation. C'était comme si son âme et son corps se confondaient, comme si elle perdait pied, comme si elle se laissait envahir dans un gouffre écumant. Elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses cris, ce qui rendait son bourreau plus ardent. Elle pouvait sentir la poigne solide de ses mains puissantes sur ses hanches si frêles. C'était comme si ses os allaient se briser en de fins petits morceaux, mais elle s'en fichait, son plaisir l'envahissait de toute part et la douleur de ces doigts s'enfonçant dans sa peau n'était rien.

Sirius poussait à son tour des râles puissants, incontrôlés. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de sa jeune victime pour l'inciter à se redresser et se blottir tout contre lui, tendit qu'il continuait avec des vas et viens toujours plus forts et indépendants. Il saisit un de ses seins dans une prise enfiévrée et plongea ses lèvres dans la nuque élancée de la belle pour la mordiller tendrement.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il sentait monter en lui un plaisir qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler. Ils retombèrent l'un sur l'autre et prenant appui sur ses deux bras, le long du corps parcouru de frissons de sa demoiselle, il paracheva son étreinte plus sauvage et plus bestiale que jamais.

Et dans un ultime cri de délivrance, il se répandit sur le corps ruisselant de la lionne.

Il avait la bouche sèche, la respiration rapide, l'esprit complètement embrouillé comme s'il émergeait d'un long sommeil salvateur.

Sa belle fermait docilement les yeux, cherchant à retrouver l'emprise de ses sens.

Jamais aucun des deux n'aurait pensé vivre cela.

Ils se sentaient à présent ravis, mais bien vite la réalité revint frapper à toute allure, et Hermione se sentit confuse, gênée… sale, dépravée.

Que venait-elle de faire? Et de quelle façon?

Sirius commençait également à prendre conscience de la chose, et un fort sentiment de culpabilité commença à germer en lui.

Ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre aussi vite que leurs muscles endoloris le leur permirent, et chacun dans un coin différent de la pièce, ils laissèrent un silence inquiétant s'installer.

Depuis ce jour, Sirius ne vint plus chercher Harry et Ron à Poudlard, pourtant, certains soirs, quand la pénombre s'installe, que le silence se fait, que seul le grondement des escaliers trahit la quiétude des couloirs, on peut encore apercevoir une petite ombre noire, patientant sagement devant un grand tableau sombre, que l'on daigne à nouveau le laisser entrer….pour lui donner sa pâtée.


	4. douce décadence

Encore quelques jours….

Plus que quelques jours et tout ceci prendra fin…

Depuis le début des épreuves, je sombre de plus en plus dans une semi-inconscience.

Cette pression, ce danger, ce n'est vraiment pas pour moi.

J'ai sauvé Cho au fond de ce lac et alors?

Qu'est-ce que ça prouve?

Que je suis imaginatif et courageux?

Bien. Très bien.

Que cela me rends plus heureux?

Certainement pas.

Cela fait plusieurs heures que je marche dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard, évitant tant bien que mal l'effervescence causée par ma popularité soudaine.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de mettre mon nom dans cette foutu coupe?

Tout le monde s'est agglutiné sur moi, me poussant à le faire, flattant mon ego. Je ne pouvais pas refuser. Je ne pouvais pas les décevoir.

Et pourtant, au combien j'aimerai être dans mon lit à l'instant même plutôt que de chercher à savoir si je vais survivre à la prochaine épreuve.

Je sais bien, ce n'est pas une attitude digne d'un sorcier, mais j'en ai tellement assez de faire semblant d'être parfait.

Je sors subitement de mes pensées quand quelqu'un me bouscule.

Fleur continu son chemin sans même m'adresser la moindre excuse.

Après tout, elle ne doit pas être plus encline à la politesse que moi en ce moment. Comme je la comprends!

Mais où va-t-elle à cette heure-ci? Et seule?

Le château est peuplé d'impasses, elle pourrait se perdre.

Mais elle est déjà loin. Voilà qu'elle disparait au coin d'un couloir.

De toute façon, je n'aurai certainement pas été de bonne compagnie.

Il fait jour? Déjà?

Non.

Quelqu'un m'aveugle avec une lampe de poche.

- Eh Cédric, amènes toi, je voudrai te parler.

Il n'est pas rare que Potter vienne me voir la nuit quand toute la cohue est partie se coucher. Il est loin d'être calme dans son coin lui aussi.

Je crois que comme moi il a besoin d'être rassuré.

Il m'entraine dans une salle de classe où nous attende fleur et Viktor.

Je n'avais jamais remarqué comme elle avait l'air triste.

Est-ce la faible lueur des bougies qui lui donne ce teint blafard?

Je m'assois aux côtés de Viktor, et il me tend une bouteille de Whisky pur feu déjà bien entamée.

Elle est absolument la bienvenue et je m'empresse d'en boire une grosse gorgée. Le liquide coule dans ma gorge telle des flammes de l'enfer, réchauffant mon corps refroidi trop brutalement par ce réveil violent.

Fleur me tend la main afin que je lui passe la bouteille, que je me dois de lui donner, bien que je me serai chargé de la finir seul sans aucun problème.

L'alcool est un doux allié dans les moments où l'on veut tout oublier.

Et je crois que ce soir, les 4 champions vont délaisser leurs parures de preux combattants pour celles de simples étudiants.

Mais pourquoi la salle tourne-t-elle si vite?

Y'a quelque chose qui cloque décidément.

Mais je me sens pourtant si bien…

Durant une grande partie de la nuit, nous avons bu. Et quand on ne buvait pas, on pensait. Alors pour ne plus penser, on a recommencé à boire. Et maintenant, ce fichu couloir s'obstine à remuer dans tous les sens. Ce n'est pas vrai! Je n'arriverai jamais sans encombre dans les dortoirs, par Merlin!

Tiens, voilà ce cher Peeves….ou….ces chers Peeves. Depuis quand a-t-il un frère jumeau?

Le monde tourne et j'ai pourtant l'impression de faire du surplace. Quelle sensation étrange mais si agréable.

J'ai l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage, wouo! Attention la grosse dame….

J'ai finalement pu monter cette saleté d'escalier et passer le portrait sans trop de mal.

Je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai envie de me coucher, car je sais délibérément que demain je serai dans un état pitoyable, à cent mille lieu de me souvenir exactement comme se sera déroulé ma soirée et certainement très enclin à visiter l'infirmerie. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Quand je suis saoul, je ne pleure pas. Quand je suis saoul, je ne me pose plus de question. Quand je suis saoul, je suis enfin redevenu heureux.

- Mais arrêtez de parler si fort!! Murmurai-je.

Tous me regardent, l'air éberlué.

Je croise le regard de Potter qui comprend ma détresse. Viktor rumine dans son coin et Fleur, avachi sur sa chaise, la tête rejetée en arrière, ferme les yeux.

La tête rejetée en arrière….quelle nuque….elle a l'air d'avoir la peau si douce. Me permettrai-je de la toucher? Juste un peu…juste une fois?

Non! Je ne suis plus sous l'emprise de l'alcool, mon geste serait donc délibéré et certainement très peu apprécié par la demoiselle.

C'est bien dommage…

Par Merlin! Que tout le monde se taise! Je sens que j'ai la tête qui va exploser.

Je pense que la journée dont je savoure les prémices, va être la plus longue de toute ma chienne de vie.

La nuit à revêtue son plus beau manteau, avec elle toutes mes idées noires et mes éternelles angoisses sont réapparues.

Je ne relèverai donc jamais plus la tête?

Mes insomnies ont eu raison de moi, je ne suis plus qu'une marionnette aux mains du hasard.

Mes pieds me portent sur le chemin de pré-au-lard sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi.

Les rues sont vides, sales et sinistres.

Ca ne ressemble plus au pré-au-lard de mon enfance. Qu'elle est loin cette enfance insouciante où je courais chez Honeydukes le cœur plein d'espoir à l'idée de découvrir de nouvelles friandises. Quelle est loin cette enfance où j'avais encore plaisir à frissonner devant la cabane hurlante. Quelle est loin…

Mais….ou suis-je?

Serai-je entré dans l'allée des embrumes sans y prêter garde? Non, l'allée ne se trouve pas à Pré-au-lard.

Pourtant, cela y ressemble étrangement…

Un bar attire mon attention. Après avoir tapoté légèrement ma poche, je constate que je possède suffisamment de Galions et de mornilles pour poursuivre docilement ma descente dans les enfers.

L'atmosphère de la pièce est étouffante.

Plusieurs personnes sont avachies sur des gros fauteuils de velours pourpre crasseux. On ne remarque pas ma présence, je décide donc de m'installer en fond de salle afin de pouvoir rester le plus discret possible.

Bien que peu attrayant, le fauteuil n'en est pas moins confortable et je ne tarde pas à m'y faire une place douillette.

Je passe un bras négligemment sur le dossier et je penche la tête en arrière. Je viens de heurter quelque chose.

Je me retourne. Fleur me toise d'un regard embué, terni par la consommation excessive d'alcool, que je peux constater au nombre de verre disposés sur la table basse devant elle.

S'il y a bien une personne que je ne m'attendais pas à voir ici, c'était bien elle. Et pourtant, je suis heureux de revoir ma compagne d'infortune et même si elle n'a jamais été très loquace, sa présence suffit à m'apaiser.

Elle se lève et vient s'asseoir de mon côté du divan.

- Je suis contente que tu sois là Cédric…, marmonna-t-elle en glissant sa tête sur le velours, pour la poser délicatement sur mon épaule.

Cette simple attention de sa part suffit à me faire monter le sang aux joues. Ou est-ce le whisky pur feu que je viens d'avaler?

J'abaisse mon bras dans un mouvement presqu'imperceptible, et je le pose autour de ses épaules. Elle gémit à mon contact. Je resserre donc mon étreinte pour l'attirer légèrement plus contre moi. Elle ne résiste pas. Pendant un instant, j'aimerai que le temps s'arrête. Que l'on reste dans cette position des plus confortables pour l'éternité.

J'avale encore une gorgée de ce délectable breuvage et je grimace quand il s'insinue dans ma gorge.

Pourquoi délectable? Le whisky pur feu n'est pas une boisson que je me plais à déguster pourtant, seulement, depuis quelque temps, il est à mes yeux le plus doux de tous les nectars.

- Je n'en peux plus de cette pression Cédric, m'avoua-t-elle en soupirant, j'ai beau essayer de ne pas y penser, j'ai peur à chaque minute qui me rapproche de cette troisième épreuve.

Oh! Comme je te comprends douce vélane, jamais supplice n'aura été aussi égal.

- Je ne veux plus y penser, ce soir, je veux oublier….

Alors que je me remets à peine du fait qu'elle m'adresse la parole aussi longtemps, la voilà qui appui sa généreuse poitrine sur mon torse et se rapproche docilement de ma bouche.

Son souffle est chaud et une douce odeur de malt caresse mes papilles olfactives. Elle ferme les yeux et son souffle est court. Je ne peux pas résister à cette tentatrice et je l'embrasse tendrement.

Elle semble apprécier le contact de mes lèvres contre les siennes et entoure de ses bras gracieux, ma nuque qui a bien du mal à tenir ma tête en équilibre.

Notre baiser se fait plus passionné et quand sa langue vint caresser la mienne, je ne pu que m'abandonner à pousser un long soupir de satisfaction en la tirant plus durement vers moi.

Afin de prolonger le baiser, elle passe une de ses jambes par-dessus les miennes, et avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, elle était à califourchon sur moi, passant une main féline dans mes cheveux.

Quelle douce agonie!

Dans un éclair de lucidité, je me rappelle que nous sommes dans un lieu public, mais me rendant compte que nous sommes le dernier des soucis des sorciers ici présent, je m'enhardi en passant mes doigts sous son pull de laine.

Elle frémit au contact de ma peau fraiche sur son dos et quitte ma bouche pour titiller du bout de sa langue, le lobe de mon oreille, me procurant une décharge électrique dans tout le corps.

Sa peau si douce me donne l'effet d'effleurer une poupée de soie. Bientôt, mes doigts atteignent l'attache de sa prison d'étoffe et avec une dextérité à toute épreuve, je parvins à libérer sa généreuse poitrine.

Quel dommage que je ne puisse m'en délecter sous une lumière plus encline à flatter ses rondeurs. Je me contentais donc de passer une main sur le devant et d'effleurer un de ses seins en prenant bien le temps de le détailler en profondeur. Faute de ne pouvoir les voir, mes doigts seront ce soir mes yeux et la vison qu'ils m'offrent est plus que satisfaisante.

Elle gémit dans le creux de mon épaule et son souffle contre mon oreille me transporte aux portes du plaisir.

Je sens qu'elle passe à son tour un bras entre elle et moi et qu'elle glisse subtilement ses doigts sous mon pull qui pour l'heure semble m'étouffer étrangement.

Elle dessine du bout de ses doigts des sigles sur mon torse imberbe tout en me gratifiant d'un nouveau baiser enfiévré.

Je dérive. Mon âme chavire dans les méandres du désir. Comment ces caresses, pourtant si simples peuvent me transporter dans de telles émotions?

C'en est assez. Je ne pourrai pas résister plus longtemps à la tentation d'effleurer son corps si parfait de ma langue affamée de connaître le gout si subtil de sa peau.

Pourtant, quand elle glisse une main coquine plus au sud de mon anatomie, flattant à travers le tissu, bien trop étroit à présent, de mon pantalon, ma virilité à fleur de peau, je ne suis plus en état de réfléchir.

Mes mains se font à leur tour baladeuses et j'enserre violement ses douces petites fesses, en mimant des vas et vient. Elle gémit de plaisir, son corps tremble de désir. Elle est aussi impatiente que moi que nous nous unissions.

Elle se relève et dans la fine obscurité, je la vois passer timidement ses mains sous sa jupe pour faire descendre d'une lenteur insidieuse, sa petite culotte de coton.

Il faut que je me lève. Il faut que je me libère à mon tour sinon je…je….mais que fais-t-elle? Je ne veux pas me rassoir!

Oh….

Je comprends.

En jetant un bref regard derrière elle, elle s'agenouille devant moi et remonte ses mains le long de mes cuisses jusqu'à la ceinture de mon pantalon.

Toujours son regard plongé dans le mien, elle la défait dans un petit cliquetis métallique et dans les secondes qui suivent, je ne peux que pousser un long gémissement quand elle libère enfin mon appétence fierté de son étau.

J'ai peur de respirer, peur de la brusquer. Je la laisse faire.

Par merlin, que c'est bon!

Elle quitte mon regard et je bascule la tête en arrière. Quand ses lèvres m'effleurent, je défaille. Sa bouche est si chaude, si accueillante. Je me sens coupable de ne pouvoir lui rendre la pareille dans de telles circonstances. Comme j'aimerai flatter son divin fruitier aussi bien qu'elle vénère ma masculinité.

Je pose ma main sur sa tête, lui imprimant tendrement un rythme plus soutenu auquel elle se pli volontiers en gémissant de plaisir.

Ma tendre étudiante, les caresses que tu me procures sont dignes des plus viles tortures et pourtant, à l'instant même je supplie mon bourreau de continuer.

Mais hélas, au bout de quelques minutes, elle me délaisse. Je relève la tête, affichant certainement une mine déçue, car elle sourit.

Mais je ne reste pas longtemps sur ma faim, elle reprend sa place, quitter précédemment sur mes genoux, et je sais à présent que dans les quelques minutes qui vont suivre, je vais pouvoir atteindre l'objet de mes plus secrètes pensées.

Elle prend appui d'une main sur mon épaule et saisit mon membre de l'autre.

J'empoigne ses deux tendres collines et enfin, j'explore dans un mouvement du bassin, l'antre de tous les plaisirs.

Je rejette, sous l'effet du plaisir intense, la tête en arrière et elle en fait de même.

Ses gémissements ont sur moi l'effet du plus puissant des aphrodisiaques, et en maintenant toujours mes mains à leur place, j'imprime quelques solides mouvements du bassin.

Dans cette position plus que délicieuse, je n'ai que malheureusement peu de mobilité et c'est une fois de plus ma belle qui œuvre pour deux.

Mais quel travail par Merlin!

Son corps élancé monte et descend telle une jument s'élançant dans une course affolée. Mes mains se faufilent rapidement sur sa taille fine et remonte jusqu'aux deux douceurs que je peux à présents contempler après avoir remonté avidement son pull.

Qu'elle vision enchanteresse!

Je m'empresse de flatter de mes lèvres cette peau si diaphane et les deux petites protubérances m'incitent à les prendre en bouche, faisant crier de plaisir ma maîtresse sous la petite morsure que je leur inflige.

Je sens monter en moi une vague de chaleur intense et bientôt, je dois me raccrocher à sa taille pour ne pas tomber dans l'inconscience sous l'effet du plaisir trop intense.

Ressentant mon malaise, elle ralentit son rythme effréné.

Au diable, les badauds, il est grand temps de mettre la main à la pâte.

Je saisis ma blonde naïade par la taille et l'allonge sur le canapé. Elle laisse pendre ses bras en haut de sa tête et me dévisage d'un regard flamboyant.

Je pénètre promptement le jardin impatient que je quitte à l'instant et elle se cambre de bonheur.

Quelle merveilleuse vision!

Je plonge mon visage au creux de sa nuque, déposant maints baisers enflammés tout en assainissant de puissants coups de rein.

J'entoure mes bras amoureusement autour de sa taille gracile et la maintenant ardemment contre mon corps, je peux ainsi nous conduire jusqu'à l'extase.

Son corps subit mes assauts et en redemande. Sa respiration s'accélère, ses ongles lacèrent mon dos. Je dois mordre le velours pour ne pas crier de plaisir et elle, sa bouche plaquée contre mon épaule s'abstient de clamer haut et fort son plaisir.

La passion me consume, je la sens monter en moi, dangereusement, profondément et elle arrive libératrice, apportant avec elle une décharge électrique qui me parcoure le corps de la tête aux pieds. J'engouffre mon visage plus profondément dans son épaule pour étouffer ce cri bien trop révélateur pour l'endroit où nous nous trouvons.

Elle respire à présent bruyamment et son corps tremble à nouveau.

Nous n'osons pas nous séparer tant que nos forces, qui nous ont à présent si lâchement abandonnées, ne daignent nous revenir.

La fièvre du moment s'estompe petit à petit comme sous l'effet d'un puissant analgésique, et laisse place à une plénitude sans faille.

Le monde semble soudainement meilleur. Comme si quelqu'un avait allumé une lumière nouvelle.

Nous remettons nos vêtements en place. Nous jetons à la porte cafards, bourdons et autres insectes nuisibles au moral, et d'un pas léger nous regagnons la porte.

Au dehors, cette rue me semble claire tout à coup. Si bienfaisante, si apaisante. Et pourtant…

Je suis à présent près à conquérir le monde, ma belle me suit dans ce bonheur nouveau.

La troisième épreuve ne me fait plus peur. Je ne tremblerai jamais plus pour autre chose d'autre que pour mes sens en émoi face à elle. Je ne crains rien. Je vaincrai. Je vivrai. J'en suis certain.


	5. enseignement epatant

Il était déjà tard quand le professeur Lockhart prit enfin la décision de quitter la salle de classe.

Exténué, il avait prit le chemin de ses appartements, bombant fièrement le torse et affichant un sourire charmeur dés qu'il arrivait à proximité de jolies petites étudiantes.

La tentation avait toujours été grande de vouloir jouer au docteur avec l'une d'entre elles mais il n'avait jamais succombé aux avances plus qu'évidentes de ces petites demoiselles.

Et pourtant, ce jour là, malgré une journée harassante à narrer ses innombrables exploits, quand une jolie rousse au visage rosi par l'émotion lui tint ces quelques propos, il capitula.

- Professeur? Je vous admire tant. Pourtant, je peine un peu en pratique et je pense qu'il serait de votre devoir que vous me fassiez don de vos précieux conseils.

Que répondre à cela?

Non seulement elle flattait son ego démesuré mais elle s'appliquait en plus à afficher une mine soucieuse qui la rendait encore plus attirante.

- Miss Weasley, c'est avec plaisir que je vous apporterai assistance (Attention Gilderoy! Attention!), cependant remettons ça à demain soir, cette journée fut bien trop fatigante pour que je sois à la hauteur (Bien…Très bien! Tu as su te sortir de ce mauvais pas pour ce soir!)

La jeune fille le gratifia d'un sourire satisfait et après avoir murmuré un rapide «au revoir», elle lui tourna le dos en prenant bien soin de faire virevolter ses fins cheveux de sorte qu'il en sente la douce fragrance.

Pendant un très court instant, il resta rêveur et puis…

« Mais…que cherche-t-elle cette gamine? Se questionna-t-il, je trouve qu'elles sont de moins en moins prudes de nos jours par Merlin!»

Il secoua la tête, chassant de son esprit les idées quelque peu crapuleuses qui commençaient à y germer.

Foi de Lockhart, il ne s'abaisserait pas à chasser de l'étudiante! Celles-ci n'étant pas assez expérimentées pour le grand prédateur qu'il était.

Rassuré dans sa fierté exacerbée, il gravit rapidement les quelques marches le menant à sa chambre et entama une nuit de repos bien méritée.

- Entrez jeunes gens et prenez place! Fit le professeur à l'adresse des Gryffondors qui se pressaient dans les rangs.

Il prit place sur son bureau, rejetant négligemment sa longue cape derrière son épaule provoquant l'illumination soudaine de toutes les jouvencelles de la salle, face à ce geste si noble.

Il avait beau le renouveler chaque jour, dans chaque cours, devant le même public, cela produisait exactement le même effet.

Les jeunes filles soupiraient en passant rêveusement leurs doigts dans leurs cheveux, quand aux garçons, ils soufflaient en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspérés.

Que ce professeur pouvait être stupide!!! Inutile, futile, puéril et débile!

Malheureusement, la force de persuasion des ces jeunes hommes n'était pas assez efficace face au charme professoral indéniable.

Lockhart balaya des yeux la grande salle où tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui.

Quelle sensation agréable que de se sentir adulé!!

Bientôt, son regard croisa celui de la jolie Weasley. Elle se mit à rougir timidement quand il lui sourit, ce qu'il regretta aussitôt, pensant avoir généré quelques idées lubriques dans cet esprit si torturé qu'est celui de l'adolescent.

Le cours se déroula au mieux.

Histoires en tout genre, chevaleries rocambolesques, héroïsme et bravoure à toute épreuve, en bref, des récits tous plus faux les uns que les autres, mais au libre jugement de chacun de le croire.

Notre cher professeur oubliait peu à peu sa proposition d'aider la jeune Gryffondor à parfaire ses sortilèges de défense contre les forces du mal, mais la belle le rappela vite à l'ordre.

- Professeur?

Il se retourna en affichant son plus beau sourire, qui se transforma bien rapidement en rictus quand il la vit dans son champ de vision.

«Zut! Elle ne va pas me lâcher cette gamine!»

- Professeur, à quelle heure voulez-vous que nous nous retrouvions?

Voulant en finir au plus vite, il la convoqua sur le champ.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle de classe, qui paraissait maintenant beaucoup plus impressionnante aux yeux de la demoiselle, alors qu'elle était vide.

Mais quand elle sentit le contact de son professeur dans son dos, elle oublia bien vite ses angoisses.

Il la contourna, monta brillement sur l'estrade et lui fit face.

Subitement, il prit conscience d'une certaine chose.

« Je ne serai peut-être pas capable de lui inculquer la pratique!!! Je ne suis qu'un fin baratineur…. Les seules choses que je maîtrise sont le charme et…et bien c'est déjà pas mal!»

Si elle avait su lire dans les pensées, la jeune fille aurait vite fait d'être ramenée à la réalité.

Son si parfait professeur n'est en fait qu'un parfait imposteur.

Mais elle ne le saura pas! Il saura feinter la perfection. Et si vraiment elle devenait un peu trop curieuse, alors il trouverait une parade adéquate.

- Miss Weasley, que souhaitez-vous que je vous apprenne? (Ouh là! Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de dire? Imbécile! Elle va saisir la balle au bond!)

La jeune fille grimpa à son tour sur l'estrade.

- Je pense que mon tour de poignet n'est pas bon lorsque…je lance un sort un peu compliqué!

«Ben voyons! Et je suppose qu'il faut que je te tienne le bras?»

Le professeur soupira et se plaça derrière elle.

Elle sentit une douce décharge la parcourir sur tout le corps quand elle sentit son torse contre son dos.

Il posa rapidement une main robuste sur son fin poignet et imprima un geste parfait.

- Vous êtes allé trop vite professeur, minauda-t-elle, je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien comprendre.

«Elle veut me rendre dingue? C'est ça, elle veut me rendre dingue. J'ai beau ne pas aimer les minettes, je n'en reste pas moins un homme et son parfum est si…»

- Bien! Reprenons, mais soyez attentive Miss Weasley, c'est la base!

Promis! Cette fois elle serait attentive.

Il se positionna plus étroitement derrière elle, lui prit fermement le poignet, ce qui la fit hoqueter de surprise.

- Etes-vous attentive à présent?

Elle hocha timidement la tête.

- Bien.

Et il reprit le geste plus calmement en faisant en sorte qu'elle l'assimile parfaitement pour ne pas prolonger indéfiniment cette rencontre, plus qu'ennuyeuse pour lui.

Il se dégagea et lui demanda de répéter son geste, appuyé contre le bureau, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Elle tendit fièrement le bras et d'un mouvement leste, répéta parfaitement la manœuvre.

Elle avait terminé depuis plusieurs secondes mais le blond professeur continuait de parcourir d'un regard intéressé ce corps si jeune et si parfait se mouvant avec grâce devant lui.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'en détacher par Merlin?

Il commençait à sentir une douce fièvre l'envahir mais il reprit rapidement contenance avant que celle-ci n'est pour effet de modifier de façon significative, une certaine partie de son anatomie.

- Bien miss, je pense que vous n'aurez pas trop de problème avec la pratique, maintenant, apprenez juste parfaitement les formules adéquates.

Mais quand il s'apprêta à passer la porte, elle le rappela.

- Apprenez-moi à faire un patronus Professeur.

«Un quoi?? Mais que veux-t-elle faire d'un patronus?»

Il soupira bruyamment et retourna prés d'elle.

Son regard avait changé. Il semblait inquisiteur et suspicieux. Ou était la jolie gamine en admiration devant lui?

Elle affichait un sourire en coin et attendait les bras croisés.

«Mais pourquoi me regarde-t-elle de la sorte??»

- Pouvez-vous me montrer le votre 'professeur', vous en faîtes souvent mention dans vos livres.

« Elle cherche à me piéger la garce! Aurait-elle compris?»

Il était évident que Ginny était loin d'être la petite écervelée qu'elle laissait paraître. Elle avait depuis bien longtemps compris les agissements de son professeur et comptait bien le mettre à nu. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Lockhart sentit monter en lui une vive colère et il soutenait son regard alors qu'elle jubilait à l'idée de sa victoire si proche.

Elle s'avança plus prés de lui et croisa les bras dans son dos, approchant son visage si proche du sien que lorsqu'il sentit sa chaude respiration sur sa peau, un long frisson lui parcouru l'échine.

- Je sais que vous êtes un imposteur, je ne compte pas ruiner votre réputation, n'ayez crainte, peut-être juste en profiter pour avoir de meilleures notes.

Mais pourquoi était-il aussi fier? Il aurait suffit qu'il l'envoie balader pour en finir avec cette histoire, mais cette petite lionne était bien trop vicieuse, elle aurait pu en un éclair, réduire son mythe à néant.

Il quitta expressément la pièce et courut se réfugier dans ses appartements.

Il ne pourrait même pas utiliser une quelconque formule contre elle, de crainte de créer totalement l'inverse de l'effet escompté.

Il se rappelait que trop bien du jour où il avait liquéfié les os de Potter au lieu de les ressouder.

Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire?

L'éviter?

Ce ne serait pas évident compte tenu du fait qu'elle était l'une de ses quotidiennes étudiantes.

Se faire porter pâle?

Le reste de l'année?

Non. Certainement pas. Gilderoy Lockhart ne se laisse pas démonter par une vulgaire gamine!

Bientôt, le sommeil eut raison de lui et il sombra dans des rêves quelques peu agités.

A peine fut-il réveillé que ses premières pensées se tournèrent vers la rouge et or.

Décidément, il lui était à présent impossible de l'occulter de son esprit!

Il s'imaginait tant de chose!

Allait-elle tenir sa promesse de ne pas le dénoncer? Et….si il succombait à la tentation?

«Non, c'est absurde Gilderoy! N'y pense même pas!»

- Professeur! J'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous!

«Que fait-elle dans mes appartements??»

Ginny s'avança de quelques pas et resta immobile un instant devant lui.

Toujours assit sur son lit, il se remettait difficilement de cette intrusion inattendue.

Il n'osait pas bouger de peur qu'elle ne le prenne pour une tentative de fuite, mais finalement, il croisa ses jambes et tenta de prendre l'air le plus serein que possible, même si au fond de lui, il n'en menait pas large.

Elle lui sourit et glissa un genou entre ses jambes, les forçant à s'écarter afin qu'elle puisse prendre appui sur le lit.

- Que faîtes vous…je…

Mais au regard noir qu'elle lui lança, le professeur comprit aussitôt qu'il valait mieux qu'il se taise.

Elle s'approcha dangereusement de lui et passa ses deux bras d'une manière féline autour de son cou.

Elle lui alloua un nouveau sourire et le professeur laissa tomber ses dernières défenses.

Si c'était ce qu'elle voulait, alors elle l'aurait. Au diable les convenances!

Il passa à son tour rapidement ses bras autour de la taille fine de la jeune fille et la bascula sur le lit.

Elle tenta de se relever, visiblement mécontente d'avoir perdu le contrôle de la situation.

- Restez calme petite emmerdeuse, si c'est me pousser à bout que vous vouliez, c'est chose faîtes.

Et il colla étroitement ses lèvres contre les siennes en un baiser brutal.

Puis, il se fit plus doux. Il titilla les gencives de sa belle du bout de sa langue afin qu'elle le laisse gracieusement entamer une danse avec sa semblable, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire sans plus tarder.

«Je ne sais vraiment pas quelle connerie je suis en train de faire mais…oh et zut!»

Il passa une main baladeuse sous le chemisier de la demoiselle et elle gémit de plaisir quand elle sentit les doigts courir sur sa peau.

Il s'attaquait à présent à laisser de petits suçons à la naissance de son cou, tendit que la douce rejetait sa tête en arrière pour accueillir plus en profondeur ses prodigieux baisers.

Les mains sur les épaules de son amant, elle gesticulait sous le corps puissant qui l'étouffait presque, provoquant de violente décharge dans le bas ventre de se dernier, qui sentait son royal pantalon commencer à faire furieusement abstraction à son plaisir grandissant.

Il se releva alors rapidement pour l'ôter, permettant à la belle d'enlever son chemisier.

Quand il se pencha à nouveau sur elle, il ne pu qu'être ému face à ces deux ravissantes pommes enveloppaient de ce fin tissu qui ne demandaient qu'à être croquée avec délice.

Il se dépêcha de les libérer et y passa une langue gourmande.

Ginny frémit sous cette caresse saisissante et passa ses doigts dans la fine chevelure de son homme.

La chaleur en elle commençait à faire bouillir ses entrailles et notre expert ressentie rapidement les prémices de ce qui promettait d'être une joyeuse partie de jambes en l'air.

Quand il eu dégusté jusqu'à satiété ses deux merveilleux fruits, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la lionne qui le regardait dangereusement descendre vers le reste du verger.

Elle déglutit avec difficulté quand il passa un doigt sur l'étoffe bouillante de sa petite culotte et qu'il la fit descendre lentement le long de ses cuisses.

Jamais encore elle n'avait connu cette caresse, que lui narrait pourtant bon nombre de ses amies, et maintenant qu'elle allait la subir avec une folle envie, elle ne savait plus comment réagir.

Mais elle n'eut pas longtemps à chercher la réponse. Elle n'avait qu'à gémir sous la langue expérimentée de son bourreau qui s'affairait à la faire glisser malicieusement sur son divin fruitier, s'arrêtant par instant sur la petite protubérance, qu'il titillait légèrement du bout des dents, envoyant littéralement sa propriétaire au bord de la jouissance.

Il inséra un doigt avide dans l'exigüe petite entrée et prolongea sa caresse en imprimant de doux mouvements enfiévrés.

Le divin nectar qu'il récoltait continuait de le mettre en transe, et les gémissements de plus en plus prononcés de son étudiante, n'enivraient que plus son esprit embrumé.

Quand sa soif fut étanchée, il remonta vers le visage rayonnant de sa belle, la gratifiant d'un regard implorant, qui demandait à ce qu'on lui rendre la pareille.

La jeune fille comprit immédiatement l'allusion et poussa docilement son professeur sur le dos, qui s'exécuta le sourire aux lèvres.

«Voyons de quoi cette petite jeunette est capable! Ne put-il s'empêcher de penser»

Mais lorsqu'elle passa une langue ardente du pied à la tête de sa masculinité a fleur de peau, il poussa un profond gémissement en se mordant la langue.

Elle n'était peut-être pas très vieille mais certainement plus expérimentée que certaine de ces précédentes conquêtes.

Elle s'appliquait à accorder à sa nouvelle friandise de chair quelques coups de langue avant de l'engloutir avidement au plus profond de sa gorge.

Gilderoy rejeta à son tour sa tête en arrière, essayant de garder au mieux les esprits clairs pour ne pas partir dans de mauvaises circonstances.

Par merlin, qu'elle gâterie!!!!

Il dut malheureusement la stopper en se relevant légèrement pour ne pas écourter de façon peu attrayante leurs ébats enfiévrés.

La jeune fille se releva et passa un doigt mutin sur ses lèvres comme lorsque l'on recueille les dernières gouttes d'un breuvage délicieux.

S'en était trop pour son professeur qui la saisit par la taille pour l'attirer sur lui.

Il l'empala sur sa virilité concupiscente et chacun poussa un râle de plaisir incontrôlé.

Elle s'appliqua à le chevaucher d'un rythme effréné en cambrant son dos de manière a reposer ses mains sur les genoux de l'homme.

Lui aurait aimé poser ses mains sur les deux monts qui semblaient le narguer au sommet de ce corps si parfait mais ils étaient trop loin et il ne put que pétrir les cuisses fermes de sa cavalières à la mesure de ses assauts.

Quand il sentit qu'elle se contractait de plus en plus sous le plaisir grandissant et que lui-même ne pourrait pas retenir longtemps, il se releva rapidement, d'un mouvement de rein, ce qui approfondi d'autant plus son immixtion, faisant échapper un cri à sa compagne.

Il saisit fermement ses fesses tout en suçotant avec gourmandise cette poitrine frémissante qu'il avait eu tant de mal à saisir.

Il aida sa dame en donnant lui-même de vigoureux coups de reins, la soulevant et la rabaissant à la force de ces mains.

Bientôt ses jambes refusèrent de continuer de porter ces deux corps en effervescence et sous le plaisir imminent, ils se laissèrent tomber bruyamment sur le bord du lit.

Ginny avait à présent la tête qui pendait dans le vide, elle essayait tant bien que mal de croiser le regard de son amant au dessus d'elle, mais les violents coups de bassin qu'il lui assainissait ne permettaient pas à sa nuque que supporter sa tête.

Sentant une longue décharge le parcourir, Lockhart passa ses bras robuste sous la taille de son amante et en quelques derniers coups bien cadencés il se perdit dans les méandres du plaisir.

Le cri qu'ils poussèrent à l'unisson fut le fruit de leur plaisir ainsi assouvi.

Il donna quelques derniers coups de rein, plus calmes et moins effrénés, tout en embrassant la gorge grelottante de sa belle, qui avait sombré elle aussi dans une léthargie post-câlin.

Il l'aida à se recoucher correctement sur le matelas et elle se blottit contre lui, reprenant doucement une respiration normale, tentant de calmer son organe vital qui s'était emballé quelques secondes auparavant.

Qui aurait cru que le grand Lockhart aurait pris autant de plaisir avec une simple étudiante.

Mais ce n'était pas une simple étudiante.

Du moins, elle ne l'était plus à ses yeux.

Seulement, il n'était pas convenable pour lui et pour elle d'entretenir une telle relation.

Et pourtant, en ce moment même, chérissant amoureusement ce corps si juvénile contre le sien, il sentait à nouveau son cœur battre comme lors de ses premiers émois.

Et même s'il avait encore du mal à l'intégrer dans son esprit, cette aventure serait de toutes celles précédemment écrites, la plus extraordinaire, la plus épique et la plus magique de toutes celles qu'il avait accompli.


	6. foutue fierté

Le serpent siffle son mépris en plissant des yeux mesquins.

La lionne montre les crocs en avançant à pas de velours vers le frêle petit reptile.

Frêle? Mais pas fragile la vipère. Ses crochets acérés ne manquent pas de cracher leur venin infâme sur le doux pelage du félin.

Elle pli sous l'insulte, baisse de dépit sa royale crinière et dans un sanglot, s'éloigne de son adversaire.

- Stupide cafard! Lance-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de la manche.

Malefoy avait encore frappé, et la jeune Gryffondor n'avait pu une fois de plus contrer ses insultes acerbes.

La fierté des rouge et or est légendaire mais la perfidie des vert et argent la devance largement.

Comment pourrait-elle faire ravaler sa langue à ce sale petit blondinet arrogantet prétentieux?

Les couloirs de Poudlard offraient un large panel de cachettes où Hermione pouvait laisser libre cours à sa peine mais ses amis la connaissaient que trop bien et ne manquaient pas de la retrouver rapidement.

- Hermione? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici à cette heure-ci?

Mais les yeux rougis de la jolie brunette étaient bien plus révélateurs que des paroles claires et précises.

- Hermione, il faut qu'on cloue le bec de cette ordure!! Tu ne peux pas le laisser te parler de la sorte! Comme j'aimerai le ridiculiser devant tout le monde en lui fourrant … marmonna Ron en serrant les poings.

Ce fut comme une étincelle dans l'esprit embrumé de la jeunette.

Elle ravala ses dernières larmes et se releva d'un bond, triomphante.

L'humiliation! Mais voilà ce qui rabaisserait le caquet de cet abominable Serpentard!

Les rumeurs se propagent vite dans les murs froids de l'école légendaire et il est fort aisé de réduire une réputation de tombeur à néant en un claquement de doigts.

Elle avait à présent sa vengeance et les prémices des répercutions la faisaient déjà jubiler.

Elle ne tarderait pas à la mettre à exécution. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, il était temps de se servir, l'appétit commençait à pointer.

Quand Drago entra dans la grande salle ce matin là, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, laissant un flot de murmures derrière lui après son passage entre les tables.

De son éternelle arrogance, il ne put s'empêcher de donner un violent coup de coude aux plus insistants, provoquant des rires face à son agacement significatif.

Il prit place aux côtés de Crabbe et Goyle, qui tentaient tant bien que mal de garder leur sérieux et leur jeta, avec dédain, un regard interrogateur.

Depuis quand tu t'abaisses à chasser le lion Drago?

La lueur d'étonnement qu'il afficha sur son visage fit rapidement comprendre à ses deux compères qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes étaient bernés.

Tu peux être plus précis imbécile? J'ai eu peur un instant que tu m'insultes!

Goyle prit alors le relais.

Il y a une rumeur qui circule depuis ce matin comme quoi tu aurais tenté quelque chose avec Granger, à l'abri des regards indiscrets et qu'elle t'aurait envoyé balader bien comme il faut.

Drago déglutit avec difficulté, comme si on l'avait forcé à avaler des abeilles.

Granger? Miss-je-sais-tout? Une sang de bourbe???

Il se releva d'un bond et frappa violemment la table de ses paumes.

Qui a osé raconter de pareilles conneries?

Il pensa d'abord à une de ses dernières conquêtes qu'il avait lâchement abandonné après sa partie de jambe en l'air au détour d'un couloir.

Il balaya la salle du regard et ses prunelles se posèrent finalement sur un trio rouge et or qui cachait leurs visages rougies par leur rire.

- Potter…Weasley… Granger…., murmura-t-il en plissant les yeux comme pour accentuer sa vision.

Il repoussa ses amis et entreprit, à grandes enjambées, de rejoindre le noyau de la rumeur.

Pris d'une fureur sans nom, il empoigna Harry par le col et le tira à lui.

- Lequel d'entre vous a eu cette brillante idée que je lui fasse passer l'envie de recommencer?

Harry étira un sourire mesquin mais ne répondit pas.

Le professeur MacGonnagall intervint rapidement, séparant les ennemis d'un regard froid.

Elle ne posa pas de question sur le motif de leur nouvelle querelle, ayant certainement déjà eu vent de la rumeur.

En regagnant la table de sa maison, Malefoy pointa un doigt accusateur vers Hermione, et siffla entre ses dents:

- Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre…

Même si elle s'obstinait à sourire ironiquement, au fond d'elle la sirène d'alarme avait retentit. Peut-être était-elle allée trop loin?

Malefoy n'aurait aucun scrupule à lui faire payer au centuple une telle humiliation, et même si pour cela il devait employer un sortilège impardonnable.

Comprenant son inquiétude, Ron tenta de la rassurer:

T'inquiètes pas Hermione, on est là. On ne te laissera pas toute seule.

Même quand je serai dans mes appartements de préfète? Répondit-elle sur la défensive.

Aucun ne prononça un mot, puis Harry rompit le silence.

On t'accompagnera jusqu'à ta chambre et quand tu y seras seule, jette un sort de protection afin que personne ne puisse y entrer, et le matin, on viendra te chercher.

Quelque peu rassurée, elle les suivi vers leur salle de cours.

L'école revêtit son bonnet de nuit, vidant au compte goutte ses couloirs, des derniers habitants.

Comme ils le lui avaient promis, Ron et Harry accompagnèrent Hermione jusqu'à ses appartements.

Quand ils passèrent le gros tableau pour entrer dans la salle commune des préfets en chef, Malefoy était confortablement installé dans un gros fauteuil en lisant un livre plus épais qu'un dictionnaire.

Il releva les yeux un quart de seconde pour les poser sur les nouveaux arrivants, les gratifia d'un sourire narquois et secoua la tête avant de replonger dans sa lecture.

Hermione sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine mais Ron la poussa d'un geste dans la chambre et ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux.

Bon, tu te rappelles de ce qu'on a dit?

Oui, c'est bon. Vous pouvez y aller. Je ne pense pas qu'il commence dès ce soir à me pourrir la vie.

Cette réflexion pu au moins les faire rire un peu et après quelques minutes, ils la laissèrent seule, à contre cœur.

3h38.

Quelque chose bouge dans la chambre.

Hermione retint sa respiration afin de déceler la présence de la personne dans la pièce.

Un bruissement sur la moquette lui fit prendre conscience que «ça» se trouvait au niveau de la porte.

Lumos! S'écria-t-elle en pointant sa baguette, s'attendant à voir apparaître le blondinet.

Une enveloppe, cachetée aux armoiries de la famille Malefoy, virevoltait devant elle.

Le bruit. Ce n'était qu'une enveloppe qu'on glissait sous la porte.

Agacée, elle la saisit rapidement et entreprit de la lire.

« Granger,

Crois-tu réellement qu'un simple sort de répulsion peut m'empêcher de faire irruption dans ta chambre?

Tu te trompes.

Je pourrai même être en train de t'observer là…Juste à côté de toi…dissimulé sous un quelconque sort d'invisibilité…à te regarder dormir…à préparer ma vengeance.

Mais non…

Le seul fait d'entrer dans ta chambre me répugne, et pourtant, j'ai déjà en tête comment te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce.

Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, tu l'auras…

DM»

Si c'est ce que tu souhaites tu l'auras??

Mais de quoi parle-t-il?

Les questions fusaient dans son esprit et la maintinrent éveillé une grande partie de la nuit.

Une semaine s'écoula depuis la mésaventure, Harry et Ron ne venaient plus chercher leur amie dans ses appartements.

Ce jour là, ce fut à Hermione d'attirer les regards.

A son passage, comme à celui de son homologue la semaine passée, les murmures et les regards en coin fusaient.

Les jeunes filles la lorgnaient d'un regard mauvais, quand aux garçons, ils la dévisageaient des pieds à la tête avec envie.

Elle se sentit rapidement rougir de haut en bas, et s'empressa de rejoindre Harry devant la porte de la hutte de Hagrid.

Je crois que je suis devenue la cible des rumeurs maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu dire? Demanda-t-elle à son ami l'air implorant.

Harry paraissait gêné, et fixait avec un intérêt soudain, le sol boueux qu'il remuait de la pointe de son pied.

Harry, ce n'est pas le moment de me cacher les choses.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais Ron déboula en trombe derrière eux.

Malefoy! Quel salaud! Il est allé raconter à tout le monde qu'hier soir vous aviez….

Ca va, j'ai compris…Interrompit Hermione.

Elle remontait déjà l'allée la ramenant vers le château, bien décidée à faire payer «une fois de plus» cette sale petite vipère.

Après tout, c'était un peu elle qui avait lancé l'histoire, mais il n'était pas question qu'elle laisse une telle offense peser sur elle.

Elle ne tarda pas à se trouver face au beau blond qui narrait ses quelques exploits à un public averti.

Elle pointa sa baguette sous la gorge du Serpentard (Tiens, un petit air de déjà vu ) et le maintint contre le mur dans cette position plus qu'inconfortable.

Mais Malefoy savait très bien qu'il ne risquait rien devant tant de monde et se dégagea d'un hochement de tête en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- On en redemande Granger? Désolé, j'ai déjà du me forcer hier sous tes demandes incessantes et je ne repasse jamais deux fois au même endroit.

Elle sentait la fureur la ronger au plus profond d'elle-même.

Puisqu'il décidait de donner suite à ce petit jeu puéril, qu'elle était bien consciente d'avoir provoqué, alors elle continuerait.

- Tu aimerais bien Malefoy! Mais permets-moi de te rappeler qu'à peine tu avais posé les mains sur mes épaules que tu avais déjà souillé ton si pur caleçon!

Et elle pointa du nez, avec un air dégoûté, le bas ventre du garçon.

Celui-ci commença à perdre son beau sourire pour le transformer en un rictus et un éclair lui traversa le regard.

- Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que je suis un éjaculateur précoce sang de bourbe? Mais qui voudrait de toi? La concentration pour se mettre en émoi devant ton corps demande beaucoup trop d'effort!

Elle perdit à son tour son sourire mais pas sa répartie.

- Oh! Ejaculateur précoce et en plus impuissant? Il est beau le sang pur!

S'en était trop.

Il repoussa violement Goyle qui se trouvait à ses côtés et saisit la lionne par les épaules.

- Je vais te montrer si…

- Mr Malefoy!

Tout le monde tourna le regard vers le professeur Rogue qui venait de faire irruption, les dévisageant de son éternel regard froid.

- Que faîtes-vous avec vos mains sur Miss Granger, Mr Malefoy? Retournez immédiatement dans vos classes.

Drago jeta un regard noir à Hermione en lui murmurant «Prends garde à toi…» et il disparut dans la salle.

Hermione ne bougea pas, fixant le professeur qui continuait de la toiser de haut.

- Qu'attendez-vous Miss Granger? Que je vous prenne par la main?

Eternelle délicatesse des Serpentards.

Elle détourna le regard à la recherche de ses amis qu'elle découvrit adossés au mur derrière elle.

Ils félicitèrent la brunette de ses fières paroles face au vil serpent, mais c'était sans savoir que la fierté Malefoyenne était sans limite.

- Retournez dans vos chambres! Vous n'avez rien à faire dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci! Répétait Hermione à l'adresse de deux premières années qui déguerpirent sur le champ.

A cette heure tardive de la nuit, la chose qui occupait le plus son esprit n'était autre que son lit.

Pouvoir enfin se blottir dans ses draps et entamer une longue nuit de sommeil.Il était d'ailleurs temps qu'elle y aille. Au diable les derniers fauteurs de troubles, elle les punirait plus tard.

La salle commune des préfets brillait par son calme surprenant. Malefoy devais être absent, le feu dans la cheminée étant sur le point de s'éteindre.

Hermione se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre et quand elle posa la main sur la poignée, un cri étouffé derrière elle la fit sursauter.

Encore Malefoy avec une de ses greluches, pensa-t-elle.

Pourtant, la porte de sa chambre était grande ouverte, ce qu'il ne se serait certainement pas aventuré à faire s'il s'était trouvé à l'intérieur avec une fille.

Sa curiosité la poussa à s'approcher de l'embrasure de la porte de son colocataire.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir, ne laissant miroiter que les quelques reflets du satin vert du lit de Drago.

Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait avant qu'une main robuste ne lui saisisse le poignet et ne l'entraîne de force dans la pièce.

Sous la violence du geste, elle s'effondra à plat ventre sur le sol et s'empressa de rouler immédiatement sur le dos.

Elle put voir alors la porte se refermer doucement sur elle, laissant entrapercevoir, dans la dernière lueur de lumière, les doigts longs et fins de son homologue.

Il resta un instant silencieux, puis avança dans la direction de la jeune fille.

Quand elle l'entendit vers un pas, elle commença à se relever.

- Pas la peine de te relever Granger, j'aurai vite fait de te clouer à nouveau au sol, lui lança-t-il sur un ton calme et résolu.

- Et tu penses vraiment que je vais me laisser faire… acheva-t-elle en prenant une position accroupi comme pour bondir.

-Oh! J'espère bien que non…

Elle était à présent debout.

Ses yeux commencèrent à s'habituer à l'obscurité et elle pouvait à présent distinguer la silhouette qui s'avançait vers elle.

- Malefoy tu mérites tout ce qui est arrivé. Ca fait trop longtemps que ça dure!

- Tu as raison Granger, trop longtemps que ça dure…

Et il continuait d'avancer dangereusement vers elle, la forçant à plier sous la contrainte et de reculer.

Bien.

La voilà contre le mur.

A part grimper aux rideaux, elle n'avait pas de réelle issue.

De plus, le calme stoïque de Malefoy la rendait terriblement nerveuse.

- Si vraiment des rumeurs doivent circuler sur notre compte, autant qu'elles se vérifient, n'est-ce pas Granger?

Elle passa sa main dans la poche arrière de son pantalon pour saisir sa baguette, mais le vil petit serpent intercepta son geste en pointant la sienne sur la poitrine de la jeune fille.

- N'y songes même pas, déclara-t-il calmement.

Elle reposa les mains contre le mur.

- Tu sais que je suis capable des pires choses alors je te conseille d'être obéissante si tu ne veux pas que j'esquinte ton joli minois.

La sensation qu'elle ressentait à présent ne lui était pas familière.

De la crainte et en même temps une profonde excitation.

Elle ne savait plus comment réagir.

Tenter tout de même de fuir? Il était capable de la clouer au sol par un doloris.

De sa baguette, il fit tomber sur le sol la lourde cape de la Gryffondor.

- Tsssss…. On voit rien ici.

Et d'un geste vif de la sa baguette, il alluma quelques bougies, révélant son visage parfait et ses yeux étincelants, qu'il posa avec envie dans les prunelles de la belle.

Celle-ci sentit ses joues rougir mais son regard furibond trahissait sa colère.

Il reprit la liberté de poser à nouveau sa baguette sur elle et déboutonna les premiers boutons de son chemisier.

Le premier sauta sans difficulté, puis un second.

Le troisième laissa apercevoir la naissance de la poitrine généreuse de la rouge et or, mais quand il glissa le bout de bois sous le tissu afin de s'offrir une meilleure visibilité, alors non, elle ne le laisserait pas faire!

Elle saisit rapidement la baguette du vert et argent et l'envoya voler à travers la pièce. En un mouvement aussi rapide, elle se saisit de la sienne et la pointa sur le torse du petit blond.

- Je trouve que la situation prend une tournure plus intéressante Malefoy.

Elle avançait vers lui, le forçant à son tour à reculer. Mais le jeune homme semblait plutôt s'amuser en constatant la main tremblante d'Hermione.

- Dis donc Granger, si tu dois jouer les dominatrices, essai au moins d'être convaincante!

- Dom…Quoi?? Mais je ne joue pas les dominatrices, tu…

Mais Drago profita de ce relâchement pour lui saisir le poignet et prendre sa baguette.

- Tu m'agaces Granger, allonges-toi.

Mais celle-ci n'était pas du tout prête à capituler et les mains sur les hanches, elle soutint son regard.

Pour qui se prenait-il celui-là? Pourquoi subitement pensait-t-il qu'elle aurait envie de faire quoi que ce soit avec lui?

Et pourtant, quand ses multiples questions s'évadèrent de son esprit, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait obéi.

Elle était assise sur le lit, pensive.

Malefoy esquissa un sourire en coin, satisfait de sa force de conviction.

Cependant, quand il s'approcha finement d'elle, d'un mouvement de jambes, elle s'échappa plus loin sur le lit.

Mais c'était sans connaître la vivacité du reptile qui saisit sa cheville avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne et l'attira contre lui.

Il la maintint sur le matelas en s'appuyant de tout son poids sur son corps.

Il plongea son regard dans les yeux que la brunette et esquissa un sourire coquin.

- Alors Granger?

Elle hésita à répondre.

- Alors quoi Malefoy? On ne t'a jamais appris à finir tes phrases?

Il souffla avec désinvolture sur une mèche blonde qui lui couvrait les yeux.

- Alors Granger, comment veux-tu que je te fasse l'amour?

Hermione resta sans voix.

Etait-ce vraiment à elle qu'il s'adressait?

Mais que lui arrivait-il tout à coup? Pourquoi avait-elle envie de bouger doucement son bassin sous le corps du beau Serpentard? Pourquoi avait-elle envie qu'il pose ses lèvres pulpeuses sur chaque partie de son anatomie? Pourquoi se retrouvait-elle dans cette situation alors que dans sa tête une petite Hermione tirait tant bien que mal sur les derniers neurones en état de marche pour la sortir de là?

- J'attends Granger, lui murmura-t-il en approchant ses lèvres de son oreille, penses à ce qu'il va falloir faire circuler…

Mais aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa gorge, comme si elle avait toujours été muette.

Malefoy s'impatienta et glissa une langue féline sur le bord de son oreille, ne manquant pas d'en mordiller le lobe, avant de descendre doucement dans la nuque.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, Hermione tenta de se dégager mais il la maintint fermement en lui saisissant les poignets.

- Allons, on ne va pas raconter que tu as fais ça sous la contrainte… ça ne serait pas valorisant pour nous deux. Bien que….

Il lui mordit tendrement la jugulaire.

- Bien que ce soit tentant…termina-t-il.

La respiration de sa belle se faisait plus haletante. A présent, elle avait du mal à cacher ses envies.

Les joues empourprées par le plaisir, ses yeux trahissaient bon nombre d'idées coquines.

L'étreinte sur ses poignets se desserra petit à petit.

Allait-il la laisser tranquille?

Non.

Il lui fallait une main de libre pour se glisser sous le tissu fin de son chemisier.

Elle hoqueta de surprise et Malefoy la gratifia qu'un sourire concupiscent. Il remonta doucement ses doigts sur sa peau si douce jusqu'à atteindre finalement l'une de ses charmantes collines de chair.

Il s'arrêta un instant afin d'admirer le visage rayonnant de la rouge et or, qui à présent fermait les yeux sous le plaisir de ses caresses.

Alors l'envie fut plus forte que tout.

Il enserra avec fougue son visage et l'embrassa langoureusement.

Elle ne résista pas et laissa, avec délice, sa langue pénétrer l'antre de sa semblable.

Ce fut un baiser passionné, comme elle n'en avait jamais reçu. Ce fut un baiser passionné, comme il n'en avait jamais donné.

Quand il relâcha sa bouche, il ne pu retenir un râle de plaisir.

Elle lui faisait l'effet du plus puissant des aphrodisiaques, il avait envie de la posséder toute entière et malgré ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire durer le plaisir.

- Tu me rends fou Granger…

Elle ne répondit pas, n'ayant de toute évidence pas retrouvé l'usage de la parole…. Ou de son esprit…

Malefoy sourit avec malice et reprit son exploration manuelle, trop vite interrompue.

- Est-ce que je vais réussir à faire sortir un son de cette si appétissante gorge?

Et il replongea son visage dans son cou afin de lui prodiguer une succion qui la fit frémir.

Sa main caressait avec malice sa si douce poitrine, jouant par moment avec l'extrémité, arrachant cette fois un cri de surprise à sa maîtresse.

- Je savais que j'y arriverai, déclara-t-il en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

D'un geste enfiévré, il détacha les derniers boutons de son chemisier, révélant ainsi ce qui devait faire la fierté de la Gryffondor.

Il poussa un soupir en haussant les sourcils face à ce spectacle plus qu'enchantant et détacha avec une dextérité déconcertante, le fin tissu de soie.

Il jeta un regard alangui à Hermione avant de caresser, d'un coup de langue, les pourtours d'un des merveilleux petits globes.

La Gryffondor se cambra sous cette caresse et se mordit d'impatience la lèvre inférieure.

Caressant d'une main d'un côté et titillant de la langue de l'autre, Malefoy ne savait plus où donner de la tête face à cette appétissante personne.

Enfin, il posa ses mains de chaque côté des côtes de sa douce et jetant un dernier regard vers elle, il descendit très doucement le long de son ventre.

Elle tressaillit quand il chatouilla son nombril et elle passa une main câline dans la chevelure blonde de son amant.

Il descendait bas… Trop bas…bien trop bas…Mais que faisait-il encore avec son nombril???

Sentant l'impatience de sa belle victime, il se décida à passer quelques doigts sous sa jupe afin de trouver la fermeture éclair qui emprisonnait encore sa félicité.

Il la fit glisser lentement et s'émerveilla devant l'érotisme que dégageait la soie de sa fine petite culotte.

- Une jeune femme pleine de surprise décidément, dit-il en commençant un jeu lascif avec ses doigts à travers le tissu.

Les gémissements de la rouge et or se firent plus bruyants, mais aucun mot cohérent n'était encore sorti de sa bouche.

Drago glissa ses doigts de par et autre de ses hanches et fit descendre la prison de soie.

Hermione arrêta de respirer, comme pour être sûre qu'il ne s'arrête pas en si bon chemin. Mais que non, pourquoi se serait-il arrêté si prés de son but?

Quelques centimètres plus au sud, sa virilité polissonne, quelque peu à l'étroit dans son repaire, ne demandait qu'à poursuivre ce jeu lubrique afin de pouvoir, le plus rapidement possible, se joindre à la partie.

Il glissa un doigt dans l'exigüité chaude de la jouvencelle entamant de lent vas et vient avant d'en couler un second qui cette fois, il était certain, avait fait murmurer son prénom à sa belle.

Elle avait donc retrouvé l'usage de sa voix?

Bien, voyons ce que donneraient ses cordes vocales.

Rapidement, il remplaça ses doigts par une langue chaude et impatiente qui provoqua une vague de chaleur immense dans le bas ventre d'Hermione.

Elle bloqua son poing contre sa bouche quand elle se fit plus audacieuse en faisant des allées et venues dans l'allée de son petit jardin secret.

Quand Drago mordit timidement le petit bouton de chair, elle perdit tout contrôle et cambra son corps vers le plafond comme pour atteindre plus rapidement le septième ciel.

Voilà donc à quoi servait cette si longue langue chez les serpents?

Mais celle-ci, qui s'était souvent montré si acerbe et amère l'emmenait droit au porte du paradis.

Malefoy avait glissé ses mains sous les fesses de la jeune femme afin de pouvoir approfondir sa caresse buccale en s'enfonçant plus profondément en elle.

Elles étaient si douces, si fermes qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les masser en poussant des gémissements de plaisir.

C'est alors qu'il l'entendit. Il n'osa pas lever la tête, de peur d'avoir rêvé mais elle réitéra.

- Malefoy… Mal…

Il se releva sur ses avants bras en passant une langue lubrique sur ses lèvres.

- Et bien Granger, on se décide à parler? Bien…on peut continuer alors.

Drago se releva sur les genoux et entreprit de faire enfin sortir de son étau, la masculinité qui faisait sa fierté.

Il descendit avec une lenteur criminelle le tissu l'enveloppant et quand elle pointa fièrement devant lui, Hermione poussa un soupir de contentement.

Quand il s'approcha plus près d'elle, elle recula.

D'abord surpris et agacé, il comprit de suite les intentions de la jolie lionne.

D'une main câline, elle le poussa à s'allonger, ce qu'il fit sans rechigner.

Elle avança alors entre ses jambes et saisit sa friandise de chair de ses cinq doigts.

Qu'il était beau ainsi à sa merci, sa faiblesse entre ses mains.

Il aurait, à l'instant présent, fait tout ce qu'elle voulait, pour qu'une fois, juste une fois, elle le gratifie de la plus extraordinaire des gâteries.

Elle fit glisser sa tête lentement, caressant de ses mèches brunes le bas ventre du Serpentard, le faisant frémir sous la chatouille mais lui procurant un courant électrique qui lui parcouru tout le corps.

Enfin, elle la couvrit de baisers enflammés, puis une langue intrépide entreprit de l'assaillir de haut en bas par de puissantes petites lapées.

Malefoy rejeta sa tête en arrière en poussant un juron, qu'il regretta aussitôt de peur d'avoir choqué la belle.

Mais elle n'en fit rien, et impatiente, elle glissa le membre de chair dans le creux de sa bouche.

La chaleur qui l'enveloppa et les lascifs va et vient qu'Hermione imprima plongèrent sa victime dans les méandres du plaisir.

Il releva discrètement le bassin afin de lui imposer un rythme plus soutenu mais la belle pressa plus étroitement son palais sur son sommet afin de le maintenir en place.

De part cette caresse, s'il ne restait pas sage, il était certain qu'il partait immédiatement, coupant court à se qui promettait d'être une fantastique partie de jambe en l'air.

Elle perpétua ses vas et vient et quand Malefoy se releva légèrement pour passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, elle le laissa faire.

Elle lui autorisa même quelques poussées plus profondes dans le fond de sa gorge, ce qu'il apprécie énormément.

Puis, sentant son plaisir à son summum, il articula difficilement:

- Granger… je …je vais…

Elle retira doucement ses lèvres de sa gourmandise et à son tour, fut ravie de constater qu'elle lui avait procuré un plaisir immense.

Elle sourit, triomphante, ce qui eu pour effet de déclencher la fougue de son amant.

Il la saisit violemment par les hanches et la fit asseoir sur ses jambes.

Elle leva délicatement le bassin afin qu'il puisse s'immiscer aux prémices de son entrée.

Ils plongèrent chacun un regard amoureux dans celui de l'autre et brutalement, elle se laissa retomber sur ce pieu de chair.

Malefoy enfoui son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de la lionne pour étouffer son cri. Quand à elle, elle avait rejeté sa tête en arrière en se mordant les lèvres.

Il lui saisit ardemment les fesses afin de lui prodiguer des coups de bassin plus virulents, mais dans cette position, c'était elle qui avait réellement les cartes en main, et malgré la force significative de la petite vipère, cette fois-ci, c'était la lionne qui avait le dessus.

Elle prit appui sur ses épaules et commença à monter et descendre lentement en prenant soin de jeter des regards provoquant au blondinet.

- Alors…Malefoy…qui a plus d'emprise sur….sur l'autre? marmonna-t-elle entre deux soupirs.

Il lui sourit narquoisement et lui saisit avec plus de fermeté ses deux fesses en la faisant violement s'empaler plus profondément sur lui. Elle poussa un cri de surprise en appuyant sa tête sur celle de Drago.

- Tu disais?

Elle haletait en enfonçant ses ongles dans les épaules du jeune homme, ce qui le rendait plus ardent.

Avec sa mobilité réduite, il ne pouvait pas réellement lui montrer de quoi il était capable, il enserra donc ses hanches et là fit basculer.

Elle glissa sur les draps de soie verte et ainsi offerte, il ne put retenir plus longtemps son engouement et s'engouffra à nouveau en elle sans ménagement.

Elle poussait des cris de plaisir sous ses coups de reins puissants et cela ne le rendait que plus fougueux.

Il passa un bras sous une de ses cuisses et s'enfonça plus profondément. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle était au bord de la jouissance et lui-même commençait à sombrer.

- Je…Je dirai que tu m'as sauté dessus…haleta-t-il

- Et…je dirai que…que tu ne pouvais pas me résister… continua-t-elle.

Drago se pencha plus en avant sur le corps ruisselant de la brunette, croulant sous le plaisir.

- Tu diras…tu diras que je suis extra….

- Et…ah…tu diras que… tu n'as jamais…jamais connu ça…

Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou du garçon et enfonça ses dents dans son épaule sous la violence du coup de rein qu'il venait de lui assainir en souriant.

- Ils…ils seront jaloux…

- Ca…ah Malefoy…ça les rendra fous…

Ils n'en pouvaient plus. Malefoy devenait incontrôlable. Hermione perdait pied. Et sous un dernier coup de bassin, il l'embrassa passionnément pour ne pas crier son nom.

Il fit encore quelques légers vas et vient en reprenant petit à petit son souffle et elle desserra ses bras de sa nuque.

Il s'épancha sur sa poitrine et elle caressa machinalement les mèches blondes plaquées sur le front détrempé de son amant.

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, faisant fondre la neige sur la cime des arbres.

Ce matin d'hiver, Hermione caressait les cheveux d'une jeune fille blonde qui l'observait le regard tendre.

- Et alors grand-mère? Comment on réagit les autres en l'apprenant?

La vieille femme se mit à rire en secouant la tête.

- Ma chérie, nous étions beaucoup trop fiers l'un et l'autre pour avouer que l'on avait craqué….


	7. guerre glacée

Bonjour à tous, voici ma petite dernière ! Ne suscitant apparemment pas un grand intérêt sur ce site, je fais un dernier essai avec cette nouvelle lettre. Si je vois que ce n'est toujours pas au goût des lecteurs (je me réfère aux reviews) alors j'arrêterai de publier. Voilà voilà ! Bonne journée à vous avec ce beau soleil.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le vent soufflait en rafale dehors faisant frémir les étudiants se rendant sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Harry blottissait le corps frêle de sa belle contre lui en lui frictionnant le dos.

- Je vais me changer, je te laisse, lui dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Elle lui rendit son baiser et partit s'asseoir dans les gradins.

Le stade se remplissait peu à peu d'une multitude d'élèves emmitouflés dans leur cape bien chaude, afin de pouvoir assister au match tant attendu, Gryffondor contre Serpentard.

Chaque match entre ces deux équipes promettait un spectacle étonnant. La rivalité plus qu'évidence des deux maisons en dehors du jeu, accentuait d'autant plus la férocité de leurs attaques.

De plus, Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, deux des plus beaux spécimens de cette école, en plein effort, ne gâchait rien au plaisir.

Donc, malgré le froid saisissant, personne n'aurait raté ce match pour rien au monde.

Cho prit la liberté de se mettre le plus près possible en arborant une belle écharpe rouge et or afin de soutenir au mieux son petit ami.

Ron ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et s'assit sans mot à côté d'elle en compagnie d'Hermione.

Celle-ci sourit à la jeune fille en la saluant mais le rouquin n'esquissa pas un seul regard dans sa direction.

- Tu vas arrêter de tirer la tronche Ron? C'est normal qu'Harry passe plus de temps avec elle maintenant qu'ils sont ensemble.

Il grommela en appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux pour poser sa tête entre ses mains.

Cela faisait 1 mois maintenant qu'Harry et Cho était ensemble, et petit à petit, le jeune Potter avait délaissé ses escapades nocturnes dans la forêt interdite avec son meilleur ami pour des soirées plus coquines avec la jolie brune.

Ron en tenait plus rigueur à la jeune fille qu'à son acolyte, qu'il jugeait encore sous l'effet du charme eurasien de la belle.

Peut-être même l'avait-elle envoûté? Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui trouver?

Elle était nunuche, pas très fut-fut et surtout, jamais disposé à vouloir faire les quatre cents coups avec le trio.

En bref, elle faisait tâche dans le tableau et Ron ne se gênait pas pour le lui faire sentir.

La pauvre Serdaigle tentait de ne pas montrer sa peine face à ce mépris mais quand elle se retrouvait avec Harry, elle oubliait bien vite qu'elle n'était pas désirée au sein du groupe.

Le premier joueur Serpentard fit son apparition fièrement en levant un bras comme pour marquer une victoire imminente.

Des cris de joie se firent entendre dans les gradins aux couleurs vert et argent quand aux autres, ils préférèrent garder leur voix pour acclamer, comme il se devait, les joueurs Gryffondors qui ne tardèrent pas à entrer en scène à leur tour.

Le vif d'or fut lancé, le match pouvait commencer.

Les Gryffondors réintégrèrent leurs appartements, triomphants sous les acclamations de leurs supporters.

Comme à chaque fois, le match fut difficile, emplit de surprises et de rebondissements, mais les lions avaient su se montrer plus lestes que les serpents, et de sa légendaire agilité, Harry avait su attraper le vif d'or avant son ennemi de toujours, qui ne manqua pas de lui donner tout de même un coup de coude bien senti après sa victoire.

Ron s'apprêta à féliciter son ami mais ce ravisa rapidement en constatant qu'à son bras pendait la jeune fille, fière de se trouver aux côtés de ce brillant sportif.

Non mais elle ne pouvait pas aller voler ailleurs que sous son nez cette stupide rapace?

Ron se renfrogna et s'écroula de colère dans le fauteuil près de lui, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- C'est vraiment étonnant le froid qu'il fait pour un mois de novembre, s'inquiéta Harry, normalement on a encore le droit à quelques rayons de soleil en cette période, les années précédentes.

Bien entendu, tout le monde s'empressa d'être d'accord avec lui.

Il était vrai que depuis plus d'un mois, un froid soudain et inhabituel avait engloutit le pays. Ce changement de climat si brusque commençait d'ailleurs à inquiéter le ministère, voyant là-dessous une quelconque source de magie noire.

Même la si amicale salle commune des Gryffondor avait du mal à retrouver sa chaleur, malgré un feu de cheminé de tous les diables.

Les chaudières dans les dortoirs brûlaient plus de bois et de charbon que d'habitude mais chacun devait se munir de plusieurs couvertures afin de ne pas grelotter dans leur sommeil.

- Je connais un moyen efficace de se réchauffer Harry, lui murmura la brunette à l'oreille.

Celui-ci se mit à rougir et resserra l'étreinte qu'il avait sur sa taille.

Ron imita une envie de vomir et se releva bruyamment pour s'éloigner du couple, qui se lova amoureusement sur la place qu'il venait de quitter.

- Harry, je suppose que tu ne veux pas venir avec moi voir Hagrid? Demanda Ron sur le pas de la porte.

- Oh vieux, maintenant? Je suis un peu crevé là et puis il fait vraiment trop froid pour ressortir.

- Mouais pas assez froid pour qu'elle te laisse tes vêtements, marmonna-t-il en remarquant la main baladeuse de Cho sous le pull de son ami.

Harry secoua la tête de dépit. Il n'allait pas encore chercher le conflit avec son meilleur ami, ça ne menait jamais à rien, sauf à des cris et de longues heures de bouderies.

Alors à quoi bon, autant l'ignorer.

Ron s'emmitoufla sous un gros pull et passa sa cape sur ses épaules avant de descendre vers la hutte de Hagrid.

Celui-ci l'attendait sur le pas de la porte.

- Bonjour Ron, Harry ne vient pas avec toi aujourd'hui?

Il secoua la tête et se faufila à l'intérieur pour se réfugier devant le feu. Il eu un frisson et poussa un profond soupir en sentant la douce chaleur commencer à lui réchauffer le dos.

- Je ne sais pas si tu vas pouvoir y aller seul Ron, ce n'est pas forcément facile et je ne peux vraiment pas venir.

- Ca va aller Hagrid, je l'attraperai. Et si je n'y arrive pas et ben j'y retournerai demain, peut-être qu'il viendra cette fois.

Hagrid haussa les épaules et lui tendit un gros sac de toile.

Il y avait quelques jours, un bébé dragon qu'avait ramené Hagrid d'un de ses voyages, s'était échappé et réfugié dans la forêt interdite.

D'abord amusés, Harry et Ron s'était proposé pour aider le garde chasse à ramener l'animal, mais c'était sans savoir, qu'à cet âge là, ces braves petites bêtes savaient déjà cracher de bonnes flammes.

Il commençait à faire beaucoup de gros dégâts et il fallait à tout pris l'attraper, Hagrid devant d'absenter durant trois jours.

Ron se calla à nouveau sous sa cape et après avoir salué le demi géant, partit à la recherche de l'adorable petit chalumeau.

- Harry? Harry?...HARRY!

Le brun poussa un grognement en se callant plus confortablement contre la jeune fille.

- Harry réveille toi. Je crois que Ron est rentré dans un piteux état.

Harry ouvrit un œil et se retourna dans son lit afin de vérifier les dires de sa petite amie.

Ron était recroquevillé en boule sous sa couverture et tremblait de tous ses membres.

- Eh Ron! Ca va?

Pas de réponse.

Harry se leva et s'approcha du lit. Il tira doucement sur la couverture découvrant un rouquin couvert de suie.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un rire entre ses mains.

- J'espère au moins que tu as pu l'attraper vu l'état dans lequel il t'a mit.

Ron secoua la tête en s'enfouissant plus profondément sous la couette.

- Il est entré dans le château en plus. Je pense qu'il se cache au troisième étage.

- Quoi??? Dans le château?? S'écria Cho.

Un «chuuuut» en fond de salle signala à la Serdaigle de se taire. Elle enfonça sa tête dans son cou, se rendant subitement compte qu'elle était censée être ici incognito.

Ron émergea sa tête et lui jeta un regard noir.

- Si demain tu n'es pas trop occupé, peut-être que tu pourrais m'aider? Demanda-t-il fermement à Harry.

- On t'aidera tous les deux si tu veux. J'avais promis à Cho de…

- Ouais comme à moi! Le coupa Ron en repartant sous la couverture, se roulant en boule pour bien faire comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas continuer la conversation.

Décidément, ce n'était guère simple de concilier vie amoureuse et amicale!

Le silence s'installa.

Comme Harry l'avait promis, et cette fois-ci il tint parole, il accompagna Ron à la recherche du dragon.

Cho les suivait bien tranquillement derrière, faisant bien attention à rester discrète.

Déjà que le jeune Weasley n'appréciait guère sa présence, autant qu'elle le gêne le moins possible.

Soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent à un coin de couloir, entendant un bruit suspect dans un placard.

- Je pense qu'il doit être là, déclara Ron.

Les deux autres se penchèrent plus en avant afin d'essayer d'apercevoir derrière le mur.

- Potter! Il me semble que vous devriez déjà vous trouver dans les cachots à l'heure qu'il est! Ne me dites pas que vous avez oublié votre retenue.

Le professeur Rogue le toisait d'un regard mauvais, les mains sur les hanches.

Effectivement, il avait complètement oublié cette sempiternelle retenue que s'évertuait à lui infliger le maître des potions, pour une raison ou pour une autre.

Harry jura doucement et jeta un regard implorant vers Cho qui n'osait rien dire.

- Vous pouvez très bien laisser Miss Chang avec ce cher Mr Weasley, Potter. Je doute qu'elle soit en grand danger, annonça le professeur en jetant un regard dédaigneux aux deux élèves.

Harry secoua la tête et disparut dans le couloir, suivit de près par le directeur des Serpentard.

Ron resta les bras ballants, constatant avec horreur qu'il restait seul avec la Serdaigle.

Il lui jeta un regard en coin et constata qu'elle-même l'observait, attendant certainement une quelconque réflexion.

Il souffla et continua son ascension à travers les couloirs, pensant sûrement qu'elle ferait demi-tour.

Mais elle n'en fit rien et le suivit bien sagement, en jetant de temps à autre des regards autour d'elle, à la recherche d'éventuels indices sur le passage furtif de l'animal.

Mais bientôt….

- Il est là! Dans cette salle!

En effet, la queue de l'animal disparut en même temps que la misérable porte de bois qu'il venait de réduire en cendres.

Ron se saisit du sac de toile et avança à pas de velours vers la pièce.

- Je pense que ça va être plus dur que je ne le pensais. Heureusement que le sac est ensorcelé pour résister au feu…Marmonna Ron dans sa barbe en avançant à pas de loup vers l'embrasure de feu la porte.

Cho était bien décidé à montrer au rouquin qu'elle était loin d'être la petite pleurnicharde qu'il pensait qu'elle était.

Elle passa même devant lui et se retourna fièrement pour lui faire face.

- Je vais passer devant, faire diversion et quand il s'approchera de moi, tu te saisiras de lui, d'accord?

D'abord étonné, Ron lui sourit hypocritement.

- Et tu penses qu'il va te sauter dessus? C'est un bébé dragon Cho, son plat préféré ce n'est pas l'étudiante en jupette. Ce que tu risques c'est juste de lui faire peur et qu'il te transforme en saucisse grillée.

Visiblement, la brunette parut offensée. Elle voulait l'aider, trouver des solutions et il trouvait encore le moyen de répondre sèchement.

Elle allait lancer une réplique quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans la pièce, les incitants à s'accroupir l'un à côté de l'autre comme pour se protéger.

Prenant subitement conscience de la situation, Ron s'écarta précipitamment en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

- Il a du encore détruire quelque chose, il faut qu'on se dépêche.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

Un vrai désastre.

Des petits morceaux de bois jonchés le sol qui, quelquesminutes auparavant devait encore être de somptueuses armoires, les tapisseries sur les murs pendaient en lambeau, les carreaux des fenêtres étaient brisés.

Comment une si petite chose pouvait-elle faire autant de dégâts??

Bientôt, ils aperçurent l'animal au fond de la pièce, prostré dans un coin en train de mâchouiller ce qui semblait être une statue de plâtre.

Cho ne pu s'empêcher de pencher la tête de compassion devant ce spectacle attendrissant, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Ron.

- Tu veux peut-être aller lui faire un câlin avant que je ne le l'attrape? Lança-t-il sarcastiquement en secouant la tête.

La jeune fille souffla en roulant les yeux au ciel.

En faisant un pas vers le petit monstre sur pattes, Ron fit craquer un morceau de bois, signalant clairement sa présence à l'animal qui releva la tête vers les deux intrus leur lançant un regard meurtrier.

Ron déglutit avec difficulté, en se couvrant derrière le sac, parant une éventuelle attaque enflammée.

Il avança doucement et Cho le contourna pour surprendre la bête par le côté au cas où elle tenterait de s'échapper.

Le duo s'avançait de plus en plus près, se jetant mutuellement des regards inquiets, mais quand le dragon fonça à toute allure sur Ron, l'envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la pièce dans un bruit sourd, Cho se précipita sur lui, ne prêtant plus aucune attention à la bête qui se stoppa sur le pas de la porte.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas attrapé? Hurla le rouquin.

Cette fois-ci la jeune Serdaigle ne se démonta pas.

- Parce que c'est toi qui tenait le sac sombre crétin!

Ron resta interdit.

Elle lui avait crié dessus et ne semblait pas du tout regretter ses paroles, bien au contraire.

Finalement, elle n'était peut-être pas si cruche que ça, se mit-il à penser.

C'est alors que le dragon se jeta violement contre le mur, laissant s'effondrer une grosse armoire en pin massif sur la seule issue de la pièce.

- Oh non mais c'est pas vrai! Il manquait plus que ça! S'énerva Ron en se relevant difficilement, comment est-ce que l'on va sortir de là?

Cho tenta de dégager le terrain de ses frêles petites mains, mais le peu de force qu'elle détenait dans les bras ne lui permirent même pas de bouger une porte.

En temps normal, Ron se serait empressé de le lui faire remarquer, mais il se tut.

Il se retrouvait avec elle, seul, pas vraiment fier de la situation, alors si en plus ils se mettaient à se disputer, il pourrait être pris d'une furieuse envie de lui cogner dessus.

- Tu as ta baguette Ron? Lui demanda-t-elle pleine d'assurance.

- Bien sur que j'ai ma….Ma baguette??? Ou est ma baguette?? S'époumona-t-il en se fouillant, et….et la tienne? Tu l'as?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Je l'ai oublié dans mon sac.

Crétine! Aurait-il voulu crier, mais il sembla que «mais quelle conne» sembla plus approprié pour l'heure.

- Quelle quoi? S'indigna-t-elle. Non mais oh Ron, je te permets pas, fais pas le malin, je te rappelle que tu n'as pas la tienne non plus.

- J'ai du la perdre en chemin MOI car je ne m'en sépare jamais MOI.

- Ben voyons, murmura-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même à la recherche d'une solution.

Après, quelques longues minutes de silence, chacun de leur côté, à rechercher une issue ou un moyen de signaler leur présence, Cho rompit le silence.

- Je meure de froid avec ces fenêtres cassées. Il faut à tout prix qu'on nous trouve ou qu'on se débrouille à sortir rapidement.

- Et que crois-tu que l'on fasse depuis tout à l'heure? Un concours de résistance au froid?

Cho s'avança d'un pas résolu vers le Gryffondor et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Ron Weasley tu es imbuvable! Comment Harry peut-il te supporter?

- Il n'a plus vraiment l'occasion de supporter ma présence à vrai dire depuis que tu passes ton temps collé à lui!

Cho souffla en affichant un sourire en coin.

- Tu es jaloux de lui ma parole. Trouves-toi une copine et vite fait qu'il puisse respirer un peu.

Elle commençait vraiment à faire monter en lui une envie soudaine de meurtre, allait-il réussir à se contenir? Cependant, il n'en avait pas réellement envie…

- Dis donc, tu te prends pour qui pour t'immiscer dans un groupe comme ça, sans penser aux répercutions que ta niaiserie et tes manières peuvent avoir? Nous sommes des Gryffondors! On ne passe pas notre temps au chaud à rien faire NOUS. Et depuis que tu es là, Harry ne mets presque plus le nez dehors.

Cho eut un frisson, saisit par le froid trop présent dans la pièce.

- Tu es pitoyable du haut de ton arrogance Ron, tu n'es pas indispensable à Harry, et maintenant que tu t'en rends compte, c'est ça qui te vexe!

Et elle? Etait-elle indispensable à l'école? Qu'elle disparaisse soudainement, passant accidentellement par la fenêtre, personne ne la regretterait vraiment?

Il lui saisit violement les épaules et pu alors lire dans les yeux une crainte soudaine.

Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude d'un Weasley de se montrer violent et peut-être que leur petite mise au point était allé trop loin.

Il la poussa durement au centre de la pièce, la rapprochant dangereusement de la fenêtre.

Elle trébucha et se rattrapa de justesse sur un meuble près d'elle.

- Arrêtes Ron, tu vas finir par me faire mal.

- Et alors? Répondit-il calmement, comme si pour lui il ne s'agissait que d'un jeu.

Mais une fois qu'elle se trouva à proximité de la fenêtre, elle jeta un rapide regard derrière elle, grelottant sous une violente rafale de vent glacial la giflant de plein fouet.

- Tu ferais mieux de trouver un moyen de nous sortir….sortir de là avant que l'on ne meure de froid, articula-t-elle entre deux claquements de dents.

Ron tremblait de tous ses membres également. De froid? De colère? Il ne savait pas vraiment, aussi, il se surprit soudainement à vouloir la saisir à nouveau par les épaules mais pour cette fois la coller étroitement contre lui.

Sans même réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes, il joint l'acte à la pensée et saisit la jeune fille par le bras pour l'attirer violement à lui.

Elle plongea un regard étonné dans le sien et saisit d'un élan incontrôlé, il l'embrassa furieusement.

Elle refusa ce baiser et le repoussa expressément de la main.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, l'un face à l'autre, la respiration rapide sous le manque d'oxygène que provoquait le froid, laissant une fine fumée s'échapper d'entre leurs lèvres.

Quand Cho baissa les yeux un quart de seconde, Ron en profita pour à nouveau se saisir d'elle par la taille et l'embrassa de nouveau en resserrant sa nuque de sa main valide pour approfondir son baiser.

Elle gémit de refus entre ses lèvres mais bientôt, sous l'effet chaleureux de l'étreinte, elle s'abandonna et passa timidement ses bras autour de son cou en glissant des doigts fins dans la chevelure du garçon.

Satisfait qu'elle réponde à ses baisers, il s'enhardit et tenta de glisser sa langue plus avant afin qu'elle puisse entretenir une douce danse avec sa semblable.

Elle hoqueta de surprise mais laissa rapidement le jeune homme s'insinuer entre ses lèvres et serra une mèche de ses cheveux plus fortement dans sa main afin de rendre ce baiser plus fougueux et passionné.

Ron grogna de plaisir et laissa finement glisser ses mains le long de la taille de la belle jusqu'à saisir les deux rondeurs qui la terminaient si parfaitement.

Il les enserra avec force, provoquant un gémissement étouffé chez leur propriétaire. Il la souleva du sol et elle encercla la taille du garçon de ses longues jambes graciles.

Il avança à tâtons entre les décombres, tout en maintenant fermement ce baiser interdit, quittant seulement ses lèvres quelques secondes pour prendre sa respiration.

Quand le dos de la Serdaigle heurta le mur, il lafit glisser le long du béton froid jusqu'à ce qu'elle se pose sur le sol.

Il s'accroupit face à elle et plongea à nouveau un instant son regard dans le sien.

Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il la regarde. Il ne fallait pas.

Pourquoi? Car il pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'elle ne lui appartenait pas. Que ce qu'il faisait lui coûterait certainement son amitié si importante avec Harry.

Et pourtant, la seule chose qui lui brûlait actuellement les entrailles, c'était la posséder. Posséder cette petite pimbêche qui le rendait fou. Fou de désir. Fou de passion.

Elle grelotta en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. L'impatience pouvait se lire sur son visage mais ses yeux trahissaient son appréhension.

Ne dit-on pas que le seul moyen de se délivrer de la tentation c'est d'y céder? Alors qu'attendaient-ils?

Ron poussa un grognement et saisit à nouveau la brunette par les fesses afin de la poser sur ses jambes.

Il passa ses mains gelées sous son pull, appréciant d'un grommellement la douceur de sa peau. La jeune fille tressaillit mais se cala plus confortablement contre l'étudiant, plaquant sa poitrine sur son torse musclé.

Elle passa à son tour ses mains sur sa peau si finement sculpté, hésitant à retirer le vêtement sous le froid saisissant qui régnait dans la pièce.

Voyant qu'il ne lui ôtait pas le sien, se contentant de découvrir avec les mains chaque parcelle que lui offrait le corps de la demoiselle, elle en fit autant.

Ils ne pouvaient détacher leur lèvres l'un de l'autre, comme si ces baisers enflammés leur permettaient de maintenir leur corps à température ambiante.

Mais bientôt, ce ne fut plus suffisant pour le jeune Weasley qui en voulait plus, qui voulait la sentir trembler sous ses caresses plus approfondies, la faire gémir de plaisir.

Il passa alors une main le long des courbes gracieuses de la belle et quand il atteint l'élastique de ce qui emprisonnait encore la contrée dans laquelle il se languissait de s'aventurer, il la fit basculer à même le sol, sur le dos.

Elle se cambra un instant provoquant sous la vision qu'elle offrait une décharge dans le bas ventre du rouquin qui sentit son excitation à son summum.

Il s'empressa de passer ses doigts sous le fin tissu et effleura du bout des ongles, la peau délicate de son petit puis d'amour.

D'un mouvement leste du bassin, elle l'incita à enfin approfondir sa caresse, faisant sourire de malice le jeune homme, satisfait de provoquer tant d'impatience chez la petite Serdaigle.

Enfin, il répondit à ses attentes, et glissa deux doigts dans l'exiguïté offerte, faisant échapper un soupir de plaisir à la jeune demoiselle.

Quand il imprima de légers mouvements de va et vient tout en caressant d'une main experte, la douce poitrine de son amante, elle ne put retenir quelques cris qui poussèrent son bourreau à se pencher en avant, relever rapidement l'étau de laine qui empêchait encore à ses yeux de découvrir sa poitrine et d'une bouche gourmande, il se saisit d'une des charmantes collines, jouant insidieusement avec l'une des petites protubérance de chair qui les surplombaient.

Il se fit plus ardent dans ses gestes, oubliant un instant, douceur et galanterie.

Même si à l'intérieur, leur sang bouillait dans leur veine, leur peau ne manquait pas de prendre cette petite couleur bleutée trahissant un froid glacial.

Il se coucha expressément sur elle, prenant bien soin de lui faire sentir à quel point son désir était saillant.

Elle ne manqua pas d'apprécier ce contact sur sa peau et bougea son bassin du mieux qu'elle pu, accélérant les immixtions lubriques, des doigts du Gryffondor.

Se sentant légèrement à l'étroit dans ses propres vêtements, Ron se dépêcha d'envoyer promener son pantalon et boxer à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il était libre enfin. Libre de se repaître du plus délicieux des plaisirs par la partie la plus encline à l'apprécier, de son anatomie.

Il déposa un nouveau baiser passionné sur les lèvres entrouvertes et impatientes et se positionna à l'entrée de sa belle.

Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et déglutit difficilement en se cambrant pour pencher sa tête en arrière.

Prenant cette initiative de sa part comme une tentative désespérée de passer enfin à l'acte, il s'insinua en elle violemment, la faisant pousser un cri de surprise.

Elle planta ses ongles dans les épaules robustes du jeune Weasley, qui poussa un puissant coup de rein en arborant un sourire vainqueur.

Quel plaisir de se sentir ainsi si puissant! Maître de tous les désirs et de toutes les perversions. Ainsi à sa merci, il pouvait se venger de la rancœur qu'il avait contre elle.

Et pourtant, malgré les coups violents qu'il assainissait, elle continuait de lui jeter de sempiternels regards enflammés, presque reconnaissants.

Quand il la regardait, il perdait tous ses moyens.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se sentir plus grand? Plus bourreau que victime?

Il enfoui son visage au creux de sa nuque afin de ne plus croiser ce regard lui faisant perdre toute assurance.

Il passa ses mains sous la taille fine de la jouvencelle afin de pouvoir la rehausser et pouvoir ainsi s'immiscer plus profondément en elle.

Elle répondait à ses assauts par des gémissements réguliers, ponctué par de longues griffures le long de la colonne vertébrale de Ron, qui devait serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler.

Son étreinte se fit plus forte quand il sentit le plaisir de sa maîtresse se faire plus pressant.

D'un mouvement agile, il la retourna sur le ventre et releva brutalement son bassin contre le sien.

Sous la rapidité du geste, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de répliquer et du subir avec délectation la nouvelle torture que lui infligé son bourreau avec plus de hargne et de ferveur.

Cette position lui offrait une vue plus qu'intéressante sur la chute de rein vertigineuse de la brunette et il sentit monter en lui cette excitation dû par la domination qu'il avait longtemps recherché.

Enfin il reprenait le contrôle. Il ne croisait plus ses prunelles scintillantes.

- Tu aimes ça, hein? Lança-t-il sans vraiment prendre conscience des mots qui venait de sortir de sa bouche.

Elle ondula du bassin pour signifier son contentement et quand il lui assainit un puissant coup de rein en lui enserra fermement la taille, elle s'écria:

- Ha….Harry, oui….

Pendant un instant, Ron stoppa ses assauts.

Puis sentant les mouvements sous lui reprendre de plus belle, il acheva sa besogne en appuyant fermement sur le bas des reins de la Serdaigle, la forçant à se cambrer d'avantage, et par des mouvements secs et sans douceur, démontrant une colère plus qu'évidente, il laissa son plaisir le submerger dans un cri de délivrance auquel s'unit celui de sa maîtresse.

Il s'allongea doucement sur elle, lui saisit avec irritation ses deux pommes d'amour et donna deux derniers coups de reins plus violents que jamais en poussant un râle de plaisir qu'il étouffa dans l'épaule de sa belle.

Il faisait froid?

Ah bon…

La température avait rapidement montée et ils avaient bien vite oublié les causes de leur présence en ces lieux.

Cho s'était recroquevillée dans un coin, honteuse. Mais le rouge qui illuminait ses joues trahissaient un émoi significatif.

Quant à Ron….

- Ron? Cho? Vous êtes-là?

La voix venait de derrière les décombres.

- On est là Harry, s'empressa de répondre Cho en se jetant sur l'armoire obstruant le passage.

- Reculez-vous, fit la voix du professeur Mcgonnagall.

En un coup de baguette, le meuble s'évapora en un millier de petits copeaux, révélant un Harry fou d'inquiétude qui s'empressa de saisir sa petite amie dans ses bras.

- Dieu merci, vous n'avez rien…constata-t-il en passant ses mains sur le corps de la brunette, on a attrapé le dragon à l'étage il y a quelques minutes, il a juste fallu que l'on suive les dégâts pour tomber sur vous.

Son regard se posa sur le fond de la pièce, découvrant son ami, baignant dans un rayon de soleil qui avait pu percer l'épaisse couche de nuage.

Le vent glacial avait cessé, mais le froid restait tout de même de mise.

- Eh vieux, ça va? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

Ron se releva et avança nonchalamment vers le couple. Quand il croisa le regard de Cho, elle détourna le sien aussitôt.

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en secouant la tête.

- Ron? Cho? demanda Harry inquiet, je vois que ces quelques heures ensemble ne vous on pas permit de discuter et de mettre certaines choses au clair.

Ron les devança, et le pas lourd, disparut dans le couloir.

Les choses étaient claires.

Bien trop claires même.

Il était fou de rage.

Fou de jalousie.

Il ne pourrait pas tourner la page,

Car il avait enfin comprit.

Il devait se trouver une femme à aimer,

Une femme pour occuper son esprit.

Même si cela, il l'avait déjà trouvé,

En celle de son meilleur ami.


	8. happy hours

**HAPPY HOURS**

En ce samedi après-midi du mois de juin, les jeunes étudiants de Poudlard se prélassaient dans l'herbe fraîche, sous les rayons chauds du soleil.

En ces beaux jours, il n'était pas rare de les voir flemmarder au dehors plutôt que de s'affairer à étudier consciencieusement.

Une jolie rousse aux yeux émeraude, approchait à pas de loup d'un groupe de garçon, qui chahutaient sous un vieux chêne.

Elle sauta au cou d'un beau brun qui en perdit ses lunettes.

- Aïe ! fit-elle, en s'écartant précipitamment de lui.

James Potter se retourna rapidement et, les mains sur les hanches, afficha son plus beau sourire.

- Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que le sort de répulsion opère sur toi Lily pour que tu comprennes que nous n'avons pas droit au contact physique à Poudlard ?

En effet, depuis 3 ans déjà, une nouvelle loi avait été votée par le ministère, jugeant les élèves un peu trop dispersés dans de frivoles occupations, les repoussant par une décharge électrique dès qu'ils entretenaient un contact charnel entre eux.

Loi bien stupide et bien terrible pour nos jeunes étudiants aux hormones en pleine effervescence.

Malheureusement, loi bien réelle et surtout, incontournable. Les plus doués d'entre eux avaient cherché un quelconque moyen de la contourner ou du moins de la leurrer quelques heures, mais rien. Nada. Pas de bisous, pas de câlin.

- Pffff….oh ça va James. J'ai pas encore l'habitude…râla-t-elle en faisant la moue.

James se mit à rire et s'approcha d'elle, le plus près qu'il le put, en mimant un baiser qu'il lui donnerait s'il pouvait avoir le plaisir d'atteindre ses lèvres.

Elle se pencha un peu plus en avant, et répondit au geste. Dépitée, elle croisa les bras.

- Pauvre petite Evans, condamnée à rester vierge jusqu'au mariage ! Cingla la voix de Sirius derrière elle.

Elle se retourna en un éclair, lui assainissant une gifle magistrale, sous le regard de ses amis hilares.

- Bien sur, ce genre de contact restent autorisé…Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents en se frottant douloureusement la joue.

Elle se tourna boudeuse vers James, réclamant vengeance du regard, comme nous, les filles, nous savons si bien le faire.

- T'es lourd Patmol ! Je te rappelle que t'as pas pu toucher grand monde ces dernières années, s'empressa de lancer James à l'adresse de son meilleur ami.

Sirius se laissa glisser le long de l'arbre en maugréant dans sa barbe.

Depuis cette fichu loi, les élèves se montraient moins enjoués mais d'autant plus assidu dans leur travail, forcé d'occuper leur cerveau pour ne pas avoir sans arrêt de lubriques pensées en regardant leurs homologues féminins ou masculins se balader sous leurs yeux.

Les professeurs ne s'en portaient que mieux, même si certains d'entre eux trouvaient tout de même le ministère un peu dur.

Toujours est-il qu'en ce samedi après midi, ce samedi après midi du mois de juin, les astres en avaient décidé autrement.

Dans l'immense bibliothèque de l'école, un jeune homme au visage pâle étudiait un livre d'astronomie avec attention.

Il releva les yeux un instant, certain d'avoir entre ses mains, une révélation.

Il se replongea avidement dans le bouquin, voulant être sur de sa trouvaille avant de l'annoncer avec joie à qui veut l'entendre.

« ….cette année, le dimanche 15 juin, les planètes s'aligneront dans une droite parfaite, provoquant de grands bouleversements dans l'ordre des choses. Une éclipse totale aura lieu, plongeant une partie totale du monde dans le noir le plus complet durant 3 heures. Les marées seront perturbées, les éléments déchaînés. Mais, au-delà de tout, toutes magies prendra fin durant ses 3 heures. Aucun sortilège ne pourra être lancé, aucune formule prononcée. Et cela durant 3 heures… »

Il glissa le livre sous son pull et couru au dehors, heurtant au passage un professeur qui ne manqua pas de lui coller une retenue voyant qu'il ne s'excusait pas. Mais peu lui importait les revendications de celui-ci, il tenait à sa disposition une information des plus importantes qu'il se devait de partager au plus vite.

- Cornedrue !!! S'écria-t-il à l'adresse du jeune Potter, qui tentait de s'extraire de la prise de catch que lui infligeait Sirius.

D'un coup d'épaule, il se dégagea rapidement et s'approcha de son ami.

- Et ben Lunard, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? On dirait que tu viens de voir la pleine lune ! Lança-t-il en riant.

- Très drôle, mais je suis sur que tu me remercieras quand je t'aurai donné l'information que je détiens.

Il le tira par le bras, afin de l'entraîner à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes.

Sirius leur jeta un rapide coup d'œil, curieux de savoir ce qu'il se tramait, mais resta bien tranquillement à sa place, convaincu qu'on le mettrait dans la confidence le moment venu.

- J'ai une nouvelle qui devrait te ravir Potter. Sais-tu quel jour on est demain ?

James leva les yeux au ciel pour réfléchir un instant.

- Ben dimanche, le 15 juin je crois.

Remus afficha un sourire satisfait.

- Alors je dois t'avouer quelque chose, mais il faut que ça reste entre les maraudeurs, si ça s'ébruite, ça risque de finir en orgie.

La curiosité de James piquée à vif, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, attentif.

Le soleil se couchait à présent, colorant d'un orange vif le ciel sans nuage.

Une douce fraîcheur s'installa, poussant les derniers élèves à se revêtir de vestes légères et de réintégrer l'établissement.

- Et bien James, tu es bien rêveur depuis que Remus est venu te voir tout à l'heure, qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Demanda Lily en s'approchant du Gryffondor.

Il lui sourit en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Crois moi, tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Lily resta un instant interdite, puis continua d'avancer à ses côtés.

Ils croisèrent Sirius, qui le regard pétillant, lorgnait sur un groupe de jeune Serdaigle qui passait à proximité de lui.

- Tu te fais du mal Black ! Lui lança Lily fière de sa répartie.

Il lui jeta un regard amusé et bomba le torse.

- Ne parles pas trop vite ma belle, ne parle pas trop vite !

James se retourna rapidement en faisant un geste significatif à son ami, lui indiquant clairement de ne pas continuer son petit jeu.

Celui-ci, un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, s'était empressé d'aller quémander auprès de son ami, des informations sur ce qui le rendait subitement de si bonne humeur.

Devant l'insistance de Sirius, James lui avait expliqué en précisant bien que seuls les maraudeurs étaient pour l'instant au courant, et qu'il fallait que cela reste ainsi.

A présent, le jeune chien cherchait un os appétissant dont il pourrait se délecter avec appétit dès le lendemain.

Ce n'était pas les occasions qui manquaient, mais il ne fallait pas prendre n'importe laquelle de ces demoiselles. Il lui fallait la meilleure. La plus belle. La plus désirable. La plus inaccessible.

Laissant leur ami les dépasser, James et Lily grimpèrent jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Ils prirent place sur le gros fauteuil rouge et le jeune Potter passa un bras câlin sur le dossier à quelques centimètres de la nuque gracile de sa belle.

Il ne pouvait pas la toucher, mais il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ses belles boucles rousses retombant avec grâce sur ses fines épaules.

Il se pencha légèrement en avant, et souffla doucement sur quelques mèches afin de pouvoir découvrir un petit bout de la peau laiteuse de la belle.

Celle-ci frissonna et lui jeta un regard implorant.

- Arrêtes James….

Pour toute réponse, il lui sourit avec tendresse.

Il dessina les courbes que formaient ses épaules, descendit légèrement le long de son bras et à quelques centimètres de sa main, il s'arrêta.

Elle releva les yeux après avoir suivi son geste avec attention, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Elle ne l'avait jamais autant désiré qu'à l'instant même et tout son corps le réclamait.

James soupira bruyamment et quand il vit les yeux de sa douce s'embuer de larmes, il stoppa immédiatement son geste.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça James….Je trouve ça…

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase et couru jusqu'au dortoir, laissant son petit ami seul sur le canapé.

Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, et sourit en murmurant :

- Tu vas trouver ça extra.

Quand les premiers rayons de soleil traversèrent les carreaux du dortoir, Sirius bondit hors de son lit.

- Cornedrue, lèves toi ! Vite vite vite vite vite !

James s'enroula plus confortablement dans sa couette.

- Arrête Patmol, il n'est que 7h, on a encore 8h devant nous.

Visiblement, le pauvre animal avait complètement perdu la notion du temps, beaucoup trop excité en imaginant la formidable partie de jambe en l'air qu'il prévoyait avec une jolie blonde aux yeux ténébreux qu'il avait su attirer dans ses filets.

Soudain, James eu un sérieux doute et s'assit en un éclair dans le lit.

Et si ça ne marchait pas ? Si cette prédiction que l'on avait d'ailleurs trouvé que dans un seul et unique livre s'avérait inexacte ?

Après tout, personne n'en parlait. Ni la gazette, ni le ministère.

Tout de même, Poudlard durant 3 heures se trouvera sans plus aucune protection magique et personne ne s'en inquiète ?

Ou alors, peut-être font-ils exprès d'étouffer l'affaire pour ne pas créer un mouvement de panique ?

Toujours est-il, qu'aujourd'hui, à 15h, il essaierait de s'approcher de son plus tendre amour, de la prendre dans ses bras, et s'il n'était pas sur le champs parcouru d'une violente décharge électrique, alors il serait l'homme le plus heureux de la terre.

Il s'étira longuement, et après s'être préparé, descendit entamer les quelques heures, qui seraient sans aucun doute, les plus longues de toute sa vie.

Zut ! Lily semblait l'éviter ! Mais où pouvait-elle être ? Ce matin dans la grande salle, elle n'était pas venue prendre son petit déjeuner et maintenant, à 14h50, impossible de lui mettre la main dessus.

Un brouhaha assourdissant se fit alors entendre à l'extérieur.

James et Sirius se précipitèrent hors du bâtiment, en compagnie de la jolie blonde pendue au côté de Sirius, qu'il n'était pas question qu'il lâche jusqu'à l'heure fatidique.

Toute l'école s'était rassemblée au dehors, fixant le ciel où l'éclipse de soleil s'apprêtait à avoir lieu.

James plissa les yeux afin de se protéger des derniers rayons de l'astre et c'est là, qu'il aperçu, au fond du jardin, sur un muret à l'écart, Lily.

Sa longue chevelure rousse virevoltait au rythme des douces rafales de vent et elle fixait, elle aussi, intensément le ciel.

Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil vers son meilleur ami qui lui fit un signe approbatif de la tête, il se faufila à travers les élèves jusqu'à arriver devant elle.

Elle ne lui sourit pas et se contenta de baisser timidement la tête.

Il enjamba le muret et se positionna derrière elle, se remettant à fixer le ciel en prenant garde de ne pas la toucher.

Plus que quelques secondes….

L'obscurité commençait à envelopper les lieux et bientôt, dans un « ooooooooh » admiratif, les élèves sombrèrent dans l'obscurité.

Le silence se fit, la pelouse se vidant petit à petit.

C'est alors que James avança une main timide vers l'épaule de sa belle. Il tremblait, c'était incontrôlable et quand il put enfin sentir la douceur du tissu de sa veste sur ses doigts, il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Lily sursauta mais n'osa pas se retourner, attendant avec impatience de voir si elle n'était pas en train de rêver.

James laissa alors courir ses doigts le long de ses bras et violement, l'enserra à la taille en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de sa nuque.

- Ja…James ? Mais comment ?

- Chuut…lui murmura-t-il en commençant quelques baisers papillons sur sa peau.

Quelle sensation extraordinaire !!

Jamais peau ne lui parut plus douce et plus parfumée.

Lily enjamba alors le muret et enserra de ses jambes graciles, la taille virile du garçon.

Ils plongèrent leurs yeux l'un d'en l'autre et les joues de la jouvencelle se mirent légèrement à rosir.

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard mon amour, nous n'avons que 3h. Je veux qu'elles ne soient qu'entièrement consacrée à la découverte de ton corps si parfait.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la jeune fille pour fondre littéralement sur les lèvres de son ami afin de lui procurer un baiser passionné et fougueux.

Ils gémirent sous ce contact si agréable et elle passa amoureusement ses bras autour de son cou.

Il resserra ses bras à nouveau sur sa taille afin de l'attirer plus fermement à lui.

Bientôt leur baiser ce fit plus profond, mêlant dans une ferveur endiablée, leurs langues avides de baisers.

Il fit alors doucement glisser ses mains le long des courbes des hanches de la jolie rousse et après les avoir subtilement positionnées sous ses fesses, il la souleva afin de pouvoir la reposer sur le sol.

A l'abri des regards indiscrets, derrière ce muret cachant leur intimité, ils pourraient enfin s'aimer.

Après l'avoir délicatement déposé sur l'herbe, tel une poupée de porcelaine, il se releva légèrement afin de pouvoir la contempler.

Sous ce regard emplit de convoitise qui courrait sur son corps, la belle ne savait comment réagir.

Elle sentait un feu la consumer de l'intérieur, la poussant à vouloir se saisir de ce « mâle » si tentant devant elle, mais une autre partie d'elle-même voulait qu'il se montre doux et patient tout le long de leur étreinte.

James se dégagea doucement de sa veste et déboutonna avec une lenteur criminelle, sa chemise de coton, découvrant un corps finement sculpté qui fit échapper un soupir exalté à son admiratrice.

Il se pencha vers elle afin de la gratifier d'un doux baiser, en glissant une main féline sur les premiers boutons qui emprisonnaient les deux charmantes collines de sa dulcinée.

Quand il défit le premier, il passa une de ses jambes entre celle de son amie, quand il atteint le second, il glissa la seconde, puis, avec une fougue incontrôlée, il s'empressa d'arracher les derniers sous les gémissements amusés de la rouquine.

Il se releva légèrement afin de pouvoir les admirer et se passa la langue sur les lèvres avec envie.

- Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose qui me fasse autant envie….Murmura-t-il.

Lily se mit à rougir.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour en profiter ? Le défia-t-elle.

Il ne se fit pas prier et se saisit d'une de ses pommes d'amour. Il en apprécia la douceur et la fermeté en fermant les yeux et l'embrassa tendrement en jouant avec la langue sur l'extrémité, provoquant une décharge électrique chez la belle, qui, celle-ci n'eut pas pour effet de les séparer, mais au contraire de les rapprocher.

Elle insinua ses doigts fins dans sa chevelure, le pressant de se montrer plus ardent, ce qu'il fit avec grand plaisir.

Sa main valide s'aventura alors plus au sud de l'anatomie de la jolie jeune fille, s'attardant un instant sur son nombril pour continuer sa route vers des contrées plus exotiques.

Quand il eut atteint la dernière paroi faisant abstraction à l'antre de tous ses plaisirs, il joua avec l'extrémité de ses doigts sur l'élastique de sa petite culotte.

Elle imprima de légers mouvements du bassin, marquant son impatience.

Cela faisait maintenant si longtemps qu'elle rêvait de ce moment qu'elle n'arrivait plus à cacher sa hâte.

James, lui, semblait plus calme, plus serein. Et pourtant, ce n'était qu'une façade. A l'intérieur, son cœur martelait sa poitrine plus vite et plus fort que jamais, sa respiration rapide trahissait son appréhension et l'étau qui emprisonnait sa virilité commençait à se faire vraiment étroit sous les mouvements de bassin de Lily.

Il respira un grand coup et entreprit de faire glisser le petit morceau de tissu, délicatement le long des hanches de sa maîtresse.

Elle l'aida en relevant légèrement son corps et quand elle en fut libérée, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Voilà qu'enfin il se trouvait aux portes de sa félicité, il baissa la tête sur le ventre frémissant de la rouge et or et s'appliqua à dessiner quelques arabesques avec sa langue.

Lily arqua son corps sous la caresse électrisante, et rejeta sa tête en arrière.

Satisfait de la voir réponde de manière si significative à cette simple caresse, il entreprit d'approfondir sa douce torture.

Il descendit plus bas, en caressant de ses mains expertes chaque parcelle de sa peau et quand enfin il s'approcha de la divine contrée, il pu constater que sa belle avait alors arrêté de respirer.

Il sourit, et ne voulant pas la laisser dans cet état, s'empressa de lui prodiguer un timide coup de langue.

Elle poussa un gémissement excité, ce qui eu pour but d'enhardir notre jeune homme, qui saisit avec fougue sa taille fine pour l'attirer plus profondément contre sa bouche.

Il continua un jeu lascif avec sa langue, se contentant pour le moment, de prodiguer de petites lapées sur le seuil de cette accueillante province.

Quand il la sentit prête à sombrer dans les méandres du plaisir, il insinua une langue mutine dans l'exiguïté de la douce, se risquant même à en mordre délicatement la petite protubérance, qui ne manqua pas de faire pousser un gémissement émerveillé à la principale intéressée.

- James…on…dirait que tu as fais ça toute ta vie…Réussit-elle à dire entre deux halètements.

Il releva le nez un instant de sa délectation pour lui avouer.

- C'est que j'ai sous la main un met des plus délectables…

Et il se remit immédiatement à la besogne, estimant qu'il ne s'était pas encore entièrement repaît de ce délicieux breuvage.

Lily glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de jais de son amant, poussant des soupirs de contentement à chaque coup de langue exercée de son bourreau.

La chaleur qui montait dans son corps devenait insoutenable. Il lui fallait sans plus attendre réclamer un moyen d'éteindre ce feu qui la consumait, d'une quelconque manière que ce soit.

Ressentant les prémices de la jouissance et ne souhaitant pas interrompre si promptement cette exquise galipette, elle saisit la tête de son ami, à contre cœur, afin de le faire remonter vers elle.

Quelques peu essoufflé par ses prouesses buccales, il lui sourit malicieusement en lui embrassant avec délice le nombril.

Elle s'assit dans l'herbe et s'approchant finement de son petit ami, elle posa câlinement ses mains sur son torse afin de le faire s'allonger pour lui prodiguer à son tour une petite gâterie.

Il fit en sorte de s'appuyer contre le muret afin de garder une position assise, et Lily prit place devant lui.

Elle l'embrassa amoureusement et glissa ses lèvres près de son oreille.

- Je t'aime James.

Celui-ci sentit son cœur battre toujours plus fort dans sa poitrine et l'embrassa passionnément avant de lui murmurer à son tour.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Lily Evans.

Satisfaite, elle se laissa descendre le long de son torse, en ne manquant pas de le caresser des mains, en lui procurant de petits baisers coquins, s'arrêtant sur ses tétons pour les mordiller un instant.

James serra immédiatement les dents sous cette sensation mêlant une douce douleur et en même temps lui provoquant une extrême excitation, qu'il se surprit à apprécier.

Elle amorça à nouveau sa descente jusqu'à l'entrejambe du garçon.

Sa fierté, pauvre petite, était toujours étroitement enfermée dans sa prison de tissu. Elle leva un regard amusé vers son amant, dans le regard duquel elle pu lire une supplication de libérer expressément celle-ci, sous peine de la voir suffoquer.

Elle fit glisser la fermeture éclair, et passant avec envie sa langue sur ses lèvres, elle libéra enfin sa friandise.

De quelques mouvements souples du poignet, elle lui permit de se détendre un peu et enfin, avec une douceur qui lui était propre, elle donna un léger coup de langue.

James poussa un râle de plaisir en s'installant plus confortable, passant ses bras en croix sur le muret et rejetant sa tête en arrière.

Elle continua quelques coups de langue de la base au sommet de sa nouvelle sucette, qu'elle s'empressa ensuite à suçoter avec sensualité sur son extrémité.

La respiration de James s'accéléra alors brutalement sous l'effet de la dextérité plus que certaine de la belle.

Mais où avait-elle apprit tout ça ?

- Ah…Lily…Tu es merveilleuse….

Sous ce compliment, elle inséra l'objet de ses désirs entre ses fines lèvres entrouvertes et s'appliqua à effectuer de lents vas et vient tout le long de la fierté du garçon.

Le souffle saccadé, le propriétaire de cette gracieuse gourmandise, ne pu s'empêcher d'appuyer une main envieuse sur la nuque de sa tentatrice afin de lui imprimer un mouvement plus rapide.

Il n'eut pas à lui expliquer plus longtemps comment le porter au seuil du paradis, la belle avait rapidement saisit le mode d'emploi.

Elle accéléra ses allées et venues par des hochements de tête réguliers, suçotant par moment et pourvoyant par d'autre de grands coups de langue sur toute la longueur.

- Lily…ah…je….

Elle releva la tête, à la fois déçue de devoir déjà s'arrêter de faire mumuse avec Potter junior mais à la fois ravie d'avoir procuré autant de plaisir à son partenaire.

Elle afficha un sourire satisfait en haussant un sourcil provocateur.

Il haussa à son tour les sourcils, étonné devant l'air de défi que lui lançait la rouge et or. Sa fierté de mâle ainsi piqué à vif, il se saisit d'elle par la taille et la fit asseoir sur ses jambes.

Elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque pour prendre un appui et avança dangereusement son bassin de celui du jeune homme.

Elle l'embrassa avec avidité et sans plus tarder, il souleva les hanches de la jolie rouquine d'un mouvement leste pour l'empaler lentement sur son pieu de chair.

Elle relâcha ses lèvres un instant pour laisser échapper un gémissement de plaisir et lança sa tête en arrière quand il commença ses mouvements de bassin.

Elle l'aida en montant et descendant légèrement au dessus de lui, plantant ses ongles dans les épaules robustes du garçon.

Celui-ci saisissait avec force les deux rondeurs de son extraordinaire fessier et s'amusait à les pétrir au rythme des assauts de son bassin.

Lily ne retenait plus ses cris de plaisir à présent, ce qui enhardissait que plus son amant.

- James…James…encore…Ne cessait-elle de répéter entre deux soupirs.

Afin de répondre au mieux aux attentes de la lionne, qu'il sentait vouloir plus audacieuses et plus viriles, il la souleva afin de pouvoir la faire se retourner.

Elle prit immédiatement appui sur le muret, fixant face à elle, la grande bâtisse plongée dans la pénombre.

La perspective que quelqu'un puisse la voir dans cette position plus qu'inconvenante redoubla son excitation et quand James la pénétra d'un premier coup de rein violent, elle ne put s'empêcher de crier en enfonçant son visage dans le creux de son bras.

Il renouvela ses vas et vient avec douceur pour pouvoir par moment donner quelques coups plus secs et plus vifs, que semblait nettement plus apprécier sa belle.

Il posa délicatement ses paumes sur le bas des reins de Lily et effectua, dans un rythme effréné, quelques nouveaux coups de rein plus dynamiques.

- Lily….ma Lily…tu es si….marmonnait-il en haletant.

Elle effectuait divers mouvements avec son bassin, tantôt lents, tantôt rapide, en prenant soin de suivre la cadence que lui imposait le beau brun.

Bientôt, James sentit monter en lui le désir imminent de se laisser aller à sombrer dans les abysses du plaisir, il donna quelques derniers coups de reins vigoureux, faisant hoqueter de surprise la jeune fille, avant de s'épancher sur son dos ruisselant et de lui susurrer :

- Mon amour, je veux pouvoir te voir…

Elle sembla acquiescer et il se retira un instant, afin de pouvoir l'allonger à nouveau sur l'herbe et s'insinua à nouveau en elle dans un mouvement rapide, en lui prodiguant un baiser amoureux.

Elle enserra de ses jambes la taille de garçon et il put à nouveau continuer ses immixtions dans le chaleureux fruitier de son aimée.

Il pouvait sentir se resserrer ses fines parois, présageant une jouissance imminente. Retenant la sienne depuis déjà quelques temps, il soupira de contentement se sachant proche de la félicité.

Les mains caressant le visage rosie de sa belle, il imprima un dernier mouvement de bassin et ne pouvant s'empêcher de fermer les yeux en poussant un gémissement orgasmique, qu'elle accompagna immédiatement, ils atteignirent ensemble le paroxysme de leur plaisir.

Tentant de reprendre une respiration dont ils avaient plus ou moins perdu le contrôle, ils se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre en s'embrassant passionnément.

- James…Si c'était les dernières heures de ma vie, je ne pourrai qu'en être contenté.

Il la serra plus fort contre lui.

- Tu es décidément celle que j'ai toujours cherché ma Lily….

Il leur restait encore du temps pour s'aimer, le soleil n'était pas encore prêt à refaire son entrée.

Quand le soleil pointa à nouveau le bout de son nez, les élèves s'étaient à nouveau rassemblés sur l'herbe, en jetant des regards vers le ciel.

Une jeune fille blonde se faufila parmi ses amis, rajustant avec maladresse ses quelques vêtements en bataille, sous le regard amusé d'un jeune chien mal élevé.

Plus loin, sur un muret, bien cachés à l'abri des regards indiscrets, un jeune couple, assis juste à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, reprit la position exacte qu'ils avaient quelques heures auparavant.

Le jeune homme souffla avec tendresse sur la chevelure soyeuse de la jeune fille, laissant s'envoler une brindille d'herbe, qui, quelques centimètres plus loin, s'évanouie sur le sol.

Il croisa les bras derrière son dos, levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle croisa les bras sur ses genoux, baissant les yeux à terre.

Pendant un instant, ils avaient pu être amants.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, ce que bientôt ils seraient parents….

Morale : La vie et l'amour sont la même chose. Quand il n'y a pas d'amour, il n'y a pas de vie.


	9. ivresse irreversible

**Ivresse irréversible**

- A toi, je t'en prie.

- Je t'en prie Harry, je n'en ferai rien.

Harry prit alors la bouteille que lui tendait son ami.

Il prit le temps de l'examiner entre ses doigts et la porta rapidement à la bouche.

Un liquide brulant s'insinua dans sa gorge, et il fit une rapide grimace en l'avalant.

- Huuum ! Pas mauvais ! Il faut s'habituer au goût mais c'est plutôt pas mal.

Les jumeaux Weasley avaient mis au point une version améliorée de la bière au beurre. Elle gardait sa douceur et son gout si appréciable mais elle avait pour effet, cette fois d'être pourvu d'une bonne dose d'alcool.

- C'est absolument imperceptible au gout, lança Georges, aucun moyen de se faire pincer.

- A moins que ce cher maître des potions ne se mette à l'analyser, s'empressa de répondre Hermione.

- Et pourquoi il le ferait ? Il ne faut pas arriver en classe après en avoir bu, tout simplement ! Acheva Ron en portant la bouteille à ses lèvres.

Tout comme son ami, il fit une petite grimace et se passa une langue gourmande sur les lèvres après avoir avalé.

- Je ne vois toujours pas l'intérêt d'une telle invention, grommela Hermione en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il y a assez d'alcool sur terre pour ne pas avoir à en créer de nouveaux.

Fred s'empressa de défendre son produit.

- C'est la que la bière au beurre nouvelle génération fait toute la différence ma chère Hermione ! Elle rend joyeux, désinhibe mais ne rend pas malade, contrairement au whisky pur feu.

Non. Décidément, elle n'en voyait pas l'utilité.

Aussi, elle ramassa ses affaires et quitta de ce pas la chambre des préfets.

Pourquoi Rogue le regardait-il comme ça ?

Harry se trémoussait sur sa chaise, visiblement très mal à l'aise que son professeur de potion le dévisage de la sorte.

Non pas qu'il n'ait pas l'habitude que ce cher professeur cherche à le mettre mal à l'aise à chaque occasion, mais d'ordinaire, il n'avait pas 3 grammes d'alcool dans le sang.

Lui et Ron s'étaient pourtant jurés de ne pas boire cette satané bière au beurre avant d'assister à un cours, mais une chose en entraînant une autre, ils s'étaient bien vite laisser emporter dans le feu de l'action et avaient rapidement vidés une bouteille à deux.

- Mr Potter, lança de sa voix sèche et froide le maître des potions, puis-je me permettre de vous demander la raison de votre regard vitreux ? J'ai la très nette impression que vous tenez à peine debout.

Afin de lui tenir tête, Harry aurait aimé répondre en précisant qu'il n'était précisément pas debout, mais assis, que sa place était fort confortable et qu'il tenait parfaitement droit.

Mais bien entendu, il se garda bien de faire une telle réflexion et se contenta de se défendre au mieux.

- Monsieur, je vous assure d'être en bonne santé, je vous remercie.

Rogue parut s'offenser de cette réponse, pourtant formulé très poliment.

- Mr Potter, je ne m'inquiète aucunement de votre santé ! Vous pourriez être à l'article de la mort que je ne m'en préoccuperais pas. Seulement, j'apprécie moyennement que l'on assiste à mes cours sous l'effet d'une quelconque drogue ou alcool.

Ron se mit à pouffer à côté de lui, et le regard noir que lui lança son professeur eu tôt fait d'éteindre son hilarité.

- Bien, puisque vous jugez cela tellement marrant, vous viendrez ce soir, tous les deux, en retenus dans les cachots. Je vais vous faire passer l'envie de vous moquer de moi.

Harry enfoui sa tête dans ses bras pour cacher un rire qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler et Ron en fit de même de son côté.

Rogue, qui avait déjà tourné les talons, ne remarqua pas le violent coup de classeur que leur assainit Hermione sur le haut de la tête.

Non, décidément, l'irresponsabilité dont ils faisaient preuve la dépassait complètement.

- La soirée va être longue….Je suis certain que la chauve souris va nous le faire payer au centuple ! Quels imbéciles ont a été franchement ! Déclara Ron en s'affalant dans le fauteuil de la salle commune.

Harry serrait Ginny dans ses bras en se callant bien confortablement sous un plaid polaire.

- En même temps, on l'a un peu cherché ! Mais je ne savais pas que les effets de cette bière étaient aussi persistants !

Georges fit alors son entrée à ce moment là, les bras chargés de bouteilles.

- Ah non ! S'écria Hermione en se relevant brutalement, je pense que ces saletés ont assez fait de dégâts comme ça ! Harry et Ron en font déjà les frais de part leur débilité !

- Hé ! S'offusqua le roux, on est là au cas où tu ne l'aurai pas remarqué.

Mais Hermione ne s'excusa aucunement, de plus, les rires de Ginny ne la confortaient que plus dans son envie de les ridiculiser encore.

Mais Georges s'affairait déjà à fournir ses précieux clients de cet excellent breuvage.

Elle avait beau faire sa petite dame, ses amis, à présent, ne s'en préoccupaient que peu.

Ils avaient trouvé un nouveau jeu, qui certes pouvait leur coûter gros, mais qui leur plaisait énormément.

- N'oubliez pas votre retenue de ce soir les garçons, si vous en buvez trop maintenant, les effets seront encore présents ce soir et là, c'est un avada kedavra qui vous pends au nez, pas une punition.

A cette phrase de Ginny tout le monde se mit à rire.

Quelqu'un à part Hermione prenait-il réellement au sérieux ce qui pourrait se passer de catastrophique si ils en abusaient ?

Bah ! Après tout, ils sont jeunes, ce qu'ils risquent de faire, c'est quelques bêtises, qu'ils ne se rappelleront pas le lendemain, rien de bien méchant, en soit.

La nuit était à présent tombée sur Poudlard.

Chaque étudiant avaient regagné, sous l'œil attentif des préfets, leur dortoir et s'apprêtaient à entamer une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Tous, sauf deux.

Ron et Harry déambulaient dans les couloirs en direction des cachots, la mine basse et l'esprit ailleurs.

Qu'allait encore leur réserver ce vil Serpentard comme punition qu'ils se rappelleraient toute leur vie ?

Ils n'auraient pas à attendre longtemps, voilà déjà qu'ils apercevaient la porte glaciale, dans l'embrasure de laquelle se tenait le sombre individu, les bras croisés dans le dos, les toisant d'un regard méprisant.

Il s'écarta légèrement pour les faire entrer dans la pièce et referma la porte bruyamment derrière eux.

- Je vous ferai grâce des punitions telle que les imposaient le professeur Ombrage Messieurs, lança t'il d'un ton acerbe.

Harry se frotta douloureusement la main, qui marquait encore l'horrible cicatrice de cette soirée qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier.

- Sachez que je me montrerai plus perfide et plus innovateur !

Le contraire aurait été étonnant.

Ron déglutit avec difficulté et se mit inconsciemment à trembler.

Harry, quant à lui, ne se démontait pas face à son professeur. Il avait toujours été habitué à ce qu'il le traite mal, une punition de plus ou de moins ne le ferait pas flancher.

Il les fit asseoir aux bureaux les plus près du sien et déposa deux chaudrons devant eux.

Curieux, Ron se pencha en avant afin d'en apercevoir le contenu.

Un liquide rougeâtre bouillait docilement, comme sous un feu qui n'existait pas.

- Vous avez des bocaux près de vous. Remplissez-en jusqu'à ce que j'en ai assez pour ma réserve.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de jeter des regards autour de lui et Rogue intercepta sa question.

- Ne cherchez pas de louche Monsieur Potter, vous utiliserez tout simplement vos mains.

- Nos mains ? S'écria Ron, mais on va en avoir pour des heures.

Harry lui jeta un regard suppliant.

- Mr Weasley, si je peux vous rassurer sur une chose, je ne vous laisserai pas pendant plusieurs heures.

Ron soupira de soulagement.

Mais Rogue continua.

- Je doute que votre résistance à la douleur vous permette de tenir jusque là.

Le voilà le piège.

De toute évidence, le liquide dans les chaudrons était bouillant. Jamais ils ne pourraient s'en saisir ?

Rogue croisa les bras et se positionna devant le bureau qu'occupait Harry.

Il ne quitterait pas sa place tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas vu souffrir en insérant ses mains dans le liquide.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir et s'avança plus en avant sur sa chaise pour jeter un regard dans le récipient.

Le liquide semblait le narguer en émettant de grosses bulles qui en éclatant, laissaient échapper une forte odeur de soufre.

D'une main tremblante, il se saisit d'un bocal et de l'autre attira le chaudron vers lui.

Il jeta un bref regard à Ron, qui suivait chacun de ses gestes en affichant un rictus de dégoût sur le visage.

Ses doigts effleurèrent le contenu, et il fut surprit de constater que le liquide était étrangement froid.

Il releva les yeux vers son professeur qui lui adressa un hochement de tête lui signifiant de continuer.

Quand il plongea la main entièrement, il ne put s'empêcher de grogner en sentant le liquide prendre vie sous ses doigts et l'engloutir complètement.

Il tira fermement son bras hors du chaudron, laissant émerger une bonne partie de son contenu.

Il s'empressa de l'insérer dans un bocal et le referma rapidement en constatant que le liquide essayait de s'en échapper.

Il soupira et tourna la tête vers Ron.

- Ca ne t'a rien fait ? Lui demanda son ami.

- Ben….non….ça essai de t'emmener avec lui dans le chaudron mais…..

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, saisit soudainement d'une violente douleur dans la main.

Il la sortit de sous la table pour constater avec horreur qu'elle avait prit une teinte violette et lui brûlait atrocement.

- Le liquide dont vous venez de vous saisir, ne brûle qu'une fois la main libérer de son contact. Vous ne serez apaisé qu'en insérant à nouveau votre main dans le chaudron. Cependant, je vous ai à l'œil et je compte bien avoir un stock conséquent de bocaux PLEINS, j'entends bien.

Et il partit s'asseoir à son bureau afin de pouvoir se repaître avec un air sadique sur le visage, de la douleur intense qu'il infligeait à ses deux élèves.

De grosses gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler le long de la tempe d'Harry, la douleur devenait insupportable et en poussant un râle bruyant, il enfoui sa main au fond du chaudron.

- Quel sale….

- Je serai toi je ne finirai pas ta phrase, le supplia Ron, il serait fichu de t'entendre et de nous donner une nouvelle retenu.

Harry se frottait la main, essuyant quelques larmes qui avaient eu l'audace de ce montrer face au maître des potions, provoquant chez lui une jouissance extrême, caractérisé par un affreux rictus, censé être un sourire.

- Je vais avoir mal pendant des semaines, je ne pourrai certainement pas être capable de jouer au Quidditch prochainement.

Ron devait tout de même admettre qu'il avait raison. Lui-même, tenant son bras en écharpe, souffrait horriblement, mais avait su, au grand étonnement d'Harry, restait serein.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune et se laissèrent tomber mollement sur le canapé, plongeant leurs yeux dans le feu se mourrant dans l'âtre.

Harry laissa tomber son bras valide sur le bord du canapé, sentant entre ses doigts la bouteille de bière au beurre qu'il avait laisser un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Il la saisit et la porta rapidement à la bouche.

Ron, de son côté venait également d'en trouver une, et imitant son ami, bu une première gorgée.

- Autant qu'on en profite pour faire passer la douleur à coup de bière au beurre remasterisée ! Lança Harry en brandissant fièrement sa bouteille.

Ron acquiesça en agitant également la sienne au dessus de sa tête.

Rapidement, la première bouteille fut éliminée, puis une seconde.

La douleur se faisant à présent moins sentir, ils pouvaient commencer à ralentir un peu la cadence.

- Tu vois mon vieux, cette vieille chauve souris, et ben un jour j'lui ferais payer ! Babilla Ron en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main.

Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière, sentant soudainement le sol trembler sous le canapé.

- Tu as bien raison. On va le jeter au fond du lac, avec des pierres aux pieds. Même si je suis certain que les poissons ne voudront même pas toucher à cette viande avariée.

Harry se leva et jeta une bûche dans la cheminée, histoire de raviver un peu le feu. Il trébucha dans le tapis, se rattrapant de justesse au rebord, manquant de se casser les dents dessus.

- Ouoh….lança-t-il en se saisissant la tête, je trouve que la rotation de la terre se fait drôlement sentir ce soir.

- Viens t'asseoir, sinon tu vas passer par-dessus bord, lui répondit Ron, réalisant subitement que ce qu'il venait de dire était complètement stupide.

Stupide ? Pas tant que ça au vu de la réponse que lui fourni son meilleur ami.

- Tu as raison, de plus, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait suffisamment de bouée pour sauver tout le monde.

Et il s'affala sur le canapé, laissant retomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, puis Harry releva brusquement sa tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Ron.

- Hey ! Où tu en es avec Herm' ? Va p'tète falloir que tu te décides non ? Tu attends quoi ? Qu'un aut' gars te la pique ?

D'ordinaire, Ron serait devenu pivoine et aurait certainement changé de sujet plus vite que son ombre, mais là, il croisa les bras derrière sa nuque et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mouais…'m'agace…'comprends pas mes signaux…

Harry se mit à rire si fort qu'il dû poser une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas réveiller les autres étudiants.

- Tes signaux ? 's'excuses moi mais qu'est-ce tu fais comme signaux ? J'en ai capté aucun moi…

Ron marmonna dans sa barbe.

- 'normal ! 'T'étaient pas destinés !

Harry se releva alors et se positionna devant son ami, assis sur ses pieds.

- Montre ! Montre moi tes….euh….signaux ! Dit-il en pouffant.

Ron parut un instant déconcerté, puis, voyant que son ami était sérieux, il se releva un peu, tout en gardant sa position assise, prit une gorgée de bière au beurre et se pencha en avant.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et lui sourit timidement.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et éclata de rire.

- C'est ça ton signal ?!? J'comprends qu'la p'tite ai rien compris.

Ron se renfonça dans le fauteuil en boudant.

Harry reprit sa place à côté de lui et croisa sa jambe sous son genou pour lui faire face.

Il prit à son tour une gorgée de sa bouteille et la reposa à même le sol.

-Bon, j'te mont' comment j'fais.

Il prit délicatement la main de son ami, qui haussa les sourcils de surprise et lui lança un regard sulfureux.

Un instant, il en était certain, Ron avait rougi.

En lui reposant les mains sur les genoux, tout en continuant d'intensifier son regard, il s'expliqua :

- T'vois, l'contact y est pour beaucoup. Hésites pas à la toucher. Z'adore ça les nanas.

Ron restait malgré tout très perturbé et évita, l'espace d'un instant, le regard insistant de son ami.

- Allez vieux, rougi pas, lança Harry en caressant Ron sur la joue, avec une voix amusée.

Mais Ron lui saisit la main avant qu'elle ne quitte son visage.

Il tourna doucement la tête afin de pouvoir caresser de ses lèvres la paume de la main du brun.

Celui-ci, ne bougea pas, comme pétrifié par un quelconque sortilège et eut un léger sursaut quand il sentit les lèvres du rouquin imprimer une légère succion contre sa peau.

- Ron…Qu'est-ce que….

Mais déjà celui-ci s'affairait à glisser un des doigts de la main tremblante de son ami dans sa bouche et le titillait de la langue.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de rougir des pieds à la tête.

Etait-ce l'important degré d'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang qui lui faisait à se point tourner la tête ou était-ce la caresse plus que surprenante du Gryffondor ?

Toujours est-il que quand il se rapprocha de lui, Harry ne bougea pas.

Ron retira le doigt de sa bouche et posa la main derrière sa nuque.

Il releva les yeux pour les plonger dans le regard émeraude qui le fixait intensément.

Alors, poussé par une passion sans nom, Harry resserra ses doigts et attira avidement le visage de Ron contre le sien.

Quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, il poussa un grognement de plaisir et se saisit de la chevelure rousse pour accroître son baiser.

Ron plaqua ses mains dans le dos de son compagnon, enserrant son pull fermement sous la chaleur qui l'habitait soudainement.

Mais quel feu les consumait ? Que leur arrivait-il ?

Il n'y avait plus amitié, seulement désir. Désir de posséder. Et même s'ils étaient parfaitement conscients de chacun de leurs gestes, ils n'avaient nulle envie d'y mettre un terme, bien au contraire.

La langue de Ron força la barrière de dents de son amant, qui ouvrit aimablement la bouche afin de lui permette de s'insérer à l'intérieur et de caresser tendrement sa langue.

Ils étaient à présent étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre, dans une étreinte bestiale et virile.

Même s'ils étaient en train de se donner le plus passionné des baisers, ils n'en restaient pas moins des hommes, des vrais. Ils ne s'abaisseraient pas à minauder des mimiques efféminées mais parviendraient à leurs fins, chacun, en gardant leur fierté de Gryffondor.

Afin de reprendre son souffle, Harry abandonna un instant la bouche de son ami, qui en profita pour glisser des lèvres brûlantes le long de sa jugulaire en glissant ses mains sous le tissu épais de son pull.

Sa main tuméfiée, qui dégageait une puissante chaleur, fit sursauter Harry à son contact, mais le poussa à vouloir sentir Ron plus près.

Il passa donc ses jambes de part et autre de ses hanches et se retrouva à califourchon sur les jambes du rouquin.

Ils stoppèrent leurs caresses un instant et se fixèrent, comme attendant une réaction de la part de l'un ou de l'autre.

Ron déglutit avec difficulté et Harry souffla afin de dégager une mèche lui couvrant les yeux.

Il était assis sur son meilleur ami. Il était assis sur Ron et avait ses doigts perdus dans sa chevelure, par Merlin !

Au diable l'étique ! Il se mordit avec provocation la lèvre inférieure et fondit littéralement sur le jeune Weasley qui apprécia grandement de recevoir à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Harry pouvait sans mal sentir son pantalon devenir de plus en plus étroit, et il avait beau gesticuler du mieux qu'il le pouvait sur les cuisses de son ami, il ne réussissait qu'à rendre celui de son compagnon que plus étréci.

Harry passa rapidement ses mains sous l'ourlet du pull de Ron et d'un geste rapide, le lui ôta, décoiffant sa chevelure rousse au passage, lui donnant dès lors un côté sauvage qui l'enhardit.

Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il le trouvait beau, mais il n'était pas question qu'il s'abaisse à une telle chose.

Ron fit de même avec le pull du brun, qu'il envoya valdinguer à travers la pièce.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour consulter avec admiration, le corps finement sculpté du jeune attrapeur.

Il l'avait certes déjà vu torse nu, mais il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi désirable, aussi appétissant qu'à l'instant même, assis sur ses cuisses, quémandant caresses et baisers du regard.

Il caressa longuement les formes longilignes de son corps, s'arrêtant sur ses tétons durcis par le plaisir afin de les titiller du bout des doigts.

Harry sembla apprécier et rejeta sa tête en arrière.

Ron descendit plus insidieusement ses mains jusqu'à atteindre la fermeture éclair de l'étau qui maintenait séquestré le pauvre petit Potter junior.

Quand il caressa, à travers le tissu de son jean, la protubérance qui frémissait sous ses caresses, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il passa une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer son amant, qui afin de satisfaire l'appétit de son ami, se releva pour se libérer enfin de ce vêtement, bien trop gênant à son goût.

Harry fit glisser, avec une lenteur criminelle, sa fermeture éclair et déboutonna son bouton. Puis, tout en fixant les réactions de son ami, il fit lentement glisser pantalon et caleçon le long de ses jambes pour, une fois sur le sol, les envoyer balader d'un revers du pied.

Ron respira soudainement bruyamment et lorsque Harry se pencha entre ses jambes afin de faire voir le jour à la fierté de son ami, il se laissa aimablement faire en relevant les hanches pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Voilà qu'ils étaient nus comme des vers, leurs corps d'athlètes ruisselant de sueur, tremblant de désirs l'un pour l'autre.

Leurs regards oscillant entre leurs yeux et l'objet de leur désir, l'un et autre brûlaient d'envie d'aller plus loin.

Alors pourquoi refusaient-ils de bouger ? La situation commençait à se montrer embarrassante.

Alors, Harry prouva une fois de plus le courage des Gryffondor en s'agenouillant le premier devant son ami.

Ron se mit à rougir de nouveau quand il sentit les doigts experts du jeune Potter parcourir sa virilité de haut en bas, en y imprimant de puissants va et vient.

Il lui jeta un bref regard suppliant et celui-ci, affichant un petit sourire en coin, descendit lentement sa tête, jusqu'à toucher du bout de ses lèvres, la naissance de son membre.

Il y passa une langue féline, arrachant un râle de plaisir à sa victime, glissa de haut en bas en le gratifiant de quelques baisers et enfin, l'engloutit avidement dans sa gorge chaude.

Ron, sous l'effet de l'extase, cambra son bassin, provoquant un sursaut chez le petit gourmand, qui lui plaqua les hanches rudement sur le canapé en maintenant sa sucette dans sa bouche, bien caler entre sa langue et son palais pour ne pas qu'elle lui fasse à nouveau ce genre de surprise.

Quand Ron reprit son calme, il se lova plus confortablement dans les coussins et Harry pu enfin lui prodiguer la plus merveilleuse des gâteries.

Ses prodigieuses allées et venues sur la masculinité du jeune Weasley ne faisait qu'agrémenter la soif qu'éprouvait la sienne.

Ron avait glissé ses doigts dans les cheveux hirsutes du Gryffondor afin de lui imposer un rythme plus soutenu, qu'il n'eut aucun mal à appliquer, connaissant très bien le corps masculin et la manière indéniable de le pousser dans les méandres de la jouissance.

Mais bientôt, il dut cesser ses expertes caresses buccales, sentant sa friandise se tendre de plaisir, s'il ne voulait pas que leurs galipettes se terminent de cette bien égoïste façon.

Il remonta le long de son ventre, déposant quelques baisers au passage, jouant du bout de sa langue sur son nombril, titillant les tétons du bout de ses dents et Ron lui saisit fermement le visage afin de l'attirer à lui pour lui prodiguer un baiser enfiévré.

- Harry….c'est intenable….

Celui-ci se contenta de sourire de satisfaction en rehaussant un sourcil provocateur.

Ron saisit cette provocation au bond.

- Ah ça t'amuse Potter ? A moi de te rendre la pareille à ma façon.

Il poussa Harry sur le canapé et se releva, en titubant légèrement, son sang ayant quitté provisoirement son cerveau afin d'en gratifier une partie de son anatomie plus disposée à en être pourvue pour l'heure et s'agenouilla dernière lui.

Il s'affala de tout son long sur le corps tremblant du beau brun qui, sentant des mains s'aventurer à cajoler tendrement sa virilité, enfoui son visage dans les coussins pour cacher les gémissements qui sortaient de sa gorge.

Ron déposa quelques baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale ayant pour effet de déclencher de petites décharges électriques dans le creux des reins de son amant, et s'affaira à exécuter de longs vas et vient de sa main sur la turgescence à fleur de peau.

Harry poussait de longs gémissements étouffés au fur et à mesure que les caresses se faisaient plus rapides.

Soudainement, il sentit quelques doigts commencer à caresser de façon bien curieuse, la petite entrée de son anatomie, qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé un jour solliciter de la sorte.

Il fut tout d'abord assez effrayé, mais Ron, se montrant assez doux et plutôt expérimenté pour un novice en la matière, le rassura et bientôt, il pu le sentir se détendre sous ses doigts.

Il le sentit se relever et se positionner plus confortablement contre lui, sentant contre ses fesses rebondit, l'impatience significative de cette petite coquine, qui n'attendait qu'une chose, pouvoir entamer une quelconque aventure dans cette inexplorée contrée.

Harry saisit rapidement la bouteille de bière au beurre et bu goulûment quelques gorgées pour, d'une, abreuver sa soif et sa bouche sèche mais également embrumé au mieux son cerveau afin de subir son assaut sans trop de mal.

Ron se pencha en avant et lui susurra à l'oreille :

- Ca va aller Harry….

Facile à dire quand on se trouve en position de wagon et lui en position de locomotive.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Ron s'insinua doucement en lui. Il exécuta de petites poussées tout d'abord, afin qu'il s'habitue à sa présence.

Harry enfoui à nouveau sa tête dans les coussins, les mordant au passage pour éviter de crier sous la douleur lancinante qu'il ressentait.

Mais bientôt, les légères immixtions de son ami se firent plus douces, et la douleur s'estompa peu à peu pour se mêler à un agréable plaisir.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé ressentir une telle chose.

A chaque coup de rein que lui assainissait le rouquin, il poussait des râles de plaisir, laissant constater sans peine à son bourreau que la torture qu'il lui infligeait le ravissait au plus au point.

Bientôt, il imprima de légers mouvements de bassin, afin d'approfondir ses entrées et Ron intensifia ses coups de rein.

Leurs corps perlaient de sueurs, leurs muscles saillants sous l'effort les rendaient tellement beaux que ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivaient à calmer cette passion qui les consumait.

Sous les demandes non formulés du brun, Ron comprit qu'il devait se montrer plus ardent et il ne se fit pas prier pour saisir fermement ses hanches afin de donner des coups plus forts et plus puissants.

Harry ne retint plus ses cris, il serrait avec force les accoudoirs du canapé, se cambrant de plus belle pour accueillir au mieux son assaillant.

La chaleur montait, leurs muscles se crispaient, leurs gorges se nouaient. Leur délivrance était proche, et dans un ultime cri de plaisir, l'un et l'autre atteignirent les contrées du nirvana.

L'alcool et le sexe font-ils bon ménage ?

L'alcool désinhibe les plus prudes et l'alcool est la cause de bien des ruptures.

Il rend les gens plus communicatifs, plus ouverts, plus détendus, et dans tous les sens du terme….

« Que va-t-il penser de moi ? » « Non, je ne peux pas faire ça ! »….

Et hop ! Une petite bouteille de bière au beurre nouvelle génération, et tous ces petits principes sont ébranlés, pour laisser place à volupté, passion et sexualité.

Mais…

C'est le réveil….La conscience se réveille en même temps que nos muscles endoloris.

Harry tourne la tête pour apercevoir son meilleur ami, nu dans ses bras.

Une bouffée de chaleur l'enveloppe.

Mais plus la même…Plus âpre, plus amère.

La vérité saute aux yeux.

L'ivresse est cause de bien des faiblesses

L'ivresse est cause de bien des bassesses.

Et quand le réveil pointe le bout de son nez,

On peut être sur que tout cela on va regretter….

Morale : L'effet de l'ivresse est d'abolir les scrupules du sentiment.


	10. juste jumeaux

JEUX JUMEAUX

- 21 !

- Ce n'est pas possible, tu triches Georges, c'est toujours toi qui gagnes.

Le principal intéressé se mit en rire en croisant les bras derrière sa nuque.

Il n'était pas rare de voir le quatuor jouer aux cartes dans cette partie reculée du château. A leurs heures perdues, ils se lançaient de nombreux défis, qui se finissaient souvent en bonnes parties de cartes.

Padma se releva pour s'asseoir près de la fenêtre, rapidement suivie par sa sœur qui prit place à ses côtés.

- Ca devient un peu ennuyeux ces parties. C'est toujours la même chose. Il faudrait trouver quelque chose de plus excitant.

Bien entendu, l'esprit perturbé par les hormones en effervescence de nos deux garçons, eut tôt fait de trouver réponse à la demande.

Mais les jeunes filles étaient loin de partager leurs idées lubriques et compter bien garder, leur virginale attitude jusqu'à la fin de leur scolarité.

Il était vrai que les deux sœurs n'avaient jamais été vues en compagnie de garçons. Ne serait-ce que Ron et Harry lors du bal de Yule mais il ne fallait pas être devin pour voir qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas assortis et encore moins ravis d'être les uns avec les autres.

Avec les jumeaux Weasley, elles avaient enfin trouvé des compagnons de jeu avec qui elles pouvaient tout se permettre sans penser une seule seconde qu'ils pouvaient les juger.

Ils auraient d'ailleurs été bien mal placé pour faire une telle chose, étant eux-mêmes très peu conventionnels.

Néanmoins, leur relation amicale restait secrète, les jeunes filles voulant le moins possible faire entrave à leur scolarité quasiment parfaite.

Non pas que les garçons soient de mauvaises fréquentations mais les frères rouquins sont bien connus pour leurs facéties incessantes risquant de mettre en périls la crédibilité des jeunes filles face à leurs professeurs.

- Bon, puisque ça vous ennui, on pourrait peut-être pimenter la partie en rajoutant des gages à chaque perdant.

Parvati fit la moue en secouant la tête.

- Bof, c'est du déjà vu. Trouvons autre chose. Peut-être quelque chose d'interdit, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver quoi.

Des choses interdites, dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, ce n'était pas ça qui manquaient. Mais de là à les rendre intéressantes ou excitantes, c'était autre chose.

Néanmoins, pour cette soirée, ils ne trouveraient rien. Chacun réintégra donc son dortoir au vu de passer une agréable nuit.

Premier cours de la journée, cours de potions.

N'ayant pas le même niveau de scolarité, les sœurs Patil assistaient aux cours sans les jumeaux.

Ceux-ci n'avaient pas cours à cette heure et s'affairaient dans la salle sur demande à trouver la meilleure des occupations pour contenter ces demoiselles.

- Une ballade nocturne dans la forêt interdite ? Ca pourrait être sympa ! Lança Fred. Avec un peu de chance, elles nous tomberont dans les bras de frayeur.

- Ou tout simplement tomber dans les pommes, et là, aucun avantage à retirer pour nous.

Fred se renfrogna. Il n'avait pas tort.

- On pourrait peut-être essayer d'inventer de nouvelles potions, ça pourrait être rigolo, proposa alors Georges.

Ce fut à Fred cette fois-ci de le calmer dans ses ardeurs.

- Et si on arrive à inventer la plus puissante des armes de destruction massive ? Elle aurait qu'elle mine notre école après l'essai ?

Se sentant quelque peu vexé que l'on mette ainsi en doute ses talents de petit chimiste, il s'écroula dans les coussins  
Mais tout à coup, ils eurent ensemble la même idée. Quelle merveilleuse invention de la nature que le cerveau jumeau !

Ils se relevèrent ensemble et se positionnèrent au centre de la salle sur demande.

Ils patientèrent quelques instants avant qu'apparaisse devant eux une feuille blanche que laquelle étaient inscrites les règles d'un certain jeu.

Ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire, satisfait d'avoir eu cette si brillante idée. Ce serait une surprise, pas question d'en parler aux filles avant ce soir.

En pensant à l'agréable soirée que certainement ils passeraient, ils sortirent de la salle, leur butin en main.

- Mais dis-moi Fred, je veux savoir ! S'époumonait Padma.

Mais le garçon restait muet, s'amusant follement à rendre marteau la pauvre petite Gryffondor.

Georges quant à lui, tentait de se montrer plus aimable en essayant de faire deviner son amie par quelques devinettes. Mais il avait beau lui donner quelques indices, elle ne trouvait pas. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal, la surprise ne serait que meilleure.

La nuit était tombée en cette chaude journée d'été et nos quatre amis se dirigeaient vers le grand lac dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Pas question de s'y baigner, les bas fonds étant bien trop dangereux, alors qu'avaient-ils l'intention d'y faire ?

Quand ils arrivèrent aux abords du lac, deux grands plateaux avaient été disposés en son milieu et pour relier les deux, une grosse planche décorée aux couleurs de leur maison.

Parvati jeta un regard inquiet vers Georges qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

- On a appelé ça le rodé'eau. Le but du jeu : on forme deux équipes qui se placent chacune sur un plateau. Deux joueurs s'affrontent dans le but de faire tomber l'autre à l'eau. Ca pourrait vraiment être amusant par cette chaleur de faire un peu trempette.

Faire trempette au milieu des sirènes et autres créatures peu amicales qui peuplent ce lac bien sombre ? Cela ne semblait pas réjouir nos deux jouvencelles.

Sentant la réticence que celles-ci dégageaient, Fred tenta de se montrer rassurant.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elles ne montent pas jusqu'à la surface. Le lac est très profond, et elles sont bien tranquilles au fond. On a passé l'après-midi dans l'eau à tout installer et il ne nous ait rien arrivé, rassurez-vous.

Padma fut la première à sourire à l'idée, et voyant sa sœur prendre part, Parvati acquiesça.

Ce serait certainement une très bonne soirée à jouer et à barboter, et rien qu'à l'idée que pénétrer dans le lac était totalement interdit, cela rendait les choses d'autant plus excitantes.

Fred et Padma faisait équipe et Georges et Parvati également.

Il aurait été amusant de faire deux équipes bien distinctes garçon-fille, mais cela n'aurait pas été équitable étant un jeu mêlant certes, adresse et astuce mais également force. Les jeunes filles auraient tôt fait de se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air dans la seconde même où elles auraient posé les pieds sur la planche.

Fred affronterait donc Georges et Padma, sa sœur.

Les filles n'ayant pas prévu un jeu d'eau, jouaient en sous vêtements, pour le plus grand plaisir de ces messieurs qui risqueraient d'avoir du mal à cacher leur émoi une fois les demoiselles toutes mouillées.

Mais peu importe, ils étaient là pour jouer, si cela se produisait, il n'aurait qu'à mettre cela sur le compte de l'excitation du jeu, peu crédible cette excuse soit-elle.

Honneur aux filles, se fut à elle de commencer.

La rivalité entre elles deux n'avait jamais était de mise, ce serait donc la première fois qu'elle s'affronterait pour une quelconque chose.

D'ailleurs, si il y a compétition, il a forcément récompense. Qu'en était-il ?

Padma se tourna vers Fred, les mains sur les hanches.  
- Dis donc, qu'est-ce que gagne l'équipe victorieuse ?

Très bonne question et il devait bien avouer qu'il n'y avait pas songé une seule seconde.

- Jouons seulement pour la gloire, il n'y a pas forcément besoin d'avoir un gain pour jouer.

Cette fois, Parvati prit la parole.

- Oh si ! C'est bien plus marrant si on combat pour quelque chose !

Georges proposa alors que les perdants prêtent allégeance aux gagnants durant une semaine.

Il s'agirait d'une bien rude compétition dès lors, car cela les obligerait à dévoiler leur amitié au grand jour. Mais soit, il en serait ainsi, la partie pouvait commencer.

Padma s'approcha doucement du centre de la planche, sa sœur l'imitant avec prudence.

Quand elles ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, Parvati tendit les bras en avant, agrippant sa sœur aux épaules, tentant de la faire chavirer.

Sur les plateaux, les deux frères hurlaient des tactiques à chacune afin de réussir à déstabiliser l'autre.

Pour l'heure, se fut Padma qui remporta la partie sous les applaudissements de Fred.

Parvati nagea rapidement jusqu'à son plateau où Georges l'aida à se hisser.

Il la frictionna hâtivement pour la réconforter.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais te venger ma belle. Lui lança-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Georges et Fred se lancèrent sur les planches avec beaucoup plus d'assurance que les deux jeunes filles, ayant du pas mal s'entraîner dans l'après-midi.

La bataille fut plus longue et plus coriace entre eux, mais comme il l'avait promis, Georges fit chavirer son frère à l'eau et revint victorieux prés de Parvati, qui sous l'effet de la joie, lui sauta au cou.

Réalisant tout à coup son acte, elle se ravisa tout de suite, rougissant immédiatement et s'empressa de rejoindre sa sœur sur la planche, qui avait déjà franchit la moitié de celle-ci, prête à réclamer vengeance.

Ayant prise l'une et l'autre, confiance en leur stratégie, elles purent faire durer le suspense plus longtemps, et cette fois-ci, Padma eut la malchance de constater le déplaisir d'un bain glacé par une si chaude soirée.

La partie dura bien 2h30 et le résultat était serré.

10 partout. La fraîcheur de la nuit commençait à se faire sentir, il fallait mettre vite un point final à la partie.

Georges s'avança à pas de loup vers son frère et ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Et ben Fred, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?? S'écria Padma derrière lui.

Mais le rouquin n'avait pas l'intention de bouger. Il fixait son frère qui, comme lui, restait totalement immobile.

Ils se mirent à sourire et chacun repartit à reculons.

Tournant toujours le dos aux jeunes filles qui les secouaient pour comprendre la raison de leur geste, ils ne dirent pas un mot.

Et puis, sans s'y attendre, Fred sauta sur Padma et Georges sur Parvati pour enfin tomber tous les quatre dans l'eau.

Quand elles émergèrent des flots, les filles se mirent à rire et les garçons les rejoignirent.

Par ce biais, pas de gagnant. Pas de gagnant, pas besoin de dévoiler ce qu'ils souhaitaient garder secret.

En quelques brasses, ils regagnèrent la rive où ils s'emmitouflèrent dans d'épaisses serviettes pour se réchauffer.

Les joues rosies par la fraîcheur de l'air, Parvati offrait un spectacle attendrissant, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Georges qui sentit monter en lui une douce chaleur.

Il se pelotonna plus confortablement dans sa serviette en enfouissant son visage dans ses bras pour tenter de cacher la petite lueur qui pétillait dans ses yeux.

- J'ai vraiment passé une soirée géniale, s'esclaffa Padma en s'allongeant dans l'herbe, la serviette recouvrant légèrement ses jambes.

Fred ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers ce corps bronzé, incroyablement parfait, dessiné telle les courbes d'une déesse. Une poitrine, qui paraissait si douce et si ferme, se mouvait au rythme saccadé de sa respiration.

Son soutien gorge, devenu quelque peu transparent avec l'humidité, laissait deviner bien des choses dans la tête de notre jeune Gryffondor.

Le silence s'installa, seul le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles couvrait le bruit de leur respiration.

Parvati se mit à grelotter sous une brise légère qui lui caressa les épaules. Georges s'approcha alors doucement d'elle et la prit doucement dans ses bras, guettant sa réaction. Mais elle ne bougea pas, il sembla même qu'elle s'y blottit plus confortablement.

- Tu as froid ? Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle acquiesça de la tête sans prononcer un mot, alors il prit une position plus confortable en l'installant devant lui, entre ses jambes et colla son torse au dos de la jeune fille afin de pouvoir la tenir bien au chaud contre lui en la frictionnant.

Elle exprima un soupir de satisfaction et replia ses genoux contre son ventre.

Fred, de son côté, observait la situation, jetant par moment des regards furtifs à Padma qui n'avait pas bougé et se contentait de maintenir les yeux fermés en appréciant la fraîcheur.

Comment pourrait-il à son tour s'approcher d'elle sans qu'elle le prenne pour un obsédé et le repousse violemment ?

Mais il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps la réponse. La jeunette s'était relevée pour se mettre en position assise et regardait avec envie, sa sœur se faire ainsi dorloter.

Fred se mit à rire.

- Toi aussi tu veux faire câlin ?

Voilà…bien…tout en douceur, en faisant passer cette proposition pour une offre amicale.

La jeune fille sourit et prenant cela pour une invitation, Fred se leva à son tour pour la prendre sur ses genoux, l'emmitouflant dans sa propre serviette pour lui tenir plus chaud. Elle émit un frisson au contact de sa peau contre la sienne mais ne tarda pas, tout comme sa sœur, à prendre plaisir à la situation.

Le silence retomba à nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, le vent pouvait souffler, les feuilles crisser, plus rien ne comptait.

Seule la chaleur de ces corps les uns contre les autres les importait.

Bientôt, Georges glissa sa tête dans la nuque de Parvati et posa délicatement quelques baisers le long de sa jugulaire.

Si elle avait décidé de repousser ses avances, c'est à l'instant même qu'elle le ferait. Mais la jeune fille pencha même un peu plus la tête sur le côté pour accueillir au mieux les lèvres chaudes de son ami.

Elle poussa quelques gémissements, ce qui enhardit le garçon qui resserra ses bras autour de sa taille pour approfondir son étreinte et par la même occasion ses baisers.

Fred, lui, caressait le ventre rebondit de Padma, en passant ses jambes par-dessus les siennes pour la maintenir plus étroitement contre lui.

Egalement, elle ne bougea pas, essaya même de se reculer un peu pour tenter d'être plus proche de lui.

Mais bientôt, plus hardie que sa sœur, cette situation ne lui convint plus et sans plus attendre, elle enjamba les cuisses de Fred pour s'asseoir dessus et ainsi se trouver face à lui.

Elle encercla sa nuque de ses bras graciles et attendit un instant en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Les joues du garçon avaient légèrement rosies, par le froid ou d'émoi ? Padma ne savait pas vraiment, mais néanmoins, attendrit, elle ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser passionnément.

Le jeune Gryffondor ne prit pas le temps de se poser de question et enserra sa taille de ses bras pour la rapprocher de son bas ventre et sentir sa poitrine se coller étroitement contre son torse ferme et musclé.

Elle hoqueta de surprise sous la rapidité du geste mais sembla apprécier grandement à la fougue soudaine qu'elle imprima dans ses baisers.

Parvati quant à elle, se montrait plus câline, plus calme.

Elle avait passé son bras derrière sa tête afin de pouvoir glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux du rouquin, tandis que celui-ci continuait de lui embrasser la peau tendrement.

Elle sentit ses mains remonter doucement vers ses deux pommes d'amour, encore enveloppées du fin tissu mouillé.

Il s'affaira à dégrafer délicatement le soutien-gorge de sa belle qui, nerveuse, serrer fermement entre ses doigts la serviette de bain.

Afin de la rassurer, il ne s'aventura pas à saisir directement sa poitrine de ses mains avides mais s'empressa de la câliner en l'attirant plus solidement contre lui.

Elle apprécia le geste et se détendit et, d'elle-même, se saisit des mains du jeune homme pour les poser sur ses deux charmantes collines.

Elle frissonna d'impatience en sentant ses doigts commencer à en caresser l'extrémité.

Elle gémissait sous ses caresses, se trémoussant quelque peu entre ses jambes.

- Tu aimes ça ? Lui murmura-t-il doucement à l'oreille.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'exprimer son plaisir avec des mots, il avait rapidement compris que les effleurements qu'il lui prodiguait la satisfaisaient amplement.

Il la retourna pour qu'elle se retrouve face à lui et il approcha doucement son visage afin de pouvoir, par quelques petits coups de langue, titiller le bout de cette poitrine appétissante, faisant trembloter la jeune fille qui enserrer tendrement de ses doigts, la tête de son amant

Entre chaque petites lapées, il jetait des regards attendrissants à sa belle, s'émerveillant de lui procurer autant de plaisir par une si petite attention.

Elle soupira quand il imita son frère en jouant avec les extrémités et à son tour se mit à gémir ouvertement pour manifester son contentement.

Quand Fred glissa ses mains afin de saisir fermement les fesses de Padma, elle sursauta et lui lança un sourire malicieux, elle colla plus étroitement son bassin au sien, ressentant par la même occasion, la grosseur significative qui ne demandait qu'à pointer le bout de son nez, dans le short de bain du garçon.

Elle passa une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres et descendit doucement ses doigts le long du torse imberbe pour enfin atteindre la dernière barrière de tissu.

Fred, quelque peu étonné par cet élan d'audace, n'en fut pas pour autant déstabilisé.

Il oscilla du bassin afin de faciliter l'immixtion de son amie dans l'antre de sa fierté et quand elle l'effleura du bout des doigts, se fut à son tour de frémir.

Lentement, très lentement, elle imprima quelques légers mouvements du poignet, provoquant des décharges dans le bas ventre du garçon qui, la tête rejetée en arrière, subissait cette douce gâterie avec délice.

Afin de lui rendre la pareille, il glissa à son tour, une main experte à l'extrême sud de ce corps si alléchant et quand il eut atteint l'élastique de sa petite culotte, il lui jeta un bref regard avant d'y insérer un doigt, puis deux.

Sous le tissu fin de dentelle, une douce chaleur se dégageait.

Il joua quelques instants avec le bout de ses doigts et sentant la jeune fille impatiente, il filtra deux doigts à l'intérieur.

Elle gémit à ce contact, se cambra un peu afin d'apprécier au mieux la caresse.

Parvati s'était à présent allongée dans l'herbe, recouverte du corps frémissant de Georges, occupait à caresser de tendres baisers chaque parcelle de son corps.

Quand il descendit vers le bas ventre de la jeune fille, elle releva la tête affichant une mine quelque peu inquiète.

- Rassures toi. Tout se passera bien, la tranquillisa Georges.

A moitié réconfortée, elle se laissa à nouveau tomber dans l'herbe et serra les poings.

Georges passa deux doigts de chaque côté du sous vêtement et le fit glisser le long des cuisses de la jeune fille.

Quand il l'eut entièrement retiré, il constata qu'elle maintenait obstinément les jambes serrées.

Il s'en amusa et doucement, passa une main en dessous pour agacer de quelques caresses coquines, l'entrée de sa divine contrée.

Il était évident que la jeune fille ne s'était jamais retrouvée dans une telle situation, ce qui était moins sur pour sa sœur qui paraissait bien moins farouche.

Néanmoins, tenant compte de cela, il saurait se montrer tendre et doux pour que la première fois de sa belle soit mémorable.

Effectivement, au bout de quelques instants, elle s'apaisa et il pu sans peine écarter tendrement ses jambes pour y glisser sa tête.

La main sur son ventre, il pouvait sentir sa respiration s'accélérer et son corps trembler.

Il approcha alors ses lèvres de son petit puit d'amour et au premier coup de langue qu'il donna, elle hoqueta de surprise.

Il activa un jeu lascif, procurant chez la jeune Gryffondor de longs gémissements et des mouvements du bassin très significatifs, évoquant une envie claire à son ami, qu'il se montre plus profond dans ses immixtions.

Padma s'agenouilla entre les cuisses de Fred, qui s'appuya sur ses bras pour prendre une position plus confortable.

La jeune fille eut tôt fait de débarrasser cette adorable friandise du cache peau qui l'empêchait de l'admirer et quand elle pu enfin prendre l'air, elle apprécia de constater une taille tout à fait convenable à la gourmandise.

Elle se pencha légèrement en avant et se divertit quelques instants en donnant de petits coups de langue en son sommet.

Fred manqua de perdre l'équilibre sous cette attention et se rattrapa de justesse en tentant de reprendre contenance, quand d'un geste rapide sa tentatrice engouffra son jouet au plus profond de sa gorge, pour la suçoter telle une sucette à la framboise.

Quelle sensation extraordinaire !

Jamais chose ne lui avait procuré plus de plaisir.

Elle s'appliquait en enrouler doucement sa langue autour, tout en imprimant de vifs mouvements de vas et vient avec la tête.

Fred était au bord de la jouissance et il devait tenter de calmer son esprit pour ne pas terminer cette magnifique soirée aussi brièvement.

Il apprécia quelle ressente sa détresse et elle diminua la cadence pour enfin, à contre cœur ressortir sensuellement le petit Weasley junior de sa bouche.

Il l'attira à lui pour quelle vienne reprendre sa place sur ses genoux et quand elle prit position au dessus de lui, il s'allongea dans l'herbe.

Ravie de se retrouver maîtresse de la situation, elle lui adressa un regard concupiscent et descendit doucement sur lui jusqu'à sentir au plus profond d'elle, le membre frémissant du garçon.

Ils poussèrent ensemble un râle de plaisir et bientôt, elle entama de lascifs mouvements de bassin, accélérant par moment ses lancées, les radoucissant à d'autre, variant ainsi les plaisirs et les sensations.

Georges continuait de s'abreuvoir inlassablement à cette source intarissable que lui offrait son amie, la propulsant dans les méandres du plaisir.

Elle cambrait sans arrêt son dos, pointant fièrement sa poitrine vers le ciel, remerciant son bourreau par de tendres caresses dans la chevelure.

Il fallait à présent, sans la brusquer, entamer une nouvelle approche.

Il se releva en plongeant en elle un regard attendrit, et elle sourit, les joues rosies par l'émotion.

Il la questionna des yeux et comprenant l'initiative, elle acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête.

Il se positionna alors tendrement devant son entrée, guettant chaque réaction qu'elle émettait.

La peur du début c'était à présent transformé en excitation, toujours mêlé à une certaine appréhension, ce qui était absolument normal.

Quand il commença à pénétrer cet intérieur chaud et accueillant, elle émit un léger mouvement de recul mais lui maintint obligeamment les hanches en place, en lui caressant doucement la peau pour la rassurer.

Elle s'adoucit et il pu accentuer sa progression en elle.

Au fur et à mesure, il pu lire sur son visage le plaisir qu'il lui procurait et bientôt il pu entamer ses mouvements de bassin sans risquer de la blesser ou de lui déplaire.

Elle passa amoureusement ses bras autour de son cou et commença à onduler du bassin pour s'accommoder à la cadence qu'il lui imposait.

Il était doux et entreprenant, aimant et agréable. Tout pour que cette première fois reste gravée dans sa mémoire comme un bon souvenir.

Padma s'était allongée sur le torse de Fred, ruisselante de sueur, continuant de monter et descendre avec fougue sur cet objet de plaisir.

Fred quant à lui, maintenait fermement ses fesses, les faisant ainsi bouger à sa guise.

Leur étreinte était plus passionnelle, plus expérimenté. Plus sauvage et plus suave.

Brusquement, Padma se releva afin d'approfondir au mieux les ingérences. Il lui en fallait plus. Plus de fureur. Et dans cette position, il lui était difficile d'avoir ce qu'elle voulait.

Fred n'eut aucun mal à saisir l'idée et s'empara de la taille de la jeune fille et la plaqua sans ménagement sur le sol, à plat ventre.

Elle eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte de la situation qu'il avait déjà saisi ses hanches pour les ramener à lui.

Dans un geste vigoureux, il s'inséra à nouveau en elle, la forçant à mordre son point pour ne pas crier.

Ses coups se firent plus puissants et leurs respirations plus haletantes.

La chaleur qui couvait à l'intérieur de leurs corps en ébullition ne demandait qu'à sortir.

- Fr….Fred….réussit-elle à articuler entre deux coups de bassin.

Le principal intéressé s'appuya sur son dos et enserra sa taille pour pouvoir amplifier ses mouvements.

Tout comme elle, il sentait monter en lui la délivrance et il fallait que ce soit parfait et intense.

Ses actions se firent à nouveau plus soutenues et quand il sentit se resserrer l'étroite contrée autour de lui, dans un cri de libération, il atteint l'extase.

Les quatre étudiants reposaient à présent sur l'herbe, mains dans la main, le regard plongé dans les étoiles.

Quelque chose s'était passé entre-deux.

Ils le savaient, quelque chose qui allait changer leur vie.

Tout en se rhabillant, ils maintinrent le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

En remontant allègrement les quelques mètres qui les séparés du bâtiment, ils croisèrent le professeur McGonnagall qui arrivait à leur encontre.

- Que faîtes-vous ici par une heure pareille jeunes gens ?

Ils baissèrent la tête à tour de rôle et enfin, Padma s'exprima.

- Nous avions juste besoin de nous retrouver, entre amis.

Le professeur souri, mais c'était sans remarquer la joie immense que l'on pouvait lire sur le visage de nos deux garçons.

Leur amitié ainsi dévoilée, ils étaient invulnérables, et soudés.

A jamais.

Morale : La grande différence entre l'amour et l'amitié, c'est qu'il ne peut y avoir d'amitié sans réciprocité.


	11. Kitsch kidnappeur

Assise devant son miroir, Pansy retouchait rapidement son maquillage.

En cette journée exceptionnelle, elle allait enfin pouvoir passer une soirée avec Malefoy. Même si celui-ci ne lui témoignait qu'un intérêt bénin, elle n'en restait pas moins irrésistiblement attirée par lui.

Cette soirée, c'était Mr Malefoy père qui l'avait proposé lui-même.

Après tout, cette jeune fille rentrerait certainement très prochainement dans la famille, il se devait de la connaître un peu mieux.

Drago n'était pas particulièrement satisfait d'une telle initiative de la part de son père, mais celui-ci n'acceptant Oh ! grand jamais les reproches, il ne devait pas aller contre sa volonté au risque de s'attirer ses foudres.

Ce soir donc, Pansy Parkinson et Drago Malefoy passerait une soirée dans le manoir familial.

Quand Pansy vint sonner à la lourde porte, son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Elle était déjà bien sur, venue en ces lieux avec ses parents, mais pourtant cette fois-ci son appréhension était grande.

Elle se devait de faire bonne impression et surtout, il s'agissait d'une nouvelle chance d'attirer l'attention de Drago.

Après tout, elle était plutôt mignonne et assez dégourdie, pourquoi ne s'intéressait-il donc pas à elle ?

Elle lui avait été promise depuis plusieurs années déjà et il avait été impossible de décrire la joie immense qu'elle avait ressentie ce jour là. Pourtant, Drago, lui, semblait désappointé et malheureux.

Après tout, ses parents eux-mêmes avaient été unis dès leur plus jeune âge et ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être malheureux.

Du moins, les apparences peuvent être souvent trompeuses.

Il était rare que l'on aperçoive Narcissa Malefoy sourire, mais peut-être était-ce seulement sa nature.

Cet air austère et supérieur que chacun des deux se donnaient, leur allait à ravir, alors pourquoi changeraient-ils ?

Et puis, dans la haute bourgeoisie, on se doit de se montrer toujours sous son meilleur jour, que l'on soit heureux ou pas.

En tout cas, une chose était sure, lorsque Pansy épouserait Drago, elle serait la femme la plus heureuse du monde.

Un elf de maison vint lui ouvrir la porte quelques secondes après qu'elle ait sonnée, elle le salua et attendit dans le hall que Drago ou Monsieur Malefoy se présente à elle.

- Vous êtes fort élégante ce soir Miss Parkinson, fit une voix derrière elle.

Assurément, il ne devait pas s'agir de Drago.

Déjà, il ne la vouvoyait pas et il ne lui aurait aucunement adressé de compliment dans aucune circonstance que ce soit.

Effectivement, Mr Malefoy se tenait derrière elle, le visage toujours aussi impassible,, vêtu d'une longue veste noire effleurant le sol, ses cheveux soigneusement peignés comme à leur habitude.

- Bonsoir Mr Malefoy.

Il lui sembla un instant qu'il lui adressait un léger sourire mais cela restait encore à prouver.

Bientôt, Drago apparu sur le haut de l'escalier, tenant de sa main gauche la rampe d'escalier.

Il jeta à la jeune fille un rapide regard avant de descendre nonchalamment les marches. Arrivé prés d'elle, il tendit la main pour qu'elle lui serre mais un violent coup de canne sur celle-ci de la part de son père, le rappela à l'ordre.

- C'est une jeune femme Drago. Tu ne lui serres pas la main. Baises lui donc les deux joues.

Jamais son père n'avait exigé de lui qu'il ne lui fasse la bise et cette nouvelle décision de sa part n'était pas pour lui plaire.

Il s'avança donc doucement, comme s'il s'apprêtait à poser sa joue sur un essaim d'abeille et quand il sentit la peau de la jeune fille contre la sienne, il s'empressa de se retirer.

Ca y'est. Il lui avait fait la bise, il pouvait à présent passer à autre chose.

Bien entendu, Pansy fut extrêmement déçue de cette étreinte plus que superficielle mais se garda bien de laisser paraître quoi que ce soit.

Ils partirent ensemble s'asseoir à table. Une majestueuse table de pin massif sur laquelle trônait un magnifique repas

Narcissa Malefoy vint alors les rejoindre.

Son mari ne lui attacha pas la moindre attention. Elle passa derrière la chaise de son fils, auquel elle adressa une rapide caresse derrière la nuque et vit s'asseoir à sa place.

Elle dédicaça un faible sourire à l'attention de Pansy et concentra son attention sur son assiette.

- Je pense parler en l'honneur de tout le monde en disant que nous sommes très heureux de t'avoir parmi nous ce soir Pansy. N'est-ce pas Drago ?

Le principal intéressé opina brièvement du chef en ne levant pas les yeux de son assiette.

Même si Pansy commençait à avoir l'habitude de ce mépris plus que significatif à son égard, elle commençait vraiment à en être attristée. Comme toutes les femmes de son rang, elle tentait de garder la tête haute, prenant exemple sur Mme Malefoy en arborant un visage dénué de toute expression, mais au fond d'elle, tout criait la peine et le désespoir.

Peut-être devait-elle se rendre à l'évidence ?

Elle n'était pas assez bien pour Drago, il ne l'aimerait jamais et alors, elle aurait un mariage arrangé dans lequel elle serait malheureuse et dans lequel Drago le serait également tout autant.

Au risque de paraître impolie, elle se leva de table, tenta de reprendre contenance et prenant une profonde respiration, s'exclama.

- Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas rester. Je…pardonnez-moi.

Et sans même attendre que l'on s'adresse à elle, elle contourna la table, jeta un dernier regard embué de larmes à la tête blonde qui la regardait d'un air perplexe et quitta le manoir.

En cette chaude soirée d'été, Pansy Parkinson venait de rompre avec ses rêves les plus secrets.

Cela faisait à présent 3 semaines qu'elle avait quitté brutalement le manoir Malefoy.

Personne ce jour là n'avait tenté de la retenir. Aussi, elle avait quitté la maison si précipitamment que de toute façon il aurait été difficile de le faire.

Elle semblait revivre petit à petit, comme libérée d'une mauvaise pensée ou d'un poids sur la conscience.

Mais quand elle reçu ce jour-ci, une lettre cachetée aux armoiries de la famille Malefoy, son cœur ne fit qu'un bond dans sa poitrine.

Tenant d'une main l'enveloppe et caressant de l'autre le doux pelage du hibou, elle hésitait encore à prendre connaissance de son contenu.

Elle chercha dans son tiroir une friandise à donner à l'animal et quand celui-ci s'envola dans un mouvement majestueux, elle posa la lettre devant elle.

Tortillant nerveusement ses doigts sur sa jupe, elle imaginait dans son esprit torturé ce qu'elle pouvait bien contenir.

Il devait s'agir d'une invitation à une quelconque soirée donnée par la famille où bon nombre de sorciers seraient conviés.

Oui. C'était certainement cela. Il ne s'agissait aucunement de quelque chose de personnel.

Les mains tremblantes, elle défie maladroitement le cachet et sortie la lettre de son étau de papier.

« Chère Pansy,

Je tiens à m'excuser de l'attitude que j'ai adopté à ton égard lors du dîner d'il y a quelques semaines. Je suis un peu perturbé par tout cela et je daignerai m'excuser comme il se doit.

Aussi, je te demande si tu accepterais une soirée en tête à tête ce soir même au manoir, celui-ci étant vide, mes parents se trouvant en Europe pour le week-end.

J'apprécierais grandement que tu pardonnes ma couardise et que tu acceptes de te joindre à toi.

Très cordialement.

D.M »

Pour une nouvelle, ça c'est une nouvelle.

Drago Malefoy proposant de humbles excuses, personne n'avait encore eu le privilège de voir cela.

Peut-être avait-il été plus ou moins forcé par son père ? Cela n'aurait rien d'étonnant.

Aussi, devait-elle accepter une nouvelle fois de ce rendre chez lui au risque d'être à nouveau humiliée ?

La cœur à ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas, ne dit-on pas ?

Une fois de plus ce dicton se vérifie, car sans même s'en rendre compte, la jeune fille avait écrite la réponse et s'empressait de l'accrocher à la patte de son fier volatile qui s'activait déjà dans les airs à la rencontre de son destinataire.

Ultime chance, derniers pas.

Cette fois-ci c'était la bonne.

Drago Malefoy conciliait enfin à se montrer agréable et surtout disponible.

La voilà la fameuse soirée.

Celle où l'on a les mains qui transpirent, la respiration qui se coupe sans même que l'on comprenne pourquoi, les papillons qui dansent la samba dans les fin fonds de notre estomac. En bref, la soirée du rendez-vous galant.

A nouveau devant la porte du manoir, Pansy attendait impatiemment que l'elf de maison daigne lui ouvrit.

Mais que faisait ce stupide animal ? Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle attendait !

Bientôt, la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Sans que personne ne se trouve derrière.

Pansy entra à tâtons, s'empressant de vérifier s'il n'y avait personne derrière mais rien. La porte s'était ouverte comme par magie.

Pensant à une farce du maître de maison, elle sourit en la refermant derrière elle.

- Drago ? Héla-t-elle afin qu'il la rejoigne.

Mais rien.

Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre à l'étage. Pensant qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu ou qu'il désirait jouer à un petit jeu, elle grimpa à la volée les quelques marches qui la séparaient du pallier.

Guettant le bruit qui s'intensifiait, elle avança dans le long couloir, jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une grosse porte blanche.

Elle la poussa doucement dans un grincement et entra dans une chambre sombre baignant dans la faible lueur de quelques bougies.

Une douce fragrance flottait dans l'air, lui faisant fermer les yeux pour en apprécier le plus possible l'effluve.

Elle sentit alors deux mains se poser délicatement sur ses épaules afin de faire tomber le fin lainage qu'elle avait emporté.

Dans un bruit léger, il tomba sur le sol et elle n'osa pas se retourner pour voir l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur.

Mais elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, car il fit le tour pour lui faire face.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri en constatant que son hôte était nettement plus grand que d'habitude.

Elle s'avança un peu plus en accentuant son regard et reconnu sans mal…

- Mr Malefoy ?

Il s'avança légèrement dans la lumière des bougies pour découvrir un visage paisible et agréable.

- Je suis désolée Mr, je… Drago m'a adressé…Bredouilla-t-elle.

- Cette lettre n'était pas de Drago, mais de moi. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de vous faire revenir au manoir.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Pansy commençait à être nerveuse et se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Elle se baissa pour ramasser sa veste, tout en continuant de fixer l'homme face à elle pour ne pas manquer un seul de ses mouvements.

Elle s'apprêta alors à ressortir de la chambre, mais il l'en empêcha en l'encadrant de ses bras contre la porte.

Ca y'est, cette fois-ci elle avait vraiment peur.

La famille Malefoy n'était pas particulièrement connue pour sa délicatesse et sa courtoisie, quoi qu'il lui voulait, qu'elle le veuille ou non, il l'obtiendrait et certainement pas dans la douceur.

Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux et contrairement à toute attente, le visage qui la toisait était loin d'être désagréable. Il posait sur elle un regard attendrit et ému et sans même qu'elle le veuille, elle lui sourit.

Il se dégagea donc et s'approcha d'un lourd fauteuil dans lequel il s'affala.

- N'ayez pas peur Miss Parkinson. Je ne vous veux pas de mal. Je n'ai juste pas apprécié comment s'est comporté mon fils et je tenais moi-même à m'excuser pour lui.

La sensation de peur qu'elle avait éprouvé se transformait à présent en doute.

Il n'était pas dans la nature d'un Malefoy de s'excuser à la place d'un autre, même s'il s'agissait d'un membre de la même famille. Il s'agissait donc de quelque chose de particulier.

- Asseyez-vous Miss Parkinson.

- Non merci, je dois partir. Je vous remercie encore, j'apprécie votre…

- JE VOUS AI DIS DE VOUS ASSEOIR.

Et après qu'il se soit mit à prononcer ses mots sur un ton sec et froid, elle put entendre le cliquetis de la porte, signalant clairement qu'elle venait d'être fermée à clef.

Les mains tremblantes, elle s'appuya le plus possible contre le bois froid comme pour tenter de passer au travers.

Mr Malefoy, quant à lui, resta silencieux, certain que par crainte elle finirait par le rejoindre. Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, elle avança prudemment et vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à côté de lui.

Il prit calmement une bouteille de cristal sur une table entre eux et servit deux verres d'un liquide opaque qui devait être une sorte de limonade.

Il en tendit un à la jeune fille qui s'empressa de s'en saisir ayant la gorge un peu sèche par les évènements.

Mr Malefoy ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant boire à grosses gorgées et porta lui-même le liquide à ses lèvres.

Quand elle eut terminée, le souffle rapide, elle reposa le verre sur la table.

- Mr Malefoy, pourquoi voulez-vous que je reste. J'accepte les excuses que vous formulez au nom de Drago et je vous en remercie, maintenant j'aimerai partir.

Il garda un calme stoïque en terminant son verre comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

Elle ne se risqua pas à réitérer sa demande au risque de le mettre cette fois réellement en colère.

- Vous êtes vraiment amoureuse de mon fils n'est-ce pas ?

Cette question, posait comme cela de but en blanc sans avoir eu l'occasion de l'amener au moment propice dans la conversation, eut pour effet de déstabiliser la jeune fille.

Elle baissa la tête, ce qui révélait clairement sa réponse.

- C'est flatteur pour lui, malheureusement c'est un imbécile, il ne sait pas apprécier les belles choses.

Un compliment ? C'était bien cela qu'il venait de lui faire ? Elle avait encore du mal à y croire.

Et pourtant.

Pourquoi subitement elle avait envie de pleurer ? Pourquoi avait-elle envie de se blottir dans ses bras ?

Cet homme si froid et si antipathique, qui d'ordinaire donnait plus envie de fuir que de s'approcher dégageait aujourd'hui une chaleur immense.

Elle ne retint plus alors ses larmes et les laissa tranquillement couler le long de ses joues.

C'est alors qu'il se leva et s'agenouilla devant elle.

Voir cet homme d'une telle prestance incliné ainsi à ses pieds, lui donna des frissons sur tout le corps.

Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et ne lui tendit pas. Il se chargea lui-même de lui éponger les yeux avec une douceur incomparable.

Pansy se mit alors à pencher légèrement la tête en avant et il glissa deux doigts sous son menton pour la lui faire relever.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, un regard anthracite, presque envoûtant et quand il passa sa main le long de sa joue pour avancer son visage prés du sien, elle ne broncha pas.

Quand ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, quand elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de cet homme sur ses lèvres, quand on se sent comme aimanté à la bouche de l'autre personne et que l'on compte sur nos dernières ressources pour ne pas avancer, il murmura.

- Oui, imbécile. C'est vraiment un imbécile.

Et dans un mouvement d'une délicatesse qui ne lui était pas propre, il déposa un baiser doucereux sur ses lèvres chaudes et offertes.

Il apprécia qu'elle réponde à ce baiser en s'avançant un peu plus prés et sentant qu'elle ne rechignerait pas à ce qu'il se montre plus entreprenant, il posa ses mains sur sa taille afin de la faire glisser du canapé et retomber à califourchon sur ses genoux.

Elle releva alors la tête pour plonger à nouveau son regard dans le sien et se rendant compte de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle tenta de se relever.

Bien entendu, connaissant notre homme, il ne laisserait certainement pas passer l'occasion et la retint fermement par les hanches pour la maintenir en position, tout en continuant de la soutenir du regard.

Elle hoqueta de surprise mais contre toute attente, elle sentit les papillons virevolter dans son estomac comme lorsque l'on commence à se sentir très excité.

La respiration haletante, faisant de ce fait soulever dans un rythme soutenue sa poitrine, sur laquelle s'attardé à présent le regard de l'homme qui la maintenait solidement sur ses genoux, elle n'osait plus bouger.

Cela n'était pas vraiment important, Mr Malefoy comptait bien mener cette histoire comme bon lui semblait, il sembla donc fort satisfait qu'elle ne prenne pas d'initiative, sinon celle d'essayer de lui filer entre les doigts, qui bien sur, n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Oscillant le regard entre les yeux de la jeune fille et sa poitrine, il commença à faire glisser ses doigts le long de son buste pour saisir entre deux, le tissu de son débardeur qu'il fit glisser doucement le long de ses courbes jusqu'à le passer au dessus de sa tête.

Dévoilant alors un soutien gorge de dentelle noire, qu'elle avait espéré pouvoir montrer à Drago, elle s'empressa de croiser les bras pour en cacher le plus possible.

Mr Malefoy étira un sourire en coin et saisit les poignets de la jeune fille afin de les écarter le plus possible de ses deux monts de merveille.

Elle tenta de résister un instant mais c'était peine perdue face à la force de son bourreau.

Quand il les eut suffisamment écarté, il s'avança plus en avant et fit basculer Pansy sur le côté afin de la coucher sur le tapis.

Elle courba son corps au contact du tissu froid sur sa peau, faisant d'autant plus frémir son assaillant qui sentit la douce chaleur de ses deux pommes d'amour sur son torse.

Une fois habituée, elle se laissa mollement retomber, et Lucius s'appuya sur ses avant bras afin de pouvoir faire courir sur elle un regard concupiscent.

Malgré elle, de furieuses envies de lui sauter au cou germaient en elle, mais elle se retint, de peur de passer pour une dépravée. Et elle dû tout de même s'avouer que se sentir ainsi quelque peu tributaire du bon vouloir de cet homme, l'émoustillait au plus haut point.

D'un mouvement habile, il défit l'étau de tissu emprisonnant ces deux friandises et s'attela à les flatter de quelques baisers enfiévrés.

Répondant à ces caresses par de longs gémissements, Pansy commençait à ne plus regretter d'avoir été bernée par cette fausse lettre, bien au contraire.

Elle passa amoureusement ses doigts dans la longue chevelure blonde du maître de maison en insistant d'une petite pression sur la tête lorsqu'il titillait la petite protubérance de chair au sommet de ses monts de merveille.

Prenant cela pour une invitation à se montrer plus ardent, il se mit à les mordiller avec fougue tout en malaxant la peau ferme d'une main experte.

La bouche entrouverte, la tête rejetée en arrière, Pansy appréciait avec délice cette douce torture.

Se régalant jusqu'à satiété de la douceur de cette peau si jeune, il descendit une langue féline le long du ventre de sa belle, laissant une fine lignée de salive, miroitante à l'éclat des bougies.

Il joua quelques instant avec son nombril, promenant ses doigts sur chaque parcelle de son corps, la faisant gémir encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande elle-même à ce qu'il continu son ascension.

La famille Malefoy sadique ? Non. Du tout. Ou peut-être juste un peu.

Ne répondant pas à son attente, il remonta vers elle afin de lui donner un baiser endiablé en prenant garde, les mains posées sur le sol le long de son corps, de ne plus la toucher.

Pansy ne tarda à poser ses mains avides de caresses sur le torse imberbe de cet homme si incroyablement beau et s'activa à les promener de long en large afin de ne pas oublier une seule parcelle de peau.

Lucius s'amusait à la rendre ainsi famélique et lui laissant bien le temps de découvrir son corps à travers ses mains avant de se soulever pour retirer sa chemise.

Ce que seules ses mains avaient eu le plaisir d'observer jusqu'à présent, ses yeux purent enfin s'en régaler.

Quel corps si finement sculpté, d'un blanc laiteux presque transparent Un corps si parfait qu'elle l'avait souvent imaginé en la personne de Drago.

Les chiens ne font pas des chats après tout !

Face à ce spectacle plus qu'appétissant, Pansy eut du mal à se retenir de l'étreindre passionnément et posa ses lèvres avec fougue sur son torse afin d'en goûter la saveur poivré.

De peur de perdre le fil de ses intentions, Lucius reprit rapidement les rennes et retourna la jeune fille sur le ventre sans même lui laisser le temps de protester, chose que d'ailleurs elle ne se serait pas aventurée à faire.

Là, il déposa de nouveaux baisers en tentant de mordre par moment les épaules dénudées, faisant pousser de petits cris de surprise à sa victime.

Il passa ses mains sous le ventre de la belle afin de défaire avec adresse, les derniers boutons le séparant de ce qui lui promettait félicité.

Elle leva légèrement les fesses pour l'aider, effleurant de ce fait la masculinité exacerbée à travers sa prison de tissu, lui rendant la place encore plus étroite.

Il soupira un moment pour reprendre contenance et n'y tenant plus, tira d'un coup violent, le pantalon de la jeune fille.

Elle arborait fièrement de jolies fesses rebondies, narguant son tortionnaire sous une fine culotte de dentelle.

Le grand blond se releva un instant afin de retirer son pantalon devenu bien trop étréci pour rester supportable et s'en libéra dans un râle de soulagement.

Puis, il s'allongea de tout son long le long de la colonne vertébrale de Pansy, prenant bien soin de coller étroitement son bassin contre le séant de la demoiselle.

Gesticulant quelque peu contre elle, afin de susciter un désir défiant toute mesure, il s'hâtait de lui prodiguer des baisers brûlants dans le creux de sa nuque.

Pansy tentait de relever au maximum ses hanches sous le poids de son assaillant, voulant profiter au maximum de son atout à l'apparence plus que surprenante.

Jugeant enfin qu'il avait profité suffisamment du verso de la jeune fille, il la retourna à nouveau sur le dos et lui laissa même le temps de se rasseoir face à lui.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, la respiration essoufflée, les muscles tendus, l'excitation à son paroxysme.

Voulant alors jouer les chattes apeurées et surtout voir qu'elle serait la réaction certainement excessive de son bourreau, Pansy se releva et fit mine de s'éloigner de lui.

La réaction de celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre, il s'empressa de se relever à son tour et avança à pas de loup vers elle, la faisant de ce fait reculer.

Quand elle atteint le mur, elle baissa rapidement les yeux vers l'énorme protubérance caractérisant l'excitation de cet homme et ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Profitant de ce moment d'inattention, Lucius encercla de ses bras la jeune fille et colla son corps au sien.

- On ne s'échappe pas.

Cette phrase pourtant si simple mais dîtes avec ce ton si autoritaire, eut pour effet de faire frissonner de désir Pansy qui baissa le visage tout en maintenant son regard, comme une petite bête fautive.

Depuis le début, Lucius Malefoy avait considéré Pansy comme une jeune fille a éduquer, une jeune fille ne connaissant rien des plaisirs de l'amour et n'avait pas exigé d'elle qu'elle se montre audacieuse ou entreprenante, mais après ce petit incident, il avait rapidement compris à quel jeu voulait se plier la demoiselle, et d'une main sur la tête, il la fit doucement descendre jusqu'au sol afin qu'elle se mette à genoux.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la donzelle pour comprendre ce qu'il attendait d'elle et jetant un regard aguicheur vers Lucius, elle fit glisser le boxer aux couleurs bleutées, le long de ses jambes fuselées.

Une fois la virilité libéré, Lucius poussa un soupir. D'appréhension ou d'impatience ? La jeune fille restait perplexe. Toujours est-il qu'elle ne perdit pas de temps pour commencer à jouer avec ce tout nouveau joystick, qu'elle s'empressa de flatter de quelques baisers ardents.

Le propriétaire de joujou se mit alors à trembler quand la joueuse se mit à lui prodiguer quelques lapées et l'engouffra d'un coup sec au plus profond de sa gorge.

Perdant soudainement l'équilibre, il du s'accrocher au pan du mur pour ne pas s'effondrer sur le sol.

Finalement, elle était loin d'être inexpérimentée la petite Serpentard, il en fut d'ailleurs presque vexé.

Mais il oublia bien vite sa rancœur constatant avec merveille les prouesses buccales de son amante.

Celle-ci s'affairait à lui prodiguer de puissant vas et vient en effectuant quelques succion sur le sommet de sa virilité, ce qui avait pour effet de le rendre particulièrement fou.

Sentant le plaisir atteindre son apogée, Mr Malefoy mit un terme, à son grand désespoir, à cette douce caresse, en la rejoignant sur le sol.

Avant de poursuivre, il lui adressa un sourire coquin en prononçant entre ses dents.

- Quelle langue experte pour une petite vipère.

La jeune fille sourit sous le compliment et laissa son amant lui rendre la pareille en l'allongeant sur le sol.

Délicatement, il fit descendre la dentelle de sa petite culotte et l'envoya rejoindre expressément le reste de ses vêtements.

Avant de descendre vers ce puit d'amour, il lui jeta un dernier regard engageant et prit place.

Jouant d'abord avec ses doigts, il apprécia d'entendre sa victime gémir sous sa caresse et se cambrer quand il se montrait plus vif.

Quand il eut terminé de jouer les explorateurs, il se décida enfin à user de sa langue experte de serpent vicieux.

Au premier coup de langue, la jeune fille poussa un soupir de béatitude et s'abandonna toute entière au plaisir.

Il n'y a pas à dire, rien de mieux qu'un expert en la matière pour un travail demandant énormément d'adresse et une chose était sure, c'est avec les vieux serpents que l'on fait les meilleurs cu...bref, vous m'avez comprise.

Titillant du bout de ses dents la petite protubérance de nerf, Lucius Malefoy entraînait sa partenaire dans des méandres dans lesquelles elle risquait à tout moment de se perdre si elle ne tentait pas de reprendre contenance.

Aussi, d'un geste amical de la main dans sa chevelure, elle lui fit comprendre et il remonta le long de son ventre en donnant de petits baisers, avant d'attendre sa bouche sur laquelle il passa une langue gourmande.

Leur désir était à présent tel qu'ils pouvaient à peine garder les yeux ouverts, alors, avec une fougue impressionnante, il passa ses mains sous les fesses de la jeune fille et l'attira violement à lui. Elle hoqueta de surprise mais gémit de plaisir en sentant déjà la masculinité de son amant se presser à l'entrée de sa contrée sauvage.

Elle donna un léger coup de bassin afin de l'inciter à se montrer plus ardent et il répondit à sa demande en donnant un puissant coup de rein.

Elle étouffa son cri d'un poing dans la bouche et enserra de ses jambes, la taille de son amant.

Calmement, il donna quelques coups de rein à intervalle régulier afin qu'elle s'habitue à lui, mais sentant la cadence devenir monotone, il ne tarda pas à accélérer ses immixtions par des coups plus puissants et discontinus.

Sentant qu'elle appréciait grandement en sentant ses jambes se resserrer plus fort autour de lui, il prit l'initiative de la relever afin de l'asseoir sur ses jambes.

Dans cette position où ils étaient étroitement enlacés, la profondeur de l'étreinte était au maximum.

Pansy mordait l'épaule de son amant à chaque fois qu'il la laissait retomber sur ce pieu de chair en malaxant avec fougue, ses deux fesses rebondies.

Durant toute la durée de leur étreinte, elle n'avait jamais oser ouvrir la bouche pour prononcer quoi que se soit.

L'appeler par son prénom aurait été inconvenant et l'appeler « MR » la rendait quelque peu nerveuse. Alors elle se taisait, se contenter de gémir, de bouger afin qu'il comprenne ses attentes.

Mais là, au bord de la jouissance, elle n'arrivait plus à se retenir, il fallait qu'elle parle, il fallait qu'elle lui fasse part de ce qu'elle ressentait, alors, sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire, elle s'écria :

- Oui Drago ! Encore !

Les yeux fermés, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait un instant marqué un temps d'arrêt, mais il s'empressa de continuer ce pour lequel il l'avait fait venir.

Derrière son froid glacial, Lucius Malefoy reste tout de même un homme, si peu charitable et humain soit-il. Et un homme, c'est souvent pourvu d'un ego démesuré et si lors d'un acte sexuel, sa partenaire prononce le nom d'un autre, même s'ils savent pertinemment qu'ils ne sont pas l'homme dont elle rêve toutes les nuits, ils réagissent de deux façons, totalement différente l'une de l'autre.

Soit, ils le prennent extrêmement mal et le mental prenant le dessus sur le corps, ils perdent tous leurs moyens et mettent un terme aux galipettes de façon foudroyante. Soit, touchés dans leur ego, ils se fixent pour objectif de faire oublier illico presto à la minette, tous les autres hommes de la terre en effectuant des prouesses défiant toute concurrence.

Ai-je vraiment besoin de vous décrire quel choix opta Lucius Malefoy ?!?

Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il releva Pansy et la jeta à plat ventre contre le mur. Quand elle tenta de se retourner, il se plaqua sans ménagement contre elle en lui susurrant à l'oreille.

- Fini les galanteries.

Alors, il tira sur ses hanches pour la cambrer au maximum et s'insinua en elle sans la moindre douceur.

Même si depuis le début, elle avait apprécié qu'il se montre entreprenant, à présent elle était quelque peu angoissée.

Malgré tout, elle endura ses assauts en gardant toutefois un certain plaisir.

Ses coups de rein se montraient toujours plus virulents, il n'essayait plus de se retenir et quand il sentit qu'il approchait de la délivrance, il se retira d'un coup.

Pansy n'osa pas se retourner, elle se retenait tant bien que mal aux tapisseries ornant le mur en respirant bruyamment.

- Mets toi sur le sol, à quatre pattes.

Quand on est une jeune fille, que l'on vous dis ça sur ce ton, on a tout de suite qu'une peur, qu'il entreprenne une chose qui fasse horriblement mal quand elle n'est pas préparé comme il faut. Pas la peine de faire un dessin n'est ce pas ?

Toujours est-il, qu'ayant peur des représailles, elle s'exécuta.

Mais Lucius Malefoy ne voulait pas lui faire mal, quel en aurait été son but ? Non, il voulait lui faire plaisir, mais à sa manière.

Alors, quand il la vit ainsi offerte, il s'engagea à nouveau en elle, toujours avec la même fougue, s'occupant en lui donnant des coups de bassin régulier, de cajoler sa petite boule de nerf afin, que malgré la violence qu'il mettait dans son acte, elle puisse tout de même prendre énormément de plaisir.

En effet, il ne fut pas longtemps à la belle pour ressentir à nouveau autant de plaisir qu'au début et quelques minutes plus tard, elle atteint même les portes du Nirvana. Mais elle resta sur le seuil, pas question de terminer cette incroyable aventure quand elle devenait si intéressante.

Jamais homme ne lui avait procuré autant de plaisir, et à cet instant précis, on aurait prononcé le nom de Drago qu'elle aurait répondu « Drago qui ? »

Aussi, quand elle sentit son amant faire pression sur son dos et que son souffle s'accélérait sur sa nuque, elle comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas attendre longtemps. Etant elle-même prête à défaillir, sans aucune retenue, elle s'écria.

- Mr Malefoy….MR MALEFOY !!!!

La voilà sa reconnaissance, enfin !

Alors, dans un dernier râle de plaisir, chacun se délivra avant de s'écrouler sur le sol dans un bruit lourd.

Durant quelques minutes, personne n'osa bouger.

Lucius caressait les cheveux de sa belle machinalement tout en reprenant son souffle et Pansy gardait les yeux ouverts, dans un regard vide, perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle venait de vivre la plus incroyable des aventures et avec la personne la plus improbable qui soit.

Enfin, elle se releva et partit se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain. En sortant, Lucius Malefoy s'était assis dans un fauteuil et la regardait déambuler dans la pièce.

Elle se mit à rougir, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la dévisageait de la sorte et avant de sortir, la main encore sur la poignet, elle lui dit.

- Merci Mr.

Aucun mot n'aurait put plus toucher cet homme à cet instant.

- Je vous en prie, répondit-il calmement.

En quelques secondes, elle dévala les marches qui la séparaient de la sortie et avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte, elle s'ouvrit et Drago et sa mère entrèrent.

Quand il croisa le regard de Pansy, il haussa un sourcil d'étonnement, il ouvrit la bouche afin de pouvoir prononcer quelque chose, mais voyant que la jeune fille l'ignorait complètement, il se ravisa.

Avant qu'elle ne quitte le manoir, ce fut plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il l'interpelle.

- Hey !

Alors, avec une grâce immense, elle se retourna dans l'allée et lui adressa le plus dédaigneux de tous les regards.

- Adieu Drago. C'est marrant comme je peux te voir différemment maintenant. Si…petit.

Et elle disparu.

Complètement consterné, Drago resta un instant sur le pas de la porte à ressasser les mots qu'elle avait prononcé et subitement, en réfléchissant, il se dit.

- Elle n'est pas si mal cette nana finalement.

Morale : Plus on est distant et plus on est attirant.


	12. Loup Lubrique

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je fais là et j'ai encore du mal à croire que je suis en train de le faire.

Je suis nu, sous la fenêtre du dortoir des jeunes filles, à Poudlard.

Quand la brume qui enveloppe mon esprit se dissipe, je me rappelle que cette nuit une pleine lune éclatante trônait majestueusement dans le ciel et constatant le soleil déjà haut à présent, je réalise soudain que je risque très rapidement de me retrouver nez à nez avec un élève, qui je pense, n'apprécierait que moyennement de me trouver dans cette tenu plus qu'inconvenante.

Bien entendu, je ne porte pas ma baguette sur moi. Ou aurai-je pu la mettre étant nu comme un ver ? Et attention, je vois déjà les esprits mal placés.

C'est étrange, je me sens fébrile et irrité. Ce n'est pas dans mon habitude.

Hier soir était la dernière lune du mois, je devrai me sentir soulagé d'en être débarrassé jusqu'à la prochaine, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Je sens de drôles de chatouillis dans le creux de mon estomac et ils ne sont pas provoqués par la faim.

Je me sens tiraillé par une envie bizarre et je n'arrive pas à l'identifier.

J'ai peut-être avalé quelque chose de mauvais durant la nuit. Ca ne sera pas la première ni la dernière fois.

D'habitude, je pense à m'enfermer, à me protéger et surtout à protéger les autres de ma présence plus que dangereuse en ces nuits de pleine lune. Mais ce matin, je suis dehors. Qui a bien pu me laisser sortir ?

Bon. Ce n'est pas la peine que je me torture encore plus l'esprit avec ça, la première chose à faire c'est de regagner ma maison afin d'adopter une tenue plus descente et surtout remettre la main sur ma baguette.

Je me relève difficilement, époussetant mes fesses des quelques brindilles se plaisant à y rester coller et dans un « pop » je disparais.

La maison est vide.

Nymph n'est pas là.

C'est bien dommage car je viens clairement de comprendre ce qui provoquait ces chatouillis dans mon ventre.

C'est tout simplement une furieuse envie de câlin crapuleux. Il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti une telle pression, c'est étrange.

Lorsque je me trouve en présence de Nymphadora, j'ai envie de la cajoler, de la prendre dans mes bras et au fur et à mesure, l'envie de me montrer plus audacieux se précise, mais là, je serai prêt à sauter sur elle comme une bête féroce, la débarrassant de ses vêtements en les arrachant sans ménagement.

Ca y'est, voilà que plein d'images destinées à un public averti peuplent mon esprit torturé. Si je ne me dépêche pas de les disperser, je risque de devenir quelque peu frustré.

Vite Remus, pense à quelque chose d'autre !!!

Harry en train de faire de l'hypogriffe, Harry en train de faire de l'hypogriffe, Harry en train de faire de l'hypogriffe !!!!....

Non…ça ne marche pas. L'hypogriffe est rapidement remplacé par une petite demoiselle aux longs cheveux roux que je ne nommerai pas.

Mais quel pervers je deviens ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ??

Soudain, j'entends du bruit à l'étage. Je tends un peu mieux l'oreille, aux aguets. Effectivement, il y a quelqu'un.

J'aurai pu jurer l'espace d'un instant que je m'étais mis à baver comme un chien face à un os. Baver c'est le rôle de Patmol, pas le mien !

Néanmoins, perdu dans mes pensées et reniflant l'odeur alléchante de la personne se trouvant à l'étage, je grimpe une a une les marches qui me séparent d'elle.

Dans mon esprit, je commence à imaginer ma chère métamorphomage dans des positions toutes plus intéressantes les unes que les autres et si je ne me dépêche pas à gravir ce satané escalier, je ne pourrai bientôt plus mettre un pied devant l'autre sans souffrir de martyre à cause d'une certaine protubérance à un endroit mal placé pour la circonstance.

Je suis enfin à l'étage. Le bruit s'est estompé mais la personne est toujours dans la pièce, je la sens.

J'avance à pas de loup (notez l'allusion) et colle mon oreille contre la porte, à l'affut.

C'est un bruit léger de vêtements que j'entends, comme lorsque l'on se retourne dans un lit inlassablement.

C'est effectivement une chambre qu'il y a derrière cette porte et je n'ai qu'une envie, surprendre ma douce.

Je rentre donc à pas de velours, faisant bien attention à ce qu'elle ne m'entende pas.

Je ne la remarque pas tout de suite, mais je finis par apercevoir une forme au fond de la pièce, emmitouflée sous une pile de draps, visiblement en train de rechercher consciencieusement quelque chose.

Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres et je saute immédiatement sur la silhouette blanche, m'empressant de l'encercler fermement de mes bras.

Je colle étroitement mon bassin contre le bas de ses reins afin de clairement lui faire comprendre mes intentions mais quand elle pousse cri, je reste un instant interdit.

Je desserre doucement mon étreinte et m'écarte prudemment. Ce cri, cette voix, ce n'est pas celle de ma petite femme. Quand je me trouve suffisamment loin, la personne sous les draps en ressort toute essoufflée.

Une jolie brune que je reconnais immédiatement, me regarde d'un air furibond. Je déglutit avec difficulté et tente de me faire violence pour ne pas la trouver diablement désirable dans cet état complètement débraillé. Malheureusement, dans ces cas là, la raison n'est pas ce qui fonctionne le mieux dans le cerveau masculin et je ne peux m'empêcher de la dévisager de haut en bas en m'imaginant toutes sortes de choses pas forcément très recommandables.

- Professeur Lupin ? Mais ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a prit ?

Cette réflexion de sa part me ramène tout de suite à la réalité dans un choc violent.

Je passe nerveusement ma main derrière ma nuque et m'obstine à regarder le sol. Cette autorité qu'elle emploi dans ces mots me fait iriser les poils. Grrrrr ! Mais ressaisis toi Remus, elle a raison, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ??

- Excuses moi Hermione, je pensais que…

- Vous pensiez que c'était Tonks, mais vous ne vous rappelez pas qu'elle est à Londres pour plusieurs jours ?

A Londres ? Certes, j'avais complètement oublié !

A l'approche de la pleine lune j'ai souvent tendance à perdre pied et il m'était complètement sortit de l'esprit qu'elle devait me quitter pour des affaires urgentes en rapport avec son poste d'auror.

Par Merlin ! Mais si elle n'est pas là, comment vais-je étancher ma soif lubrique ?

Je ne suis pas connu pour être un don juan et encore moins un tombeur de ces dames et tromper ma douce ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit, alors pourquoi quand je regarde Hermione face à moi, les joues légèrement rosies par l'émotion, j'ai du mal à contenir mes pulsions ? Je pourrai être son père, c'est malsain d'avoir de telles pensées.

Néanmoins, comme tous les hommes, j'ai dans la tête de nombreux fantasmes refoulés et celui de courtiser une jolie jeune fille et surtout d'arriver au final à la posséder, reste dans le top ten parmi une copieuse diversité bien plus érotique.

Je serre nerveusement les poings en tentant de me contenir, je deviens quasiment intenable, il faut que je quitte cette pièce.

Au moment où je m'apprête à me retourner pour l'abandonner, je l'entends derrière moi.

- Oh ! Excusez moi aussi d'avoir fait irruption chez vous mais j'avais besoin de vieux vêtements sorciers et Tonks m'avait dit que je pouvais venir en chercher quand je voulais. J'aurai peut-être dû vous prévenir.

En effet, tu aurais du me prévenir mignonne, il va falloir que je te punisse pour cette audace !

Mais qu'est ce que je me mets à penser ???

J'enfoui ma tête dans mes mains et je cours me réfugier dans ma chambre.

Quand je claque la porte derrière moi, sans avoir donné plus d'explication à Hermione, je m'adosse contre le bois et glisse lourdement sur le sol.

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive. Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de toutes les femmes qui m'entourent. Une envie bestiale, insatiable. Une envie de dominer, de commander, d'ordonner, d'exiger, d'imposer !!

Je n'arrive même pas à décrire les choses que je fais subir à cette pauvre fille à l'instant même dans ma tête ! Même la pire des bêtes n'aurait pas idée de commettre de telles choses.

Durant ma métamorphose de cette nuit, il a dû se passer quelque chose. Quelque chose qui exacerbe ma libido et m'émancipe de façon significative. Je suis quelqu'un de doux et aimant et tout ce dont j'ai envie à l'instant même n'est que passion dévorante, sexe et expérience.

Tant que je ressentirai une telle chose, je ne bougerai pas d'ici. Il n'est pas question que je fasse du mal à qui que ce soit. Dans ces circonstances je suis capable de tout, comme lorsque je me transforme en loup garou et que je deviens incontrôlable.

Nymphadora ne tardera pas à revenir, elle saura quoi faire….

Les yeux plongés dans l'obscurité, je scrute l'horizon par la fenêtre.

Les heures semblent des jours, je commence à souffrir de cette situation. L'animal en moi réclame sa proie et si je ne le contente pas, je n'y survivrai pas.

Mais je suis fort, j'ai été habitué à des choses bien pires qu'une libido à fleur de peau, mais c'est étrange, ce n'est pas qu'une simple envie, il s'agit presque d'un manque. Hermione nous avait parlé de ces « héroïnomanes » qui agissent de la sorte lorsqu'ils n'ont pas eu leur dose depuis plusieurs jours. Je ne sais pas réellement de quoi je parle, mais je suis certain que ce que je ressens à l'instant même, il doit s'agir de cela.

Je ne sais même pas si une simple nuit avec une femme comblerait cet état. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que je ne peux plus tenir. L'envie est à présent plus forte que la raison et il est temps que j'assouvisse ce pourquoi je souffre.

Dans une sorte d'état second, je descends les marches qui me mènent au rez-de-chaussée et comme un robot, j'ouvre la porte.

Un vent glacé s'engouffre dans la pièce me faisant frissonner. Je tremble tel un fiévreux constatant avec effroi que la température de mon corps doit excéder la normale sans que je m'en sente affaibli.

J'ai les mains moites, le regard hagard. Je reste tout de même maître de mes pensées et de mes mouvements mais le contact avec une jolie demoiselle risquerait de réduire tout cela à néant en un quart de seconde.

Je déambule dans la rue, essayant au mieux de me calmer. Si je ne constate aucun changement, je prendrai sur moi et j'irai consulter Severus. Il doit bien avoir une ou deux potions qui calmeraient mes ardeurs.

Après tout, il ne fait pas parti de ces hommes au physique attrayant multipliant les maîtresses. Il doit avoir forcement sous le coude quelque chose pour résoudre le problème fâcheux du désir exacerbé.

Une image mêlant soudainement Severus et une jolie jeune fille m'aveugle. Je devrais avoir un haut le cœur et au lieu de ça, je me sens quelque peu excité.

La perversité devrait avoir des limites quand même !!!

L'idée de faire cela avec un homme ne m'était jamais venue en tête et maintenant, en y songeant, je commence à trouver cela intéressant.

Non. Ce n'est pas possible.

Je m'appuie contre le mur prés de moi, tentant de reprendre un souffle que j'ai soudainement perdu.

Serai-je en train de mettre à nu tous mes fantasmes les plus secrets ?

Je prends conscience que je vis au ralenti, que je ne prends pas assez le temps de profiter de ce dont j'ai envie.

Pourtant, cela me fait peur. Il n'est pas question que pour que j'assouvisse cet état, je joue les serial lover avec un maître des potions !

Hors de question !

Avant même que je ne réalise ce qu'il se passe, je me retrouve devant l'entrée de Poudlard. Dans l'état où je suis, on mettrait un renard dans un poulailler qu'il ne ferait pas plus de dégâts.

Ce n'est pas grave, je rentre quand même, je sais que l'on pourra m'aider à l'intérieur.

Les couloirs sont vides et je remercie Merlin que ce soit le cas.

Seuls les fantômes des quatre maisons déambulent encore nonchalamment dans les couloirs, ne prêtant pas réellement attention à ma présence.

Je descends vers les cachots en espérant du fond du cœur pouvoir y trouver la chauve s…. euh… à force de côtoyer ces jeunes, je commence par prendre leurs sales habitudes, je veux bien sur parler de Severus.

J'entends quelqu'un approcher, à cette heure ci, à cet endroit précis, ça ne peut être que lui.

Malheur à moi… Ce qui s'approche ne ressemble en rien à ce que je pensais. Des jambes graciles, de jolies boucles ondulant sur de frêles épaules, un visage angélique, un…..bon, ce n'est pas en faisant l'inventaire des qualités physique d'Hermione que je vais réussir à me calmer.

Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est la prendre sauvagement dans mes bras et parcourir son corps laiteux de mille baisers mais je doute qu'elle acquiesce aussi facilement à ma requête.

- Professeur Lupin ?

S'en est trop ! Si elle continu de m'appeler professeur je ne pourrai pas empêcher mon esprit pervers d'enclencher la première.

A présent mes gestes dépassent ma pensée et je la pousse contre le mur avant de l'encadrer de mes bras.

Elle reste un instant interdite et me scrute avec de grands yeux ronds. Je me mords la lèvre tentant de reprendre mes esprits, mais cette initiative de ma part ne fait que me faire prendre conscience que sous la douleur, je suis encore plus excité.

Mais pourquoi pose-t-elle ses mains sur ma poitrine ? Non ! Ne me touche pas innocente !

Son regard s'adoucit, elle a confiance en moi, pourquoi lui ferai-je du mal ?

- Professeur, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ! Je pense que vous devriez vous allonger.

Elle a raison, je devrai m'allonger, mais si je m'exécute, je l'entraîne avec moi et ce que j'ai prévu de faire sur le sol n'est certainement pas ce qu'elle a en tête.

Je rapproche mes mains lentement jusqu'à ce que le bout de mes doigts effleure le sommet de ses épaules.

Je commence à doucement les caresser tout en ne quittant pas des yeux le regard noisette de la jeune fille. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à manifester de la réticence et je compte sur cela pour me faire regagner raison.

Son regard change. Il se pose un instant sur mes mains et revient rapidement sur mon visage. Le côté animal en moi commence à déceler de la peur et mes sens n'en sont que plus alertes.

Sans même avoir le temps de réaliser, je la saisit plus fermement et je colle son corps au mien.

- Pro….mais qu'est-ce que….

- Hermione….je ne peux pas m'arrêter….tu es si….si….

- Si opposée ! Se mit-elle presque à crier.

Elle se dégage rapidement de moi et s'éloigne quelque peu.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il vous arrive mais ça ne me plait pas du tout. Je crois qu'il faudrait vous calmer.

Elle essai de me passer sur le côté mais je l'en empêche en faisant un pas. Elle lève les yeux vers moi, me lançant un regard agacé. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, je crois que finalement les rapports de force ont toujours été quelque chose qui m'a plus ou moins intéressé.

Elle essaie de nouveau de me contourner et je renouvelle mon petit manège.

Ce que je risque de faire en jouant à ça, c'est de lui faire peur. Non de non ! Il s'agit d'Hermione quand même !!

- Lupin ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans l'enceinte de l'école à cette heure-ci ?

Cette douce voix caverneuse que j'entends n'est autre que celle de Severus.

Douce voix caverneuse ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend d'employer de tels mots pour qualifier Rogue ??

Je me retourne pour vérifier, Hermione profitant de cet instant pour se faufiler hors de ma portée mais est bien vite rattrapée par son professeur de potions.

- Miss Granger, malgré vos directives de préfète en chef, j'estime qu'à cette heure-ci vous devriez être dans vos appartements. J'enlève dix points à Gryffondor.

La principale intéressée me jette un regard noir en râlant et disparaît dans l'obscurité.

Par Merlin qu'elle est belle en colère ! Si Severus ne se trouvait pas en train de me dévisager de haut en bas avec cet air suspicieux, il y aurait bien longtemps que je l'aurai rattrapé en jouant la carte de l'homme désolé et perdu qui cherche à se faire pardonner. Je suis certain que je peux me montrer très convaincant.

- Tu comptes me donner une réponse ou il faut que j'emploi la force pour te mettre dehors ?

Je rêve ou quoi !!! Servilus qui montre les crocs ? Il pense être le maître ici tout ça parce que je ne fais pas parti de l'établissement.

Je prends une position plus provocante en croisant les bras, devant lui. Je ne dois pas paraître très intimidant aux vues des tremblements qui me parcourent les bras. Il doit certainement penser que j'ai peur. Pas question que je laisse ce mal entendu s'installer.

- A vrai dire, je suis là parce que j'ai besoin d'aide.

Oh oui c'est sur, après cette réponse cinglante, je parais de suite beaucoup plus intimidant. Tssss....

Il hausse un sourcil de suspicion et je suis certain qu'à l'intérieur de son grand corps vide, il jubile.

Néanmoins, il faut que je lui explique ce qu'il se passe, sinon je ne réponds plus de moi et de ce que je suis capable de faire à cette pauvre Hermione et à l'instant même à celui qui se trouve en face de moi.

......Je me rappellerai toute ma vie de cette pensée horrible que je viens d'avoir entre Severus et moi.

Ca tourne vraiment pas rond dans ma tête...

Un frisson me parcoure l'échine à cette pensée et pourtant, je suis certain que j'en serai fort satisfait.

Merlin aidez-moi !!!!

Cela va faire deux heures que je suis dans les appartements de Servilus.

Il s'est assit sur un lourd fauteuil, qu'il a prit soin d'éloigner de moi au possible après que je lui ai exposé les faits de ma présence en ces lieux.

Ce n'est pas plus mal comme ça. Je ne suis pas tenté de glisser quelques doigts sur sa personne.

- J'ai déjà entendu parler d'une telle chose il y a longtemps. Lorsque les sorciers sont oppressés par une vie monotone et sans saveur, leurs désirs les plus secrets ont tendance à réclamer satisfaction en prenant possession plus ou moins flagrante, des agissements du sorcier en question.

Je n'ai pas voulu répondre tout de suite. A vrai dire, je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il fallait que je réponde.

- Il semblerait que tu ne contente pas vraiment tes envies, me dit-il d'un ton suffisant.

A la façon dont il me parle, on dirait qu'il est un maître dans la matière. Qu'il ne me fasse pas croire que de ce côté-là son esprit obscur n'est pas torturé tout de même ???

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me sourit de cette façon ? Il sait que je me pose des questions, j'en sur ! Hummmm….son sourire mauvais éveille en moi quelques….

Je me relève d'un bond en m'empressant de me tourner vers le mur pour ne pas regarder Severus en face.

- Ne te pose pas autant de questions sur moi Lupin. Je te rassure, de ce côté-là, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut quand il faut.

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? Noooon. Pas les étudiantes quand même ? Il faut que je sache, alors, d'une voix tremblante, je lui pose la question et encore une fois, pour toute réponse, il sourit.

L'ordure ! Je suis certain qu'il utilise des sortilèges pour les attirer dans ses filets. C'est pas possible que de telles jeunes filles soient attirées par un être si vil, si noir, si ténébreux, si sexy….

Ouh là ! ça devient très dur de garder l'esprit clair, il faut que je parte mais avant…

- Bon. Dis moi maintenant comment faire pour que ça s'arrête !

Il se lève et fouille dans ses fioles disposées bien en ordre sur une étagère. Il a un remède ! Gloire à la chauve souris !

Il en sort une petite bouteille bleue, s'approche de moi et me regarde dans les yeux. Je ne peux pas décoller mon regard de ce petit flacon qui bientôt me délivrera de ma souffrance.

Mais Severus la décapsule et très lentement la porte à ses lèvres tout en continuant de me fixer.

Il avale plusieurs gorgées et je suis hypnotisée par les mouvements que font sa gorge en avalant le liquide.

- Il n'y a pas de remède à proprement parler. La seule chose à faire c'est de soulager ton esprit en lui offrant ce qu'il demande. Une fois cela accomplie, a toi d'entretenir ta vie pour que cela ne se reproduise plus.

Sale cafard ! Me faire languir pendant des heures pour finalement m'avouer que la solution je l'ai à l'intérieur de moi-même.

Il mériterait que je lui rentre dedans ! Dans tous les sens du terme.....

D'un pas résolu, je décide de rentrer chez moi.

Toutes les idées farfelues qui embrument mon esprit ne seront pas réalisables avec Nymphadora. Ce que mon envie réclame c'est du sang frais, de la provocation, de la perversion et d'après ce que Sirius m'a un jour dis à propos d'une certaine petite brunette aux boucles bien rebondies, elle serait capable de m'apporter satisfaction.

Bien qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier particulièrement le contact avec moi, c'est à ma personne de faire en sorte qu'elle y prenne goût.

Le soleil balaye ma chambre de ses rayons matinaux et je m'étire longuement dans mon lit. Je pensais qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil calmerait un peu mes ardeurs mais je constate avec dépit que mon corps est loin d'être de cet avis.

Je me lève difficilement, trébuchant dans une pile de bouquins que j'ai tenté d'assimiler pendant la nuit et descends au rez-de-chaussée.

J'ai rendez-vous avec Harry aujourd'hui, je dois le retrouver à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Même si la veille j'étais fermement déterminé à calmer ce qui me consumait de l'intérieur, j'ai décidé, dans mon infini sagesse, de rester calme et serein. Je suis certain que le résultat ne sera que meilleur et surtout beaucoup moins répréhensible.

Je m'empresse de me rendre à Poudlard, cela ne me prend que quelques minutes. Le matin est encore tôt, très peu d'étudiants doivent être debout.

En effet, le château brille par son silence et je respire un grand coup pour me donner du courage. J'attendrai bien sagement contre un arbre qu'Harry me rejoigne.

Je dois me dépêcher si je veux m'assurer de ne croiser personne.

L'excitation d'avancer à tâtons tel un voleur provoque chez moi une montée d'adrénaline soudaine.

- Ah non ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! M'écriai-je à voix haute.

- Pas le moment de quoi ? Résonne une petite voix derrière moi.

Surpris, je me retourne en un éclair pour apercevoir Hermione Granger, me fixant d'un regard attendrissant en serrant contre elle une pile de gros livres.

Apparemment, elle ne me tient pas rigueur de ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais déjà debout Hermione ? Lui demandais-je pas très rassuré.

- Oh ! Je n'arrivais plus à dormir alors j'en ai profité pour me rendre à la bibliothèque. Vous m'accompagnez ?

NON ! Aurait été ce que j'aurai voulu répondre de tout mon cœur, mais il semblerait que mon esprit est préféré formulé « Avec plaisir » d'un ton mielleux à vomir.

Nous voilà donc en route vers la bibliothèque, elle, trottinant devant moi et ma pauvre personne ne pouvant décoller mes yeux de sa jupette qui virevolte à chacun de ses pas, la suivant comme un vulgaire chien de garde.

Par Merlin, calmes toi Remus ! Ca va mal finir !

Nous entrons dans la grande salle où des milliers de livres se classent de par eux-mêmes et je suis la demoiselle jusque dans un rayon qu'elle semble déjà connaître par cœur.

Je la regarde s'affairait à remettre les livres à leur place et je croise les bras nerveusement derrière mon dos pour ne pas la serrer par la taille.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle termine ce pour quoi elle était venu et se tourne vers moi tout sourire aux lèvres.

- Bien, nous pouvons y aller.

Les dernières barrières de ma volonté viennent de voler en éclat lorsque les mots qu'elle prononce atteignent mes tympans.

Je baisse la tête vers le sol et la secoue négligemment comme un enfant qui refuse de quitter un magasin de jouet.

Et quel jouet par Merlin !

- Vous avez quelque chose à faire ici ? Me demande-t-elle innocente.

J'ai certes quelque chose à faire ici, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec les livres…

Je m'approche doucement d'elle, n'étant pas vraiment sur de contrôler chacun de mes pas et je me constate qu'elle ne recule pas.

Lorsque je m'arrête à peine dix centimètres d'elle, que je peux sentir le doux parfum naturel de sa peau, que je sens presque son souffle chaud sur ma poitrine, elle murmure quelque chose que j'ai du mal à comprendre.

Je lève les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens et elle comprend que les mots qu'elle vient de prononcer ne sont malheureusement pas arrivés jusqu'à mon cerveau.

- Vous êtes comme hier soir….

Si je réponds « Exact ! Et je compte terminer ce que j'avais commencé. », je pense qu'elle risque de très mal réagir.

Je préfère ne rien dire et me contenter d'agir.

Je sens des sueurs froide couler le long de ma nuque tellement je suis nerveux mais je sais que cela ne m'arrêtera pas.

Je sens à présent le tissu de sa veste dans le creux de mes mains et Hermione ne bouge pas.

Serait-elle consciente de ce que j'endure et prête à me délivrer de ma souffrance en bonne élève ?

Encore une phrase qui sonne dans ma tête comme le summum de la perversité !

Je n'attends pas d'avoir la réponse et l'attire ardemment contre moi. Elle hoquette de surprise, disposant ses mains sur mon torse comme pour séparer nos deux corps et je n'ose pas la regarder dans les yeux.

Ce corps si jeune et si chaud contre le mien réveille toutes les parties de mon corps qui n'avaient pas encore réalisées que j'étais debout. Je découvre même certains muscles insoupçonnés. Cette gamine a l'effet d'un détonateur sur moi et je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à exploser.

Quand je jette un regard sur son visage, je constate qu'elle s'apprête à parler mais mes lèvres ont tôt fait de se joindre aux siennes pour la contraindre à un mutisme total.

Elle gémit, de contentement ou de protestation, je ne le saurai que lorsque j'aurai terminé ce baiser enfiévré.

Mais ma peau refuse de lâcher la sienne. Mon baiser se prolonge, je plonge mes doigts dans sa chevelure avant d'appuyer sa tête plus profondément et bientôt ma langue force timidement l'entrée de l'antre de sa semblable.

Les mains d'Hermione se resserre sur ma poitrine et je grimace en sentant ses ongles à travers mes vêtements. Elle ne semble pas vouloir que je m'immisce dans sa bouche mais je suis bien déterminé à le faire.

Je descends ma mais valide le long de ses courbes gracieuses et exerce une légère pression sur ses fesses.

Surprise, elle ouvre instinctivement la bouche et il n'en faut pas plus à mon corps pour considérer ça comme une ouverture.

Ma langue caresse la sienne dans une danse du diable et ma main qui s'était légèrement égarée au sud, a une fâcheuse tendance à vouloir y rester afin de tâter le terrain dans son intégralité.

La demoiselle gesticule contre moi. Ses gémissements ne sont plus plaintifs mais quémandeurs. Je détache légèrement mon baiser et m'amuse à glisser ma langue sur le pourtour de ses lèvres, comme si ceux-ci avaient été couverts d'un doux glaçage que je dégustais avec délice.

Une fois mon appétit ouvert, je colle mon front au sien et plonge mon regard dans ses yeux noisettes.

Ils brillent. Sirius avait donc raison. Hermione ressemble à un ange tombé du ciel lorsqu'elle est troublée. On a envie de la protéger, de la serrer contre soi mais malheureusement le démon que l'on porte en chacun de nous à tôt fait de nous mettre quelques autres idées en tête bien plus crapuleuses.

Attendant quelques instants qu'elle formule quelques protestations, dont je n'aurai de toute façon pas tenu compte, je fini par enfouir mon visage dans sa nuque. Je la sens tendre la tête en arrière afin d'accueillir au mieux mes baisers et j'en suis plus que satisfait.

Sa peau est sucrée, légèrement musquée. Son parfum m'enivre, éveillant mes sens à leur paroxysme.

Mes deux mains sont à présent sur sa taille, fort fine d'ailleurs, que je serre de toutes mes forces, comme si j'avais peur qu'elle ne s'échappe.

Elle, elle garde ses bras le long de son corps, comme une poupée de chiffon ou une quelconque marionnette.

J'apprécie énormément cela. J'ai de ce fait l'impression d'avoir un pouvoir sur elle, une domination, du fait qu'elle ne me touche pas.

Avec Nymphadora, j'ai rarement l'occasion de jouer les maîtres, mais là, je sens bien que je pourrai exercer mes talents sans parcimonie.

J'aimerai lui dire tout ce que je ressens à ce moment même, mais toutes mes neurones se concentrent dans une partie bien plus excentrée de mon cerveau pour l'heure et refusent de regagner le vaisseau mère avant d'avoir terminées leur mission.

Tout en continuant de jouer les vampires assoiffés de sang contre sa jugulaire, j'avance de quelques pas jusqu'à ce que les fesses rebondies de ma victime, heurtent une table.

Celle-ci ce trouve là comme si j'avais tout prémédité.

Hermione se glisse légèrement sur la pointe des pieds afin de pouvoir tranquillement s'asseoir sur la table sans que je ne desserre pour autant mon étreinte.

Elle est entièrement à ma merci et la perspective de découvrir toutes les parcelles de son corps, me donne la fièvre.

Je désire un instant contempler ma prise et me recule d'un pas, juste assez pour pouvoir la rattraper si elle décide de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Ce qu'elle n'a d'ailleurs, pas du tout l'intention de faire.

Elle me regarde avec des yeux brûlants, les lèvres encore humides de mon baiser, les joues arborant un joli rose causé par l'émoi significatif.

Effectivement, c'est un ange.

Je pousse un grognement d'impatience et me jette à nouveau sur elle. Sous l'effet de surprise, elle bascule sur la table, et je savoure avec délice, le contact de ses formes sous mon poids.

J'entreprends d'une main habile, de déboutonner les premiers boutons de son chemisier et je sens qu'elle pose sa main sur la mienne.

Je relève les yeux vers elle, elle a perdu son sourire.

- Je….

Elle hésite, il est temps que mon cerveau fasse appel au générateur de secours.

- Tu vas te laisser faire et tout se passera bien.

Soit elle prends ça pour un ordre et risque de me flanquer une gifle magistrale ou ça l'apaise.

Au regard courroucé qu'elle me lance, elle ne semble pas du tout s'apaiser, néanmoins, le sourire coquin que je peux voir apparaître sur le coin de ses lèvres, me démontre clairement qu'elle cherche à me provoquer.

Très bien ! C'est ce que je souhaitais. Répondre à la provocation est un domaine dans lequel je suis certain d'avoir de nombreuses qualités.

- Cet habit d'écolière est si….hummmm….

Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je viens de sortir cette phrase complètement stupide mais ce qu'elle répond me donne envie d'en sortir tout un panel.

- Je trouve ça quelque peu pervers quand même….j'adore.

S'en ai trop pour mon cerveau qui sort désormais le panneau « je reviens dans une heure » et je replonge sur l'effeuillage de sa veste.

Les boutons se défont rapidement et lorsque les deux pommes d'amour apparaissent, revêtu d'une douce protection de soie, je sens mon cœur ne faire qu'un bond dans ma poitrine et mon pantalon étrangement se rétrécir.

Ils sont si beaux, après les avoir touché je constate également qu'ils sont extrêmement fermes, ce dont je ne doutais pas de toute façon.

Je fais couler la veste et le chemisier le long de ses épaules et elle se relève légèrement afin que je puisse les lui ôter complètement.

Je glisse mes doigts le long de sa nuque, de ses épaules et de ses bras, comme si je m'apprêtais à la reproduire sur une feuille de dessin et qu'il fallait que pour cela, ses formes soient bien ancrées dans ma mémoire.

Je saisis fermement ses deux rondeurs qui me narguent à présent et elle gémit en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

Je m'empresse de dégrafer cet étau de tissu d'une main exercée et l'envoi valdinguer à travers la pièce. Cette peau si blanche et sans imperfection m'aveugle presque de part sa pureté. Si pour l'heure mon cœur ne s'activait pas à garder un rythme constant, il commanderait à mon cerveau de me faire pleurer.

Je passe une langue gourmande sur les pourtours du premier et j'apprécie de voir que ma caresse la contente grandement en sentant ses doigts se faufiler dans ma chevelure afin que je me montre plus ardents, ce que je m'empresse de faire sur l'instant.

D'une main je modèle la peau ferme et douce de son jumeau et de l'autre j'arpente une descente en rappel vers une contrée encore plus reculée.

J'accède rapidement à l' agrafe maintenant la jupe en place et elle ne résiste pas longtemps à la dextérité de mes doigts.

Je lève le bassin et le sien par la même occasion, pour faire glisser le vêtement à même le sol et il s'étale dans un bruit léger.

Je suis à présent à califourchon au dessus d'elle et commence à retirer mon pull. Je sens rapidement les mains de mon amante parcourir mon torse alors que le tissu n'est encore qu'au dessus de ma tête.

Quand je l'envoi au sol et que je pose à nouveau mon regard sur elle, je la vois rapidement passer sa langue sur ses lèvres en signe d'appréciation.

Dans cette position, je suis tout puissant au dessus d'elle et j'ai presque envie de la maintenir en place par quelques liens solides, histoire de pousser le fantasme à son summum.

J'attrape ma baguette qui reste encore bien en place dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon et dessine quelques glyphes dans les airs.

Aussitôt, deux cordelettes de la même couleur que les yeux de ma belle apparaissent et s'activent déjà à s'entortiller autour de ses poignets, que je m'empresse de joindre au dessus de sa tête.

Elle tente un petit mouvement de recul que j'ai tôt fait d'intercepter en resserrant mes genoux autour de ses hanches.

Une fois qu'elles eurent fini leur travail, les deux cordes retombèrent de tout leur long sur le sol.

Cette situation me rendait incroyablement fou de désir et je pu rapidement constater qu'Hermione appréciait également de se sentir ainsi malmenée.

Je suis un homme, certes, la perversité c'est dans mes gènes mais je ne serai pas pour autant discourtois ou même méchant. Le respect est la base de tout. Si elle s'était sentie humiliée et qu'elle n'avait pas aimé ça, j'aurai immédiatement arrêté.

Grâce à Dieu, ce n'était pas le cas.

Je descends de la table un instant, juste le temps de retirer ce pantalon de malheur qui commence sérieusement à me couper la circulation du sang et je remonte en scène.

La respiration de ma petite poupée s'est accéléré en me regardant ôter les dernières barrières cachant ma virilité et appréhende, je le vois et le ressens, de passer enfin à l'action.

Mais je ne ferai pas en sorte que ça se passe aussi vite. J'ai besoin de faire durer le supplice. Mais autant le dire tout de suite, ce sera autant une torture pour moi que pour elle de nous faire languir de la sorte.

Mais cela ne rendra les choses que meilleures.

J'entreprends maintenant de dessiner quelques bizarreries avec ma langue sur le ventre plat de la belle. Titillant par moment le nombril, je l'entends rire doucement. Le ventre devient rapidement un terrain de jeux bien ennuyeux et je décide de terminer ma progression vers le sud.

Une petite culotte de soie me rappelle que je n'ai pas encore eu le plaisir de fréquenter cette partie de cette charmante visite et ma virilité tente à me le faire également savoir en pointant son nez de plus en plus haut.

Je glisse deux doigts de chaque côté de son bassin et elle m'aide en se relevant légèrement, à la lui ôter.

Ceci fait, je passe une main entre ses deux cuisses et je les ouvre doucement.

Je sens qu'elle me résiste. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil vers elle pour me rendre compte que ce n'est qu'un jeu de sa part, en voyant qu'elle a la tête rejetée arrière.

Je force donc un peu la main et elle fini par se laisser faire.

Je passe une langue gourmande sur mes lèvres en pensant déjà à la formidable friandise que je m'apprête à déguster.

Je commence d'abord par jouer du bout de mes doigts sur les abords de sa peau et elle gémit d'impatience.

Je souris machiavéliquement et me décide tout de même à la contenter du bout de ma langue.

Je me prépare donc à l'entrée et la voyant se cambrer un peu plus à la recherche de ma bouche, je commence par donner un premier coup de langue qui lui fait pousser un lourd soupir.

Je commence quelques allées et venues entre les deux parois douces et chaudes, en ne manquant pas de joindre mes doigts à la partie.

Hermione gémit et tire sur ses cordes et je jubile de la savoir ainsi à ma merci.

Elle serre les dents pour ne pas prononcer des mots incompréhensibles et je me montre plus ardents dans mes immixtions afin de la contenter au maximum.

Quel divin nectar dont je suis en train de me repaître là, si ma masculinité ne me criait pas famine, je m'activerai à jouer l'explorateur le plus longtemps possible.

Mais ce jeu se joue à deux, j'apprécierai donc qu'elle me gratifie également de quelques gâteries.

Lorsque je me retire de l'emplacement le plus accueillant que je n'ai jamais connu jusqu'alors, je la vois relever la tête.

Je me repositionne au dessus d'elle sur la table et m'agenouille.

Elle jette un oeil à la sucette d'un autre genre qui pointe devant elle et je n'ose pas m'approcher de peur qu'elle trouve cela vulgaire.

Mais elle me sourit et je comprends qu'elle m'autorise à poursuivre.

Dans cette position, c'est moi qui mène la danse, j'imposerai mon rythme et la fréquence des immixtions.

Je m'approche doucement de ses lèvres, qu'elle humecte rapidement d'un coup de langue et j'essai de prendre une position des plus confortable.

Je n'ai jamais connu une gâterie dans une telle position mais à l'adresse dont elle fait preuve, je comprends qu'elle a déjà testé.

Elle commence par jouer par de petits coups de langue le long de ma turgescente virilité et je ne peux m'empêcher de me contenir pour ne pas pousser des gémissements trop forts, mais lorsqu'elle l'engouffre d'un coup et commence quelques va-et-vient avec la tête, j'allège sa besogne en donnant moi-même quelques lents coup de rein.

Je tente de ne pas m'insérer trop profondément afin de ne pas l'incommoder et je sens qu'elle apprécie car sa langue se montre plus vicieuse et ses succions plus puissantes.

Elle bénéficie de toute évidence d'incroyables qualités dans ce domaine là.

Je concentre mon esprit au maximum pour ne pas terminer trop rapidement cette escapade et quand je sens qu'elle ralenti sa cadence et que moi-même j'entame un rythme moins soutenu, je comprends qu'il est temps de passer à autre chose.

Je me retire doucement, l'apercevant s'humecter à nouveau les lèvres en me jetant un regard concupiscent et je tente de reprendre mon souffle en avalant avec difficulté.

Mes genoux tremblent tellement je suis excitée et mon esprit est complètement embrumé.

Je descends avec difficulté de la table et me rattrape de justesse a ses jambes pour ne pas m'écrouler sur le sol.

Je pensais être celui qui menait le jeu et je me rends malheureusement compte que c'est elle qui exerce une autorité sur moi. Elle me manipule par ses charmes et sa beauté. Par ce qu'elle dégage, par ses phéromones.

J'ai après tout des gènes plus totalement humain et ce genre de signes, je les perçois au centuple.

Je dois reprendre le dessus, faire sortir la bête qui est en moi, celle qui ne demande qu'à sortir depuis le début et que je contiens malgré moi.

Je saisis donc fermement les hanches de mon étudiante et je me rapproche en lui jetant un regard résolument provocateur.

Je me penche pour l'embrasser et lui mords la lèvre inférieure, lui faisant de ce fait pousser un petit cri de surprise.

Tout en restant tout près de son visage, j'amorce mon entrée. Elle comprend dans mon regard que je vais laisser exprimer mon côté le plus bestial et elle semble plutôt inquiète. Je déborde de pouvoir.

Je plisse légèrement les yeux, fais grincer mes dents et m'engouffre en elle d'un coup sec, la faisant pousser un râle de plaisir.

Je me relève pour prendre de l'appui et j'engendre de puissants coups de rein que je ponctue par des pressions agressives sur ses hanches.

Elle tire inlassablement sur ses cordes pour tenter de se détacher mais il n'est pas question que je la libère. Elle est parfaite dans cet état mêlé entre le plaisir et la soumission.

Je passe mes mains sous ses fesses afin de pouvoir les relever et ainsi produire des poussées plus profondes en elle.

Elle m'appelle inlassablement professeur en ne cessant de rejeter sa tête en arrière. Même si je n'ai plus de raison de porter ce titre depuis longtemps, j'aime toujours autant l'entendre le prononcer.

Bientôt, je me rends compte que les cordes provoquent de grosses marques rouges sur ses poignets et même si elle ne dit rien, je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça. Je prononce une formule dans ma barbe tout en continuant mes coups de rein sans perdre ma cadence.

Des que les liens se délivrent, elle s'apprête à se relever d'un coup de rein. Je me sépare d'elle un instant pour ne pas me blesser et elle s'accroche à mon cou, s'empressant d'enrouler ses jambes autour de ma taille.

D'une petite flexion des genoux, je me réinsère en elle en poussant un râle de plaisir et la colle brusquement contre la bibliothèque, faisant tomber quelques livres des tablettes.

Je prends appui sur l'étagère derrière elle et continu mes coups de reins en suçant la base de cou avec passion.

Elle plante ses ongles dans mon dos et au moment où elle s'apprête à griffer, je lui rappelle gentiment à l'oreille en ralentissant mon rythme pour paraître plus attentionné, qu'une certaine métamorphomage ferait rapidement la différence entre des griffures dû à une bagarre en étant loup garou et les griffures d'ébats amoureux.

Elle se ravise tout de suite et plaque ses mains sur mes fesses en les poussant à accentuer la cadence.

Je sens la chaleur monter à l'intérieur de mes entrailles et le désir me monter à la tête. Mes coups deviennent irréfléchis, je la maintient fermement en place pour ne pas qu'elle glisse, mais il devient difficile de faire plusieurs chose à la fois.

Elle est si désirable, si chaude….

Elle murmure à présent mon prénom et dépose des milliers de baisers papillon sur mon visage.

Je sens qu'elle-même commence à atteindre les sommets de la jouissance. Je la serre plus confortablement contre moi et elle tente de prendre un appui plus solide pour que je puisse terminer notre jeu en beauté.

Elle hoquette maintenant sous mes coups de bassin, je respire de plus en plus vite, je sens mon cœur s'unir au sien dans un rythme endiablé et quand enfin je sens la délivrance approcher, j'enfoui rapidement mon visage dans sa nuque pour masquer un râle qui se veut bien trop bruyant.

Je sens déjà que je suis bien mieux.

A l'intérieur de moi, ce feu qui me consumait s'éteint lentement. Ce vieux Servilus avait donc raison. Il fallait que j'assouvisse mes fantasmes pour que ceux-ci cesse d'atteindre à mon comportement.

Hermione est à présent derrière la grande étagère, elle ramasse les quelques livres qui sont tombés durant nos quelques minutes d'égarement.

Je me baisse à mon tour pour ramasser celui que se trouve à mes pieds et juste à côtés de celui-ci, deux pieds attendent en tapotant le sol.

Je remonte le long des deux jambes qui les accompagnent et tombe nez à nez avec Severus.

Il me regarde avec un mauvais sourire au coin des lèvres, les mains croisées dans le dos.

Subitement, je me sens comme un gamin ayant commis une faute.

Je ne suis, certes, pas un enfant, mais la faute je l'ai belle et bien commise et cet homme le sais

- Alors Lupin, on a passé une bonne matinée ?

Que répondre à ça ? Hermione est juste derrière, il n'est pas question que je la mette dans l'embarras.

- Miss Granger, Mr Potter vous demande dehors, je pense que vous pouvez le rejoindre sans Mr Lupin non ?

Hermione soupira en lui jetant un regard noir et disparut sans même me regarder.

Severus s'approche un peu plus près de moi et je dû quand même me reculer un peu, le trouvant beaucoup trop près à mon goût.

Il sourit et reprit sa place.

- Je constate que vos mœurs sont redevenues normales. Sinon je pense que vous auriez déjà tenté quelque chose. J'en déduis donc que Miss Granger n'a pas fait que chercher des livres.

Je me répète mais….que répondre à ça ?

- Bien, j'ai maintenant, REMUS, quelque chose qui pourrait me permettre de faire de ta vie un enfer comme tu as fais avec la mienne du temps de votre charmante petite bande.

Et il s'adossa contre la bibliothèque avec l'air encore plus désinvolte que pouvait l'avoir autrefois Sirius.

Tout ce qui m'est arrivé, c'était donc lui. Lorsque j'étais loup garou, il a du me faire avaler une quelconque substance qui a eu cet effet dévastateur sur moi, maintenant, il réclame vengeance pour les années passées.

Je me retrouve maintenant dans une drôle de situation.

Le chantage n'est pas forcement la meilleure chose sur terre et pour que cela ne se produise pas, il faut toujours faire en sorte d'agir en conséquence.

Hermione ne s'approche plus de la maison et Severus m'interdit de m'approcher du château. De plus, lorsque je regarde Nymphadora dans les yeux, je revois tout ce que j'ai fais. Elle n'a pas changé à mon égard mais je suis certaine qu'elle se doute de quelque chose.

Et pourtant, ce que j'ai fait, j'ai du mal à le regretter…

Morale : On passe tellement de temps à regretter ce que l'on a fait, qu'il devient impossible de regretter ce que l'on a pas fait.

Les folies sont les seules choses que l'on ne regrette jamais....


	13. Malheureuse maîtresse

Malheureuse Maîtresse

Une fois de plus, Harry avait eu raison du mage noir.

Celui-ci fulminait dans son antre, cherchant un nouveau moyen de venir à bout de cette vermine.

- Ce sale gamin….il arrive à déjouer chacun de mes pièges, je commence vraiment à…à….

Et il hurla un Avada Kedavra à l'adresse d'un pauvre rat qui n'avait rien demandé.

Celui-ci s'écroula sur le sol, les yeux révulsés, le corps parcouru de tremblements.

La colère du maître demeurait sans pareille. Rien n'arrivait à le calmer, même pas les tortures les plus abjectes qu'il lui arrivait d'infliger à de pauvres prisonniers.

Leurs cris déchirants, qui d'ordinaire le mettaient en transe, l'ennuyaient au plus haut point à présent.

Prit dans un feu de rage, il n'entendit pas Bellatrix pénétrer à ce moment même dans la pièce.

Il s'arrêta alors net de pester et resta un instant immobile.

Bellatrix s'avança doucement, restant tout de même sur ses gardes, sachant pertinemment que les changements d'humeurs chez Voldemort étaient plus que fréquents.

Il se tourna vers elle et son regard s'adoucit brusquement.

Il prit une profonde respiration et s'affala plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

Les sentiments qu'avait Bellatrix à l'encontre de cet homme pourtant si abject, se précisaient de jours en jours.

Elle rêvait de pouvoir créer chez lui de la reconnaissance, de la fierté et même des fois, elle rêvait à le savoir amoureux d'elle, ce qui de toute façon aurait été fort peu probable compte tenu du fait qu'il était certainement dépourvu de cœur.

- Approche Bellatrix, lança-t-il à son adresse en lui tendant la main.

Elle sourit aimablement et la saisit.

Il l'attira doucement à lui et la fit asseoir sur une sorte de petite marche à ses pieds. Elle posa délicatement la tête sur ses genoux et il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux comme une maman le fait à son enfant.

- Ma petite Bellatrix, tu arrives toujours quand il le faut. Tu m'apaises…

Bellatrix fermait les yeux, appréciant avec délice les mots doux qui lui berçaient les oreilles. Mais le pensait-il réellement ?

Elle s'en fichait pour ainsi dire. Elle l'aimait et ces élans d'affections, aussi peu démonstratifs soient-ils, la comblaient de joie.

Quand elle se trouvait dans cette position où il se trouvait doux et aimant, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir eu la faculté d'arrêter le temps.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes comme cela. Elle, bercée par la respiration de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur, lui, assoupi sous la fatigue que lui provoquait à chaque fois, une colère trop intense.

Alors que la nuit enveloppée la lande, Bellatrix fixait d'un regard vide, la fenêtre donnant sur le sienne.

Derrière les épais rideaux qui lui obstruaient la vue, le lord s'était endormi. Elle pouvait distinguer à la lueur des bougies, la silhouette de son corps allongé qui se mouvait au rythme de sa respiration.

Oh combien de fois elle avait imaginé pouvoir se glisser dans ces draps et se blottir contre lui en parfaite petite maîtresse.

Il se serait alors montré exquis et tendre, en la gratifiant de caresses et de tendresse.

C'était comme cela qu'elle s'imaginait le seigneur des ténèbres. Totalement à l'opposé de l'homme qu'il paraissait au grand jour.

Personne n'était au courant de cette relation qu'elle entretenait à sens unique, secrètement avec lui. Jamais elle ne se serait abaissée à montrer ce côté si sensible qu'elle cachait au possible en elle. Elle est LA Bellatrix Lestrange, l'intraitable Bellatrix Lestranges. Jamais quelqu'un n'aurait pu pensé qu'elle était pourvu, comme toutes les femmes, d'un cœur ne demandant qu'à s'exprimer.

Elle poussa un profond soupir, embuant sur l'instant la fenêtre, et comme une adolescente amoureuse, elle dessina du bout de ses doigts, un cœur brisé sur la fenêtre.

- Je suis vraiment pitoyable, murmura t-elle en l'effaçant d'un revers de la main.

A ce moment là, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à toute volée, Lucius Malefoy entrant sans même s'être annoncé.

- Dis donc faut pas te gêner ! Cracha t-elle, furieuse d'avoir été surprise dans cet état de faiblesse.

- Ca va ! Ne fais pas ta mijorée ! L'heure est grave ! Une armée se lève contre le maître, nous devons faire quelque chose.

Tiens, quelqu'un intentait à la vie du seigneur des ténèbres ? Comme cela pouvait paraître bizarre.

Fatiguée d'avoir été dérangée pour quelque chose d'aussi récurent, elle s'empara de sa cape qu'elle jeta négligemment sur ses épaules et suivit le grand blond dans le couloir.

Il avançait rapidement, comme si habituellement, lorsque des gens se levaient contre son maître, il avait été réellement en danger.

Il s'agissait la plus part du temps, d'un petit groupe de sorciers que l'on balayait rapidement d'un avada Kedavra et dont on oubliait bien rapidement l'existence.

Lucius Malefoy avait toujours tendance a exagérer les choses, afin de les rendre plus importantes et de penser par la même occasion en les accomplissant qu'il avait beaucoup plus de mérite.

Tout en pensant cela, Bellatrix soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

Bientôt, ils atteignirent la chambre du maître.

Malefoy fit glisser son masque de mangemort sur son visage et toqua légèrement à la porte.

Une voix légèrement endormi, ordonna d'entrer.

Il poussa la porte et tous deux entrèrent dans la pièce.

Voldemort se releva difficilement dans son lit, leur jetant une regard des plus terribles.

- J'espère pour vous que vous avez une bonne raison de me déranger en plein milieu de la nuit ou je sens que ma baguette risque de furieusement me démanger.

- Pardonnez nous maître, mais effectivement l'heure est grave.

Ils s'approchèrent du lit tout en restant suffisamment éloignés pour ne pas paraître impolis, et Malefoy expliqua ce qui risquerait, il était certain, de le mettre furieusement en colère.

Recroquevillée au fond de sa chambre, Bellatrix massait douloureusement son bras.

Dans un élan de colère non contrôlé, le maître de ténèbres leur avait adressé à chacun un doloris, les clouant immédiatement au sol.

Elle avait attendu patiemment qu'il se calme et s'était alors relevée doucement pour se faufiler jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il n'était pas rare qu'il se mette dans des états pareils, mais cette fois-ci, il les avait frappé. Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Et au même moment où l'éclair vert était venu frapper sa peau, le cœur de Bellatrix s'était brisé en mille morceaux.

Pourquoi était-elle amoureuse d'un homme comme celui là ? Il ne lui rendrait certainement jamais son amour et serait malheureuse à vie à espérer autant d'une personne incapable de sourire réellement.

Sur sa peau, une tache rose révélait le mal qu'on lui avait fait, et tout doucement, les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

Il fallait qu'elle soit forte ! On ne fait pas partie des mangemorts si l'on est faible ! Et la faiblesse, elle ne l'a jamais connu, si ce n'est en la présence de cet homme qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

Cette douleur lancinante qu'elle ressentait à présent dans l'avant bras, la ferait réfléchir à deux fois avant de succomber à nouveau devant le charme de cet homme.

Elle se releva difficilement et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

Au dehors, les autres mangemorts se préparaient à la bataille qui faisait rage contre les jeunes sorciers de Poudlard.

En effet, ceux-ci avaient eu la désagréable idée de vouloir défier le maître et contre tout attente, celui-ci l'avait extrêmement mal prit.

Deux choses pouvaient qualifier un tel comportement.

Soit il trouvait cela humiliant que de simples enfants décident de lui nuire, soit il avait réellement peur des conséquences que cela pouvait apporter.

Le jeune Potter avait toujours été une menace pour lui, il le savait. Même s'il essayait de se montrer serein lorsque l'on parlait de lui, la grosse veine qui bouillait sur son front avait tôt fait de le trahir.

Dans ces cas là, valait mieux écourter le sujet au possible et surtout trouver rapidement une parade aux éventuelles protestations qu'il ferait, en faisant toujours en sorte de tourner la situation à son avantage.

Au dehors, elle pouvait apercevoir Lucius Malefoy s'entraînant à la maîtrise de quelques sorts, jetant par moment des regards dans sa direction, se demandant certainement pourquoi elle ne descendait pas se joindre à eux.

Après tout, cette bataille la concernait autant qu'à chacun d'eux, sinon plus compte tenu du fait qu'elle était restée fidèle au maître depuis le début.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que cette attaque du maître envers elle, l'avait beaucoup plus touchée qu'il ne le pensait. Car elle possédait une blessure non pas en surface, mais au cœur.

Ses idéaux s'étaient brisés en même temps que les particules d'air lors de l'enchantement.

Elle souffrait d'être ainsi traitée après avoir servit pendant tant d'années, cet homme qui ne lui témoignait aucune reconnaissance.

Au moment où elle s'allongea sur son lit, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

Après avoir prit une profonde respiration et effacé d'un revers de la main les quelques larmes qui s'étaient attardées sur ses joues, elle ordonna d'ouvrir.

Un petit homme portant le masque des mangemorts, l'informa que le maître demandait après elle.

Elle se releva d'un bond, tentant de paraître le plus stoïque possible et lui fit signe de sortir.

Quand il referma la porte derrière lui, Bellatrix fit face au vieux miroir qui se tenait fièrement sur sa coiffeuse.

Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. S'il demandait aussi vite à la voir après s'être aussi violement emporté, c'est qu'il n'était certainement pas calmé et voulait encore pouvoir se défouler.

Elle passa sa main machinalement sur son bras en faisant la grimace et après avoir soupiré bruyamment, s'engagea dans l'encadrement de la porte, en jetant un dernier regard derrière elle, comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière fois qu'elle revoyait sa chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle attendait patiemment devant la porte du Lord, qu'il daigne bien lui demander d'entrer et enfin, elle l'entendit d'une voix étouffée l'y autoriser.

Elle poussa doucement la porte, quelque peu tremblante, mais arborant un visage impassible.

- Maître ?

Il lui tournait le dos, la tête emmitouflée dans une serviette. Il venait de se passer de l'eau sur le visage, tentant certainement de cacher sa colère.

Finalement, il se leva brusquement, faisant basculer la chaise en arrière qui s'écroula dans un bruit d'enfer.

Sous l'effet de surprise, Bellatrix s'écarta d'un bond, craignant à nouveau qu'il ne s'en prenne à elle, mais il n'en fit rien.

Il se retourna dans un geste théâtral, envoyant sa cape par-dessus son épaule.

- Ce gamin commence vraiment par me porter sur les nerfs, si mes fidèles ne se chargent pas rapidement de réduire sa sale petite armée à néant, il se pourrait que je me montre fort désappointé.

Bellatrix avait à présent baissé la tête, elle évitait tant bien que mal son regard et serrait les poings dans son dos pour tenter de masquer son appréhension.

Elle entendit le maître s'approcher d'elle doucement et quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, le sifflement de sa voix résonna dans ses oreilles.

- D'ailleurs, que faîtes vous là ? Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas à l'extérieur à vous entraîner ?

Que répondre à cela ? Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et elle était certaine qu'il s'en rendrait compte. Mentir au Lord, s'était comme tenter de défier le ministre en personne, qui serait d'ailleurs chose bien moins risquée.

- Je…je devais encore finir quelque chose…maître.

Il tourna autour d'elle tel un serpent prêt à sauter sur sa proie et quand il fut derrière elle, lui souffla dans le cou tel un vampire.

- Vous avez peur Lestranges ?

- N…non maître, répondit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Il lui fit à nouveau face d'un pas si léger que l'on aurait pu jurer qu'il volait et approcha son visage de celui de la femme.

- En êtes-vous certaine ? Je peux sentir la peur se dégager de chaque pores de votre peau.

Il avait raison, et elle était certaine qu'il le savait. Seulement, cette situation plus qu'improbable, la mettait dans tous ses états.

En plus d'une légère crainte, une excitation grandissante germait en elle et si elle ne se calmait pas tout de suite, il le remarquerait très vite.

Des frissons lui parcouraient le corps à mesure que le souffle de l'homme caressait sa peau et lorsque elle aperçut ses longs doigts fins s'approcher de sa peau laiteuse pour se poser sur son épaule, elle n'osa presque plus respirer.

- Regardez-moi, murmura-t-il.

Elle releva légèrement la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien et fut surprise de le voir aussi clair, aussi limpide.

Il ne semblait plus du tout en colère, il semblait même apaisé.

- A quoi pensez-vous ? Dîtes moi !

Si elle lui révélait exactement ce qu'elle avait en tête à l'instant précis, elle se dirigeait à grand pas vers une mort certaine. Elle se contenta seulement de hausser les épaules avec désinvolture, tentant de cacher son trouble.

Le lord se mit alors à rire avant de lui saisir les épaules fermement.

- Dîtes moi à qui vous pensez.

- A rien....Je vais descendre de ce pas dans les jardins.

Et elle joignit le geste à la parole en s'empressant de se retourner pour quitter la pièce.

- Tu n'iras nulle part Bellatrix. Nulle part avant que je ne l'ai décidé.

La jeune femme resta un instant immobile, fixant la porte sur laquelle elle tenait deux mains tremblantes.

Si elle s'aventurait une seule seconde à passer cette porte, elle le regretterait amèrement.

Prenant alors son courage à deux mains, elle se retourna et baissa la tête pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard de celui qui la contraignait à maintenir sa place dans les lieux.

Elle l'entendit faire un pas vers elle et quand il fut suffisement près pour qu'elle puisse voir le bout de ses chaussures, elle releva les yeux vers lui.

Il était là, face à elle, le regard froid, un rictus arborant fièrement son visage en signe de victoire.

- Quand aurai-je le droit de quitter votre chambre mon Seigneur ? Réussit-elle à marmoner sans trembler.

Le lord lui tourna alors le dos et partit rejoindre son fauteuil sans lui adresser un mot. Là, il y prit place et adressa à Bellatrix un regard qu'elle ne lui avait vu que dans ces moments où il prenait un malin plaisir à torturer ses victimes.

Un frisson lui parcouru instentanément l'échine et elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de faire un pas dans sa direction.

- Je suis un tentinet frustré en ce moment Bellatrix. Les tracas que me cause ce Potter, ont tendance a m'exaspérer

Bellatrix hocha la tête sans réellement savoir où il voulait en venir.

- Approches toi.

Elle s'excuta, ses jambes livrées à elle même.

Quand elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son maître, il tendit doucement la main pour se saisir de son bras et la contraindre à s'agenouiller.

- La torture et la mort ne m'apportent aucune satisfaction en ce moment. Connaitrais-tu par hasard un autre moyen de retrouver la sereinité ma chère Bellatrix ?

Tout en déballant son flot de paroles, Voldemort carressait inlassablement les cheveux de la mangemort.

Ca y'est. Elle avait comprit la raison de sa présence en ces lieux.

Cette chose qui alimentait depuis longtemps déjà, ses rêves nocturnes, cette chose pour laquelle elle aurait tuer n'importe qui pour l'obtenir. Cette chose se présentait devant elle.

Mais hélas, le ton qu'employait son maître à son egard afin de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il attendait d'elle, ressemblait bien plus à une "mission" qu'à une réelle envie.

Il voulait se servir d'elle pour accomplir ses plus noirs désirs et cela, qu'elle soit consentante ou pas.

Consentante ? Elle l'était. Bien sur qu'elle l'était. Mais jamais dans ses songes cela ne se passait de cette manière.

Ou était la magie du moment ? La tendresse ? Et pourquoi pas...l'amour ?

Bellatrix soupira.

Quand elle baissa les yeux, elle pu voir au tapotement des pieds du Lord, qu'il s'impatientait de voir arriver une réponse.

Alors elle s'exécuta.

- Je ne vois pas mon maître, mais dîtes moi et....et je m'exécuterai.

Elle l'entendit pousser un râle et suivit chacun de ses gestes quand ses mains quittèrent sa chevelure.

Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux, écarta la lourde cape qui les couvrait et il resta immobile.

Il savait qu'elle comprenait. Après tout, le grand Lord Voldemort ne s'abaisserait pas à exprimer lui même ses désirs. Tout en chacun devrait être capable de les comprendre sans qu'il n'est eu besoin d'ouvrir la bouche.

De la fierté, à l'instant même, Bellatrix n'en avait plus. S'il s'agissait de la seule chance qu'elle avait de toucher son maître à l'intèrieur de son être, alors elle le ferait.

Peut-être en agissant de la sorte, réussirait-elle à lui faire aimer sa présence et à la solliciter de manière plus aimante la prochaire fois. Si toute fois, une nouvelle chance venait à se proposer.

Bellatrix s'humecta les lèvres et fit glisser ses mains sur le pantalon de son maître.

Quand ses doigts effleurèrent les siens, il les écarta et les posa négligement sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

Elle remonta ses mains jusqu'à atteindre le haut de son pantalon et tendrement, avec une douceur extrème comme si elle s'apprêtait à toucher une flamme, elle caressa les premier boutons.

Elle les détacha un a un et entreprit de descendre la fermeture éclair avec une lenteur criminelle.

Elle soupira de nouveau. Ca ne se passait pas comme elle le voulait. Ses mains tremblaient, elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin. Pas comme ça.

Le Lord s'éclaircit la gorge impatiemment.

Mais qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Elle le faisait attendre ! C'était impardonnable.

Expressement, elle glissa ses doigts sur le tissu de flanelle du caleçon de son maître. Elle l'entendit soupirer et se cala plus confortablement dans le fauteuil.

Alors qu'elle s'appretait à sortir sa virilité, un son sourd résonna derrière la porte.

Quelqu'un venait de frapper bruyamment.

Lord Voldemort grogna mais ne répondit pas de suite, espérant qu'on lui fiche la paix.

Mais les coups redoublèrent.

Bellatrix se releva et Voldemort hurla.

- QUOI ??

La lourde porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, découvrant Lucius Malefoy complètement essouflé.

- Maître ! Potter ! La bataille est prête à commencer ! Il faut que vous veniez.

Le visage déformé par la colère s'adoucit alors subitement. Enfin il allait pouvoir assouvir sa soif de vengeance.

Il contourna Bellatrix et sortit de la pièce sans dire un mot.

La jeune femme resta immobile, s'accordant le droit de verser une larme maintenant qu'elle était seule.

Seule ? C'est ce qu'elle croyait.

Lucius s'approcha doucement et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ?

Elle reprit immédiatement contenance. Pas question de lui faire part de ses soucis.

- Rien Lucius, le maître voulait me parler d'une stratégie à mettre en place.

Et elle sortit à son tour de la chambre pour se réfugier dans la sienne.

2 semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis sa mésaventure dans la chambre du maître.

Bellatrix était redevenue la même et son maître avait à nouveau revêtu son visage de glace et n'avait jamais plus tenté quoi que ce soit avec son élève.

Elle en était à la fois soulagée et également attristée.

La dernière fois, il était en colère, mais si elle s'y prenait maintenant, les choses pourraient être différentes.

Peut-être. Toujours est-il que tout cela était bien loin à présent. Les choses avaient reprit leur cours et la bataille approchait.

Bientôt le prince des ténbres reprendrait le pouvoir et alors sa gloire à son apogée, elle sera là. A ses côtés, prête à l'aimer de nouveau en secret.

Ses quelques pensées, qu'elle se plaisait a ressasser dans son esprit inlassablement, lui donnaient à présent le courage d'avancer.

Ce matin là, quand les rayons du soleil traversèrent les volets de sa chambre, elle était à mille lieux de penser une seule seconde que sa vie allait à nouveau être chamboulée.

Bellatrix sortit de sa chambre comme à son accoutumée, s'appretant à retrouver les quelques mangemorts s'afférant à parfaire leurs sorts déstinés à l'offensive.

Les prémices d'une bataille sans nom s'annonçaient.

Chacun semblait convaincu d'une victoire certaine,en particulier Voldemort qui, tranquillement assit dans son coin, examinait avec attention, un large sourire aux lèvres, ses élèves s'entraîner.

La jeune femme le salua rapidement sans qu'il n'y prête attention et brandit sa baguette en vue de lancer un quelconque sortilège qu'elle réussit avec brio.

- Bravo Lestranges ! Toujours aussi redoutable ! Fit une voix derrière elle.

- Et oui Malefoy, peut-être qu'un jour tu m'arriveras à la cheville.

Elle l'entendit siffler derrière elle et il s'approcha jusqu'à murmurer dans son oreille.

- Que penserais-tu de t'arriver plutôt jusqu'à la taille.

Et il posa ses paumes sur les hanches de la mangemort.

Celle-ci, plus vive que l'éclair, se retourna d'un trait, pointant fièrement sa baguette contre la gorge du blond.

- Tu as raison. La cheville c'est encore bien trop haut, contente toi de mon orteil.

Malefoy n'esquissa pas un mouvement. Il était certain qu'elle ne manquerait pas de le gratifier d'une copieuse cicatrice s'il s'avisait de faire une quelconque remarque scabreuse à nouveau.

- Voyons Bellatrix, je plaisante ! Tenta-t-il de formuler en gardant son calme, tu sais bien que je suis marié.

- Ben voyons ! Et nous savons tous que tu t'en contente amplement. Ne t'approches plus jamais de moi ou je pourrai avoir une furieuse envie de paufimer les sorts interdits sur toi.

Lucius se dégagea d'un hochement de tête et après avoir rejeté de façon théatrale sa cape par dessus son épaule, il disparut au milieu de ses comparses.

Bellatrix reprit immédiatement son calme et l'air de rien, jeta un nouveau sort sur le mannequin face à elle.

Voldemort, du haut de son trône d'infortune, n'avait rien manqué de la scène, mais il se garda bien de formuler ne serait-ce qu'une remarque. Non pas qu'il avait peur des représailles, de quoi peut-il bien avoir peur sinon de ce jeune sorcier balafré. Il voulait seulement voir jusqu'où les choses pouvaient bien aller entre ces deux là, et dieu merci, il n'aurait pas à attendre longtemps.

Le soir même, Bellatrix rêvassait sur le rebord de sa fenêtre quand on frappa à sa porte.

Elle ne répondit pas et ne prêta aucune attention à la personne qui se donna tout de même la liberté d'entrer.

En temps normal, elle l'aurait déjà foudroyé d'un expelliarmus mais ce soir là, elle n'en fit rien. Allez savoir pourquoi.

- Lestranges. Je peux entrer ?

- A quoi bon te répondre puisque tu t'en ai déjà donné la peine Lucius.

L'homme se mit à rire doucement et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Je te préviens. Si tu es venu jusqu'ici avec une quelconque idée perverse en tête, je te le ferai bien rapidement regreter.

Lucius Malefoy fit quelques pas dans sa direction et prit place à côté d'elle sur la fenêtre.

- C'est la dernière soirée que nous passons ici, demain, nous aurons vaincu toute la vermine qui compose la résistance au maître et nous n'auront plus à faire profil bas.

Bellatrix soupira.

Il avait raison et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'on pourrait oublier nos petits différents et profiter de la soirée pour passer du bon temps ?

Du bon temps ? Mais a qui s'adressait-il ? A une de ces étudiante pré-pubère qui hantent les murs de cette fichue école ?

Elle s'empressa de se saisir de sa baguette pour lui faire sentir à quelle point elle était encline à répondre à ses avances, mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle et il s'en saisit avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire "Quidditch".

- Allons ! Ne soit pas aussi pimbèche ! Laisse moi te montrer ce que tu rates.

Il tenta d'approcher son visage du sien, mais privez une femme d'un outil de défense et elle en trouve sans mal un autre.

Bellatrix lui assainit une gifle magistrale qui fit basculer le tombeur de ses dames sur le sol.

Aussitôt, elle se leva et appuya son pied de tout ses forces sur la poitrine de ce bien misérable Don Juan.

- Malefoy, m'obliges pas à m'abaisser à des techniques de défense Moldu.

L'intéressé sourit et saisit d'une traite la cheville de la dame et la tira d'un coup sec afin de la chavirer sur le sol.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever que déjà, il pesait de tout son poids sur elle.

Le décolleté plongeant qu'elle arborait sans gêne depuis toujours ne manqua pas de faire sourire son assaillant et il plongea la tête à l'intèrieur.

- MALEFOY !

La voix caverneuse qui venait de résoner dans la pièce, coupa notre homme aussi net dans son initiative.

- Lucius Malefoy, cessez immédiatement ces bassesses avant que je ne vous en passe l'envie d'une façon plus fulgurante.

Lord Voldemort, dans l'embrasure de la porte, pointait dejà sa baguette dans sa direction, en glorieux sauveur qu'il n'était pas.

Aucune habitude du prince noir n'aurait présagé qu'un jour il puisse prendre la défense d'une femme.

A moins que...

Lucius se releva et tendit une main à Bellatrix, qu'elle rejeta d'un coup de genou.

Sur cet échec cuisant, il traversa la chambre et sortit sans demander son reste.

Non. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que Lord Voldemort puisse sortir une femme des griffes d'un homme sur le point de la malmener. Personne à moins que lui même ne veuille s'en charger.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce.

Bellatrix se releva et jeta à son maître un regard vide d'expression.

Que devait-elle faire ? Le remercier ? S'excuser et quitter expressement la pièce ?

Elle n'eut à faire aucune de ces choses là. Lord Voldemort s'approcha d'elle et la gratifia de ce qui devait être, semblait-il, un sourire.

- Je...Je ne sais pas si je dois vous dire ce genre de choses, mais...merci.

Cette fois ci Bellatrix en était certaine, il avait sourit.

Il tendit alors la main vers elle et la posa délicatement sur sa joue.

Sans même sans rendre compte, elle inclina doucement la tête afin d'atteindre plus rapidement la caresse. Elle se ravisa sur l'instant, prête à formuler de piètres excuses pour ce moment d'égarement, mais lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts du Lord se glisser derrière sa nuque, aucun mot ne purent sortir de sa gorge.

Il caressa longuement les quelques cheveux à la naissance de son cou, détaillant chaque infime partie de son visage.

Elle en était sure, la couleur de ses joues avaient du rapidement changer de couleur et démontrer clairement son émotion, mais pour l'heure, elle se contenta de savourer cet instant si unique.

C'est alors que le seigneur des ténèbres l'attira doucement à lui et dans une délicatesse qui n'était pas la sienne, il déposa un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres.

Le geste de dura que quelques secondes, comme s'il s'était brûlé au contact de sa peau, mais pour la jeune femme, elle se souviendrait de ce contact jusqu'a la fin de ses jours.

Un instant, il fouilla dans une de ses poches pour se saisir de sa baguette qu'il avait précédement pris soin de ranger.

Bellatrix suivait des yeux chacun de ses mouvements, ne sachant pas réellement ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

Il murmura quelques formules inaudibles et étira son sourire.

C'est alors que Bellatrix sentit monter en elle une drôle de bouffer de chaleur. Il semblait qu'elle volait dans les airs, libre de toute apesanteur.

Mais il n'en était rien, elle était toujours bien solidement ancré au sol, seulement, elle sentit que les fines cordelettes de son corsage se defaisaient une à une dans son dos, et avant même qu'elle ne puisse prendre le temps de se couvrir, sa lourde robe glissait déjà le long de ses courbes.

Elle leva les yeux vers l'homme qui lui faisait face, cherchant une explication.

Celui-ci s'était appuyé sur la table, croisant fièrement les bras sur sa poitrine, appréciant le spectacle avec délectation.

Bellatrix grelottait face à lui, n'osant pas bouger de peur de contredire le Lord dans ses plans.

Il se rapprocha alors de nouveau d'elle et posa ses mains sur sa taille fine.

Au contact de ses paumes sur elle, la jeune femme frissona. Il la colla alors étroitement contre lui et cette fois-ci lui prodigua un baiser fièvreux.

Les jambes en coton, la belle n'aurait su garder la position debout si les deux bras de son maître ne l'avait pas soutenu fortement.

Il s'amusait à présent à susauter sa lèvre infèrieure en poussant des petis gémissements approbateur.

Se donnerait-elle le droit elle aussi de le toucher ?

Dans un élan de folie, elle oublia bien vite la bienséance et joins le geste à la pensée.

Elle passa ses bras autour de la nuque de l'homme et approfondi le baiser en entrouvant légèrement la bouche afin de permettre à sa langue de partager une danse amoureuse avec sa nouvelle compagne.

Lord Voldemort la souleva alors de terre et tout en maintenant son étreinte, la déposa sur la table.

Bellatrix hoqueta de surprise en sentant la fraicheur du bois à travers le fin tissu de sa petit culotte de coton.

Elle était aux anges, rien de plus extraordinaire ne pouvait lui arriver.

Celui qui depuis toujours brillait de par sa froideur et son mépris, faisait preuve aujourd'hui des plus délicates attentions à son égard.

Partagaeait-il ses sentiments ? En tout cas pour l'heure, elle se plaisait à le croire.

A présent, il s'affairait à glisser sa langue le long de l'oreille de sa tentatrice en caressant ses épaules de gestes tendres afin d'en faire glisser les bretelles qui les couvraient.

Il continua son jeu lascif le long de sa jugulaire et descendit jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins.

Là, il s'arrêta.

Il se releva légèrement pour admirer la jeune femme qui restait immobile en position assise.

-Allongez-vous Bellatrix.

Elle s'exécuta immédiatement en glissant sur le bois comme une écharpe de soie sur un fauteuil.

Elle ferma les yeux quand elle sentit qu'il prenait appuie sur ses avant bras pour se positionner au dessus d'elle et elle fondit de plaisir quand il l'embrassa de nouveau.

Mais cette fois, la délicatesse dont il avait fait preuve jusqu'a présent avait totalement disparu.

Il l'embrassait fougueusement, malaxant ses hanches sans aucun ménagement.

Ce changement soudain de comportement déstabilisa immédiatement la mangemort qui émit sans le vouloir un petit cri de protestation.

Comme si on lui avait jeté un sot d'au froide, son assaillant se ressaisit immédiatement.

Il lui sourit tendrement et passa ses mains derrière son dos afin de pouvoir y détacher l'agraffe de ce qui emprisonnait encore les deux monts de merveille de la jeune femme.

Quand ils apparurent à ses yeux, si parfait, si blanc, le Lord ne pu s'empêcher de passer une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres en vue du délice qui l'attendait.

Il se mit doucement à les masser tout en les gratifiant de prodigieux baisers.

Bellatrix succombait dans un abysse sans fond, dans lequel elle était prête à mourir à l'instant même pourvu qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.

Elle ne cachait plus ses gémissements de plaisir et le Lord appréciait de lui répondre en intensifiant ses caresses.

Sa peau était si douce qu'il n'osait à peine y croire mais pourtant, il ne semblait plus vouloir s'attarder sur cette partie charnue de la belle. Il était temps pour lui, d'aller explorer de plus verte contrées.

Tout en lui jetant un regard enflammé qui la fit totalement fondre, il descendit lentement le long de son ventre, s'arrêtant un instant sur son nombril, sur lequel il mima quelques succions rapide.

Quelle torture !

La langue de cet homme débordait de compétence inavouées et à l'allure qu'il prenait, il ne tarderait pas à lui en montrer les meilleures.

Quand il atteind l'élastique qui le contraignait encore à se montrer sage, Lord Voldemort prit un plaisir assasin a gliser ses doigts à travers le tissu sur les prémices de l'entrée de ce puit regorgeant de chaleur.

Il glissa un doigts de bas en haut, appréciant le supplice qu'il infligeait à Bellatrix.

Elle s'accrochait au rebord de la table avec force, s'appretant à glisser sur le sol tellement son corps semblait à présent dépourvu d'os.

Quand il eut terminé sa torture, il fit passer ses doigts de chaque cotés des hanches graciles de sa belle et fit descendre le sous vêtement plus qu'encombrant sur le sol.

Elle était à présent entièrement nue devant à sa merci.

C'est alors qu'il prit le soin de s'agenouiller à sa hauteur et les minutes semblèrent extrèmement longues avant qu'il ne se décide à nouveau à s'occuper d'elle.

Il prit le temps de lui entrouvrir légèrement les jambes et glissa sa tête entre.

La respiration de Bellatrix était telle qu'elle pensait à tout instant s'évanouir. Qu'attendait-il par Merlin ?

Enfin, il décida de se montrer plus conciliant et entreprit de donner un timide coup de langue sur le petit fruit de sa maîtresse.

Cette caresse lui fit l'effet d'une décharge dans tout le corps et elle plaqua son poing sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri.

Il commença alors un jeu lacif du bout de sa langue tout en maintenant fermenent les hanches de la belle pour ne pas qu'elle glisse de la table.

A chaque lapée, comme s'il se repessait d'un bol de lait, le Lord émettait des petits grognement approbatif.

Qui aurait cru qu'il puisse se montrer si ardent dans cette bassesse qu'est le plaisir féminin.

Et pourtant, il savait apprécier le plaisir qu'il innoculait autant que le mal qu'il faisait.

Tantôt, sa langue se montrait plus audacieuse, cherchant à se frayer un petit chemin dans l'étroite exiguité, tout cela sous les râles extatiques de la demoiselle.

Appréciant avec délice tout le bien que son maître était capable de lui fournir, Bellatrix ne manquait pas d'essayer d'occulter les milles questions qui se pressaient aux portes de son esprit.

Devrait-elle par la suite lui rendre la pareille ? Et si elle ne savait comme si prendre et que dès lors il se montrait furieux ?

Trop de question pour un cerveau si peu irrigué pour l'heure.

Tout en continuant ses prodigieux exploits, Lord Voldemort introduisait un doigts vicieux plus profondément en elle, titillant chaque partie de son corps comme lorsque l'on tâte le terrain avant un match important.

Elle était fin prêtre à le recevoir, il en était certain.

Il remonta doucement sa tête, empruntant à nouveau le chemin précédement parcouru, agrémentant son passage par de petits baisers sur ses hanches, son ventre rond, sa poitrine et s'arrêta au dessus de son visage pour admirer avec ravissement l'émoi qu'il avait causé.

Il prit appui sur ses avant bras pour se relever et quand il fut debout, il tendit une main à sa tentatrice pour qu'elle le suive.

Il partit s'asseoir sur le fauteuil et l'invita à le rejoindre.

Bellatrix prit place à ses pieds et écarta doucement la lourde cape qui faisait abstraction au spectacle.

Elle fut émue en constantant le renflement plus qu'important qu'il cachait et se risqua à jetter un regard mutin à son propriétaire.

Celui-ci lui sourit et bascula la tête en arrière quand elle commença à faire courir ses doigts dessus.

Sous ses mains expertes, le Lord frémissait et la belle ne pouvait en être que satisfaite.

Elle défit doucement la cordelette et tira sur le pantalon, aidé de son amant qui se souleva pour qu'elle puisse le faire passer sous ses fesses.

Voilà qu'enfin elle pouvait admirer de toute sa longueur, le prometteur jouet de sa soirée.

Elle commença par passer ses doigts de haut en bas, arrachant des plaintes de plaisir à l'homme.

Elle accentua son mouvement par de douces poignées et quand elle approcha son visage pour porter à la bouche cette friandise appétissante, la Lord la stoppa net d'un geste léger sur la tête.

Bien sur qu'elle était sote !

Une telle gaterie aurait certainement mit le Lord dans une position de faiblesse, quoi que....et il ne se serait nullement résigné à ça.

Elle se releva donc et enjamba ses genoux.

Elle resta un instant immobile au dessus et lui et prencha sa tête pour l'embrasser avidement.

Il passa alors ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra fortement contre lui pour approndir son baiser avec passion.

C'est alors, que dans un mouvement brusque, il la contraint à s'empaler viruleusement sur son pieu de chair.

Sous le choc et même si au fond d'elle, elle s'attendait à ça, Bellatrix se cambra en poussant un cri.

Voldemort patienta un instant et lui saisit les fesses comme l'on se saisit d'une pâte de boulanger que l'on s'apprête à pétrir.

Il commença à faire bouger ses genoux afin de lui imposer un mouvement de bas et haut et elle s'accrocha à ses épaules pour plus de tenue.

Il avait relaché sa poigne sur son postèrieur et se plaisait maintenant à lui maintenir une cadence les mains sur les hanches.

Elle tentait de garder un rythme soutenu, joignant baiser et râle de plaisir au mouvement gracieux de leur corps en action.

Voldemort avait à présent enfoui son visage au creux des deux pommes d'amour qui ne cessaient de le narguer devant ses yeux et dessinait quelques glyphes du bout de sa langue sur la peau blanche de sa maîtresse.

Le corps en nage, l'esprit ailleurs, les sens en ébullition, Bellatrix aurait voulu crier son amour mais il était bien trop risqué de jouer avec ça face à celui qui ne démontrait jamais aucun sentiment sinon celui de la haine et du dégout.

Quand elle sentit néanmoins qu'il accélérait ses immixions, prêt à la faire fondre de plaisir, les mots sortirent tout seul du fond de sa gorge.

- Je...Je vous aime maître !

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de pousser un râle en donnant subitement un violent coup de rein qui manqua de faire tomber la jeune femme de ses genoux.

Bellatrix n'en pouvait plus, et elle pouvait sentir au corps ruissellant de son amant, que celui-ci puisait également dans ses dernières forces.

Avant même qu'elle n'est eu le temps de prendre conscience de ce qu'il se passait, Voldemort la saisit par la taille et la jeta violemment sur le tapis.

Elle s'apprêtait à se retourner en se massant douloureusement la cuisse quand elle sentit qu'il s'était levé à son tour pour se positionner derrière elle.

Avec la même hargne que précedemment, il s'engouffra a nouveau en elle, en faisant appui sur ses reins pour qu'elle se cambre au maximum.

Il s'acharnait à oeuvrer en elle avec une telle passion que s'il ne l'avait pas tenu solidement par les hanches, elle se serait écroulé par terre.

Il n'y avait plus la douceur des préliminaires, plus la magie du moment. Il n'y avait à présent que sexe et possession.

Elle tenta malgré tout de s'appuyer pour ses avant bras mais il lui était difficile de maintenir la position.

Sentant alors que sa belle était sur le point de lacher prise, Lord Voldemort, la releva pour plaquer son dos contre son torse puissant.

Ainsi, il pouvait se montrer plus doux et profiter de l'occasion pour gratifier sa belle de quelques caresses à l'endroit même qui ferait fondre n'importe qu'elle femme.

Bellatrix passa un de ses bras derrière sa tête pour encercler la nuque de son amant et le souffle entreméler de hoquet, elle réitéra.

- Je vous aime Maître.

L'étreinte touchait à sa fin, les derniers coups de rein se montraient plus espacé, moins virulent et enfin, la bouche contre la jugulaire de son élève, Lord Voldemort se dévoilà.

- Je n'aime personne.

Et la laissant retomber à nouveau sur le tapis, il finit par quelques derniers assauts puissant et s'écroula sur la peau moite de la mangemort.

La larme qui coulait à présent de long de sa joue, Bellatrix n'aurait pu la contenir. Aussi, elle ne manqua pas de cacher son visage dans son avant bras et attendit que le poids mort qui pesait sur elle se relève.

Il ne tarda pas a se faire et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même entendant que derrière elle, il se rhabillait.

Elle s'enroula à son tour dans un bout du tapis, et s'assit, la tête haute.

En passant pres d'elle, Lord Voldemort posa une main paternelle sur sa tête.

- Tu es une bonne disciple Bellatrix, mais bien trop sensible. Ca te perdra un jour.

Et dans un geste théatral, il rejeta sa cape derrière son épaule et sortit de la chambre.

A quoi bon maintenant retenir ses larmes.

Bellatrix avait été la maîtresse de l'homme qui faisait battre son coeur de pierre.

Il la reléguait maintenant au rang de simple disciple sans même lui accorder plus de considération que cela.

La main sur sa poitrine, elle aurait pu jurer que son coeur martelait sa poitrine comme s'il cherchait à s'en sortir pour venir se briser en mille morceau sur le sol.

Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour elle lui démontrerai la véritable face de son amour dans un élan de bravoure et alors ce jour, ce jour enfin, il lui en serait reconnaissant et elle pourrait espérer recevoir ce qu'elle attendait temps en retour.

Morale : Même sans espoir, la lutte est encore un espoir.


	14. Notre Noel

A travers les épais carreaux embués, on pouvait apercevoir la neige tomber docilement sur le paysage, recouvrant celui-ci d'une bonne couche blanche, offrant à la vue de tous un spectacle immaculé et serein.

Entre les murs de la prestigieuse école, les préparatifs de Noël battaient leur plein. Déjà la grande salle s'illuminait sous une multitude de bougies dorées, dansant fièrement sous un faux ciel sombre.

Des boules aux couleurs chatoyantes côtoyaient de longues guirlandes touffues aux couleurs de fête tandis que les tables de désemplissaient pas des mets les plus savoureux.

Noël avait toujours était sa fête préférée et la jolie rouquine ne manquait pas de faire partager sa joie à qui voulait bien l'entendre.

Au milieu de son groupe d'amis, elle dressait déjà fièrement sa liste de cadeaux, ajoutant avec précision à chacun, un large sourire.

- Tu sais Ginny, cette année encore, les parents et nous aurons du mal à t'offrir tous les cadeaux que tu cites si brillamment sur cette fichue liste, maugréa Ron en enfouissant un beignet dans sa bouche.

- Oh ça va Ron, espèce de rabat joie ! Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?

- Ca va Ron, laisse la croire au Père Noël, ajouta Harry en souriant.

Au regard furibond que lui lança la jeune fille, le garçon eut tôt fait de regretter ses paroles.

Bien sur, Ginny était à présent une bien grande jeune fille et tous ces contes de fées pour enfants moldus, elle n'avait plus à y croire.

Et pourtant, depuis que toute petite, son père lui avait conté l'histoire de ce bonhomme joufflu, venu d'on ne sait où pour distribuer des cadeaux aux enfants sages, Ginny n'avait pu se plaire qu'à y croire.

Après tout, Noël n'est-il pas fait de magie et de légende ? Alors pourquoi celle-ci ne ferait-elle pas partie de toutes celles qui continues d'alimenter nos rêves les plus secrets ?

Chaque année, lorsqu'elle descendait de sa chambre en vitesse pour apercevoir avec émerveillement au pied du sapin les quelques cadeaux qui s'y trouvaient, elle s'imaginait toujours en trouver un que personne n'aurait déposé là.

Alors elle demanderait à tout le monde, espérant qu'on ne sache pas la provenance de ce présent.

Elle s'assiérait lentement sur le sol près de la cheminée, détaillerait le paquet sous toute ses formes et ouvrirait, le coeur battant la chamade, le présent qu'aurait déposé pour elle, le Père Noël.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Ginny n'entendit pas le vacarme assourdissant que fit Malefoy et sa bande en entrant dans la grande salle.

En passant près d'elle, il se saisit de sa liste d'un geste vif et grimpa sur un banc afin de se faire voir de tous.

- Cette année je voudrai... un nimbus 2000, une nouvelle robe de soirée, une paire de gant en soie et bla et bla.... Ma pauvre Weasley, tu crois encore au père Noël ma parole ?

La jolie rousse se leva de sa chaise et rouge de confusion partie de réfugier au dehors.

Dans la précipitation, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se saisir de sa cape et déjà le froid saisissant commençait à la faire grelotter.

Néanmoins, elle avança dans la neige afin de s'éloigner le plus possible des rires qui résonnaient.

Mais pourquoi se risquait-elle a garder cette âme si infantile alors qu'elle vivait à présent dans un monde d'adulte emplit de colère et de haine ?

Lorsque l'on grandit, on tente toujours à vouloir garder un pied dans l'enfance et ce, malgré les bras puissants de la vie qui cherche à nous en extirper.

Assise sur un banc sur lequel elle avait prit soin d'ôter son manteau de neige, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Les quelques flocons qui passaient par là, s'empressèrent de venir rougir de par leur froid, ses jolies petites joues.

Au crissement qu'elle ne tarda pas à entendre derrière elle, elle su qu'elle n'aurait pas encore droit à sa minute de répit.

Hermione vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, en silence.

Après quelques minutes à contempler ensemble la nuit noire, Ginny rompit le silence.

- Hermione, toi qui a vécue depuis toute petite parmi les Moldus, jusqu'à quand tu as cru à tous les contes ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas de suite, s'afférant à envelopper les épaules de son amie d'un vêtement chaud qu'elle lui avait apporté.

- Je ne suis pas un bon exemple tu sais. Lorsque j'ai appris que le monde de la sorcellerie existait en recevant ma lettre, il y avait déjà bien longtemps que j'avais laissé derrière moi toutes les histoires que mes parents me racontaient. Je ne croyais aucunement en tout cela. Je pensais qu'il y avait une explication derrière tous phénomènes surnaturels.

Ginny soupira.

- Mais lorsque j'ai connu toutes les choses extraordinaires qu'il y a ici, alors je me suis beaucoup remise en question. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas une part de vraie dans tout cela ?

Le visage de son amie s'illumina soudain. La si terre-à-terre Hermione croirait-elle aux contes de son enfance ?

Bien entendu, il n'en était pas question.

Hermione était quelqu'un de bien trop censé pour croire en tout cela, mais ce soir, à quelques jours de Noël, elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour son amie.

Les jours avaient défilés à une vitesse foudroyante, et déjà la plupart des étudiants entassaient leurs quelques affaires dans leurs grosses valises pour s'apprêter à passer Noël en famille.

Le coeur en fête, Ginny avait revêtue sous sa robe de sorcier, de jolis atours vert et rouge.

Comme à son accoutumée, Malefoy s'empressa de se moquer d'elle dès qu'elle passa à côté de lui mais cette fois-ci, aucune de ses remarques acerbes ne l'atteignit.

Toute la joie qui emplissait chaque particule de son être repoussait rapidement le moindre assaut.

Face au mépris dont il venait d'être victime, Drago ne pu que riposter.

- Hey Weasley, tu te fais belle pour le gros joufflu ?

Ginny saisit la balle au bond.

- Oh ! Je suis donc belle Malefoy ? Venant de ta bouche, tes lèvres doivent rudement te brûler a présent !

Le garçon sentit rapidement le rouge lui monter aux joues et quand enfin il fut capable de trouver une réplique cinglante, la jeune fille avait déjà disparue.

Quel plaisir en cette veille de Noël de pouvoir clore le bec à cette petite fouine ! Elle n'aurait pas eu plus beau cadeau.

Quand elle atteignit la salle commune des Gryffondors, Harry l'accueillit d'un large sourire. Elle lui sourit à son tour et vint s'asseoir près de lui pour profiter de la douce chaleur qui émanait de la cheminée.

Une musique emplit de tintement de grelots résonnait à ses oreilles et dans un profond soupir de bien être, elle recroquevilla ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

Les quelques heures qui la séparaient encore du grand moment, celui où elle pourrait enfin se ravir des couleurs enchantées sous son sapin, se faisaient attendre.

Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir avoir cette année ?

Des confiseries ? Un pull de la confection de sa mère ? Des livres ?

Tout devenait à présent si prévisible. Ne pourrait-elle pas rien qu'une année, avoir l'agréable surprise de se trouver en face du plus spectaculaire des miracles ?

La chaleur emplissait petit à petit sa personne. Une chaleur semblable à celle que l'on ressent lorsque l'on ait prit d'une forte fièvre.

Elle pouvait sentir par ailleurs, dégouliner quelques gouttes de sueurs dans le creux de ses reins.

Elle toussa un instant et lorsqu'elle tenta de se lever pour aller se chercher de quoi se rafraîchir, ses jambes ne supportèrent pas son poids et elle s'effondra sur le sol.

Une brise légère vint lui caresser le visage. Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux.

Elle se trouvait au milieu d'une grande salle aux couleurs chaudes, dans laquelle brillait un immense sapin décoré de mille lumières.

Une douce odeur de cannelle enveloppait l'air et on pouvait entendre au loin, une mélodie joyeuse.

Elle se leva avec difficulté des épais coussins sur lesquels elle était allongée et chercha des yeux une porte par laquelle elle pourrait sortir.

Quand elle l'aperçu, elle s'y précipita et lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, tout le décor enchanteur disparu instantanément.

Elle se trouvait à présent dans une pièce froide, nue et sombre.

Mais où pouvait-elle bien être ?

Elle avança à tâtons dans la pénombre et son pied heurta quelque chose de mou sur le sol.

Elle chercha sur elle si elle disposait de sa baguette et lorsqu'elle s'en saisit, murmura un « lumos » pour éclairer les lieux.

A la vue de ce qu'elle venait de heurter, elle poussa un cri déchirant et tomba à la renverse sur le sol.

Par terre, gisait le corps inanimé de son ami. Harry, les yeux clos, baignait dans une mare de sang.

Encore sous le choc, elle n'osa pas s'en approcher.

- Ha...Harry ?

Aucune réponse.

- Harry...Harry es-ce que...

Enfin, elle se décida à s'approcher. Elle posa une main tremblante sur l'épaule de son ami et le tira à elle.

Le sang s'écoulait d'entre ses lèvres et son corps était froid.

Elle sentit que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds et enfoui son visage entre ses mains pour cacher de sa vue cet horrible spectacle.

- Je rêve...oui, je suis en train de rêver. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller.

La douce musique qu'elle avait alors entendu résonna de nouveau dans ses oreilles. Il y avait du bruit autour d'elle.

Elle écarta ses doigts doucement.

Harry était toujours là, sur le sol, inerte, mais elle se trouvait de nouveau dans la salle lumineuse, entourait de décoration de Noël brisées. Le sapin gisait sur le sol comme après une bataille et dans l'air, toujours cette même odeur sucrée.

Elle se mit à hurler en fermant les yeux. Mais que se passait-il ?

- Ginny ! Ginny ! Calmes toi ! Tout va bien ! Tu es à l'infirmerie !

Assise dans le lit blanc, elle ruisselait de sueur sous les visages apeurés de ses amis.

Harry était là, face à elle, lui tenant fermement la main.

Sans même réfléchir à ses actes, elle se jeta à son cou en pleurant.

- Oh Harry ! J'ai cru que tu étais.... Par Merlin c'était atroce.

Tentant de la calmer du mieux qu'il le pouvait, Harry lui caressait les cheveux en lui murmurant des mots réconfortant.

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un horrible cauchemar. Alors pourquoi à présent elle n'arrivait plus à sourire ?

Comme après le passage d'un Détraqueur, toute la joie qui l'habitait avait disparu. Plus rien n'était capable de la faire sourire.

Pas même les quelques lumières qui illuminaient la pièce en clignotant.

L'esprit de Noël avait totalement disparu.

A cet instant même, Ginny réalisa soudain. Elle avait définitivement laissé derrière elle ses idéaux chevaleresque, ses contes pour enfant et les couleurs tendres des fêtes.

Elle était devenue adulte. D'un seul coup. Sans s'y être préparée, elle avait relégué la petite fille qui sommeillait en elle, au plus profond de son esprit.

Noël était mort en même temps que Harry dans ses songes les plus horribles.

Le château se vidait petit à petit de ses occupants, ne laissant que les étudiants fêtant Noël en compagnie des professeurs et des fantômes.

Toute la famille Weasley était partie au Terrier. Tout le monde, sauf Ginny.

Allongée dans le lit de l'infirmerie, elle soupirait doucement en regardant les flocons tomber derrière la fenêtre.

Mme Weasley ne tarderait pas à venir la chercher, mais à l'instant même, elle s'en fichait.

Elle voulait rester seule et appréhendait ses premiers pas dans le monde si dur qu'est celui des adultes. Et si elle n'y arrivait pas ?

- Mlle Weasley ?

Mme Pomfresh venait d'entrer dans la pièce arborant un sourire rassurant.

- On vous demande dans le hall. Vous sentez-vous capable de vous lever ?

Ginny acquiesça rapidement de la tête et s'habilla chaudement avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

Quand elle atteignit le grand hall vide, personne ne l'attendait.

Elle chercha un instant des yeux et aperçue une cape disparaître derrière la porte.

Elle la suivit et s'emmitoufla plus chaudement dans sa cape avant d'affronter le froid.

La silhouette devant elle, s'enfonçait plus profondément dans le chemin menant à la cabane d'Hagrid.

Quand elle se trouva au milieu du cercle de pierre, deux autres personnes se joignirent à elle.

Trois enfants, bien cachés sous de lourdes capes noires lui faisaient face.

Pensant d'abord qu'il s'agissait de premières années, Ginny patienta. Puis, elle s'approcha un peu et l'un des enfant fit tomber le capuchon qui couvrait son visage.

Un petit chérubin à l'allure angélique lui sourit aimablement. Ginny lui rendit son sourire et les deux autres se découvrirent à leur tour.

Une petite rouquine aux yeux acier émit un petit rire et le troisième garçonnet, encore plus jeune grelotta en se serrant contre sa compagne.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Ginny en tentant de s'approcher.

Le premier petit garçon tenta d'ouvrir la bouche mais la rouquine l'en empêcha en lui donnant un léger coup de coude. Il lui rendit son coup et lui jeta un regard furibond.

Le petit blond qui s'était caché derrière, leva sa baguette et lorsqu'il prononça quelques mots, quelques notes de musique résonnèrent dans l'air.

Les trois enfants s'alignèrent et la petite fille commença à entonner.

- J'ai souhaité à une étoile un soir,

En essayant de croire,

Que même si c'était loin et irréel,

Il saurait me trouver la veille de Noël.

Quand les premiers mots retentirent, Ginny ne pu s'empêcher de s'asseoir.

- Je sais que le Père Noël

n'est jamais venu me voir

Mais je pense à lui très fort dans le noir

Quand arrive la veille de Noël.

Sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, des larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux. La voix de ce jeune enfant chantant ces quelques mots, lui transperçait le coeur comme s'il s'était agit d'une lame de poignard.

- Le meilleur moment de l'année

Quand tout le monde rentre à la maison

Avec toutes ces décorations illuminées

Il est difficile d'être seul sans raison.

Mettre en place l'arbre de Noël

Avec des amis qui viennent autour de nous

Vivement la veille de Noël et tous les beaux joujoux.

Les trois enfants grelottaient mais maintenaient fièrement leur position comme s'ils tentaient de part leur voix cristalline, de redonner la foi de Noël en la jeune Gryffondor.

Celle-ci, émue, n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes et elle devait se retenir de ne pas se serrer contre ces si adorables enfants.

- Des présents pour les enfants

Enveloppaient dans le rouge et le vert

Toutes les choses que je souhaite en rêvant

Mais que l'on ne m'a jamais offert.

L'espoir du père Noël sur son chemin

A la veille de Noël, nul de dormira jusqu'au petit matin.

Quand les cloches du traîneau du père Noël sonnent

Je les écoute tout autour

Les anges chantent et entonnent

Je n'ai jamais vu autant d'amour.

Et tous les rêves des enfants

Une fois perdus sont retrouvés.

Il ne faut surtout pas oublier Maman,

Que Noël, c'est tout ce que tu aimais.

Quand ils prononcèrent ces derniers mots en canon, les mains de Ginny se mirent à trembler. Un lourd silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que les dernières notes de musique ne s'évanouissent dans la nuit.

La quiétude était telle que l'on aurait presque pu entendre la neige tomber docilement sur le sol.

La jolie petite fille rousse fit un pas vers l'étudiante.

- Tu vois ? Noël est toujours là. Tu ne dois pas en douter.

Comme si elle avait perdu l'usage de la parole, aucun mot n'arrivait à sortir du fond de sa gorge. Qui étaient donc ces enfants à la voix mélodieuse et aux traits si familiers ?

Ginny baissa la tête, se frotta les yeux et espéra en relevant son visage, que les enfants auraient disparu, démontrant une fois de plus qu'elle était en train de rêver.

Mais quand elle leur fit à nouveau face, ils n'avaient pas disparu. Ils étaient toujours là, face à elle, lui offrant le plus chaleureux des sourires.

- Maman, il fait froid ! Dis quelque chose !

A l'entente de ses mots, Ginny détailla le garçon comme s'il venait de dire une chose terrible.

- Ma...maman ? Mais...

- Oui maman. Continua le plus petit. Papa nous a dit que c'était ce soir.

A présent, Ginny pouvait entendre son coeur marteler sa poitrine comme s'il demandait à sortir.

- Ce...ce soir quoi ? Et...Maman ???

La petite fille s'approcha et s'agenouilla pour poser sa tête sur les genoux grelottant de la Gryffondor.

- Ce soir que tu as perdu la foi en Noël.

Ginny manqua de s'évanouir mais déjà, les deux petits garçons se pressaient fort contre elle en cherchant sa chaleur.

- Je ne comprends pas..... murmura-t-elle sans même s'en rendre compte.

- A Noël, tu es tout le temps triste et ce soir, papa nous a expliqué. On a bien cherché et on a trouvé avec papa, le moyen de revenir jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Pa..papa ? Mais qui est....

- C'était son idée ! S'empressa de répondre le plus petit comme pour se défendre d'avoir utiliser un sort aussi puissant que celui de manipuler le temps.

Ginny se releva brusquement, ne faisant pas attention aux charmantes petites têtes qui la couvraient.

- Je... vous ne pouvez pas être mes... Mais.... je ne comprends rien !!

Elle se mit à fixer un des jeunes garçons, cherchant sans doute à ce qu'il lui annonce que c'était une mauvaise farce mais il se contenta de lui sourire.

Bientôt, il quitta le visage de sa « mère » pour poser son regard sur une personne qui arrivait à grand pas derrière elle.

- Papa !

- Scorpius non !

Mais déjà le garçon dépassait sa soeur qui lui barrait le passage et se précipitait dans les bras du jeune homme qui venait d'arriver.

Pendant un instant, Ginny n'osa pas se retourner, mais quand elle entendit « Weasley ! Retires-moi ça ! Et Mme Pomfresh te cherche ! », elle n'eut plus aucun doute sur la personne qui se trouvait derrière elle.

La petite fille rejoint son frère et tenta de lui faire lâcher prise.

- Lâches-le Scorpius ! Tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas !

Drago, les bras ballants, observait la situation sans dire un mot.

Il oscillait du regard entre les deux enfants qui se chamaillaient sous ses yeux et la jeune fille à l'air complètement perdue face à lui.

- Maman ! Aides moi à le faire lâcher ! Il faut qu'on parte maintenant.

Machinalement, Ginny s'approcha et posa ses mains sur les épaules du garçon en le tirant à elle. Alors il tira sur la veste du Serpentard en même temps que sur celle de la Gryffondor et se blottit entre eux deux sous leurs yeux éberlués.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osaient bouger. Malefoy ne comprenant strictement rien à la situation et Ginny perdue dans de diverses pensées.

Doucement, une chaleur pareille à celle d'un feu de cheminée les enveloppèrent, et l'espace d'un instant plus tard, les deux ennemies se retrouvèrent coller étroitement l'un contre l'autre, se cajolant inconsciemment.

Dès qu'ils eurent raison de leur état, ils s'empressèrent de se séparer et l'air confus, cherchèrent des yeux les investigateurs de tout cela.

Ils étaient seuls. Dans un éclair, les trois enfants avaient disparu.

Ginny fut la première à quitter les lieux sans mot dire.

Elle s'empressa d'emprunter le pont surplombant les alentours du château et quand elle fut en son milieu, elle s'arrêta.

Malefoy, quelques pas derrière elle, la suivait tranquillement, l'esprit dans le vague.

Elle lui fit face et tenta de formuler quelques mots mais se ravisa immédiatement avant de reprendre son chemin.

Une fois de plus, quelques mètres plus loin, elle s'arrêta de nouveau.

- Je....

- Quoi ?

- Non rien.

- Bien alors avance.

Elle s'exécuta mais s'arrêta de nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Malefoy qui engagea la conversation, si conversation nous pouvons dire qu'il y a eu.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il y a pu se passer Weasley, mais j'ai une furieuse envie de t'embrasser et me demande pas pourquoi.

Sans même attendre qu'elle ne formule une quelconque protestation, il réduit les quelques pas qui les séparaient en se colla étroitement à la jeune fille pour lui prodiguer un baiser enflammé.

Il avait saisi son visage entre ses mains et mêlait ses doigts dans sa fine chevelure en gémissant.

Les bras le long du corps, Ginny subissait cette agréable surprise sans ciller.

Enfin, elle se décida a passer ses mains sur le torse du garçon et joua un instant avec les cordelettes de sa cape avant d'enlacer ses bras autour de sa nuque.

Quand l'euphorie du moment s'estompa, Drago détacha ses lèvres et garda son front collé à celui de la jeune fille.

La respiration haletante, les mains étroitement serrées contre ses joues, il n'osait pas croiser son regard.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je fais, ni pourquoi je le fais, mais je n'ai pas envie de m'arrêter.

- Alors ne t'arrêtes pas, murmura Ginny dans un souffle quasiment inaudible.

A ces mots, le garçon redoubla d'assurance et s'élança à nouveau dans un baiser tellement fort qu'il aurait pu faire fondre les glaces environnantes.

Il avait à présent enserré la taille de la belle de ses bras robustes, permettant a celle-ci de laisser libre cours à ses doigts dans la chevelure dorée du garçon.

Elle entrouvrit légèrement la bouche afin de pouvoir recevoir avec circonspection, la langue du jeune serpent.

Il entama un jeu lascif avec celle-ci tout en caressant tendrement le dos de sa belle.

Le froid extérieur n'était rien, la neige semblait fondre à leur approche tellement la chaleur qui se dégageait de leurs corps était intense.

Au bout de quelques minutes à perdre ensemble leurs souffles, les deux étudiants se séparèrent un instant et passèrent un long moment à se fixer.

Drago Malefoy parcourait de son regard profond, le corps grelottant de la jeune fille, s'assurant de ne rien oublier au passage.

Il avait gardé ses mains sur ses deux frêles épaules et semblait impatient sans réellement comprendre pourquoi il agissait de la sorte.

Doucement, il descendit ses doigts le long de ses bras, atteignit les mains et s'en saisit.

Il plongea alors à nouveau son regard dans celui de la jeune fille et tout en ne la quittant pas des yeux, la dirigea vers la copieuse protubérance qui commençait à furieusement se faire voir, légèrement plus au sud de sa personne.

Quand Ginny y déposa un doigt, elle sursauta d'abord mais quand elle ne tarda pas à remarquer l'état dans lequel ce simple contact mettait le garçon, elle se montra plus enjouée.

Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui, se cala confortablement contre son torse et appuya plus fermement sa main sur sa nouvelle possession.

Elle commença alors par la presser plus fermement puis la caressa de haut en bas. Quand elle s'eût suffisamment échauffée le poignet, elle tira délicatement sur la fermeture éclair.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la coquine petite forme qui s'y lovait, pour en sortir triomphante.

Ginny recommença son va et vient tout en joignant ses lèvres à celles du garçon, qui à présent tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol.

A mesure que leur baiser s'intensifiait, les mouvements du poignet de la jeune fille se montraient plus ardents.

Elle tentait à toujours garder son corps collé à celui de son « ami », pour ne pas laisser échapper la chaleur qui émanait de chaque pores de leur peau.

Drago poussa un râle de plaisir quand les doigts experts de la jolie rousse vinrent s'amuser avec les deux orphelines qui accompagnent si parfaitement le membre viril de la personne masculine.

S'en était trop pour lui, il en voulait plus, mais pourtant il ne pouvait pas se résigner à l'écarter de lui une seconde.

Bien, il avait une idée en tête, mais la jeune fille accepterait-elle ?

Après tout, c'est un Malefoy ! Qu'elle le veuille ou non, pour l'heure, elle se soustrairait à chacun de ses caprices.

Il commença à plier les genoux en l'entraînant avec lui et elle ne se fit pas prier.

La neige crissa lorsqu'il apposa son dos sur la pierre glaciale du pont mais après une légère grimace, il eut bien vite oublié le froid.

La jeune fille élégamment allongée sur lui, il n'aurait pu rêver meilleure couverture.

Il lui administra un nouveau baiser, gémissant avec passion à chaque immixtions dans sa bouche. Ses mains brûlantes s'étaient glissées sous sa cape et caressaient le corps de la belle de long en large pour la réchauffer.

Quand il en eut assez, ce qui fut rapidement le cas, il remonta vers les deux rondeurs qui se pressaient contre son torse.

Il remonta le pull de sa compagne juste assez pour les découvrir, ces deux charmantes pommes encore sagement emmitouflées dans leur cocon de soie.

N'y tenant plus, il s'empressa d'attirer son corps un plus haut afin de pouvoir s'en repaître avec délectation.

D'un rapide coup de dent, il descendit le tissu suffisamment pour que sa langue puisse couvrir rapidement chaque parcelle qu'il venait de découvrir.

Ginny avait saisit la chevelure du Serpentard et le tête rejetée en arrière, elle le supplia de se montrer plus audacieux.

Drago empoigna alors une des friandises et tout en jouant avec le bout de sa langue, le malaxait fougueusement.

Solidement assise sur son bas ventre, les mouvements d'impatience de la belle sur sa peau nu, ne tarderait pas à le faire perdre pied, aussi, d'un geste vif, il remonta sa jupe et fit descendre la petite culotte de soie.

Ginny haussa légèrement le bassin pour l'aider et quand elle en fut enfin libérée, elle soupira.

Aussitôt, le jeune homme retourna à ses occupations. Il était encore bien trop tôt pour en venir au coeur du sujet. Il y avait bien trop de chose à découvrir et il ferait en sorte de faire durer le moment le plus longtemps possible.

Le petit fruitier de la demoiselle cependant, brûlait d'impatience de rencontrer ce « pieu jardinier » qui pointait non loin de là et au mouvement de bassin incessant qu'elle produisait, Ginny était bien de cet avis.

Soit, accélérons les choses.

Drago empoigna fermement les hanches de la demoiselle et l'assit de nouveau à califourchon sur lui, mais dans l'autre sens.

La vue du bout du pont était certes intéressante, mais bien moins que celle du visage rosi de son amant, pensa Ginny.

Aussi, quand elle sentit qu'il tirait rapidement sur ses hanches pour les ramener plus haut, elle comprit immédiatement ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

Il se passa une langue gourmande sur les lèvres et posa un instant sa tête sur le sol.

Si elle prenait part au jeu, alors il en ferait de même.

Malheureusement, la belle pensait la même chose de son côté.

Postée à quelques centimètres de la fierté du garçon, elle attendait qu'il se décide à la gratifier lui même d'un bon cours de langue comme on les aime dans les écoles.

Impatients tous les deux, ils tiraient chacun la langue vers leur but, en s'amusant à ne les titiller que de part de minuscules lapées.

Ce fut Drago qui craqua le premier quand il sentit les prémices de la chaleur de la bouche de sa belle sur le haut de sa virilité.

Il empoigna les fesses de la Gryffondor brutalement et les colla sur son visage. En même temps, et pour se venger d'un tel supplice, il donna un bon coup de bassin, obligeant la demoiselle a prendre immédiatement dans sa bouche entrouverte par la surprise, sa sucette destinée.

Malefoy commença par jouer les explorateurs timides, en ne s'aventurant que sur les bords de ce puits de chaleur, mais quand il sentit les succions de sa belle se montrer plus audacieuses, à charge de revanche, il entreprit de pousser sa langue plus profondément, accompagnée bien entendu, d'un compagnon de choix, un des ses longs doigts.

Ginny agrémentait ses prouesses buccales par quelques coups de poignets, savamment rythmé avec cadence, s'arrangeant par moment à se montrer impétueux pour alors, sentant grossir entre ses lèvres le plaisir grandissant, redescendre à des mouvements plus doux.

Chacun jouissait avec extase des prouesses de l'autre. De temps à autres, Ginny murmurait des mots inaudibles mais qui laissaient comprendre sans mal au jeune Malefoy les circonstances qu'il devait adopter. Quand au jeune sorcier, les mouvements de son bassin était bien plus éloquents que sa personne et pour le calmer dans ses ardeurs quelques peu exagérées par moment, la rouquine se devait de le remettre à sa place par un appui prononcé du palais.

Ceci fait, le garçon se montrait tout de suite moins impétueux et la jeune fille appréciait grandement de se sentir ainsi maîtresse de ses pulsions.

Le plaisir atteignant rapidement son apogée et au risque de terminer cette petite virée de saison bien trop rapidement, il fallait enfin se décider à en venir au moment tant attendu.

Si Malefoy avait voulu écouter la petite voix qui résonnait dans le creux de son oreille, il aurait poussé la jeune fille devant elle, la faisant glisser sur le ventre, et aurait pu ainsi la prendre avec vigueur.

Mais une autre petite voix lui criait que le sol était bien trop gelé pour une telle manoeuvre, son dos en connaissait quelque chose, la peau si fragile de la jeune fille ne résisterait pas longtemps à un tel froid.

Alors, il poussa doucement l'arrière train de la belle devant lui et elle entama elle-même la suite des choses.

Toujours en lui tournant le dos, elle s'assit sur le ventre du garçon un instant et se releva quelques secondes plus tôt, offrant avec ravissement à Malefoy, ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire.

Elle descendit lentement sur la fierté du garçon qui poussa un râle de plaisir en sentant petit à petit la douce chaleur féminine l'envelopper.

Quand elle fut entièrement positionnée, Ginny rejeta sa tête en arrière en poussant un cri de délivrance.

Elle commença alors à se soulever légèrement pour redescendre par la suite en ne cessant de gémir à chaque fois qu'elle affrontait de nouveau le bout de ce pieu de chair.

Afin de l'aider dans sa manoeuvre, Malefoy avait plié ses genoux. Elle pouvait donc plus facilement prendre appui et ainsi s'imposer un rythme plus soutenu.

Les bras le long du corps, Malefoy admirait avec émerveillement ce corps si finement sculpté, aller et venir avec grâce sur sa personne.

Aussi, il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour vouloir se relever et l'enserrer solidement de ses bras.

Il pouvait à présent lui même contribuer aux mouvements de leurs ébats, tantôt en soulevant son bassin dans un coup net et brutal, tantôt en soulevant tendrement sa belle par les hanches pour la laisser retomber à sa guise.

Les mains plaquées sur les deux rondeurs qui dansaient fièrement à chaque immixtions, Malefoy plantaient ses dents dans le creux de la nuque de sa tentatrice.

Jamais il ne s'était montré si tendre dans ses ébats, il se devait tout de même de garder un peu de bestialité.

Mais Ginny n'était pas comme toutes ces filles qui n'attendaient de lui que domination et perversion, il se devait de se montrer tendre.

Et cela peut paraître étrange pour un Malefoy, mais il se plaisait à croire qu'il aimait ça.

Bientôt la fatigue d'une telle position qui ne laisse que peu de choix aux mouvements plus puissants se fit entendre et Ginny commença à s'impatienter.

S'empressant de répondre à la demande, Malefoy la retourna et l'allongea sur le sol. Comme elle possédait toujours son manteau, il ne risquait pas de la blesser sur le sol.

Quand elle s'étala sur le sol, il s'empressa de se coller à elle et de relever ses jambes pour les placer sur ses épaules.

Là, dans un mouvent leste, il s'insinua à nouveau en elle en poussant un râle guttural. Ginny y répondit par un soubresaut de surprise et apprécia rapidement les entrées plus profondes en elle.

Les mains sous les fesses de sa compagne, Malefoy rythmait à son aise ses mouvements.

Il pouvait la voir s'extasier à chaque coups mais ce qu'il ne tarda pas à remarquer aussi, c'est qu'elle sembla vite s'habituer à la cadence. Elle semblait en vouloir plus et presque s'ennuyer.

Se risquerait-il à se montrer plus audacieux ?

- W... Weasley ?

Un simple fond de gorge fut sa réponse.

- Tu aimes ?

Il se sentit rapidement stupide de poser une telle question dans un moment aussi crucial, mais ce fut plus fort que lui, il devait demander. Sa fierté était en jeu.

- Ou... Oui Mal... Ah ! Malefoy ! J'aime ça !

Acceptant cette réponse sans poser plus de question, et pour l'heure, les question on s'en garde bien !

Cependant, la jeune fille ne tarda pas à ouvrir à nouveau la bouche pour autre chose que gémir.

- J'en... J'en voudrai plus Malefoy ! M... Mon... Montres-moi ce que tu sais faire !

Avait-il bien entendu ? Lui demandait-elle de lui montrer le Vrai Drago Malefoy ?

Bien, peut-être n'allait-il pas lui montrer tout ce qu'il tentait à dissimuler depuis le début de leurs ébats, mais puisqu'elle le voulait, il lui en montrerait une infime partie.

Et puis qui sait, peut-être que la prochaine fois il...

La prochaine fois ? Mais pourquoi pensait-il à une prochaine fois ??

Remettant vite ses questions dans la partie de son cerveau qui dans ces moments là n'est jamais sollicité, Malefoy entra en piste.

Il se releva en tirant le bras de Ginny. Quand ils furent debout, il prit un instant pour la regarder et en la retournant, la poussa sur la balustrade.

Elle poussa un cri en ressentant immédiatement le froid sur la peau nue de son ventre.

Drago se précipita contre elle et enserra avec fureur ses hanches.

- Je vais t'en donner pour ton argent Weasley.

Il ne pouvait voir son visage, mais au soubresaut que fit son ventre, il aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait rit.

Il écarta rapidement le manteau qui couvrait encore l'arrière de la demoiselle et se saisit d'une de ses jambes.

Il la souleva et déposa son genoux sur le rebord de la balustrade.

Alors, un sourire sur les lèvres, il s'approcha de son oreille.

- Accroches-toi...

Et d'un geste vif, il la pénétra d'un coup sec en prenant garde à la tenir fermement pour ne pas qu'elle ne passe par dessus bord.

Une main sur les hanches et l'autre dans le creux du genoux, il lui administrait de puissants coups de reins, en poussant des râles de plaisir de plus en plus fort.

Ginny quant à elle, ne cachait plus le bien qu'elle ressentait.

Bien que la position ne lui permettait que de bouger légèrement les fesses, ce qu'elle ne manquait pas de faire le plus souvent, elle se tenait fermement au rebord de pierre en gémissant bruyamment.

Tout en donnant encore quelques coups de bassin, Malefoy s'amusait en plus en titiller du bout de ses doigts, la petite protubérance de chair électrique de la jeune fille.

A ce contact, Ginny sombra définitivement dans les abysses. Elle luttait pour ne pas crouler sous le poids de son corps et les coups saisissant que lui donnait maintenant Malefoy, sans plus aucun ménagement, n'étaient pas pour la ramener à la réalité.

Mais elle s'en fichait ! Jamais elle n'avait prit pareil pied !

Quand Malefoy sentit que son amie allait défaillir et que lui même il ne tarderait pas à en finir, il puisa dans ses dernières forces et envoya encore un dernier coup de rein tout en retombant sur le dos ruisselant de sueur de la jeune fille.

Ils poussèrent ensemble un cri de délivrance et Malefoy laissa tomber le genoux de son amie.

Ils ne se séparèrent pas pour autant.

Tout en baisant la nuque de son amante, il continua de douces immixtions et poussa alors un dernier soupir.

- Satisfaite ?

Ginny s'enveloppa dans son manteau et lui fit face.

Elle lui adressa un sourire béant et par miracle, Malefoy le lui rendit.

Ce n'était plus un de ces sourires mauvais comme il avait tant l'habitude de faire, mais un sourire emplit de reconnaissance et de sentiment.

Ils se rhabillèrent rapidement et regagnèrent la lourde porte d'entrée.

Avant de la passer, Drago posa sa main sur le bras de la jeune fille.

Elle se retourna et lui sourit.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, la mélodie résonna un instant à leurs oreilles et disparue.

La neige tombait docilement sur le sol et derrière sa fenêtre, une jolie rouquine, entourée de trois enfants qu'elle cajolait, dessinait quelques glyphes sur la buée du carreau.

Elle murmurait une mélodie qui lui venait à l'esprit, mais aucun mot ne lui revenait en mémoire.

Cette chanson, elle l'avait entendu il y à bien longtemps déjà, mais aujourd'hui, pour on ne sait quelle raison, elle ne se rappelait pas où, ni dans quelle circonstance.

Les lumières du sapin de Noël, éclairaient le plafond de mille couleur et dans l'air une douce odeur sucrée vagabondait.

- Tu es là ? Fit une voix derrière elle.

Un homme blond, à l'allure princière vint prendre place à ses côtés.

- Tu as préparé des biscuits chéri ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête en riant, comme si lui, avait été capable de cuisiner.

- C'est étrange.... Je sens une odeur sucrée... et cette chanson que je entonne, la connais-tu ?

De nouveau, il secoua la tête, mais cette fois, il sembla prendre part aux questions de sa femme.

- Es-ce que tu te rappelles notre première fois Ginny ?

- Oui Drago. Lors de ce repas de St Valentin.

Tous deux se turent en soupirant.

- Moui... c'est ça... à la St Valentin... Etait-ce vraiment la première fois ?

Ginny resta un instant silencieuse avant de répondre.

- Oui... enfin, il me semble...

Serrés l'un contre l'autre, le couple s'embrassa et caressa amoureusement les cheveux des enfants près d'eux.

Il paraît que lorsque l'on grandit, on oubli les contes de fées et les légendes magiques...

Il paraît aussi, que ce que l'on garde à l'esprit, ce n'est seulement que ce que nous a offert la vie.

Il paraît...

Il paraît aussi parfois, que ce que l'on voudrait ne pas oublier, on ne s'en rappelle pas.

Mais... il y a bien une raison à tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Morale : Dès que l'adulte tue le mythe de l'existence du père Noël, il oublie le miracle du vrai partage qui existe dans le coeur de l'enfant.


	15. origine obsessionnelle

Assit sur un banc, au fond de la grande salle à manger, Viktor était perdu dans ses pensées.

Depuis qu'il avait mit les pieds dans cette école, on ne cessait de lui tourner autour, ne renonçant sans cesse à lui demander des autographes, repoussant poliment les avances de toutes ses groupies qui manquaient de s'évanouir à chacun de ses sourires.

_Il faudrait peut-être que j'arrête de sourire_... se mit-il a penser.

Parmi toutes celles qui lui tournaient autour, aucune ne captait réellement son attention. A part peut-être cette petite Gryffondor à l'air bien mystérieux.

Il soupira bruyamment, attirant l'attention du premiere année assit à ses côtés.

Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et se leva pour partir rejoindre ses amis au pas de course.

Cédric passa près de lui et hocha de la tête pour le saluer.

Viktor l'imita.

_S'il y a des épreuves de force, il ne risque pas d'en mener bien large celui-là ..._

Il balaya la salle des yeux. Harry Potter discutait avec ses amis, accompagné de la jolie brune.

Se sentant épié, elle se retourna vers lui et lui sourit timidement avant de retourner à ses occupations.

Nouveau soupir.

C'est alors qu'elle fit son entrée. Fleur. Fleur Delacourt. Fragile, énigmatique et incroyablement belle.

Un frisson parcouru l'échine du garçon quand elle lui jeta un regard à la limite du dédain.

- Non mais pour qui elle se prend cette pimbêche ? Murmura une voix près de lui.

Un garçon de son âge fixait la jeune fille en boudant.

Viktor le questionna du regard et il se tourna vers lui.

- Ben quoi ? Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle se prend pour une pointe ? Ah ces françaises, je te jure !

Viktor recentra son attention sur elle.

Elle discutait à présent avec Diggory. Ils riaient ensemble comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

Une soudaine envie de rentrer dans le lard de ce garçon lui traversa l'esprit.

_Mais pourquoi je réagis comme ça moi ?_

Il observa longuement chacun de ses gestes, appréciant de la voir bouger avec autant de grâce.

Dans ses bras robustes, il aurait eu peur de lui briser les os tellement elle paraissait délicate. Mais si la coupe de feu avait donné son nom, c'est sûrement qu'elle devait cacher de nombreux atouts sous ses airs d'enfant.

Viktor se surprit à sourire de cette remarque.

Il se releva et tenta une approche vers le petit groupe qui s'était agglutinait autour d'elle.

Il bouscula un garçon qu'il jugeait être un peu trop près et prit sa place, ignorant ses remarques.

- Bonjour Diggory. Fleur.

Cette fois-ci, elle lui sourit. Timidement, mais il s'agissait tout de même d'un sourire.

- Alors Viktor, prêt pour la première épreuve ? Le questionna Cédric de sa voix douce et prévenante.

Viktor haussa les épaules, ignorant presque sa question. Le regard parcourant le corps de la jeune fille, il ne tarda pas à provoquer son agacement.

- Je n'apprécie pas que l'on me dévisage de la sorte Viktor, lança-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Il rit en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

- Je ne te dévisage pas, je me demande juste où peut être cachée ta force dans ton si petit corps.

Cédric étouffa un rire, non pas qu'il trouvait la blague à son goût, mais plutôt parce qu'il savait que la réplique de la jeune fille serait d'autant plus cinglante.

Effectivement, sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et fit face au champion de Quidditch.

- Tout n'est pas dans les muscles mon cher Viktor, mais dans la tête. Je pense que tu dois te sentir bien amoindri de ce côté là.

Cette fois-ci Cédric éclata de rire, littéralement. Il se ravisa immédiatement au regard noir que lui lança son adversaire.

- Crois-moi, j'en ai beaucoup plus dans la tête que je ne le laisse croire, se défendit Krum.

Fleur sourit en maintenant sa position.

- Des choses dans ta tête, je ne doute pas une seule seconde qu'il y en ait, mais de là à ce que ce soit de la matière grise, j'en doute.

Et dans un mouvement théâtral, elle fit virevolter ses cheveux par dessus son épaule, le bousculant au passage et s'éloigna.

Viktor tenta de garder contenance même si en lui tout ne demander qu'à exploser.

Le jeune garçon avait raison, mais pour qui se prenait-elle ?

D'ordinaire, les filles pendaient presque à ses lacets et il n'avait aucun mal Ã s'en saisir d'une quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Celle-ci lui échappait totalement.

La rumeur que l'on entend de par delà les océans concernant les Françaises et leur facilité à manipuler les hommes n'étaient donc pas des histoires.

Prenant cela comme une partie de chasse dont il comptait bien ressortir vainqueur, Viktor bomba le torse et sortit à son tour de la pièce, appréciant avec fierté de se retrouver à nouveau adulé par toute la gent féminine sur son passage.

En ce matin pluvieux, Viktor courait sur les abords du lac noir, poursuivi par une horde de jeunes filles, gloussant à chacun de ses arrêts pour faire quelques tractions.

La jolie brune, assise non loin de là capta son attention un instant, mais bien vite, il repensa à celle qui occupait depuis peu ses pensées.

Profitant souvent de ces accalmies elle aussi, pour faire quelques foulées, il ne tarderait pas à la rencontrer.

Il accéléra rapidement le pas pour semer ses poursuivantes, et une fois seul, reprit un rythme ordinaire.

Lors d'un chemin sinueux, un bruit léger de pas attira son attention.

Elle était là. A quelques mètres devant lui, inspirant, expirant à chaque mouvement, sa poitrine blanche, dépassant légèrement de sous son col, se levant à chaque respiration d'un rythme saccadé.

Viktor fit quelques enjambées et arriva à sa hauteur.

Quand elle prit conscience de sa présence, elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Alors ? On s'entraîne un peu avant le déjeuner ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Ses faits et gestes étaient amplement suffisants pour qu'elle n'ait en plus à lui donner une réponse.

Viktor ne se démonta pas pour autant.

- Diggory ne te colle pas aux basques aujourd'hui ?

Elle prit un moment pour lui répondre.

- Non. Il a comprit lui ce que l'isolement dans les bois signifie.

Une nouvelle pique qui agrémenta d'autant plus l'audace du garçon.

- Et j'apprécie d'autant plus sa compagnie que la tienne.

Ce coup ci, Viktor n'apprécia que moyennement.

- Peut-être parce que tu n'as pas encore été capable de voir toutes les choses que je suis capable de t'offrir ! Tenta-t-il d'ironiser.

- A part un bon mal de crâne, je ne vois pas non !

Viktor leva les yeux au ciel à son tour.

_Mais qu'elle bêcheuse ma parole !_

- Le voyage n'a pas été trop long depuis la France ?

Elle stoppa immédiatement ses mouvements et se tourna vers lui, arborant un large sourire.

- Encore une fois, tu démontres clairement à quel point tu es inculte ! Sais-tu réellement où se trouve l'Angleterre par rapport à la France ?

_Ben non je ne le sais pas et alors ?_

Elle secoua la tête.

- Le tien devait être SENSIBLEMENT plus long, ironisa-t-elle.

_J'ai encore perdu une bonne occasion de me taire ! Voilà pourquoi je préfère agir que réfléchir._

Quand elle entama quelques pas pour s'éloigner, Viktor s'empressa de la suivre.

Elle soupira de nouveau mais ne pipa mot.

Ils firent ensemble quelques foulées, ne s'adressant pas la parole.

Viktor était hypnotisé par les courbes de la jolie blonde, se balançant à chacun de ses mouvements. On aurait presque cru que le vent la soulevait docilement de terre pour la reposer ensuite délicatement.

Ses cheveux, d'où se dégageait un agréable parfum, tourbillonnaient dans la brise, s'emmêlant un instant pour redevenir aussi lisses que précédemment quelques secondes plus tard.

- Toutes les Françaises sont-elles aussi belles que toi ? Murmura-t-il assez fort pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

- Visiblement toutes celles qui ont du sang de Vélane dans les veines, rajouta-t-elle.

Pour une fois, elle avait répondu à une de ses questions d'un ton calme et totalement inoffensif, sans la moindre once de cynisme.

Peut-être avait-elle apprécié le compliment ?

Viktor sourit et se pencha, tout en continuant sa course, pour lui saisir la main.

Elle s'arrêta tout aussi net et lui jeta un regard noir.

Il se mit à rire en posant négligemment ses paumes sur ses hanches.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, je voulais simplement que tu t'arrêtes !

- Et bien tu n'avais qu'à me le demander au lieu de me...

Viktor patienta un instant.

- Au lieu de quoi ? De te toucher ? Est-ce que c'est si répugnant que ça que de sentir ma main dans la tienne ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant juste de rosir légèrement en se retournant.

_Un point pour moi ! Ca ne la dégoûte pas, ça la gène, tout simplement !_

- Est-ce que Ã§a te dirait que l'on fasse la course ensemble ? Le vent semble te porter comme si tu étais une plume, mais je doute que tu sois plus rapide que moi !

Le teint rosé de ses joues vira au rouge. Viktor s'en amusa de nouveau. Pouvoir provoquer de l'émoi chez cette fille, l'intéressait de plus en plus. Elle qui semblait si inaccessible ne demandait en fait que d'être cueilli avec douceur.

Il était vrai que la finesse n'était pas quelque chose que maniait Viktor aisément, mais il se plaisait à présent à l'utiliser, avec parcimonie tout de même.

- Bien ! Faisons la course alors ! Mais je te préviens, tu n'as aucune chance !

Viktor prit une profonde inspiration et se mit en position. Elle l'imita et après un compte à rebours, ils filèrent comme l'éclair.

Viktor la devançait de deux ou trois mètres, mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas inquiète.

Il n'osait pas se retourner de peur de perdre son avantage, et il avait bien raison. Elle aurait eu tôt fait de le rattraper.

Bientôt, la ligne d'arrivée imaginaire qu'ils s'étaient fixés montra le bout de son nez.

Viktor commençait à sourire face à sa victoire imminente quand il se rappela soudain qu'ils n'avaient fixé aucune récompense au gagnant.

- Oh, nous n'avons pas décidé de ce que...

Face à ce petit instant d'inattention, Fleur en profita pour le rattraper en quelques enjambées et passa la ligne d'arrivée, vainqueur.

Elle posa ses paumes sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Viktor.

Il s'était affalé sur le sol, l'air boudeur.

- Je t'avais dis que tout n'était pas que les muscles ! Je savais que tu ne résisterai pas à l'idée de vouloir me parler, baissant ainsi ta garde et m'offrant une chance de te devancer.

Viktor dû bien se l'admettre, elle avait raison.

Devait-il encore évoquer les raisons de ce qui avait causé sa perte ?

Maintenant que c'était elle la gagnante, s'il lui demandait qu'elle était la récompense à laquelle elle aspirait, elle risquait sans doute de lui demander de la laisser en paix, chose qu'il ne pourrait se résigner à faire.

- Alors ? Et si on parlait de ce que j'ai gagné ?

Viktor haussa les épaules, se préparant déjà à la contredire.

- Hum... Voyons.

Elle lui jeta un regard et sourit en voyant sa mine renfrognée.

- Je sais. Laissons passer la première épreuve, puis j'aviserai. Tout dépendra du comportement que tu auras.

Tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, le dépassait totalement. Elle ne lui demandait donc pas de la laisser tranquille mais de changer son comportement ?

Peut-être appréciait-elle sa compagnie quand il laissait de côté ses mauvaises manières et son air conquérant.

Se serait dur pour lui de se montrer plus affable, mais au fond de lui même, il savait qu'il pouvait en être capable, et si cela résultait de passer encore du temps avec elle, alors il s'en accommoderait.

La première épreuve toucha à sa fin.

Durant les quelques jours suivant leur petite course, Viktor avait revêtu son costume du «parfait petit gentlemen» et s'était montré agréable avec tout le monde, sans pour autant en faire des tonnes.

Il avait pu passer de nombreuses heures en compagnie de la vélane, malheureusement bien souvent écourtées par la présence un peu trop récurrente du beau Poufsouffle.

Néanmoins, tout cela était du passé à présent, elle allait pouvoir lui faire part de son idée concernant son gain.

Peut-être lui demanderait-elle de l'accompagner au bal ? Ou peut-être même un peu plus ?

Il sourit en évoquant dans son esprit tout ce que «un peu plus» pouvait bien vouloir dire.

- A quoi est-ce que tu penses Viktor ?

Il tourna la tête pour voir la jolie blonde trottiner jusqu'à lui.

Sans même sans rendre compte, il avait rougit et cela ne lui échappa pas.

- Hum... Je crois que je ne veux pas le savoir, lâcha-t-elle avant de rire.

_Oui, vaut mieux pas..._

- Alors, tu as enfin décidé ce que tu voulais comme récompense ? Demanda Viktor pour couper au silence.

- Et bien en fait, j'ai eu ce que je voulais. Je voulais que tu te montres plus humain, moins sauvage, ce que tu as fait.

- Et si je n'avais pas réussi ? Se risqua-t-il à demander.

- Je t'aurai alors prié de me laisser tranquille.

_Ce que je n'aurai aucunement eu l'intention de faire..._ pensa-t-il

Ils s'assirent tous les deux contre un arbre bordant la forêt interdire et regardèrent le soleil se coucher à l'horizon.

- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi cette forêt nous est interdite d'accès ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée et je n'ai pas envie de le savoir ! S'empressa de répondre la jeune fille.

Viktor sourit face à cet élan de panique alors que quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait combattu un dragon.

Quand le ciel revêtit son costume de nuit et que les bruits lugubres de la forêt commencèrent à se faire entendre, Fleur se releva.

- Je pense que l'on devrait rentrer, en plus je me meure de faim !

Viktor se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Quelle satisfaction espérait-il avoir ce soir ?

Il se leva Ã son tour et la suivit dans la nuit.

- S'en est trop maintenant ! Il faut qu'elle arrête de me mener en bateau !

Un élève de son école s'adressa à lui.

- Mais de qui tu parles Viktor ?

Il hocha de la tête pour désigner Fleur qui riait en compagnie de Cédric Diggory.

- Oh ! Elle ! Laisses tomber, même toi tu n'as aucune chance ! Et puis, je pense même qu'ils sont ensemble ces deux là !

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Pas question que ce blanc bec ne puisse poser ses sales pattes sur elle ! Du moins, pas avant que lui n'est pu le faire.

Il grogna dans sa barbe et se renfrogna dans son fauteuil.

Cédric s'amusait à remettre les mèches de la jeune fille derrière ses oreilles et elle semblait apprécier ça.

Une petite Serdaigle vint alors s'asseoir près de Viktor. Il ne lui prêta pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

- Euh... excuses-moi ! Je... euh... Je ne sais pas comment dire ça, mais... Est-ce que tu as déjà invité quelqu'un pour le bal de Yule ?

Viktor jeta vers elle un regard lourd de reproches, ce qui la fit sursauter. Puis, voyant cela comme une façon de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à la petite Française, il se radoucit.

- Pardon. Tu disais ? Le bal ? ... hum... c'est très aimable à toi mais je pense déjà inviter quelqu'un.

Il songeait Ã Hermione Granger, cette jolie brunette qui l'avait de suite intéressé.

Mais ne la voyant pas dans le coin pour l'heure, il se contenta de la jeune fille.

- Mais si tu veux, tu peux rester là. On peut discuter !

La pauvre jeune fille manqua défaillir en entendant ces mots.

Elle débita un flot de parole alors qu'il ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

Fleur n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il ne s'était plus intéressé à elle l'espace d'un instant.

Il soupira et attacha un regard doux à la jeune fille qui s'empourpra aussitôt.

La seconde épreuve approchait à grands pas.

Accoudé contre un mur, Viktor ruminait.

Fleur ne lui avait adressé que de pauvres mots sans intérêt alors que lui ne rêvait que d'une chose, la prendre dans ses bras et l'étreindre le plus fort possible.

Il n'avait jamais perdu une seule bataille contre une fille et voilà que cette minette faisait irruption dans sa vie, ruinant tous ces précieux efforts à néant.

Il était hors de question qu'il baisse les bras, mais la voir s'afficher ainsi pleinement avec ce playboy à la manque, le mettait hors de lui.

Il était 18 heures, elle n'allait pas tarder à réapparaître de son escapade dans les bois avec le dit playboy.

Mais que pouvaient-ils bien faire là-dedans tous les deux ?

Il étai hors de question qu'il les imagine faire ce que lui s'imaginait déjà faire avec brio avec la jeune fille.

La voyant alors sortir d'entre la brume, telle un spectre magnifique, il sortit de ses pensées.

Elle était seule.

Ou était-il le blondinet ?

Elle l'avait peut-être découpé en morceaux et disposé ses restes, bien soigneusement caché, dans les bois.

Une fois de plus, il sourit.

Elle laissa tomber une barrette sur le sol et se pencha pour la ramasser.

Quand, elle se releva, elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et releva les bras au dessus de sa tête pour attacher sa chevelure.

Elle était si belle.

S'en était trop. Il fallait qu'il saisisse l'occasion. Ils étaient seuls, personne alentour.

Il traversa le près à grands pas, à sa rencontre.

Elle posa un regard sur lui, sans sourire.

Il était bien trop déterminé pour paraître avoir de bonnes intentions à son égard.

Elle s'apprêta à s'enfuir quand il l'attrapa à bras le corps et l'envoya sur son épaule avant de se faufiler dans le bois.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Viktor ? Lâches-moi !

- Non !

Il la maintenait solidement sur son épaule au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la verdure.

Puis, il la fit descendre et la plaqua sans ménagement contre un arbre.

Elle manqua de se cogner mais il lui saisit rapidement la tête.

- Ca t'amuses de me faire tourner en bourrique comme ça ?

Il avait presque hurlé en lui maintenant la tête des mains, des touffes de ses cheveux entre ses doigts.

Fleur ne répliqua pas, se contentant de lui jeter un regard diabolique.

- Tu m'as fais changer de comportement pour passer du temps avec moi et une fois que je suis aussi doux qu'un agneau, tu pars rejoindre de plus verts pâturages ? On ne joue pas avec moi ! JAMAIS !

Fleur se mit alors à sourire.

- Et ça t'amuses en plus ?

Elle élargit son sourire et releva un sourcil avec un air de défi.

Viktor comprit. Elle faisait exprès de se montrer subitement aussi distante. Elle l'attisait, le rendait fou. Exprès pour qu'il déverse sa colère sur elle.

Il ne se fit pas attendre pour attirer violemment son visage contre le sien pour joindre ses lèvres aux siennes.

Elle fit d'abord mine de se défendre mais bientôt, elle posa ses mains sur le cou du garçon en faisant mine d'y enfoncer ses ongles.

Viktor força le barrage de ses lèvres afin d'y insérer une langue désireuse de rencontrer sa semblable.

Fleur lui mordit alors la lèvre et il se recula un instant pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

Elle passa une langue gourmande sur sa lèvre supérieure et n'y tenant plus, il fonça à nouveau sur elle.

Il posa ses mains sur les deux rondeurs de ses fesses et quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, il en profita pour s'insinuer à l'intérieur.

Il remonta ses mains pour les perdre dans la chevelure blonde de son amante afin d'approfondir son baiser du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Ses lèvres étaient douces. Plus douces que toutes celles qu'il avait connu. Elles procuraient un léger goût sucré comme si elle les avait plongés dans le jus sucré d'une pêche bien mûre.

Elle gémissait sous ses baisers et jamais il n'avait apprécié pareil son.

Quand il eu terminé de goûter à ce divin nectar, il descendit ses lèvres le long de sa jugulaire. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre Ã tout rompre dans ses veines. Il était chaud et doux.

Il aurait presque voulu y mordre pour s'en repaître tel un vampire assoiffé de sang.

Il lui prodigua quelques baisers papillon et s'arrêta au contact du vêtement.

Elle portait une fine chemise de soie blanche au travers de laquelle on pouvait sans mal deviner les traits de ses sous-vêtements.

Il releva alors la tête vers elle, appréciant de la voir haleter, les yeux mi-clos.

- Tiens-tu à ta chemise ?

Elle le questionna du regard mais il n'attendit pas qu'elle formule quelques mots pour le lui arracher d'un geste brusque.

Le tissu fragile se déchira sans mal dans un bruit vite étouffa par le vent.

Viktor prit un instant pour contempler avec admiration le spectacle qui s'offrait Ã ses yeux.

La peau diaphane de la jeune fille, parcouru de frisson, tressaillait sous ses caresses.

Elle guindait avec fierté, deux monts de merveille encore emmitouflés sous leur couverture de coton, tel des collines recouvertes de neige.

Il aurait voulu se montrer brutal, se nourrir jusqu'à satiété de ce qu'elle lui offrait, mais la beauté incomparable dont elle faisait preuve, lui coupait tous ses moyens.

Il glissa une main dans son dos et défit avec dextérité les agrafes.

Le sous-vêtement glissa le long de ses épaules pour ensuite tomber docilement sur le sol.

L'attraction qu'on lui proposait à présent était telle, qu'il ne savait par où commencer et il pouvait le sentir, la demoiselle s'impatientait qu'on la couvre de caresses.

Il s'empressa donc de se saisir d'un des globes d'une main pour caresser l'autre de sa bouche.

A ce contact, Fleur se cambra en enfouissant ses mains dans les cheveux courts de son amant. Elle rejetait sa tête en arrière, s'enfonçant dans l'écorce de l'arbre salvateur l'empêchant de tomber en arrière.

Viktor parcouru chaque parcelle de peau du bout de sa langue, s'attardant sur les petites protubérances de chair pour les gratifier que quelques succions prononcées.

Il se risqua même à donner un petit coup de dent, guettant immédiatement la réaction de la belle. Elle sursauta en poussant un petit cri mais sembla particulièrement apprécier.

Il s'enhardit alors sur le second, précédemment réchauffé par sa main.

Il lui inculqua le même traitement qu'au premier, se montrant moins doux, sachant d'or et déjà ce qu'aimait la fille.

Bientôt, et il était temps, le terrain de jeu sur lequel il se trouvait, manqua d'attraction. Il entama une descente lascive plus au sud et se heurta à la jupe de l'étudiante, ayant presque oublié qu'avant de la rencontrer, elle avait été habillée.

Ne se préoccupant pas de l'effeuiller entièrement, il se contenta de passer ses mains félines sous le vêtement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint la barrière de sa petite culotte.

Fleur réclamait des baisers, il remonta donc un instant, les mains toujours posées sur son nouveau trésor.

Il s'empressa de l'embrasser fougueusement, suçotant sa lèvre inférieure en poussant quelques gémissements sourds.

Tout en maintenant ses lèvres étroitement emprisonnées entre celles de la jeune fille, il amorça lentement la descente de sa petite culotte le long de ses cuisses.

Elle tenta par quelques mouvements du bassin, de l'aider un peu et finissant par relâcher ses lèvres un instant, il finit le travail lui-même.

Enfin libéré des dernières barrières le menant à sa félicité, Viktor soupira.

Il s'écarta légèrement de sa belle pour faire passer son pull au dessus de sa tête, histoire d'afficher fièrement ses muscles saillant.

Ce que les mains de Fleur avaient pu explorer jusqu'à présent, fit la satisfaction de ses yeux.

La peau finement sculptée, sans imperfection. Un régal pour la vue.

Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres avec envie en se penchant légèrement pour y déposer quelques baisers agrémentés de quelques coup de langue.

A chaque lapée, Viktor sentait monter le désir grandissant à travers chacun de ses pores.

Son pantalon, bien trop étroit à présent, le gênait dans son avancement plus qu'autre chose.

Lorsqu'il tenta de se défaire des premiers boutons, Fleur stoppa son geste en glissant ses doigts dans sa bouche.

Viktor la regardait suçoter ses doigts, enroulant sa langue sur le bout de ses ongles pour l'enfouir ensuite au fond de sa bouche.

Elle se chargea elle-même de le défaire de son étau et quand il sentit quelle commençait à taquiner de ses doigts sa virilité, il ne pu s'empêcher de lui faire plier obligeamment les genoux pour qu'elle se mette à genoux, ce qu'elle fit sans la moindre protestation.

_Si elle est aussi habile qu'avec mes doigts, il va falloir que je joue mon self-control à fond..._

Relevant vers lui un regard concupiscent, elle glissa le boxer du garçon jusque sur ses genoux.

Elle l'entendit prendre une profonde inspiration et il posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

De toute évidence, la masculinité du garçon faisait sa fierté.

Fleur commença par quelques jeux lascifs du bout de ses doigts, puis une de ses mains enroula le membre sur sa longueur. Elle commença quelques vas et vient en appréciant de le sentir se tendre sous sa peau.

Enfin, sentant qu'il était au bord de l'évanouissement, elle lui procura un coup de langue timide.

Il tressaillit, en réclamant plus par un murmure entre les dents.

Elle s'exécuta aussitôt en l'enveloppant sur toute sa longueur.

Viktor manqua de tomber à la renverse et dû maintenir sa pression sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'elle se mit à lentement appliquer quelques succions, plus aucune partie de son cerveau ne répondait.

Juste les instincts primaires en ébullition le maintenaient encore debout.

Il tapota doucement ses épaules, hésitant à lui imposer un rythme plus soutenu, puis, n'y tenant plus, il appuya légèrement sur sa tête, l'obligeant à se montrer plus audacieuse.

Elle s'effectua avec brio, se montrant tantôt câline avec sa friandise, la cajolant doucement de la langue, pour ensuite appuyer fermement son palais sur sa pointe pour effectuer des allées retour plus vigoureux.

Sans même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'en prendre conscience, elle se retrouva de nouveau sur ses pieds.

Viktor se colla étroitement à elle et d'un geste habile releva une de ses jambes qu'il entoura autour de sa taille.

Il plongea un regard libidineux en elle et entra dans la contrée d'un puissant coup de rein.

Il la maintint solidement par la taille pour l'astreindre à rester debout. Elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour plus de tenue et ajouta à ses coups de reins, quelques mouvements du bassin.

Le visage plongé dans la nuque gracile de la jeune fille, Viktor anhélait bruyamment. A certaines immixtions, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de mordre sa peau fragile, prenant garde à ne laisser aucune marque.

Fleur avait relevé la tête vers le ciel, sentant sa jambe encore ancrée au sol se dérober à chaque coup de rein.

A présent, Viktor pétrissait fermement les deux rondeurs de ses fesses en leur imposant lui même son rythme.

Il était prêt à présent à affronter toutes les épreuves que lui imposerait cette fichue coupe des trois sorciers, pourvu qu'on lui autorise à rester pour toujours auprès d'elle.

Il se sentait tout puissant entre ses jambes. Conquistador en terre nouvelle, fervent croyant en terre sainte, aventurier de la plus incroyable des épopées. Maître de l'univers.

Tout en se maintenant solidement soudé l'un à l'autre, Fleur le fit s'allonger d'un coup sur le sol.

Avant de sentir l'herbe sous sa peau, il apposa quand même sa main en protection pour ne pas manquer de se blesser et s'allongea.

Fleur rejeta sa tête en ailleurs et entama de monter et descendre lentement sur la puissance du garçon.

Elle avait posé ses mains sur les chevilles de Viktor pour plus d'équilibre, tandis que celui-ci l'aidait en la prenant par les hanches.

Leurs deux corps n'étaient plus qu'une émulsion de passion et de désir grandissant à chaque instant.

Quelques gouttes de sueur ne tardèrent pas à perler, faisant ruisseler leurs peaux d'un éclat impudique.

Les paumes de Viktor parcouraient le corps nu qui lui était offert, appréciant la douceur incomparable, la musculature parfaite, l'ossature saillante.

Un corps de sirène sur celui d'un preux chevalier à l'armure de chair inégalable.

Quand il sentit que bientôt il ne pourrait plus retenir son plaisir sous cette cadence soutenue, il lui intima de rouler sur le sol en lui tournant le dos.

Aussitôt, il se colla étroitement contre elle, et pénétra de nouveau son précieux puits d'amour.

Il l'encercla de ses bras comme pour tenter de ne faire qu'un avec elle et enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux.

Il en huma la douce fragrance - un mélange de bois vert et de cannelle - en l'enserrant toujours plus fort.

Ses immixtions se faisaient plus douces à présent, appréciant chaque instants comme s'il s'était agit du dernier.

Fleur murmurait son nom entre ses lèvres entrouvertes et Viktor lui répondait entre chaque baiser à la naissance de sa nuque.

Enfin, chacun sentit le plaisir monter en flèche. Viktor se montra plus vigoureux, offrant des coups de reins puissant en enserrant la taille gracile de son amante.

Lorsqu'il la sentit se crisper autour de lui en poussant un gémissement de victoire, il se déversa en elle, extatique.

Dès lors, il continua de légers coups de bassin, tendre et presque amoureux et s'immobilisa dans une ultime étreinte.

Ils restèrent un instant immobile et Viktor se saisit de son pull, qu'il déposa délicatement sur les épaules tremblantes de la vélane.

Elle s'y emmitoufla le temps de ramasser ses vêtements et de s'en couvrir, souriant en constatant l'état désastreux de sa pauvre chemise qui n'avait rien demandé et se releva.

Elle fit face à Viktor et lui tendit son vêtement.

Il le passa rapidement au dessus de sa tête et se frictionna diligemment.

Dans les moments après l'amour fortuit, rare sont ceux qui savent quels mots échanger.

Aussi, Fleur se détourna et entreprit de remonter le sentier.

C'est alors, que les mots sortirent tout seul de la bouche du garçon.

- Fleur... voudrais-tu m'accompagner au bal ?

Elle sourit timidement.

- On fait tout à l'envers, répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

Morale : L'amour est la seule obsession que tout le monde désire.


	16. Punition Parfaite

Assis devant mes élèves, je tapote nerveusement le bureau, de mes doigts.

Ils me regardent tous avec intérêt, se demandant certainement ce que leur réserve toute la panoplie d'ustensiles que j'ai fièrement positionné devant eux.

A vrai dire, je m'étais déjà imaginé beaucoup de choses, mais risquer de les mettre en danger, jamais.

Mais avec l'avenir peu engageant qui leur pend au bout du nez, je peux bien me permettre de sortir de mon programme.

- Bien. Les instructions de la potion que nous tenterons de faire rentrer dans vos cranes bien vides, sont sur le tableau face à vous. Je vous prierai de les suivre précautionneusement, au risque de voir le contenu vous exploser en plein visage. Et sachez que même Mme Pompresh aura alors du mal à vous rafistoler.

Je vois dans leur regard un éclair d'appréhension, et je dois avouer que j'adore ça.

Personne n'a encore eu le courage de me demander quelle était l'utilité de cette potion, mais une impression étrange me dit qu'une certaine Gryffondor ne tardera pas à en faire la remarque.

- Quel est le nom de cette potion, professeur ?

_Qu'est-ce que je disais !_

Je me relève de ma chaise et m'approche des étudiants d'un pas lent. Je gratifie le premier rang d'un regard mauvais, et par Merlin, que j'aime les voir trembler !

- Miss Granger, en quoi le fait de ne pas connaître le nom de cette potion vous empêche-t-il de la faire ?

Elle baisse le regard un instant pour le relever aussitôt.

_Quelle petite pimbêche !_

- Sauf votre respect professeur, je connais la plupart des potions de part leur contenu, mais celle-ci, je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de quoi il s'agit.

_Elle me parle de respect ? A la minute même, il est bien loin le respect ! De quel droit se permet-elle de me tenir tête de la sorte ?_

Je fais un demi-tour rapide et pars prestement me rasseoir, n'accordant même pas un regard à cette gamine.

Elle m'a toujours agacé. Certes pas autant que ce Potter assit fièrement à ses côtés qui, je le sens, jubile déjà de me voir aussi désappointé.

- Visiblement Miss Granger, il semble y avoir une faille dans votre si grande intelligence.

Ses joues s'empourprent sous la colère mais elle n'aura pas l'audace de répliquer à ça.

J'entends maugréer Potter et il secoue la tête.

_Ne réplique pas Severus, même si à l'instant présent ta baguette te démange furieusement._

Je frappe férocement sur la table afin de captiver à nouveau l'attention de toute la classe. Ils sursautent, se jettent quelques regards en coin et lorsque les murmures retentissent, j'ai tôt fait de les interrompre par un fond de gorge qui se veut menaçant.

Aussitôt, ils s'affairent.

_Par Merlin, mais que Londubat paraît stupide à examin__er la contenance de chacune des fioles devant lui avec un air aussi hébété !_

- Mr Londubat, je pensais que vos connaissances en herboristerie étaient plus avancées. Ne savez-vous donc pas reconnaître de la mandragore quand elle n'est pas sous sa forme originelle ?

Il bredouille, incapable d'aligner plus de trois mots.

_Pauvre garçon…_

Cela va maintenant faire 20 bonnes minutes que j'observe patiemment mes élèves face à leurs chaudrons.

Pour l'instant, aucun désastre n'a été commit et j'en remercie le ciel.

La potion que je leur ai demandé de réaliser aujourd'hui n'est en fait qu'un simple analgésique destiné à atténuer la douleur causée par les blessures magiques.

Dit comme ça, vous me direz "Mais qu'y-a-t-il de dangereux à ça ?"

Et bien à cela je vous répondrai que si les dosages ne sont pas correctement respectés, que si vous avez le malheur de tourner le contenu de votre chaudron dans le mauvais sens ne serait-ce qu'une fois, alors la potion sera tout autre et nul ne sait réellement quels en seront les effets sur la peau de tout en chacun.

Je souris en imaginant un dératé dans l'exercice de Potter et mon sourire s'élargit en m'imaginant le choisir comme cobaye.

Que pourrait-il bien se passer sur sa peau si délicate ? De gros furoncles ? Ou peut-être se mettra-t-elle à peler tant et si bien qu'on lui apercevra les os !

Je simule une toux pour cacher un rire qui se veut presque révélateur de mon esprit pervers.

Quand je lève les yeux, c'est pour voir Miss Granger me toiser d'un regard lourd de suspicion.

- Miss Granger vous avez terminé ?

Elle acquiesce.

Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

Je me lève donc afin d'examiner le contenu encore bouillonnant de son chaudron. Elle s'écarte légèrement quand je me trouve près d'elle et l'espace d'un instant, je viens à me demander si la douce odeur que je sens maintenant est celle qui s'échappe des grosses bulles du liquide verdâtre ou si elle vient d'elle.

Je prends une louche de la mixture peu attrayante et je l'approche de mon nez.

Non, décidément, c'est cette sale gamine qui sent si bon.

Je la gratifie d'un rapide hochement de tête et repars m'asseoir sans un mot.

- Ma potion est-elle réussi professeur ?

_Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?_

_Essais -la donc sur ton cher ami pour voir s'il s'enflamme en un éclair ou si encore ses membres tombent un par un !_

- Nous constaterons cela très rapidement, fut ma seule réponse.

Quand la fin de l'heure arrive, je soupire de contentement.

Je vais enfin pouvoir voir si les benêts qui me servent d'élèves ont été capables de rehausser leur niveau dans mon estime.

- Potter ! Venez ici !

Il grommèle, encore et toujours, mais s'exécute.

Il se pose devant mon bureau et attend.

- Relevez votre manche Potter.

Je jubile. Que dis-je, je sens monter en moi une excitation telle, que si je ne portais pas cette large robe on pourrait presque en voir la conséquence.

Il me jette un regard en coin et relève sa manche.

- Bien. Restez tranquille, je ne voudrai pas que le sort dérape.

Et avant même de lui laisser le temps de répliquer, je lui lance un sortilège bénin mais qui a pour effet tout de même que lui procurer une profonde douleur dans le bras.

Il s'adosse au bureau en poussant un gémissement et fait la grimace.

Cette fois c'est clair, je prends un pied monumental.

- Professeur !

Je roule les yeux au ciel.

_Cette fichue gamine ne me laissera donc jamais en paix ?_

Je pose les yeux sur elle et je peux voir dans son regard une expression qui dirait presque que le massacre des bébés phoques, c'est moi.

_Qu'elle se calme, je vais lui rendre en bon état son balafré d'ami._

- Apportez-moi donc un peu de votre potion Miss Granger au lieu de geindre.

Elle hésite.

_Très bien. Qu'elle continue comme cela. _

Le son provenant à présent des cris étouffés par la douleur de son ami ne sont que douce mélodie à mon oreille. Plus elle tardera et plus il souffrira.

- Bien, je vais donc demander à Mr Londubat de me donner un extrait de la sienne, au risque et péril de ce cher Mr Potter. Nous connaissons tous les prouesses de votre camarade dans cet art si noble qu'est celui des potions.

Il n'en faut pas plus à la brunette pour se retrouver sur ses pieds et elle accoure presque avec le flacon contenant la potion salvatrice.

Potter est à présent recroquevillé sur le sol et halète.

_Humm__..._

- Faîtes-lui avaler.

Elle hésite encore.

Mon regard se fait plus insistant. Il ne faudrait pas non plus qu'il reste des séquelles sur le garçon.

Elle relève la tête de son ami et lui fait boire d'une traite le contenu de sa bouteille.

Il avale en faisant la grimace, puis, plus rien.

J'attends avec tout de même une boule au ventre.

Et si Melle-je-sais-tout, ne savait pas réellement TOUT finalement ?

Oh désastre...

Suis-je crédible en disant cela ?

Malheureusement, ou devrais-je dire heureusement, Potter se remet sur pied quasiment instantanément et me jette un regard mauvais.

- Vous avez failli me tuer espèce de...

_Alors ça, il n'en est pas question !_

- Dîtes donc Mr Potter, il faut savoir des fois souffrir pour apprendre. Ne seriez-vous pas content de tenir cette potion à votre disposition si jamais vous veniez à souffrir d'une blessure magique ?

Il se tait.

_Non mais !_

Une question résonne en fond de brouhaha. Je l'ai parfaitement comprise mais j'hésite à y apporter une réponse.

Visiblement, au silence inquiétant qui s'est à présent installé, je comprends que tout le monde l'a entendu.

- Non Mr Londubat. Cette potion n'est pas assez puissante pour atténuer la douleur causée par un Doloris.

Il baisse la tête, le regard triste.

Ce n'est pas un sentiment que j'éprouve souvent, mais je dois avouer que le voir ainsi me chagrine.

J'essais de lui adresser un sourire affable mais par Merlin, j'ai bien du mal à paraître sincère.

- Cette potion est une très bonne idée professeur.

_Je rêve ou quoi ?_

Cette gamine vient de me faire un compliment ? D'une voix compatissante et douce. Il est rare que l'on s'adresse à moi de la sorte.

Voilà que Londubat se met à présent à geindre.

- Mr Londubat, cessez donc de pleurnicher et remerciez tout de même le fait que vos parents soient encore en vie.

_Si on peut appeler ça vivre_, rajoutai-je dans ma barbe.

- Comment osez-vous dire ça Professeur ?

_Et voilà qu'elle remet ça celle-là._

Sa voix a changé de registre. Du compatissant, on glisse au venimeux.

- Miss Granger je vous prierai de vous montrer plus respectueuse. Oubliez-vous à qui vous vous adressez ?

Elle fronce les sourcils et semble adopter une position d'attaque.

La petite lionne voudrait-elle montrer les crocs ?

- 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor.

Elle maintient sa position et je vois Potter tirer doucement sur sa manche pour la contraindre à se calmer.

- Je trouve que vous pourriez vous montrer plus aimable face à l'état dans lequel vous avez mis Neville.

_Alors là, elle dépasse les bornes._

Même si j'arbore une mine fortement agacée, je commence déjà à ressentir les prémices grandissant du plaisir intense que je ressentirai en punissant cette petite impertinente.

- Miss Granger cela suffit maintenant. Vous serez collée ce soir, vous viendrez méditer sur vos paroles ce soir, ici-même.

_Faîtes qu'elle réplique ! Faîtes qu'elle réplique !_

- Bien, nous verrons ça !

_Mouahahahahah ! Ma pauvre enfant, on voit bien que tu n'as jamais été collée__ avec moi. Je vais te faire passer l'envie moi de te montrer aussi présomptueuse._

Je tourne le dos à la classe et part me réfugier dans mes appartements en intimant à la classe l'ordre de déguerpir, ce qu'ils font sans demander leur reste.

S'il y a bien une chose dont j'ai horreur, c'est bien que l'on me manque de respect.

Cette saleté de rejeton va vite comprendre qui commande ici.

Je fais à présent les cent pas dans mon appartement, à la recherche d'une idée pouvant humilier cette gamine.

Récurer tous les chaudrons, c'est quand même une idée pas trop mauvaise.

Abîmer ses pauvres petites mains si délicates sur la fonte dure des ustensiles devrait la calmer pour un temps.

Fier de mon idée, je m'attèle à mes travaux habituels.

Il est 22h.

J'ai pris soin d'aligner tous les chaudrons que je disposais en ma possession, sur toutes les tables de la salle de classe.

Il y en a une bonne cinquantaine.

Ils sont tous plus sales les uns que les autres.

La pauvre enfant n'est pas prête d'aller se coucher.

Bientôt, je l'entends toquer timidement et elle pousse la grosse porte dans un grincement infernal.

J'apparais dans la salle, stoïque, le faciès froid et inexpressif.

Elle entre et referme la porte derrière elle.

Elle semble bien moins gaillarde que quelques heures auparavant et j'apprécie d'autant plus de contribuer à son mal être.

- Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer la teneur de votre punition Miss Granger, la salle parle assez d'elle même.

Elle fait la grimace en jetant un rapide coup d'œil dans le premier chaudron.

Elle soupire et se munit du sot à ses pieds, remplit d'eau savonneuse.

Quant à moi, je prends place sur la chaise de mon bureau et j'admire le spectacle.

Elle remonte ses manches et s'affairent à nouer ses cheveux en chignon.

Son visage ainsi mit à nu m'émeut quelque peu et je dois me ressaisir pour ne pas perdre contenance.

C'est qu'elle n'est pas vilaine la demoiselle.

_Non mais à quoi tu penses Severus, ça ne va pas ?_

J'attrape le gros livre que j'ai déposé sur mon bureau en vue de m'occuper durant son _loooonnng_ calvaire et feuillette les premières pages.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce soir, mon esprit n'a aucune envie de s'alimenter de quelques théories.

Mes yeux apprécient de voir cette jeune femme à l'œuvre et mon esprit pervers se charge du reste.

Je me surprends à l'imaginer dans de bien curieuses positions pour l'acte qu'elle effectue à ce moment même et je secoue rapidement la tête pour m'effacer ces images.

De temps à autres, elle passe le dos de sa main sur son front pour balayer quelques mèches rebelles, enduisant dès lors son visage de savon.

Je pousse un profond soupir.

Je commence à perdre mon sang froid.

Je déboutonne les premiers boutons de ma blouse et m'évente de la main.

Quel spectacle pitoyable je dois offrir ! L'image même d'une demoiselle en nage.

- Tout va bien professeur ?

_Argh ! Mais ne me parles pas malheureusement._

- Occupez vous de vos affaires ! Il vous reste du travail me semble-t-il !

Elle hausse les épaules avec désinvolture et je l'entends maugréer "_pas la peine de me parler comme ça, sale râleur ! Et puis j'en ai assez de récurer tes chaudrons_"

Je saisis la balle au bond pour me relever.

- Pouvez-vous répéter ?

Elle plonge son regard dans le mien et je dois cacher mes mains derrière mon dos pour ne pas qu'elle les voit trembler.

Son visage marque une certaine assurance et elle sourit timidement.

- Je ne fais que m'inquiéter de votre état professeur.

_Ben voyons !_

- Vos parents ne vous ont-ils donc jamais appris la politesse ?

Elle baisse les yeux à terre.

-Si quand j'étais enfant.

_Tout de même ! Je commençais à en douter._

- Et lorsque vous étiez désobéissante, votre père ou votre mère ne vous punissaient-ils pas ?

Elle acquiesce.

- Et une fois cela fait, vous arrivez-t-il de recommencer ?

Elle secoue la tête négativement.

Les dernières neurones en état de fonctionner dans mon cerveau, m'intiment d'arrêter immédiatement ce petit jeu.

Je sais moi-même que si je continu, je risque de m'engager dans un chemin sur lequel je risque de trébucher.

Je tente quand même.

Je m'éloigne un peu d'elle en lui tournant le dos.

- Bien, je crois alors connaître la meilleure façon de vous faire entendre raison.

Je l'entends reposer l'éponge dans le fond du sot dans un bruit mat.

Je me retourne lentement, les bras croisés dans le dos.

- Penchez-vous en avant en posant les avant-bras sur le bureau face à vous.

Une franche incrédulité se dessine sur son visage.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

_Arrêtes ça tout de suite Severus !_

Mais c'est plus fort que moi.

- 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor. Voulez-vous encore que je répète ?

Elle secoue la tête mais demande timidement.

- Pourquoi ?

Il est temps pour moi d'évoquer un de mes fantasmes inassouvies avec le plus de diplomatie possible.

- Faîtes ce que je vous dis Miss Granger au risque de voir votre maison dégringoler tout au bas du classement.

_Je suis vraiment pitoyable._

Je sais pertinemment qu'elle va finir par obéir. Miss Granger est bien trop fière pour se retrouver être la cause de la chute de sa maison dans les scores.

En effet, toute tremblante, elle s'exécute et lève vers moi un regard implorant que j'ignore immédiatement.

Je fais le tour du bureau et me positionne à ses côtés.

J'admire un instant la courbe que forme son corps et un frisson d'excitation me parcoure l'échine.

Sous l'attente, la jeune fille tourne la tête vers moi.

- Regardez face à vous Miss Granger.

Elle échappe un petit "mais", sans poursuivre sa phrase.

Dans la position que je me trouve, il m'est à présent totalement exclu de faire machine arrière. Elle n'est pas bête, elle sait ce que j'ai en tête.

_Mais qu'ai-je réellement en tête ? Moi même je n'en suis pas sur._

Je m'éclaircis la gorge tentant de retrouver mon calme, qui me semble de toute évidence avoir totalement perdu en route.

- Professeur Rogue...

Paf.

Un petit cri me sort de ma torpeur.

L'espace d'une seconde, mon corps semble avoir agit sans l'accord préalable de mon cerveau, au demeurant plutôt absent.

Dans la main, je ressens une douleur lancinante. Je la porte à mon regard, le souffle court.

Que m'attendais-je à voir dessus ? Une blessure ?

Quel imbécile ! Je viens de frapper avec !

Je viens de frapper les fesses d'Hermione Granger avec ma main !

Elle s'est relevée. Me regarde les yeux embués de larmes.

Y suis-je allé trop fort ?

Ses joues sont rouges de confusion et je dois avouer que je la comprends.

Cependant, je n'ai pas envie d'en rester là. Peut-être que pour elle la leçon est prise, mais pour moi, il reste encore beaucoup de stress à évacuer.

- Miss Granger je ne pense pas vous avoir autorisé à vous relever.

- Mais professeur, vous m'....

- 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor. A ce rythme là Miss Granger, votre maison ne sera plus dans la course d'ici une heure.

Elle hoquète et ses joues s'empourpre de plus belle.

Jamais spectacle n'aura été plus excitant.

Pour la deuxième fois, elle prend cette position qui éveille mes sens en alerte. Désormais, la partie de mon être qui me différenciait de l'homme de Neandertal a totalement déserté.

Je ne suis plus que pulsions et animalité.

Une nouvelle fois, le plat de ma main s'abat sur le tissu de sa jupe.

Sous le choc, elle cambre les reins et pousse un petit cri désapprobateur.

Elle ne semble pas particulièrement apprécier et je dois avouer que ça m'est complètement égal.

Nouvel impact.

Cette fois-ci, au cri qu'elle a poussé, je peux en déduire que j'y suis allé un peu plus fort.

Mon cœur dans ma poitrine s'emballe à tout rompre.

Granger serre les pans de la table de toutes ses forces et au moment où j'abats une nouvelle fois ma main sur les rondeurs de ses fesses, elle se met à trembler.

Est-ce qu'elle pleure ?

Je patiente un instant, tentant de percevoir des sanglots qui, il est certain, me couperaient dès lors toute envie de recommencer.

Non.

Elle ne pleure pas, elle halète.

Pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, je m'enhardi et claque une nouvelle fois en poussant un grand soupir.

Ses cris sont moins perçant, elle a du s'habituer à la douleur.

Pourquoi le fait qu'elle puisse avoir mal éveille en moi cet instinct si carnassier ?

Sans préavis, je remonte sa jupe pour découvrir une petite culotte de dentelle noire.

Elle tente alors de se relever mais je l'en empêche par un appui prolongé sur le bas du dos, suivie d'une nouvelle claque qui, cette fois-ci résonne à travers toute la pièce en même temps que son cri.

- On ne bouge pas Miss Granger sans que je n'en aie donné l'autorisation.

La notion de professeur à son élève a totalement disparu de mon esprit.

Je ne suis même plus en train de la punir mais d'assouvir un de mes fantasmes de Serpentard vicieux et pervers.

Je risque tout à jouer à ce jeu malsain mais je ne peux pourtant pas m'arrêter.

Je patiente un instant, guettant sa réaction.

Elle a coupé sa respiration, ou tente alors de la ralentir comme lorsque l'on se trouve dans le noir et que l'on cherche à écouter le moindre petit bruit trahissant une présence quelconque.

Je frappe de nouveau.

Un sourire s'est dessiné sur mon visage quand le son de la claque résonne jusqu'à mes oreilles.

Cette fois, je n'ai pas entendu Miss Granger crier.

Je me penche légèrement sur le côté pour voir qu'elle a enfoui son poing dans sa bouche.

A-t-elle comprit que l'entendre crier ne faisait qu'agrémenter mes pulsions ?

Ca m'est égal. Une fois de plus, j'abats ma main sur le tissu fin de sa culotte de dentelle, puis une nouvelle fois.

Elle a posé son front sur le bois froid du bureau.

Je la laisse un instant reprendre ses esprits tandis que je tente de relaxer mes doigts qui sont à présent quelques peu endolori.

- Pensez-vous être capable à présent de vous montrer moins arrogante dans l'avenir Miss Granger ?

Il me semble l'avoir entendu murmurer quelque chose mais le son de sa voix meure dans le coton de sa veste sur lequel elle a collé sa bouche.

Je lui donne une nouvelle fessée pour la forcer à parler à voix haute.

- Je n'ai pas entendu.

- OUI

- Oui qui ?

Je pousse à présent mon acte au summum de la perversité.

- Oui pro...professeur.

Ma robe pèse maintenant trop lourd. La chaleur devient étouffante.

Je déboutonne les derniers boutons et la laisse glisser sur le sol.

Le pénible tissu laisse entendre un bruit mat en s'écrasant sur les dalles et Miss Granger relève la tête.

Mais elle ne se retourne pas.

Je déboutonne les boutons de mes manches et je les remonte jusqu'aux coudes.

Après avoir pris une profonde bouffée d'air, je m'attèle à nouveau à ma tache.

Je frappe une fois, puis deux, tant et si bien que je ne peux bientôt plus me contenir et retombe, haletant sur la belle, les mains plaquées autour de son visage.

Mes lèvres effleurent presque la peau gracile de sa nuque. Le souffle chaud de ma respiration contre son oreille la fait tressaillir.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

_Dans quoi me suis-je engagé ??!_

Alors, j'approche mes hanches de la peau endolorie qui lui fait face et à mon contact, Hermione s'arrête de respirer.

Elle peut clairement ressentir mon excitation au travers du tissu de mes vêtements et dans un geste non réfléchi, je dépose mes lèvres sur son épaule.

Cette gamine m'obsède.

Je n'ai plus qu'une idée en tête, la posséder.

Mes doigts galopent sur le bois de la table jusqu'à rencontrer timidement les siens.

Et voulez-vous que je vous dise ce qu'elle fait alors ?

Elle enroule son petit doigt sur le mien tout en tremblant.

Mon cœur fait un dératé dans ma poitrine. C'est à mon tour d'avoir le souffle court.

_Serait-elle encline __à accepter d'être l'espace d'une soirée, l'esclave de mes plus viles pensées ?_

Je n'arrive pas en m'en convaincre.

Je tente le tout pour le tout.

Ma main glisse alors dans son dos jusqu'à atteindre le bord de sa petite culotte, juste à la naissance des malheureuses rondeurs que je viens si insidieusement de maltraiter.

- En avez-vous assez Miss Granger ?

Mes oreilles bourdonnent. Elles ne veulent pas entendre sa réponse. Si elle répond que oui, je devrai alors mettre un terme à ce jeu malsain.

Elle ne répond pas.

Ou alors je ne l'entends pas.

Je continu alors.

Je tire doucement sur le tissu jusqu'à faire descendre le vêtement jusqu'à la moitié de ses si merveilleuses fesses.

Là, je stoppe mon geste.

Elle n'émet toujours aucune protestation.

S'en est assez pour moi. Je tire d'un coup dessus pour découvrir la peau rosie par mes coups répétés.

Face à ce spectacle, je tombe à genoux, comme un prêtre devant une quelconque manifestation divine.

Mes mains caressent sa peau avec précaution et elle tressaille.

Je dépose un baiser sur la première, comme pour tenter de panser une blessure.

Sa peau est chaude et d'une douceur sans pareille.

Ma main cajole une moitié tandis que je gratifie de baisers papillons la seconde.

C'est alors que la propriétaire de ces deux charmantes collines vient à onduler des hanches.

_Ce geste est une invitation au vice !_

Sans plus tarder, j'enfonce une langue libidineuse entre les deux, à la recherche de la source intarissable de l'amour.

Je ne tarde pas à la trouver et je m'applique à en explorer les prémices par quelques petites lapées.  
Les jambes de ma belle tremblent à chacune de mes immixtions. Elle pousse quelques gémissements étouffés qui me poussent à me montrer encore plus entreprenant.

Tandis que ma langue câline les abords de sa contrée, j'envoie un doigt en chanceux explorateur.

Les conséquences ne se font pas attendre.

Hermione cambre les reins en poussant une plainte quémandante, ce qui me pousse à joindre un compagnon à mon premier conquérant.

J'intime quelques vas et vient, en prenant bien soin d'explorer chaque recoin de ce précieux puits d'amour.

Ma langue, désireuse d'en connaître également chaque parcelle, à tôt fait de remplacer les deux acolytes, qui se chargent dès lors d'aller titiller la petite boule électrique de la donzelle.

Ses gémissements sont à présent plus audibles.

Elle mord par moment son bras, pour ensuite pousser de petits cris ravissants quand je me montre plus curieux dans mon avancée.

Afin de la contenter au mieux, je pétris à présent ses deux rondeurs avec ferveur, tentant de les décoller le plus possible l'une de l'autre afin de pouvoir apprécier plus aisément mon exploration.

Je n'échangerai ma place pour rien au monde mais la partie de mon anatomie située bien plus au sud, réclame à présent sa part du gâteau.

_Pauvre petite, elle étouffe dans sa prison de coton._

Il est temps que le geôlier que je suis lui ouvre sa cage.

Tout en continuant à donner quelques coups de langue, entrecoupés de petites succions que semble particulièrement apprécier Hermione, je me défais des premiers boutons de mon pantalon et entame de le faire glisser le long de mes jambe.

Tout en maintenant fièrement ma position, je m'en débarrasse avec difficulté.

Le cliquetis de la ceinture retombant sur le sol, laisse comprendre à la Gryffondor que j'entame une nouvelle partie à notre jeu.

Néanmoins, je n'ai pas encore terminé de me repaitre de mon prodigieux festin et je lui fait comprendre que je tiens encore a garder un peu ma place, en me montrant soudainement plus vorace et en pétrissant ses fesses avec plus de sauvagerie pendant que je m'enfonce plus profondément en elle.

Elle gesticule, se cambre, halète.

Je la sens suppliante, au bord de l'agonie.

_Quel tortionnaire je suis !_

_Soit, j'accède à ta demande demoiselle._

Avant de me relever, je lui mordille tendrement le point sensible de sa personne et elle pousse un cri de surprise.

Elle s'apprête alors à se retourner pour me faire face, mais je la contrains à rester en position.

_Elle est si belle ainsi à ma merci._

_Si désirable._

- Je vous ai dis de ne pas bouger sans que je vous en ai donné l'autorisation Miss Granger.

Et pour ponctuer ma phrase, je lui assaini une nouvelle claque sur sa peau nue.

Mon caleçon est prêt à craquer. Il est temps que je lui apporte délivrance.

Je fais le tour du bureau et m'arrête devant elle.

_Dois-je tenter l'humour de mauvais goût ?_

_Essayons..._

- Voyons si votre bouche est capable d'autre chose que de jouer la rabat joie.

_Minable....Absolument pitoyable._

Histoire de couper court à cette réplique digne du plus mauvais film érotique de la nuit des temps, je laisse glisser mon vêtement sur mes chevilles et présente ma virilité fièrement dressée au visage de ma dulcinée.

Elle déglutit avec difficulté et lance vers moi un regard concupiscent.

C'est à mon tour d'avoir du mal à avaler... elle paraît si sure d'elle que s'en ai presque vexant.

_N'est-ce pas moi le professeur dans l'histoire ?_

Tout en gardant la position que je lui ai imposé, elle tend une main fébrile vers ma puissance et laisse couler un doigt sur toute la longueur.

Les bras le long du corps, les poings serrés au point de m'en faire mal, j'attends la suite des festivités.

Dois-je continuer à me montrer plus qu'entreprenant en prenant les devant, en posant une main sur sa tête pour la contraindre à accéder à sa friandise plus vite, ou pour une fois (une fois n'est pas coutume) je la laisse elle-même mener la danse ?

Pourquoi pas ? Pendant quelques secondes, je laisse l'idée déposer dans ma cervelle sa lumineuse trainée de plaisir.

Quand sa main entoure complètement mon membre et qu'elle entame un doux va et vient, j'adhère complètement à l'idée.

Elle se montre d'abord cajoleuse, comme si elle agissait pour la toute première fois, mais quand je prends conscience de la dextérité qu'elle a dans les doigts, je me rends compte qu'il ne s'agit en fait que d'un leurre.

Elle accélère les mouvements de son poignet et je rejette la tête en arrière en poussant en râle de plaisir.

Enfin, elle avance une langue timide vers l'extrémité de ma virilité et l'entortille autour.

C'est un vrai supplice.

Je rêve de la saisir par les cheveux pour la faire crier et ainsi m'insinuer insidieusement à l'intérieur de sa chaude bouche pour couper court à ma torture.

Enfin, elle s'empale d'une lenteur criminelle et je ne peux m'empêcher d'échapper un râle guttural.

Il est inutile de lui imposer un rythme, elle en adopte d'ore et déjà un qui me convient à merveille.

Je sens ses papilles gouter chacune des parcelles de ma peau et je dois avouer que c'est grisant.

Bientôt mes doigts se mêlent à sa chevelure et je caresse inlassablement sa tête au grès des mouvements qu'elle fait.

Je me risque un appui un peu plus prononcé et après avoir poussé un gémissement désapprobateur, elle s'exécute.

Le fond de cette douce cavité, dégage une chaleur telle que je dois me retenir de ne pas couper court à cette petite comédie bien trop rapidement.

Quand elle s'habitue à ma présence aussi profondément, je laisse retomber mon bras le long de mon corps.

Elle continue sagement ses agréables petites succions, puis remonte lentement en jouant avec sa langue pour engouffrer de nouveau mon membre dans les méandres de sa gorge, d'un coup sec.

- Putain !

Je viens de me rattraper de justesse à la table et ce que je pensais tout bas est malencontreusement sortit de ma bouche.

_C'était moins une !_

Elle relève la tête et m'adresse un large sourire satisfait.

_La petite peste ! Elle sait ce qu'elle fait !_

Bien décidé à me venger de ce petit coup bas, je lui souris à mon tour d'un sourire carnassier.

Elle perd immédiatement le sien.

Je prends de nouveau les rennes.

Je ne suis décidément pas fait pour me laisser guider.

Je m'agenouille face à elle et prends une poignée de ses cheveux entre mes doigts.

Je plonge dans son regard jusqu'à ce que je voie une ombre s'y faufiler.

_De l'appréhension... __Humm j'adore ça !_

Je colle violement mes lèvres contre les siennes et lui prodigue un baiser enflammé.

Nos langues se rencontrent et entament une danse du diable au son de nos gémissements.

Puis, je me retire et replonge à nouveau mon regard dans le sien lorsqu'elle rouvre les yeux.

- Les surprises, c'est moi qui les fais.

Et je me relève, la contourne pour reprendre ma position face à ses deux jolies fesses rebondies.

Elle tente comme précédemment de se retourner mais une bonne claque sur la peau fragile la rappelle à l'ordre.

Elle soupire bruyamment et patiente en fixant le mur.

_Toi ma petite, tu ne sais pas encore ce qu'il t'attend._

Mes pensées deviennent de plus en plus perverses, mon instinct animal coule dans mes veines, effaçant les dernières parcelles d'humanité qui se plaisaient à y trainer encore.

Ce que j'ai en tête dépasse l'entendement, mais je saurai me contenir.

J'espère...

Les doigts plantés dans sa peau, j'écarte doucement le chemin menant à la félicité.

Elle se trémousse d'impatience et j'ai un malin plaisir à laisser traîner ce moment le plus possible.

Enfin, je prends position à l'orée du chemin, d'où la chaleur environnante vient agréablement caresser le bout de ma personne.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et m'insinue à l'intérieur d'un coup sec.

Ma belle pousse un cri de surprise auquel se joint le mien, extatique.

Je commence quelques mouvements de va et vient, tout en enserrant ses hanches de toutes mes forces.

J'essaie de garder un rythme constant, voulant ménager mes forces, mais quand je vois onduler sa taille à chacune de mes immixtions, j'ai encore bien du mal à garder mon calme.

Elle gémit de plus belle et serre les bords de la table aussi fort que ses petits doigts le lui permettent.

Tout en continuant mes mouvements, adoptant d'ailleurs un rythme totalement désordonné, je m'affale sur son corps et enfonce mes dents dans la peau tendre de sa nuque.

Elle penche sa tête sur le côté pour me permettre de trouver ma place et les mains à présent de part et autre de sa taille, j'entame un rythme plus exalté.

Ses gémissements redoublent d'intensité et par moment, il s'agit même de cris.

- Hermione....Hermione....

Je ne peux m'empêcher de prononcer inlassablement son prénom comme pour m'assurer de sa présence.

En l'occurrence, sa présence, je la sens bien !

Surtout qu'elle vient de planter ses ongles dans la chair de mes hanches.

La douleur que je ressens, me pousse à me montrer encore plus enragé et j'agrippe alors ses bras que je tire en arrière afin de me relever en même temps que son buste.

Sa chevelure danse dans son dos, dessinant les contours de sa colonne vertébrale en mouvement et ce spectacle est quelque peu envoûtant.

A la lueur des bougies déposées sur mes étagères, le corps de mon amante scintille de sueur.

Nos ombres entremêlées se reflètent sur le mur, semblables à des apparitions oniriques.

Je suis en plein rêve. Plongé dans un cocon de chair et de chaleur.

Je vis. Que dis-je, je revis aux sons de plaisir que pousse la jeune femme entre mes doigts.

Mes coups de bassins se sont à présent radoucis et j'ai lâché ses bras meurtrie par la force que j'avais mise à la tenir en position.

Je la serre à présent contre moi en ondulant des hanches difficilement pour continuer à contenter ma libido.

Elle passe un bras derrière sa tête pour entremêler ses doigts dans mes cheveux, tandis que son autre main est posée sur ma hanche gauche, malaxant ma peau tendrement.

Je remonte mes mains pour saisir ses deux pommes d'amour, que je cajole en embrassant la naissance de sa nuque.

Sans même m'en rendre compte, je m'aperçois que j'ai arrêté tout mouvement.

Je tiens ma belle dans mes bras, la caressant, la berçant, tout en maintenant ma présence en elle.

_Que m'arrive-t-il ? Je ne me suis jamais montré aussi prévenant._

_Serai-je en train de devenir sentimental ?_

Je secoue ma tête énergiquement et fait tourner Hermione pour qu'elle me fasse face.

Elle me regarde d'un air ahuri, ne comprenant certainement pas ce changement de situation soudain.

Je passe mes mains sous ses fesses et l'assois sur le bureau.

Cela fait, je tire violemment sur ses cuisses, avec lesquelles j'enserre ma taille et j'entre de nouveau en elle d'un coup sec.

Elle rejette sa tête en arrière et pose ses mains derrière elle.

J'enserre ses hanches en imposant un rythme à chacun de mes mouvements.

Ses deux charmantes collines tressautent à chacun de mes coups de bassin et je me surprends à penser au flan à la vanille.

Cette pensée me fait sourire mais je reprends rapidement le cours des événements.

Je me penche pour en saisir un dans ma bouche et je dois presque avouer que le goût qu'il laisse dans ma bouche n'est peut être pas celui de la vanille mais la saveur n'en est que plus exquise.

Mes lèvres parcourent sa poitrine sur toute sa surface tandis que j'ai glissé de nouveau mes mains sous ses fesses pour approfondir mes immixtions.

- Ah...Pro...Professeur Rogue...

Le son de sa voix me sort de mes pensées.

J'en avais presque oublié qui j'étais dans l'histoire.

Je donne un coup de butoir plus fort et elle cri en se redressant pour encercler ses bras autour de ma nuque.

Par ce geste, je perds l'équilibre et manque de me renverser en arrière.

Je la porte dans mes bras, tout en maintenant ma présence en elle et l'accole au mur le plus proche.

Elle se saisit immédiatement de l'étagère environnante pour prendre un appui et, les bras sous chacune de ses cuisses, je reprends mon rythme déchaîné.

Sa tête cogne contre le mur à chaque coup que je lui donne mais ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger.

_Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle !!_

J'enfonce de nouveau mes dents dans sa jugulaire et commence à y sucer allègrement la peau.

- Pas...pas de trace...pro...PROFESSEUR !

Quel dommage ! J'aurai bien laissé mon empreinte sur chaque partie de son corps. Je veux que tout le monde sache qu'elle m'a appartenu, que l'espace de quelques instants, elle n'aura été qu'à moi. Ma chose. A moi seul.

Néanmoins, j'accède à sa requête. Je continu tout de même à planter mes dents tendrement pour étouffer mes gémissements mais je fais en sorte que celles-ci ne laissent aucune marque.

Ses ongles s'enfoncent à nouveau dans la chair de mon épaule et lorsque je lui donne un coup de rein plus vigoureux, elle les laisse courir dans mon dos dans une longue lignée rouge.

Je serre les dents et retient un grognement.

J'en veux plus, mais je manque d'équilibre. Si je relâche ses jambes, elle tombe. Il faut que je trouve une solution.

J'interromps subitement mes ingérences et repose ma belle sur le sol.

Elle me jette un regard furibond d'avoir mis un terme aussi rapidement à son plaisir.

Je lui adresse un sourire mutin et elle comprend que je ne vais pas en rester là.

- Alors Miss Granger ?

Elle me questionne du regard. Finalement, elle n'est plus si sure de mes intentions.

_Je vais jouer un peu. Je voudrai pouvoir la pousser à me supplier._

- Je pense que la punition devrait s'achever maintenant.

Son regard devient noir, puis se radoucit en descendant sur mon anatomie, trahissant fièrement mon envie de couper court à tout cela.

_La traitresse !_

- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour cela, répondis-je en tentant de prendre de l'assurance, je saurai faire retomber la pression moi-même.

Je sens la terre tourner tout à coup. Une douleur lancinante sur la joue me fait prendre conscience qu'Hermione vient de m'administrer une gifle magistrale.

Je porte ma main à mon visage et explore le sien du regard.

Elle est en colère. Les poings sur les hanches, bombant fièrement sa jeune poitrine.

- Vous n'oserez pas ?

_Et comment j'oserai petite chieuse !_

Je reprends immédiatement contenance.

- Qui êtes-vous pour me donner des ordres, petite impertinente ?

Son visage se renfrogne.

- Je vous ordonne de terminer ce que vous avez commencé !

Nous y voilà. Le moment que j'attends depuis le début. Le moment où je vais enfin pouvoir faire d'elle tout ce dont j'ai envie, sans me soucier des convenances, pour l'heure déjà bien loin de mes pensées, et de l'éthique.

Je me montre menaçant, me rapprochant de son visage.

Le souffle chaud de sa respiration vient me caresser les narines et je me retiens de ne pas lui saisir les lèvres avec violence.

- Bien. Je vais terminer. (_Comme si c'était un supplice mon pauvre Severus_) Mais à ma façon. Vous ne répliquerez pas, vous me laisserez faire.

Elle tressaute un peu, semble réfléchir et opine timidement du chef.

_Victoire !_

Sans plus attendre, j'amène ma baguette à moi par un accio et après avoir dessiné quelques glyphes dans l'air, une corde aux couleurs de sa maison me retombe dans les mains.

Je la tends devant ses yeux ébahis en arborant un sourire carnassier.

- Que les choses intéressantes commencent.

Elle fait mine de se décaler pour m'échapper mais j'ai tôt fait de la rattraper et de la coller étroitement contre mon corps.

La tentation est grande de ne pas la prendre immédiatement dans une folie d'aliéné, mais la patience est maîtresse de tout et notre plaisir n'en sera que meilleur.

Je profite de la tenir étroitement contre moi pour enrouler la corde solidement autour de ses bras, que j'ai au préalable replié dans son dos.

Elle pousse un petit gémissement quand je resserre le nœud et relâche sa respiration.

Jamais spectacle n'aura été plus alléchant.

Sa respiration saccadée fait mouvoir ses deux monts de merveilles dans un rythme envouteur.

Elle est à moi.

- Allongez-vous sur le sol, face contre terre.

Elle s'exécute doucement, prenant garde de ne pas se blesser le bout du nez en retombant sur les dalles.

- Relevez vos hanches.

Elle s'exécute.

Je sens monter en moi une excitation telle que je pourrai hurler tellement je souffre.

- Plus haut Miss Granger.

Elle tend ses reins du mieux qu'elle peut et maintient la position.

- Avez-vous peur Miss Granger ?

Elle hésite avant de répondre et bredouille un léger "oui".

Je frissonne d'impatience.

De quoi peut-elle avoir peur d'après vous ?

Dans cette positon je pourrai avoir accès à une autre parcelle de son anatomie encore vierge de toute exploration, j'en mettrai ma main au feu.

Je m'approche d'elle, m'agenouille et la titille du bout de la langue.

Elle se cambre mais se met à trembler.

- Professeur....

J'ignore sa plainte et continu mon jeu lascif du bout de la langue.

Je dessine les pourtours de ce chemin, qui dans mon fort intérieur ne demande qu'à être explorer.

Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que je n'ai nullement l'intention de l'emprunter. Je veux seulement lui faire croire. Je veux qu'elle ait peur. Je veux reprendre ma place de tout puissant dans sa tête. Je veux de la crainte et de l'appréhension pour pouvoir à nouveau avoir les pleins pouvoirs.

Ma langue se montre plus vicieuse dans son avancée et mes doigts cajolent à présent sa petite protubérance électrique.

Elle se tend, murmure des choses inaudibles.

Enfin, je me relève, me colle étroitement contre elle et la pénètre d'un coup sec.

En réalisant que je n'ai pas mis à exécution le plan diabolique dont elle m'avait affublé dans sa tête, elle pousse un "OUI" fantastique qui me fait me saisir de ses hanches avec férocité pour l'assainir de coup de bassin aussi puissant que mes forces me le permettent.

Tantôt, elle étouffe ses cris dans le tapis, à d'autre elle les exprime avec toute la puissance de sa voix.

A mon tour, je ne me retiens pas. Je cri mon plaisir par divers mots que m'offre à présent un vocabulaire assez réduit.

Mes mains ne savent que saisir.

Elles prennent par moment la corde, qu'elle serre avec puissance en tirant dessus pour permettre à leur prisonnière de se relever légèrement, approfondissant ainsi mes immixtions.

Elles se saisissent ensuite des épaules moites de mon amante sur lesquelles je me repose un peu avant de fondre à nouveau en elle comme un aigle sur sa proie.

Et enfin dans un cri de délivrance extrême, je les laisse retomber le long de mon corps, intimant le soin à ma belle de continuer de façon plaisante, les mouvements de son propre chef.

Je sens qu'elle est prête à laisser le plaisir la submerger, je sens qu'elle va accéder elle aussi aux abysses. Je me saisi alors de nouveau de ses hanches et entame de puiser dans mes dernières forces.

Ma peau claque contre la sienne, elle a hurlé mon nom et quand ce son mélodieux atteint mes oreilles, il est immédiatement remplacé par le cri de sa jouissance auquel se joins immédiatement le mien.

Elle est allongée sur le tapis, la tête tournée vers le mur.

Je me suis allongée à mon tour près d'elle, l'encerclant de mes bras dans une ultime étreinte. Sa respiration est encore saccadée. La mienne a totalement déserté.

J'ai presque peur de faire ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement, de crainte de me rendre compte qu'il ne s'agit que d'un rêve.

Dur retour à la réalité.

Et que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

Elle commence à bouger. Je formule une phrase destinée à la libérer de ses liens.

Une fois fait, elle va se relever, se rhabiller et certainement me quitter sans même m'accorder un regard. Bien trop honteuse d'avoir dévoiler à son professeur l'image même que celui-ci ne devrait jamais avoir à voir.

Elle repli ses bras contre sa poitrine nue et se malaxe les poignets. J'y suis peut-être allée un peu trop fort.

La culpabilité m'enivre. La pièce tourne à présent sur elle-même. Les remords m'envahissent. Je suis un monstre.

C'est alors qu'elle se retourne vers moi, le regard évitant le mien.

Qu'attend-t-elle pour m'assainir le coup fatal ?

Ca y'est. Elle me regarde dans les yeux. Elle va le dire. Professeur Rogue vous n'êtes qu'un s...

- Professeur Rogue vous n'êtes qu'un sale vicieux.

Et elle ponctue sa phrase par un sourire enfantin.

Mon cœur ne fait qu'un bond dans ma poitrine. Si j'en étais capable, je sentirai presque les larmes me monter aux yeux.

Elle ne m'en veut pas de l'avoir entraîner dans ce jeu malsain. Elle ne m'en veut pas d'avoir poussé la perversité à la limite de la décence.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je souris. D'un sourire franc et sincère. Je sens mon grand corps se remplir de chaleur humaine.

Par Merlin, serai-je heureux ?

Que cette grande salle paraît froide et austère à présent qu'elle est partie.

Je prends une grande bouffée d'oxygène, humant l'air à la recherche d'un reste de sa fragrance.

Elle est toujours là. Quelque part.

Cette salle conservera notre secret à jamais.

Le secret d'un professeur aigri et mal léché, qui l'espace d'une soirée, une de ses élèves aura aimé.

Morale : La punition de celui qui a aimé une femme est de l'aimer toujours, alors la punition de l'homme, est de posséder le souvenir.


	17. Quelques Questions

En ce jour du mois de Juin, le soleil inondait de ses rayons brûlants, la Lande Anglaise.

Les élèves profitaient de ces rares moments d'accalmie que leur offrait le ciel Anglo-Saxon, pour s'étendre comme des lézards dans l'herbe fraîche.

Malefoy, entouré de ses sbires, appréciait l'ombre que lui offraient les branches touffues d'un chêne centenaire, de peur que la lumière de l'astre solaire ne ternisse sa peau diaphane.

- Pff ! Mais quelle chaleur ! La fraîcheur des murs de mon manoir me manque !

Zabini roula les yeux au ciel.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne rentre pas à l'intérieur de l'école ? Ça éviterait que l'on sue comme des porcs !

Malefoy rejeta en arrière une de ses mèches rebelles en s'essuyant le front d'un revers de la main, dans un soupir.

- Si on rentre, je n'aurai pas le bonheur de voir défiler toutes ces jolies minettes dans leurs petites tenues d'été.

Cette réflexion fut suffisamment convaincante pour contraindre ses acolytes à lui tenir compagnie plus longtemps.

En effet, il ne suffit pas longtemps pour qu'un groupe de jeunes filles, légèrement vêtues, fasse leur entrée dans leur champ de vision.

Drago prit une position plus confortable contre le tronc rugueux du chêne et croisa un bras derrière sa nuque, arborant un sourire lubrique.

Le regard anthracite du blond ne tarda pas à titiller les demoiselles qui lui jetèrent des regards en coin en gloussant.

Il leur adressa un rapide hochement de tête et leur décocha un clin d'œil.

- La blondinette de droite est pour moi, dès ce soir.

Ses amis soupirèrent, las de constater que les méthodes du prince des Serpentard, n'avaient pas le même effet quand c'était eux qui en usaient.

C'est alors qu'un couple dégageant plus d'amour qu'un harem de grand Émirat Arabe, apparut devant lui.

Immédiatement, Malefoy se rassit droit comme un I, ressortant expressément sa main qu'il avait enfoui dans son pantalon précédemment.

Il fit une moue dégoûtée en s'apprêtant à montrer son visage le plus froid à leur attention, mais le joyeux couple ne lui adressa pas la moindre considération.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien lui trouver au balafré, cette fille ?

Ses compatriotes répondirent à sa question par un simple haussement d'épaules.

Ce que Drago n'aimait pas, parmi tant de chose et mis à part le fait qu'une fille se refuse à lui, ce qui heureusement pour son ego, n'était chose même pas envisageable, c'était qu'en plus, celle-ci se voit attirée par son plus grand ennemi.

De plus, selon lui, sans aucune raison valable.

- Elle te fait de l'effet maintenant la petite Chang ? Se risqua à demander Goyle.

Malefoy lui adressa un regard diabolique.

- Elle est commune, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça me turlupine. Pourquoi lui et pas moi ?

- Peut-être parce que tu ne lui as jamais demandé aussi !

Peut-être aussi parce qu'il y avait encore à peine deux minutes, il ne savait même pas comment elle s'appelait.

Malefoy n'avait pas pour habitude de se prendre la tête avec des mijaurées qu'il aurait fallut tanner maintes et maintes fois, pour arriver à les rendre conciliantes à partager sa couche.

Il fut une fois où il s'était risqué à ça avec une certaine jeune fille à l'allure séraphique dont il avait encore peine à prononcer le nom.  
Et pour cause, son cœur avait alors battu la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il s'était sentit une tout autre personne. Il s'était sentit faible d'avoir éprouvé des sentiments.

Depuis lors, il s'était juré de plus jamais tomber dans le panneau de la "demoiselle bien sous tout rapport".

Donc, pour en revenir à nos vipères, la raison au fait que Malefoy ne s'était jamais risqué à demander à Cho Chang de passer une nuit glorieuse en sa compagnie, est que juste avant qu'elle ne s'intéresse à Potter, à lui, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment marqué.

Mais lorsque l'on se rend compte que l'on aura, sans aucun doute, du mal à obtenir quelque chose, ne nous obstinons-nous pas à vouloir l'acquérir ?

Tel était la politique Malefoy. Et s'il venait à l'oublier, son cher paternel se chargeait de le lui rappeler avec vigueur.

Depuis maintenant une bonne semaine, les questions fusaient dans l'esprit de notre serpent local.

Plus il s'aventurait à admirer la jeune Serdaigle, plus il se plaisait à lui trouver des qualités pour le moins troublantes.

Comment faisait-elle pour garder une chevelure si lisse et soyeuse à souhait ?

Les cheveux des filles ne l'avaient pas particulièrement fasciné jusqu'à présent.

Du moment qu'il pouvait y engouffrer ses doigts dans ses situations quelques peu crapuleuses, leur texture ou encore la longueur, lui était bien égal.

Mais aujourd'hui, il aimait à voir ceux de Cho virevolter au gré du vent, pour reprendre ensuite sagement leur place sur ses frêles épaules.

Elle était là.

Devant lui.

Assise gracieusement sur un banc. Rejetant sa tête en arrière pour apprécier les rayons du soleil sur son visage.

Bientôt, Harry vint la rejoindre et la majestueuse auréole qui avait au préalable nimbée la jeune fille, disparu sur le champ.

Drago frissonna en se raclant la gorge, l'air rageur.

Saleté de héros !

C'est alors que le survivant lui adressa un regard en coin, comme s'il avait pu capter une bribe des pensées mesquines du blond.

L'agressivité qu'on y lisait témoignait tellement de haine, que Drago ne pu que bondir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y à Potter ? Un problème ?

Le calme légendaire du brun se révéla une fois de plus au grand jour.

Il serra Cho plus fort contre lui, comme pour la protéger d'une éventuelle agression et sourit.

Tout simplement.

Vous savez, ce genre de sourire qui donne une furieuse envie de donner un peu d'exercice à la paume de notre main ?

Toujours est-il que Drago, prenant cela pour de la provocation, ne tarda pas à répliquer.

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, nonchalamment.

- Tu penses m'atteindre avec ton sourire sarcastique, Potter ?

Harry jeta un regard incrédule à sa compagne.

A vrai dire, Malefoy commençait à présent à se sentir ridicule d'avoir ainsi réagit envers une offensive qui n'en était peut-être pas une, et Harry l'avait comprit.

- Dégages Malefoy !

Le regard argent du garçon glissa sur la brunette.

Elle le regardait intensément, une expression terrorisée sur le visage.

Elle avait peur de lui ?

Après tout, c'était normal.

Il avait à plusieurs reprises montré ses talents de manipulateur auprès des élèves de l'établissement, et tout le monde savait de quoi il était capable lorsque l'on ne marchait pas dans son sens.

Tout le monde sauf Potter.

C'était inutile de continuer.

Habité soudainement par un élan de sympathie - une fois n'est pas coutume - Malefoy adressa un regard affable à la jeune fille.

Celui-ci se voulait rassurant, mais ce geste étant si improbable de la part du garçon, que l'intéressée frissonna de plus belle.

Résigné, Malefoy haussa les épaules en se détournant du couple, sans intérêt aucun pour Potter.

Finalement, à quoi bon batailler.

Ce qu'elle trouvait à ce garçon, ça le dépassait complètement.

Néanmoins, un Malefoy reste un Malefoy.

Qu'importe la génération.

Ce qu'il désire, il l'obtient. Et si pour cela il devait faire rompre le couple de l'année, c'était loin d'être un problème.

En fin d'après-midi, la chaleur était retombée pour faire place à une douce fraîcheur estivale.

Malefoy traînait, les bras ballants, dans les couloirs sombres de l'école, à l'encontre d'une jeune fille avec qui il avait obtenu sans mal un rendez-vous.

Elle l'attendait patiemment contre un pan de mur, la jambe gauche négligemment repliée, relevant de ce fait légèrement sa jupe, découvrant le haut de sa cuisse.

Une fine cigarette mentholée terminait élégamment sa main et elle tira une bouffée en voyant Malefoy apparaître dans son champ de vision.

Celui-ci fit une moue dégoûtée en la voyant recracher la fumée en "fille de joie de bas étage".

Il lui fit face et laissa courir sur elle un regard concupiscent.

Il s'approcha d'elle, dans l'optique de l'embrasser, mais se re-assainit aussitôt.

Il fit glisser ses mains de ses épaules au long de ses bras, se saisit de la cigarette du bout de ses doigts et la jeta au loin.

La jeune fille marqua un temps d'arrêt et suivit son geste des yeux quand il enfouit sa main dans la poche de son pantalon.

Il en ressortit une petite pastille bleue, qu'il fit glissa entre les lèvres entrouvertes de la jeune fille et fit la grimace.

- Je n'aime pas embrasser les filles qui ont un arrière goût de cendrier froid.

La blondinette déglutit avec difficulté et lui adressa un regard de chien battu, pensant certainement attendrir le Serpentard.

Un Serpentard, ça ne s'attendrit pas. Ce n'est pas un lion. Il faut le cerner, l'amadouer, le charmer par une voix mélodieuse et user d'une grande subtilité. Sans ça, il est sans pitié et sort sans effort son venin.

Alors, pour toute réaction, Drago haussa les épaules et la tira dans sa suite par la main.

Avant de disparaître dans la pièce, où il avait au préalable fait attention de ne surprendre personne ayant eu la même idée que lui, il s'arrêta un instant.

Cho traversait le couloir, seule, plongée dans un livre qu'elle avait du mal à déchiffrer à la faible lumière dansante des bougies.

Que faisait-elle ainsi toute seule ?

Son chevalier servant ne la protégeait-il pas de tous les fantômes effrayants qui peuplent le château ?

Bon, d'accord, à part peut-être le Baron Sanglant, leurs fantômes attitrés n'étaient pas bien féroces.

Néanmoins, pourquoi n'était-elle pas accompagnée ?

A chacun de ses pas, sa chevelure fine virevoltait dans l'air et c'est avec un sourire espiègle qu'elle faisait glisser une mèche derrière son oreille.

Malefoy soupira.

L'excitation montait de façon significative en lui, et pas parce que derrière lui, la jeune fille blonde lui susurrait des mots sulfureux.

C'était le moment ou jamais d'aller parler à Cho.

Mais lorsqu'il fit un pas en avant, elle releva la tête vers lui.

Il s'arrêta tout aussi net.

Devait-il tenter un sourire ? Un geste de la main ?

Il n'eut pas à faire tout cela, car ce fut elle, timidement, qui lui sourit.

Un sourire franc, honnête mais légèrement craintif.

En temps normal, un Malefoy se serait montré dédaigneux et arrogant, fier de susciter de l'intérêt qu'il pourra renier sur le champ.

Mais cette fois-ci, la légendaire antipathie dont fait preuve sa famille depuis la nuit des temps, ne prit pas le dessus sur ses bons sentiments.

S'il voulait obtenir d'elle ce qu'il voulait, Drago le savait, il devait se montrer « humain ».

C'est alors qu'il lui adressa un geste de la main. Il agita ses doigts comme une jeune pucelle en manque de compliment et Cho étouffa un petit rire.

Il se ressaisit immédiatement, non sans garder son amabilité inhabituelle.

Il passa son bras derrière sa nuque et prit un air gêné.

Cho sembla tout de même fort étonnée.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

Certes, Cho n'était pas connue pour être de ces filles dont la cervelle prenait le dessus sur son physique, mais ces choses là, elle les sentait.

Malefoy cherchait à obtenir quelque chose d'elle, mais contrairement à ses habitudes, il y mettait les formes.

Toutefois, chassez le naturel, il revient au galop.

Malefoy ne s'était jusqu'à présent jamais intéressé à elle. Il suffit dès lors qu'elle devienne la petite amie de son pire ennemie pour qu'il lui trouve un intérêt soudain.

Elle soupira et tourna la tête, en petite chatte vexée.

Le sang du garçon ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines.

S'il éclatait de rage sur le champ, tous ses précieux efforts seraient réduits à néant.

Mais bon, il ne faut pas pousser le grand père sorcier dans les orties tout de même.

Il se résigna et passa la porte pour entrer dans la pièce où l'attendait une jeune Pouffsouffle dans une position plus qu'inconvenante.

En ce nouveau matin, Malefoy s'étira dans son lit en poussant un rugissement, tel un lion ensommeillé.

Un lion ??? Quelle drôle de métaphore compte tenu des circonstances.

Mais quelqu'un a-t-il déjà entendu un serpent grogner, rugir ou même produire un quelconque autre son à part peut-être un sifflement lorsque l'on se risque à lui marcher sur le bout de la queue (Tiens, nouvelle métaphore fort intéressante…)

Bien, alors nous dirons qu'en se réveillant, il fit part à tout le dortoir, par un son quelconque, de son contentement d'avoir passé une nuit aussi agitée !

Seulement, rassasié certes, mais insatisfait au plus profond de ses petites entrailles.

Certes, la jeune souris dont il s'était repu, l'avait calé pour les heures à venir, mais elle n'était pas celle dont il aurait goulûment voulu se sustenter.

Ce soir, c'était le grand soir.

En vue de la fin de l'année scolaire, l'école organisait un grand bal.

Les sorciers aiment à fêter l'été, Cho y serait certainement présente dans une jolie robe.

Malefoy se secoua la tête pour chasser de son esprit les images crapuleuses qui commençaient à y germer.

S'il commençait la journée avec de telles idées, une chose était sure, il aurait bien du mal à se tenir tranquille en présence de la gente féminine.

Après s'être rapidement préparé, il sortit des cachots et entra tel un prince, comme à son habitude, dans la grande salle.

La table des Serpentard était bien vide sans ses compatriotes en mal de mauvaises actions.

Ceux-ci devaient être en vadrouille quelque part, en train de déjà préparer un mauvais coup.

Il fit la grimace en voyant Pansy Parkinson lui adresser de grands signes de la main à s'en décrocher l'épaule, et en dépit de tout, il prit quand même place à ses côtés.

- Alors ? Je suppose que tu as déjà toute une ribambelle de nanas qui t'ont demandé à être leur cavalier ?

Malefoy haussa les épaules.

Effectivement, nombreuses avaient été les demandes mais à aucune d'elles il n'avait donné une réponse positive.

Seulement, valait mieux pour lui ne pas en informer Pansy où elle se serait empressée de lui proposer à son tour et il se serait vu, contraint et forcé d'accepter au risque de devoir se justifier.

Et qu'elle aurait été la justification à une telle décision ?

Le fait qu'il préférait être totalement libre de ses actes lorsqu'il tenterait de séduire la petite amie de Potter ?

Non, ce n'était définitivement pas la bonne réponse à apporter.

- Oui, j'ai une cavalière. Ne me demande pas son prénom, j'ai déjà oublié.

Par cette réponse, il évitait immédiatement une éventuelle question.

Lorsqu'il se rendrait au bal, avec pour seule compagne sa résolution de la soirée, il n'aurait qu'à se défendre en informant s'être disputé avec la dite cavalière et avoir préféré se rendre seul au bal plutôt que d'être mal accompagné.

Pansy n'insista pas.

Mais où étaient donc Crabbe et Goyle ?!?

Sûrement en train de chercher une cavalière à la dernière minute.

Il n'était pas chose aisée pour ces deux énergumènes de se trouver une compagne, même pour l'espace d'une soirée.

Leurs grosses pattes et leur vocabulaire plus que limité, ne leur laissaient pas beaucoup de chance.

Bientôt, Harry et Cho entrèrent dans la salle, le visage auréolé d'une sorte d'euphorie, témoignant clairement que le plus court moment passé ensemble, était un pur paradis.

Malefoy soupira, replongeant immédiatement son nez dans son petit déjeuner.

- Harry ! Viens ! C'est Hagrid !

Drago releva aussitôt la tête. Juste à temps pour voir Harry abandonner lâchement Cho Chang au milieu de la pièce, pour aller rejoindre son ami rouquin qui le hélait depuis le hall.

L'occasion était trop bonne !

Il pouvait aller lui parler sans risquer de faire aboyer le petit chien constamment à ses côtés.

Il prit la décision de se lever pour aller la rejoindre, quant Pansy commença à déblatérer sur un sujet qui ne l'intéressait aucunement.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait à travers la salle bondée, ignorant les bonjours qu'on lui adressait, la pièce lui donnait une curieuse impression d'avoir rallongée.

Les secondes parurent des minutes et quand il arriva enfin près d'elle, il aurait juré qu'une heure s'était écoulée.

Elle lui tournait le dos, occupée à fouiller dans son sac.

Quand elle prit conscience d'une présence derrière elle, elle sursauta et échappa un petit cri.

- Drago ? Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ?

« Peut-être une heure… » Aurait-il voulu répondre mais il se contenta de secouer la tête négativement.

Même s'il gardait une distance raisonnable entre elle et lui, Cho semblait tout de même inquiète.

Il était tellement rare de voir Drago Malefoy aussi prévenant, ou du moins pour le cas aussi peu agressif ou mesquin, qu'il y avait de quoi se poser quelques questions.

Tout de même, elle patienta devant lui, qu'il veuille bien lui faire part du motif de sa rencontre.

- Alors ? Ton petit chien ne te suit pas aujourd'hui ?

Cho fronça les sourcils, l'air faussement rassuré. Avait-il l'intention d'intenter quelque chose de mauvais sans la présence de son petit ami ?

- Non, Harry a dû partir. Mais il reviendra après.

Peut-être espérait-elle dissuader Malefoy de tenter quoi que ce soit par cette réponse.

Bien entendu, l'intéressé occulta totalement la remarque.

- Au bal de ce soir, accepteras-tu une danse avec moi ?

Cette fois-ci, c'était clair, il se passait quelque chose de totalement anormal. Il y avait baleine sous gravillon (Notez : Plus gros qu'anguille sous roche)

Soit un sort quelconque avait réduit à néant le moindre gène Malfoyen dans le sang du blondinet, soit il prévoyait encore un mauvais coup.

- Ne cherches pas une quelconque moquerie de ma part, j'ai juste envie que tu m'offres une danse. Juste comme ça.

Touchée d'avoir été percée à vif, Cho se mit à rougir, ce qui plu fortement à Drago qui ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire satisfait.

Elle bredouilla un léger oui et avant qu'elle ne change d'avis, il la salua et la quitta, triomphant.

"J'ai fais le plus gros. Une fois collé-serré contre moi, elle ne pourra plus rien me refuser."

La musique battait son plein dans la grande salle décorée pour l'occasion.

Des décorations estivales ornaient les murs tandis que le plafond imitait parfaitement un soleil radieux dans lequel virevoltaient une multitude d'oiseaux multicolores.

Les plus gourmands s'étaient agglutinés prés des copieux buffets, quant aux plus courageux, ils enflammaient la piste de leurs danses endiablées et désordonnées.

Malefoy s'était octroyé un coin de la salle où il épiait les moindres mouvements de Cho, sirotant un cocktail de fruits.

Elle tournoyait dans les bras de Potter en s'esclaffant quand il s'approchait de son oreille pour lui susurrer quelques mots.

Si le gobelet de Drago n'avaient pas été fait dans un cristal solide, il y aurait déjà eu bien longtemps qu'il l'aurait écrabouillé entre ses doigts, tellement il le tenait fort.

Tout un troupeau de jeunes filles, car troupeau était bien le mot adéquat, vint alors se pointer devant le bout de son nez, gloussant entre elles avant de bien vouloir, chacune leur tour, lui demander une danse.

Il hésita d'abord, puis finit par accepter la proposition de la plus jolie d'entre elles.

Il la saisit immédiatement par la taille et l'entraîna au centre de la piste, en prenant bien soin de la coller étroitement contre lui.

L'effet escompté ne tarda pas à se manifester.

Cho l'observait du coin de l'œil, se demandant certainement quand est-ce qu'il lui proposerait cette fameuse danse.

De l'impatience ou de l'appréhension au vue de la réaction que risquerait d'avoir Harry ?

Toujours est-il qu'elle semblait troublée et Malefoy en était plus qu'excité.

Il ne tardait plus qu'à ce que le rythme de la musique change, que Potter veuille bien lâcher son nonosse, pour qu'alors, subtilement, il puisse prendre sa place.

Enfin, le moment tant attendu arriva.

La musique se radoucit et Potter tenta d'entraîner Cho vers le bord de la piste pour boire un verre de jus de fruit, mais elle se retira légèrement, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle souhaitait encore rester un peu.

Harry sourit poliment et haussa les épaules avant de partir.

Quand il fut assez éloigné, suffisamment pour ne plus voir son amie au milieu de la foule, Drago en profita pour relâcher sa partenaire de danse, qui grommela quelques protestations qui n'atteignirent pas les oreilles du garçon, et saisit Cho par le poignet pour l'attirer contre lui.

Elle émit une légère protestation quand il posa une main robuste sur le bas de ses reins pour se coller à elle.

-Et bien quoi ? C'est bien comme cela que l'on danse sur ce genre de musique non ?

Non. Sur ce genre de musique, il n'est pas nécessaire de se coller aussi intimement contre son partenaire, mais Drago ne pouvait pas concevoir de se trouver aussi prés d'une jeune fille, sans lui faire sentir clairement qui il était. En clair, présent et disponible.

Cho se mit à rougir en jetant quelques regards en arrière pour apercevoir Harry.

Celui-ci discutait tranquillement avec Ron, en tournant le dos à la piste de danse.

- Et si tu ne te consacrais qu'à moi l'espace d'un moment ? Murmura Drago en entraînant sa partenaire à l'écart.

A l'écart, à l'écart, l'expression est vite dîtes, car comment se trouver à l'écart dans une salle bondée, où les différents professeurs jouent les chaperons aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Néanmoins, Malefoy réussit à s'isoler dans un renfoncement.

Cho se laissa porter par le flot de musique et posa docilement sa main sur l'épaule du garçon.

Satisfait, Drago arborait un sourire flamboyant et Cho ne pu s'empêcher de le lui rendre.

A chaque note de musique, il balançait le rythme en caressant le dos de sa belle doucement. Tantôt, il rapprochait son bassin du sien et il la sentait tressaillir au contact de sa virilité contre son ventre.

- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

Elle acquiesça timidement.

- Pourquoi Potter ?

En posant cette question, n'importe qui d'autre aurait perdu la face, mais pas un Malefoy. Pas Drago Malefoy.

Il s'était exprimé dans un calme olympien et attendait patiemment la réponse, qui tarda d'ailleurs à venir.

- J'aime bien Harry. Il est gentil et prévenant.

Inutile de dire que ce n'était nullement des qualités que Drago aurait affublé à son ennemi de toujours.

Il se contenta de grogner en resserrant son étreinte.

- Et moi, est-ce que je peux te poser une question à mon tour ?

Bien qu'il n'apprécie pas réellement qu'on lui posa des questions, il acquiesça.

- Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour moi ?

Malefoy s'attendait plus ou moins à cette question, néanmoins, il joua l'étonné.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je m'intéresse à toi ? Peut-être que je cherche juste à rendre le balafré jaloux.

Cho se mit à sourire.

- Tu ne me poserai pas toutes ces questions si la jalousie d'Harry était ton seul but.

Drago grommela.

- Pourtant, ça me fait un plaisir fou de savoir qu'il pourrait à tout moment voir que je pose mes mains sur toi.

- Oui, je peux sans conteste, voir que tu es content….

L'esprit pervers de Malefoy n'attendait que ça pour se mettre en état de marche.

Cho continua.

- Néanmoins, je peux clairement voir que tu es intéressé par bien plus…

Drago fit légèrement glisser sa main sur ses hanches et il les saisit fermement avant de la coller violemment à lui.

- Intéressé par bien plus ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien m'intéresser de plus chez toi que je ne trouve pas chez les autres filles de cette école ?

Cho ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle les baissa un instant en direction du léger espace qui séparait encore leur deux corps et rougit.

- Je ne sais pas, mais il semblerait que ta libido l'ait compris.

Malefoy resta interloqué. Les mots qui sortaient tout seul de la bouche fine de la jeune fille, tourbillonnaient jusqu'à ses oreilles comme un appel au vice.

Elle n'était pas du tout la personne qu'il imaginait et le petit jeu auquel ils jouaient tous les deux, lui plaisait de plus en plus.

- Oui, visiblement ma « libido », comme tu dis, est bien plus perspicace que ma cervelle.

Et il ponctua ses mots par un sourire lubrique.

Même si Cho s'exprimait plus que bizarrement, elle ne semblait pas particulièrement prête à faire quoi que ce soit avec Malefoy.

Elle lui démontrait juste qu'elle avait vu clair dans son petit jeu. Histoire de le déstabiliser.

Mais déstabiliser Malefoy est-ce vraiment chose possible ?

Personne n'en est sur…

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui.

Il ne lui restait qu'à gravir quelques marches, pour entrer dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal.

Serait-il capable d'y entraîner la jeune Serdaigle sans qu'elle ne résiste ?

La seule manière de le savoir était encore de tester la chose.

- On va s'écarter un peu si tu le veux bien.

Et n'attendant pas sa réponse, il gravit la première marche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Zut ! Premier obstacle à son initiative.

Vite, parer la remarque ! Vite !

Il avait déjà prévu que cette fameuse évocation pointerait le bout de son nez comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

- Je nous mets juste à l'écart pour pouvoir continuer à danser tout en parlant. Il y'à trop de monde là-bas, les mauvaises langues pourraient bien vite parler.

Et c'était un Serpentard qui disait ça ! Ne dit-on pas langue de vipère ?

Visiblement, cette expression ne devait pas exister dans le monde de nos sorciers préférés.

Toutefois Cho ne se laissa pas berner.

- Tu as raison. Danser sur les marches de l'escalier est bien plus pratique.

Touché.

Drago fit la grimace. Néanmoins, deux marches de plus de grimpées.

- Bon, je vais être honnête. Je voudrai rapidement pouvoir gravir les dernières marches qui nous mèneront à la salle de classe là-haut, pour qu'on puisse être tranquille pour….discuter. Et je te conseille de vite prendre une décision avant que quelqu'un ne s'en rende compte et ne réduise tous mes espoirs à néant.

Cho parût offusquée.

- Espoirs de pouvoir apprendre à te connaître, j'entends bien sur.

« Suis-je crédible ?? »

Cho sourit et poussa Drago en avant pour qu'il se dépêche d'avancer et ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

Malgré la lourde porte de bois fermée, la musique retentissait encore doucement.

Cho avançait vers le centre de la pièce, tandis que Malefoy l'observait, appuyé contre la porte.

- Alors comme ça tu trouves Potter gentil et prévenant ? Pourtant, il n'hésite pas à te laisser toute seule quand il crapahute avec sa petite troupe.

Cho ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de faire la moue en fixant un bocal sur l'étagère, contenant une chose plus qu'étrange.

Malefoy se rapprocha d'elle mais laissa suffisamment d'espace entre eux pour pouvoir continuer à l'observer de long en large.

Elle lui tournait le dos.

Il tendit une main vers elle, et dessina le contour de sa colonne vertébrale en prenant garde de ne pas la toucher.

Sa robe dessinait parfaitement les courbes de son corps parfait et le dos nu de tout vêtement, appelait à la caresse.

L'excitation que ressentait le garçon devenait quasiment insoutenable. Jamais ce jeu du chat et de la souris n'avait duré aussi longtemps, il ne savait plus comment réagir.

En temps normal, il se serait déjà précipité sur elle, l'aurait encerclé de ses bras et aurait entreprit quelques caresses pour la rendre conciliante.

Mais là, il ne s'aventurerait pas à le faire, il savait qu'elle n'était pas ce genre de fille.

Il devait la jouer fine. Elle n'était pas célibataire, plutôt bien sous tous rapports, pas ce genre de nana que l'on dévergonde aussi facilement dans une salle de classe.

Néanmoins, le besoin physique se faisait sentir. La tension sexuelle qui régnait dans la pièce était palpable. S'il n'agissait pas rapidement, il ne deviendrait rapidement plus maître de ses gestes.

Il s'approcha encore plus près, tant et si bien qu'il pu sentir la douce odeur sucrée qui se dégageait de sa nuque.

- Bien, Cho… et si tu me montrais ce qu'il y à chez toi que Potter trouve irrésistible.

« Si j'arrive à l'emballer avec une phrase aussi débile, c'est que je suis vraiment devenu un maître en la matière » se mit à penser Drago.

Cho lui fit alors face et fut surprise de le trouver aussi près.

Elle parcouru la salle du regard et le reposa sur lui.

- Je suis gentille….

- Ca, ça peut toujours s'arranger…

Cho sembla déstabiliser.

- Mais encore ?

Elle hésita.

- Je suis une bonne élève.

- Mouais…

Nouveau silence.

- Je suis bien élevée….

- Je ne pense pas que se soit un critère qui te rende irrésistible…

Cette fois-ci, elle perdit patience.

- Tu m'agaces !

Drago se mit à rire.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais demandé à ce débile ce qui lui plaisait en toi ? Juste pour savoir. Rien que pour la flatterie ?

Elle secoua la tête, vexée.

Drago se remit à rire de plus belle.

- Bien puisque tu es si malin, dis-moi toi ce qu'il peut bien me trouver !

Drago la poussa à s'adosser au mur.

- Je ne sais pas ce que lui te trouves, mais moi je peux te dire ce qui me plait.

Elle rougit de plus belle et tressauta quand il encercla son visage de ses mains, paumes contre le mur.

- Je me fiche bien que tu sois bien élevée, intelligente ou encore gentille. Moi, ce que j'ai remarqué d'abord. C'est ton joli minois.

Et en prononçant ses mots, il caressa sa joue du bout de ses doigts.

- Tu as une bouche parfaitement dessinée. Juste charnue comme il faut et une petite fossette se dessine lorsque tu souris.

La jeune fille sentit sa respiration s'accélérer au fur et à mesure qu'il faisait l'inventaire de ses qualités physiques.

- Tes yeux sont si sombres qu'on à l'impression qu'on pourrait si perdre.

L'émotion se lisait clairement sur le visage de la jeune fille, rougit par le trouble.

- Ta nuque est gracile et donne l'impression que ta peau est aussi douce que de la soie.

Joignant toujours le geste à la parole, il fit glisser ses doigts le long de sa jugulaire.

- Si tu me le permets, ta poitrine, que j'aperçois juste au dessus de ton décolleté plongeant, semble ferme et… extrêmement appétissante.

Sa main s'arrêta quand il atteignit le tissu, guettant une réaction de la part de la jeune fille.

Elle avait fermé les yeux et patientait.

Il prit alors la liberté de faire glisser la fermeture éclair tout au long de son buste et la découvrit doucement pour en découvrir ses épaules.

Drago se pencha en avant et effleura sa peau du bout de ses lèvres.

Cho laissa échapper un gémissement, ce qui enhardit le garçon, qui fit tomber le vêtement jusqu'à ses hanches.

Là, il stoppa tout mouvement.

Les deux monts de merveille de la jolie Serdaigle se soulevaient au rythme d'une respiration saccadée et elle serrait fort ses petits poings contre le mur.

- Hummm… j'aime que tu ne portes pas de soutien-gorge. Cela aurait été bien dommage d'enfermer ces deux chefs-d'œuvre.

- Con…continus.

Malefoy échappa un sourire carnassier.

Ce que voulait cette jeune fille, c'était seulement qu'on lui rappelle ce qu'elle était. Chose que visiblement son petit ami ne savait pas faire.

Un bon point pour Malefoy. Lui, flatterie, il connaît. Sinon comment arriverait-il à ses fins avec toutes ces filles ?

Il se pencha légèrement en avant pour apprécier le goût sucré de ses pommes d'amour et il échappa un râle de plaisir en s'en repaissant plus goulûment.

Il se mit à les pétrir doucement, alternant ses caresses buccales d'un à l'autre.

Sa peau était si douce que ses lèvres glissaient dessus comme sur un sorbet en plein soleil.

Cho avait enfoui ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde du garçon et poussait des gémissements plus fort quand son doux tortionnaire s'attardait un peu trop sur les sommets fragiles de sa personne.

Il s'amusait à y donner quelques coups de dents pour ensuite les sucer doucement en les gratifiant de quelques petits coups de langue.

La fermeté et le teint hâlé de sa peau étincelaient à la lueur des bougies et quelques gouttes de sueur commencèrent à glisser finement quand Malefoy amorça une descente lascive.

Il se mit à genoux et titilla un instant son nombril du bout de la langue.

- Ton ventre est si parfait. Rebondie et musclé. La peau y est si douce que je ne me lasserai jamais de te le dire…

Quand il atteint le tissu de la robe qui l'empêchait de terminer son fabuleux voyage, il commença à dégrafer les derniers boutons et écouta le tissu fin s'évanouir sur le sol.

A ce moment là, Cho l'interrompit.

Elle passa sa main sous son menton et lui intima de se relever.

Malefoy s'exécuta et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Moi…moi aussi je voudrai voir ton corps…bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix quasi-inaudible.

Malefoy sourit.

- Tu auras tout le temps de me voir, à la faible lumière des bougies, quand mon corps suintera par l'effort que je fournirai à te donner du plaisir…

Cho sentit ses jambes flageoler à l'entente de ses mots, mais elle maintint sa position tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas demandé d'en changer.

Elle avait besoin qu'on lui parle ainsi. Elle aimait ça et Malefoy l'avait comprit.

Il repartit donc immédiatement sur son terrain de jeu favori, trop vite abandonné.

Il s'assit sur ses pieds, le visage face au tissu de dentelle ocre, qui couvrait encore le charmant fruitier de sa petite demoiselle.

Il resta un instant à l'observer, caressant du bout de ses doigts l'étoffe légère, appréciant de la voir tressaillir à chaque contact.

- Tu es parfaite. Exactement comme je les aime.

- Exactement comme tu…tu aimes quoi ? Se risqua-t-elle à demander.

Il releva les yeux vers elle.

- A ton avis…

Elle rougit de plus belle, si c'était possible d'être encore plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était.

- Ne sois pas aussi gênée… Je n'ai pas encore commencé les choses vraiment embarrassantes…

Cette fois-ci, elle s'enfouit le visage entre ses mains et Malefoy éclata de rire, littéralement.

C'était amusant de jouer avec ses nerfs, mais le jeu devient vite lassant si on ne pratique pas un peu.

Il commença donc à faire descendre sa petite culotte le long de ses cuisses et quand elle atteint ses chevilles, Cho leva les pieds un par un pour l'envoyer valdinguer au milieu de la pièce.

Il prit le temps de lui caresser les hanches, puis l'intérieur des cuisses et doucement, il les écarta.

Elle résista un peu d'abord, s'obstinant à regarder ailleurs, puis, consciente qu'il ne lâcherait pas prise, elle se laissa aller.

Malefoy prit une place plus confortable entre ses jambes et délicatement, avec le plus de douceur possible, il titilla du bout de ses doigts, les abords de sa contrée sauvage.

Elle gémit, cambrant le torse, faisant pointer sa fière poitrine vers le ciel.

Il caressa les bords puis introduit un doigt libidineux à l'intérieur. Il entama un doux mouvement de va et vient en s'approchant tantôt pour y donner un coup de langue qui poussa Cho à s'agripper plus fermement au mur.

- Là, j'entame les choses un peu plus embarrassantes…

Et il s'empressa de prendre une de ses cuisses, qu'il posa sur son épaule.

Ainsi, il put sans peine commencer à caresser sensuellement du bout de sa langue, cette partie plus que sensible de l'anatomie féminine.

Cho ne retenait plus ses gémissements.

Elle se tortillait contre le mur, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, serrant de toutes ses forces ses poings, tentant par moment de se raccrocher à la tête de son amant pour ne pas défaillir.

Malefoy avait un malin plaisir à utiliser sa langue experte avec brio, poussant sa belle dans les méandres du bonheur.

Il caressait les abords pour ensuite insérer sa langue à l'intérieur, cajolant et suçant à la perfection.

Il pétrissait ses hanches en même temps que ses immixtions se faisaient plus profondes.

Il caressait la rondeur de ses fesses arrondies, y enfonçant ses ongles par moment pour se montrer plus doux à d'autres.

- Huuummm... Tu as un goût sucré...

Cho laissa échapper un petit cri.

- Ne dis...ne dis pas ça...

Drago donna un dernier coup de langue qui la força à se cambrer d'avantage.

- Pourquoi ça ? J'aime dire que lorsque ma langue caresse doucement ton intimité, que je m'abreuve sans soif de ton divin nectar, que je sens tes muscles se serrer contre ma bouche, j'aime dire que je suis en train de prendre un pied d'enfer.

Cho poussa un cri retentissant quand il prit sa petite protubérance de chair entre ses doigts et qu'il vint la cajoler d'un petit coup de langue.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas...

Cho se mordait le poing pour ne pas avoir à répondre.

- Dis moi que tu aimes ça Cho Chang ? Dis moi que tu aimes que je te dise que je vais te faire l'amour à en perdre l'âme.

Elle secoua la tête énergiquement.

Comme les mots ne marchaient pas, Malefoy décida d'avoir à nouveau recours aux gestes pour forcer sa belle à lui avouer que ce qu'il était en train de lui faire subir, la rendait totalement folle.

Il serra fermement sa cuisse qu'il tenait sur son épaule et colla sa bouche étroitement contre le petit puis d'amour de la demoiselle, comme s'il s'était agit de la dernière bouffée d'oxygène sur terre.

Il commença alors une forte succion, agrémentait de quelques coups de langue pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle et reprit de plus belle.

- Oui....OUI ! J'aime ça Drago ! Mais je t'en prie je....

Enfin, la sentant prête à défaillir, il se releva, triomphant, et lui fit face.

Elle haletait, suppliait. Elle était au bord du supplice.

- Ce n'était pas si compliqué. Tu vas voir, je vais te faire aimer le sexe comme jamais personne ne te l'as enseigné.

Peut-être un peu prétentieux me diriez-vous, mais tâchons de ne pas oublier qui est l'un des protagonistes principaux de l'histoire.

Il s'agit tout de même de l'homme le plus égocentrique de l'histoire de la sorcellerie.

Avec une lenteur criminelle, Malefoy déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise et la fit glisser le long de ses bras, tout en soutenant le regard de la belle qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Il avait le torse galbé et imberbe. Dessiné d'une fine musculature, juste travaillée comme il faut.

Cho ne pu s'empêcher d'y faire courir ses mains et Malefoy rejeta la tête en arrière en appréciant la caresse.

Il se débarrassa par la suite de son pantalon et resta nu comme un vers face aux yeux ébahis de la demoiselle.

Il présentait fièrement sa virilité ainsi dressée en conquérante d'une contrée inconnue.

Cho détaillait avec envie chaque parcelle de son corps, le regard scintillant d'idées lubriques.

- Suis-je à ton goût ?

Elle bredouilla un léger oui en détournant le regard.

- Alors que dirais-tu de me le faire comprendre ?

La phrase était on ne peut plus explicite pour qu'elle ne l'ait pas compris.

Elle poussa un long soupir et s'agenouilla devant lui.

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard avant d'entamer toute initiative.

Il la regardait du haut de sa personne, un sourire franc sur les lèvres.

Elle fut alors prise d'un élan soudain de courage.

Cet homme était si beau qu'on ne pouvait que prendre du plaisir à suivre ses directives en bonne petite femme obéissante.

Dans ses relations amoureuses, elle n'avait jamais eu homme à lui donner quelques ordres que ce soit en la matière, et elle devait avouer qu'un peu de changement n'était pas de refus.

Elle encercla son membre de ses petits doigts et entama quelques petits vas et vient doucereux.

Elle entendait Malefoy pousser des grognements et ce son ne fit que l'enhardir.

Elle ne tarda pas à approcher ses lèvres de sa friandise et y donna un premier coup de langue.

Les jambes de Drago se mirent à trembler à ce contact et lorsqu'elle en suçota le sommet, il dû se raccrocher au haut de sa tête pour ne pas s'affaler sur le sol.

Cho apprenait qu'il pouvait être fort agréable d'avoir ainsi autant de pouvoir sur une personne. Un homme n'est jamais plus vulnérable que lorsqu'il fait l'amour, et elle en avait la preuve à l'instant même.

- Hummm... Cho.... ta langue...

La jeune fille n'était à présent plus émue par les paroles du garçon, mais excitée. A chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, elle était prise d'une furieuse envie de lui faire hurler son nom.

Elle décida alors d'engouffrer sa gourmandise d'un coup sec au fond de sa gorge.

Malefoy tomba en avant et s'appuya au mur.

Cho s'était retrouvée sur les fesses et continuait sa prodigieuse caresse, comme si de rien n'était.

Malefoy engouffra ses doigts dans la chevelure fine de la jeune fille et lui intima un rythme plus soutenu, auquel elle se plia immédiatement.

Sa langue épousait à merveille les courbes de la virilité du garçon et elle se plaisait à suçoter le bout avec ferveur en même temps que son poignet s'activait à quelques mouvements rapides.

- Cho... tu es divine....

Un compliment de plus ayant pour effet celui du plus puissant des aphrodisiaque.

C'est à cause de cela qu'elle prit la décision d'entamer l'ultime chose que lui aurait dicté son esprit.

Elle continua d'abord quelques mouvements allègres pour poser ensuite délicatement ses mains sur les fesses du garçon.

Malefoy ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre la situation. Il stoppa immédiatement tous mouvements et patienta.

Cho malaxa la douce rondeur des fesses musclées du garçon et appuya légèrement dessus pour les rapprocher de son visage.

La sucette quelle tenait alors dans la bouche s'enfonça doucement dans sa gorge.

Elle s'arrêta un instant et ferma les yeux. Malefoy, qui suivait les mouvements de sa bouche avec intérêt, lui caressa les cheveux.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça...

Elle s'écarta alors et Malefoy regretta immédiatement ses paroles.

Mais un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était écartée seulement pour reprendre au mieux sa caresse.

- Si tu le veux vraiment alors, bien. Ecoutes moi et tout se passera bien.

Cho acquiesça d'un clignement des yeux. Elle engouffra de nouveau sa gourmandise dans sa bouche et recommença sa manœuvre.

Elle commença par la caresser de la langue, suçota le bout et donna un léger coup de dent auquel Malefoy répondit par un grincement, et posa à nouveau ses mains sur les fesses du garçon.

Il les lui saisit et les en détacha aussitôt.

- Laisses-moi le faire... Je saurai gérer la cadence.

Elle les posa alors de part et d'autre de son aine et commença de nouveau son avancée.

Malefoy posa à son tour ses mains sur la tête de la jeune fille et appuya légèrement.

- Détends-toi...

Il sentit immédiatement les muscles de sa gorge se détendre sous ses mots et il avança encore un peu, avec une délicatesse extrême.

Elle avait décidé de repousser ses limites avec lui et il se devait de l'y aider sans la brusquer.

Ce genre de gâterie n'est pas donné à tout le monde et il fallait qu'elle en ait vraiment envie pour qu'il la contraigne à le faire.

S'il la sentait quelque peu réticente, il arrêterait immédiatement.

Cho semblait apprécier et gémit quand il s'enfonça encore un peu dans sa gorge.

Malefoy, quant à lui, n'aurait pu rêver mieux. Il sentait la chaleur l'envahir à travers toute sa personne et ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un grognement guttural quand il sentit le fond de la cavité buccale de sa compagne, heurter le bout de sa virilité.

Il resta un instant ainsi, les mains solidement encrés dans la chevelure de la Serdaigle et enfin, relâcha tout.

Cho retira immédiatement son membre de sa bouche, mais contre toute attente l'enfouit de nouveau sur toute sa longueur.

Malefoy poussa un gémissement infernal et cru des lors que ses jambes se dérobaient sous son poids.

Cho entama un rythme effréné et poussait de long gémissement au fur et à mesure qu'elle sentait que la masculinité du garçon grossissait entre ses lèvres.

- Cho ! Arrêtes je vais...

Mais il fut trop tard quand la jeune fille stoppa tout mouvement.

Malefoy laissa échapper un cri de délivrance et se recroquevilla sur la tête de la jeune fille en haletant.

Il patienta un instant et finit par se redresser, l'air penaud.

- Je suis désolé Cho, tu as...

Mais il ne pu terminer sa phrase.

La jeune Serdaigle était là, devant lui, assise sur ses pieds, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de la main et Malefoy sentit immédiatement son coeur battre dans sa poitrine.

- Ne t'excuse pas Drago. Je l''ai fais exprès...

S'il en avait été capable, Malefoy aurait sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Cependant, même si ce ne fut pas les larmes qui commencèrent à monter, la nouvelle héroïne de la soirée, elle, avait décidé de remontrer le bout de son nez.

Malefoy se mit à sourire d'un air lubrique et releva immédiatement la jeune fille, qu'il colla contre le mur.

Il releva une de ses jambes sur son avant bras et se colla étroitement à elle.

- Vilaine fille...

Et dans un mouvement leste, il la pénétra.

Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise en enroulant ses bras autour de la nuque du Serpentard.

Tout en lui donnant de puissants coups de rein, il plongeait dans ses yeux, un regard anthracite auquel elle ne pouvait pas résister.

Il se pencha en avant et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser enfiévré.

Leurs langues se mêlèrent l'une à l'autre avec allégresse pour entamer une danse coordonnée.

De temps à autres, Malefoy devait lui mordre la nuque pour se contraindre à ne pas hurler son plaisir.

- Cho... j'aime te faire l'amour...

C'est alors que la jeune fille lui fit une remarque qui ne pu le laisser de marbre.

- Je ne veux... je ne veux pas que tu me fasses l'amour Drago Malefoy...

Il resta un instant perplexe, stoppant sans s'en rendre compte ses mouvements de bassin, qui furent rapidement réamorcés par les mouvements lascifs de la jeune fille.

Devait-il dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas ? Cho ne voulait pas qu'on lui fasse l'amour. Elle voulait bien plus.

- Tu...ah... Tu veux que je te baise Cho ? C'est ça que tu veux ?

Pour toute réponse, elle lui enfonça cruellement ses ongles dans la peau et il poussa un cri de douleur.

- Bien... Très bien... puisque c'est ce que tu veux, laisses moi te le servir sur un plateau vert et argent.

Et tout en finissant sa phrase, il laissa la jambe de la jeune fille retomber par terre et la retourna, poitrine contre le mur, sans ménagement.

Il tira sur ses hanches pour la forcer à se cambrer et entra de nouveau en elle avec bestialité.

Il commença quelques coups de rein désordonnés et empoigna une main de cheveux ébène de la jeune fille.

Il lui tira la tête en arrière et colla ses lèvres contre son oreille.

- C'est comme ça que tu veux que je te prenne n'est-ce pas ? Dis-le !

Cho n'arrivait plus à articuler tellement les coups que lui assainissaient son bourreau était puissants.

Il tira de plus belle sur sa chevelure, la forçant à ouvrir grand la bouche.

- Réponds !

- Oui... OUI ! C'est comme ça que je le veux !

Il lui donna un nouveau coup de rein tellement fort que la jeune fille en perdit un instant l'équilibre, avant qu'il ne la maintienne en place à la force de sa main valide.

- Comme ça que tu veux quoi, Chang ?

Et il s'enfonça de nouveau en elle violemment.

- Comme ça que tu me baises Malefoy !!

Elle avait presque hurlé ces derniers mots et Malefoy sentit monter en lui une bestialité hors du commun.

Il lâcha immédiatement ses cheveux pour prendre une poigne féroce sur ses hanches. Il continua à aller et venir en elle de toutes ses forces, poussant des râles de plaisir à chaque immixtions, poussant la jeune fille à mettre ses mains sur le mur, face à son visage pour que celui-ci ne heurte pas la pierre froide.

Leurs corps ruisselant de sueur brillaient tels des anges à la lumière des bougies sur le point de s'éteindre.

Bientôt, la force de leurs jambes ne les tenant plus en position, Malefoy rejeta sa belle sur le sol, face contre terre et s'agenouilla derrière elle.

Il lui laissa juste le temps de relever la tête avant d'à nouveau s'engouffrer en elle dans un mouvement brusque.

Il releva son buste, appuyant sur le dos de la Serdaigle pour cambrer au mieux son corps de déesse et s'essuya rapidement le front d'où perlaient de grosses gouttes de sueur.

Il avait beau se croire à toute épreuve, la force et l'énergie dont lui demandait de faire preuve la jeune fille, le dépassait quelque peu.

Il commençait à fatiguer et pour la première fois, il pouvait même dire que cette étreinte commençait à lui faire mal.

Il continua quelques coups de bassin en s'affalant à présent de tout son long sur le dos ruisselant de Cho.

Il ralentit ses immixtions pour les rendre plus douces et tenta de reprendre un rythme plus amoureux.

Cho ne sembla pas rancunière et s'allongea même sur le sol, à plat ventre, afin de laisser son amant en faire autant sur elle, tout en se maintenant obstinément liés.

Malefoy posa ses mains sur la taille gracile et entama de doux vas et vient en embrassant la nuque offerte à lui.

- Tu vas me tuer saleté de rapace...

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire.

- N'est-ce pas la dure loi de la nature ? L'aigle dévore le serpent.

Malefoy lui mordit l'oreille.

- Hors de question ! Ce soir c'est le reptile qui se repaît de son vorace volatile.

Et il planta ses dents sur son épaule dans un tendre baiser vampirique.

Ce petit intermède lui permettait de reprendre des forces, tout en maintenant sa position de dominant dans l'histoire.

Néanmoins, ses forces tardaient à se ressourcer et s'il maintenait cette position indéfiniment, ils finiraient par cruellement s'ennuyer ces deux là.

Il poussa un long soupir et comme si Cho en avait comprit la signification, elle intima de se relever.

Drago la laissa faire et quand il fut assis, les jambes croisées en tailleur, elle vint s'asseoir sur lui.

Elle n'essaya pourtant pas de l'introduire de nouveau en elle.

Elle se contenta de frotter son bassin contre le sien en encerclant ses bras autour de sa nuque.

Elle se mit à monter à descendre, laissant le chemin humide de son précieux verger, narguer le pieux jardinier qui désirait à nouveau vouloir y faire quelques bêchées.

- Es-tu prêt à me donner de nouveau ce que je désire Drago Malefoy ?

Il lui encercla la taille de ses bras et la colla de nouveau contre lui.

- Je suis prêt à te faire hurler mon prénom petite garce.

Et d'une main rapide, il s'inséra de nouveau en elle.

Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière dans un cri triomphant et prit appui sur ses épaules pour elle-même imposer une cadence.

Malefoy glissa une main féline entre leur deux corps et commença à titiller du bout de ses doigts, le petit bout de chair électrique de sa compagne.

Elle se mit à se tortiller de façon effrénée sur lui tendit que la main valide du garçon pétrissait ses charmantes fesses.

Il donna un coup de rein plus puissant en serrant les dents et apprécia de sentir que sa belle se resserrait autour de lui.

- Encore ?

Elle acquiesça timidement de la tête.

Il accentua le mouvement de ses doigts au même moment où sa virilité tentait de se frayer un chemin encore plus profond dans la jeune fille.

- Encore Malefoy, Encore !

Ses demandes incessantes commençaient sérieusement à ennuyer le garçon, il ne saurait bientôt plus comment la satisfaire.

Mais que voulait-elle à la fin ?

Elle se cambra en arrière et augmenta les mouvements de son bassin.

Alors, Malefoy eut une idée peu conventionnelle. Peut-importe ce qu'elle en penserait au début, il se devait d'utiliser cette dernière tentative afin de leur faire atteindre à eux deux le septième ciel.

Il releva Cho plus rapidement pour la faire de nouveau tomber sur lui violemment et elle hoqueta de plaisir. Malefoy eut un sourire carnassier.

Il réitéra sa manoeuvre tout en pensant cette fois à faire courir les doigts de sa main valide, entre les deux rondeurs de chair de la jeune fille.

Il ne tarda pas à titiller la petite entrée qui électrisa le corps de sa belle et elle ouvrit grand les yeux quand il y inséra un doigt.

Elle ralentit ses mouvements, semblant réfléchir.

- Et bien quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'aimes pas la nouveauté ?

Elle ne répondit pas, plantant ses ongles dans les épaules du garçon, déjà meurtries par la précédente attaque.

- Je pense commencer à cerner ce que tu aimes, laisses moi te promettre que tu vas adorer ça.

Elle semblait perplexe mais pas réticente.

Il continua de jouer avec ses doigts légèrement, et quand il sentit qu'elle pouvait être prête à le recevoir, il la souleva à la force de ses cuisses et dirigea sa petite entrée vers ce qui semblait être beaucoup trop gros pour s'y faufiler.

Elle fit une petite grimace quand elle s'y trouva proche, et Malefoy ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

Ce qui excitait la demoiselle, c'était les mots. S'il voulait qu'elle apprécie tout autant que lui l'apprécierait, il se devait de le faire comme elle l'aurait voulu.

- Je vais te baiser Cho Chang, c'est ce que tu veux. Mais de la manière la moins conventionnelle. Je vais te faire prendre un pied d'enfer.

L'effet escompté ne tarda pas à se manifester, il sentit immédiatement la jeune fille se détendre au bout de ses doigts et pu amorcer une descente toute en douceur.

Quand les premiers centimètres s'insinuèrent en elle, elle poussa un petit gémissement de douleur.

- N'ait pas peur, je vais bien m'occuper de toi...

Et il glissa en elle avec plus de facilité qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Ils restèrent un instant immobile le temps qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence et elle enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque avant d'y engouffrer son visage.

Il commença un jeu lascif avec ses jambes, la faisant monter et descendre lentement sur son membre dressé.

Quand il sentit que les gémissements qu'elle poussait contre sa peau n'étaient plus ceux de la douleur mais ceux du plaisir, il commença à accélérer le rythme.

Il enfonça ses doigts dans la peau charnue de ses fesses et les serrait plus fort à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait de nouveau en elle.

Elle finit par sortir son visage de son épaule et colla violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Ils se serrèrent fort l'un contre l'autre en approfondissant au mieux leur baiser.

Bientôt, Malefoy décida de varier la position.

Dans une douceur qui ne lui était pas propre, il la fit basculer sur le dos et s'allongea sur elle, tout en se maintenant à l'intérieur d'elle.

Quand ils furent agréablement installés sur le tapis, elle accéléra ses immixtions.

Il plongea sur les deux monts de merveille qui lui faisaient face et les gratifia de quelques succions en même temps qu'il se montrait plus virulent.

Cho poussait de long gémissements en cherchant désespérément quelques choses où s'accrocher.

Elle sentait monter le plaisir en elle comme une torpille dans les fond ténébreux de l'océan et elle avait peur de s'y perdre.

Malefoy, sentant son propre plaisir rejoindre celui de sa compagne, lui empoigna les mains et il serra ses doigts aussi fort qu'il le pu.

- Tu aimes ça Cho ? Tu aimes ce que je te fais ?

- Oui Drago. J'aime tout ce que tu me fais... Surtout ne t'arrêtes pas.

S'arrêter ? Voilà bien la dernière chose qu'il avait en tête pour l'heure.

Il s'aventura à se montrer plus virulent et donna quelques coups de bassin qui arrachèrent des cris de plaisir aux deux protagonistes.

Des larmes embuaient leurs yeux, leurs membres n'étaient plus que tremblements, leurs coeur battaient à tout rompre dans leurs poitrine et enfin, dans un cri de délivrance extrême, il s'enlacèrent comme deux serpents qui ne cherche qu'à en faire un.

Il se retira doucement et se laissa reposer sur le corps ruisselant de la demoiselle.

Il posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, soulevée par le rythme d'une respiration effrénée.

Il pouvait entendre à l'intèrieur de ce jeune corps, un coeur qui tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre un rythme normal.

Il s'appuya sur son avant bras et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Durant toute la durée de leurs ébats, les mots avaient été de mise, agrémentant avec piment chacune de leur position, les poussant à se surpasser, expliquant ce que tout en chacun attendait de l'autre.

Mais à présent, maintenant que leur deux corps las de tous les efforts fournis, reposaient l'un contre l'autre, aucun mot ne leur venait aux lèvres.

Aucun mot pour décrire l'émotion intense qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre.

Un regard échangeait était bien plus éloquent que la plus longue des phrases.

A la question " As-tu aimé ce que je t'ai fais ?", l'autre répondrait "Regardes donc les larmes qui perlent à la naissance de mes yeux, n'est-ce pas assez explicite ?"

Les mots sont souvent maladroits pour exprimer ce que l'on ressent au plus profond de nous même. Laissons donc nos pulsions parler pour nous, elles feront à elles seules passer beaucoup plus que dans une expression littéraire.

Morale : Il est facile de poser la question difficile. Mais comment voulez-vous esquiver la question, quand la question ne se pose pas ?


	18. Ramène Remus

Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Nymphadora fixait l'horizon, rêveuse.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que Remus avait disparu.

Il était vrai qu'après ses transformations mensuelles, il aimait à s'isoler quelques heures avant de revenir à la maison, mais jamais plus d'une journée et cette fois, Tonks était inquiète.

La nuit venait de tomber et dans le ciel, la lune décroissait.

De nombreux nuages menaçant s'amoncelaient, présageant un fort orage pour les heures à venir.

Où pouvait-il être ? S'était-il mit à l'abri en vue de la pluie battante qui ne tarderait pas à tomber ? Etait-il seul ? Blessé ?

Oh pas Merlin et s'il était blessé ?!

Peut-être avait-il fait une mauvaise rencontre lorsqu'il était sous sa forme « animale » et qu'il s'était réfugié quelques part pour panser ses blessures, peut-être alors trop profondes ?

Le cœur de la métamorphomage se serra fort dans sa poitrine.

Un bruit à l'extérieur attira son attention.

Elle se pencha à la fenêtre et fouilla l'obscurité des yeux.

- Remus, c'est toi ?

Aucune réponse.

Sous les rayons blafards de la lune, elle ne pouvait que distinguer les quelques mètres sous sa fenêtre, où visiblement une bestiole quelconque était en train de se faufiler.

Elle soupira et s'appuya contre le mur, guettant toujours le moindre bruit.

Un piaillement d'oiseau, un bruissement de feuilles, le vent s'engouffrant dans les arbres, mais aucun bruit trahissant la présence de son bien aimé.

La fatigue aurait bientôt raison d'elle, elle ne pourrait alors plus guetter son retour.

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse y trouver une solution, Morphée vient l'entourer de ses bras robustes.

Au petit matin, elle fut réveillée par le chant d'un oiseau posé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre.

Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement et s'étira dans son lit comme une petite chatte ensommeillée.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au simili d'horloge posé sur le chevet. 6h15. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée aussi tôt.

Tout à coup, quelque chose marqua son attention.

Des bribes de la nuit dernière lui revinrent en mémoire.

Elle s'était endormit sur la fenêtre et elle se réveillait dans son lit.

Quelque chose clochait. Avait-elle était somnambule ? Ou alors…

Elle sauta en bond de son lit et couru jusque sur le pallier.

Personne dans la salle de bain.

Puis, des bruits résonnant dans la cuisine attirèrent son attention. Elle ouvrit la porte à toute volée.

- Remus ! Tu es rentré !

Un jeune rouquin, affairé à quelques travaux culinaires, lui fit face.

- Charlie ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Il lui sourit aimablement et s'approcha pour la saluer.

- Je suis rentré hier et mes parents m'ont dit que tu étais toute seule depuis le départ de Remus. Ma mère m'a demandé de venir voir si tout allait bien et je t'ai trouvé en train de dormir sur la fenêtre.

Tonks fut quelque peu vexée qu'on la considéra comme une enfant, incapable de s'occuper d'elle-même.

Il s'agissait tout de même d'une puissante Auror.

Ce n'était pas une grande maison vide qui aurait raison de ses nerfs.

Cependant, elle soupira et s'affala sur une chaise, la tête enfouie dans ses mains.

L'espace d'un instant, elle était persuadée que Remus était rentré. Qu'il avait grimpé une a à une les marches menant jusqu'à sa chambre, qu'il l'avait enveloppé dans ses bras pour la coucher confortablement dans le lit et qu'il s'était ensuite lové contre elle avant de s'endormir du sommeil du juste.

Non pas qu'elle n'était pas contente de revoir Charlie après tous ces longs mois d'absence, mais la teneur de la personne qu'elle espérait voir derrière la porte de la cuisine, était tout autre.

- Il va falloir que Molly arrête de s'inquiéter pour rien…

Charlie haussa les épaules en lui déposant un petit déjeuner sous le nez et elle fit la grimace en le repoussant de la main.

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu manges un peu quand même. Ma mère va me tuer si elle apprend que tu m'as tenu tête.

Tonks sourit et joua quelques instants avec la fourchette avant d'en enfouir une bouchée dans sa bouche.

Charlie se servit à son tour et prit place en face d'elle.

Il prit un instant pour l'observer sans qu'elle n'en prenne conscience.

Ses cheveux hirsutes avaient une teinte albâtre et de gros cernes couvraient ses yeux.

Pourtant, elle restait charmante.

Nymphadora Tonks n'est pas de ces jeunes femmes devant lesquelles on s'écarte pour les laisser passer tellement leurs beautés sont éclatantes.

Mais elle dégageait toute fois un charme hors du commun qui avait su conquérir sans mal le timide loup-garou.

Charlie n'y était pas totalement insensible non plus, ma sa timidité maladive ne lui permettait pas de faire de tels compliments aux femmes.

Il soupira en entamant son petit déjeuner.

- Est-ce que tu penses qu'il va bien ?

Charlie sortit immédiatement de ses pensées, relevant la tête vers la métamorphomage.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

Les femmes ont ce sixième sens qui leur est propre, qui leur permet de ressentir quand un danger plane sur les personnes qu'elles aiment. Comme une sorte de picotement dans le creux de l'estomac. Une sorte de mal-être qui vous envahit tant que vous n'êtes pas sûr des choses.

Si Remus n'était pas en danger, elle le saurait.

Il aurait donné signe de vie, il se serait manifesté.

Comme un couple d'Inséparables, quand l'un part au loin, l'autre fera tout pour le rejoindre. Même dans la mort.

Cependant, la jeune Auror était forte, pourvue d'un caractère de brave, à toute épreuve.

Mais même le plus preux des chevaliers baisse les armes lorsqu'il s'agit d'amour.

- Allons Nymph', je suis sur que tout va bien. Et si jamais demain matin Remus n'est toujours pas rentré, mes frères et moi partirons à sa recherche.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina.

Elle le gratifia d'un immense sourire et se leva pour le prendre dans les bras.

Elle se colla si rapidement à lui, qu'il faillit en perdre l'équilibre sur sa chaise.

Il lui encercla la taille d'un bras et se retint à la table de l'autre.

Elle sentait le pain d'épice ou ces drôles de pâtisseries que l'on trouve sur les tables lors des fêtes de Noël.

S'il ne venait pas d'avaler quelques copieuses bouchées de son petit déjeuner, il aurait été tenté de lui mordre le cou.

Heureusement pour lui, il se garda bien de le faire.

Au bout de quelques secondes, qui lui parurent de longues minutes, elle se releva, toujours son incommensurable sourire sur les lèvres.

- Merci Charlie.

- De quoi ?

- Merci de te soucier de moi. J'apprécie beaucoup. J'ai beau essayer de me montrer forte, il y à certaines choses que j'ai toujours du mal à surmonter.

Charlie acquiesça.

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte sur le coup, mais il tenait un pan de sa jupe entre ses doigts. Inconsciemment, il avait voulu qu'elle reste confortablement assise sur ses genoux.

Nymph ' posa sur lui un regard étonné et il lâcha immédiatement le tissu en affichant une mine gênée.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé un moment dans le monde des sorciers, ayant eu récemment, beaucoup plus de compagnie dragonne que féminine.

Aussi, l'idée de passer la soirée avec elle, le terrorisé un peu.

Dans ce genre de situation, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer.

Une montée d'adrénaline soudaine, des circonstances atténuantes et la pire des catastrophes vient de se produire.

Charlie souffla un grand coup et afficha un sourire inquiet.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en priant pour que la soirée se passe le plus vite possible, et sans encombre.

La nuit était de nouveau tombée.

Un silence inquiétant régnait au dehors, comme si un monstre informe régnait alentour, terrorisant la nature, la contraignant ainsi à un mutisme total.

Charlie avait allumé un feu et feuilletait la Gazette du sorcier des derniers mois, afin de connaître un peu, les nouvelles de la civilisation, durant son absence.

Nymphadora fit son entrée dans la pièce, vêtue d'une longue jupe pourpre, rehaussée d'un corset noir, assorti à la couleur terne que ses cheveux avaient adopté pour l'heure.

Elle tenait dans ses bras tout un tas de cochonneries à grignoter, qu'elle déposa triomphante devant son ami.

- Désolée de ne pas te servir un vrai repas, mais je ne suis pas un pro des fourneaux. Habituellement, c'est Remus qui s'en charge.

Et son beau visage s'assombrit de nouveau.

Charlie ne pu s'empêcher de se lever et de faire un pas vers elle, mais elle l'intercepta avant qu'il ne soit trop près.

- Non. C'est bon. Ca va aller. Il faut que je cesse de me comporter comme une enfant.

Charlie haussa les épaules et partit se rassoir sans un mot.

Sur le plateau que Nymph venait de déposer devant eux, trônait au milieu des gâteaux et autres gourmandises, une bouteille de Whisky pur feu.

Bon, me direz-vous, on voit déjà comment va se dérouler la suite de l'histoire.

Légèrement euphoriques sous les nuées d'alcool, nos deux protagonistes perdent leurs moyens et finissent par faire quelques galipettes sur le tapis du salon.

Et bien non ! Voyez-vous, les choses ne sont pas aussi prévisibles que vous vous voudriez bien le croire !

(Auteure cherche une histoire différence de celle déjà bien agencée dans son esprit…)

Charlie se pencha pour se saisir de la bouteille et parcouru des yeux l'étiquette correspondante.

Il fit une grimace, légèrement dégouté, et reposa la bouteille à sa place.

(Et toc !)

- Tu n'aimes pas le Whisky pur feu ? Il est pourtant très bon.

Charlie secoua la tête.

- Quand je travaille avec les dragons, j'évite de me retrouver à proximité de source inflammable. J'ai donc pris l'habitude de garder l'esprit clair en ne buvant que des jus de fruits.

Nymphadora resta un instant interdite.

Avec Remus, elle passait de longues soirées fortes amusantes, en compagnie de Sirius, en sirotant quelques verres en jouant aux cartes.

Nouveau soupir de désespoir.

Elle prit donc la bouteille avec elle et partit la ranger dans la cuisine, pour revenir auprès de son invité avec une bouteille opaque, contenant un drôle de liquide.

Charlie leva un sourcil inquisiteur en jurant avoir vu de grosses bulles éclater à l'intérieur, ce qui fit sourire Tonks.

- Ne prends pas cet air hébété ! Il s'agit juste d'un jus de fruit maison pétillant. Goute, je suis sure que tu aimeras.

Il n'avait aucune raison de douter de ses paroles, elle n'avait aucun avantage à vouloir le souler.

Il se servit un verre et porta le liquide à ses lèvres.

La première chose qui le marqua, fut la douce odeur sucrée qui s'en dégageait. Un mélange de pomme, fruits rouges et cannelle et lorsqu'il avala une gorgée, il s'affala sur le fauteuil.

- C'est divin ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais rien bu d'aussi bon !

Nymphadora fut touchée par le compliment et se servit à son tour un verre du breuvage, qu'elle avala d'une traite.

Elle appréciait, certes, la compagnie de Charlie mais elle semblait tout de même mal à l'aise.

Il fallait qu'elle s'occuper, et le garçon semblait tout aussi ennuyé qu'elle de se trouver dans cette « sorcière-sitter ».

Heureusement, la sonnette de l'entrée mit fin à leur tourment.

Tonks se mit sur pied rapidement et se rua vers la porte, Charlie sur ses talons.

Remus ! C'était surement Remus !

Avant d'ouvrir la porte, elle s'arrêta un instant, main sur le loquet.

Non, Remus n'aurait pas sonné. Il serait entré directement.

Elle soupira et ouvrit la lourde porte dans un grincement.

Sirius apparu, ruisselant de pluie.

- Salut Nymph '. Lunard est là ?

La jeune métamorphomage baissa la tête pour toute réponse et lui tourna le dos pour rejoindre la salle à manger.

Charlie prit la peine de faire entrer Black, en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Ben, qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?

- Remus n'est pas rentré depuis la dernière pleine lune…

Les yeux sombres de l'animagus, se plissèrent en deux fentes.

- Ca fait combien de temps ? Cinq jours maintenant ! Et aucun d'entre vous n'a eu la présence d'esprit de me prévenir ?!?

Leur conversation se termina dans un chuchotement, Charlie lui intimant de baisser d'un ton pour ne pas inquiéter Tonks plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Au bout de quelques minutes de discussion confuse, Sirius déboula dans la cuisine, pour ressortir avec la bouteille de Whisky pur feu, précédemment rangée.

- Pas question de rester comme ça à se morfondre ma belle ! On va boire une bonne rasade pour se donner du courage ! Ce sac à puce ne doit pas être bien loin, on s'occupera de son cas demain !

Le regard de la métamorphomage s'illumina sur l'instant, oscillant entre le roux et le brun comme pour attendre son approbation.

Il finit par capituler en haussant les épaules.

Cela faisait maintenant deux bonnes heures que l'alcool coulait à flot dans les gosiers, effaçant de son pouvoir salvateur, la peine des dernières heures.

Charlie avait tout de même maintenu son idée de rester sobre, mais appréciait de voir la jeune femme heureuse l'espace d'un moment, en caressant le hirsute d'un cabot crasseux couché à ses pieds.

Sirius avait des défauts, mais il fallait l'avouer tout de même, la vie semblait bien moins triste en sa compagnie.

Ses jappements intempestifs sonnaient comme une mélodie criarde dans la nuit, mais elle apaisait les maux.

Sous l'effet quelque peu évasif de l'alcool, Nymphadora ne perdait tout de même pas le nord. Elle attendait patiemment que les heures s'écoulent, pour que vienne enfin le moment d'entamer les recherches.

Elle tapotait nerveusement l'accoudoir de ses doigts comme si cela pouvait faire avancer le temps.

Elle s'étira longuement, tentant de chasser la fatigue de ses muscles endoloris et se leva doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Sirius qui venait juste de s'endormir à ses pieds, toujours sous sa forme animale.

Charlie suivit ses gestes des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Tu vas te coucher ?

Elle acquiesça timidement de la tête et lui tourna le dos pour gravir la volée de marches face à elle.

L'alcool lui tournait la tête. Peut-être aussi parce qu'elle n'avait été capable de rien avaler.

Elle atteint le pallier avec difficulté et entra dans sa chambre, en refermant la porte doucement derrière elle.

Il régnait un silence sépulcral dans la pièce. Seuls les rayons blafards de la lune inondaient la pièce de lumière, la rendant quelque peu chaleureuse.

Nymph' s'assit sur le lit comme une âme en peine et resta immobile un instant, le regard dans le vide.

Au bout de quelques minutes, des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de ses yeux et avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle était en train de pleurer sur son oreiller.

Son absence devenait trop pesante, elle n'avait jamais été séparée de lui aussi longtemps.

Elle avait enfoui son visage au creux de ses bras pour ne pas que l'on attende ses pleurs depuis le rez-de-chaussée, mais ce fut peine perdue, car bientôt quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Elle ne répondit pas, stoppant immédiatement ses sanglots.

Peut-être que la personne penserait qu'elle s'était finalement endormie et finirait par descendre.

- Nymph' je sais que tu es là. On t'entend pleurer depuis la salle à manger. Laisse-moi entrer.

Elle sortit sa baguette et défit le sort qui maintenait la porte fermée.

Charlie se faufila dans la chambre, apparaissant comme un ange à la lumière de la lune.

Sur l'instant, Tonks le trouva d'une beauté incomparable. Ses cheveux roux miroitaient sous les rayons de l'astre de la nuit, leur donnant une jolie teinte cuivrée.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et posa une main affable sur son genou.

- Sirius est redevenu lui-même. Il va passer la nuit sur le sofa. Il pleut averse dehors.

Nouvel acquiescement ne trahissant pas un grand intérêt pour la chose.

Elle ne cachait plus ses larmes à présent. A quoi bon de toute manière puisque Charlie savait pertinemment ce qu'elle ressentait.

Dans sa situation, il se sentait impuissant et avait horreur de ça. Il était habitué à traiter plus facilement avec les dragons qu'avec les femmes et quand celles-ci pleuraient devant lui, heureusement cela n'arrivait pas souvent, il ne savait pas qu'elle attitude adopter.

Il se rapprocha donc un peu et la prit par les épaules pour l'attirer contre lui.

Elle se laissa blottir contre son torse et il lui caressa les cheveux amoureusement.

- Charlie… ra… ramène Remus… je t'en prie…

Les caresses sur sa tête se firent plus rapides, comme pour tenter de ralentir ses pleurs au mieux.

Il murmurait des « chut » inlassablement, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

Elle tenait fermement sa chemise entre ses doigts en hoquetant.

Le regard du garçon vagabondait dans la pièce, tentant de s'occuper l'esprit à autre chose qu'aux idées crapuleuses qui commençaient à y germer.

Ce corps chaud contre le sien commençait sérieusement à faire monter la température dans la pièce.

De plus, machinalement et sans vraiment se rendre compte de l'effet que cela pouvait avoir sur le rouquin, Tonks laissait courir quelques doigts entre les boutons de sa chemise.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était calmée. Ses doigts avaient trouvé une de ses nombreuses cicatrices et elle la caressait doucement.

Peut-être avait-elle l'impression de caresser celles de son amour, elle avait l'impression qu'il était là.

Charlie s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

Elle acquiesça de nouveau, sans prononcer un mot et quand il essaya de s'écarter un peu, elle le retint d'une poigne sur la chemise.

- Non ! Reste comme ça. Ca me fait du bien…

Le fait de rester blotti contre elle n'était en rien une torture, bien au contraire. Cependant, il hésitait à de nouveau l'encercler de ses bras.

La pression était à présent beaucoup plus forte. Il posa alors ses mains sur le matelas, derrière lui, bras tendus, et laissa Tonks, tête sur son torse, les doigts toujours perdus sur sa cicatrice.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, poussant un long soupir.

« Une pluie averse et de la boue, une pluie averse et de la boue… »

Il se forçait à penser à des choses tout autres, mais lorsque le premier bouton de sa chemise sauta, il en perdit le fil.

La main insidieuse de la métamorphomage vint s'insinuer plus précisément sous le vêtement et remonta vers sa gorge en suivant la ligne sinueuse d'une longue cicatrice.

Elle dessina du bout de ses ongles, quelques glyphes sur sa peau et Charlie, la tête rejetée en arrière, serrait les dents pour ne pas qu'elle l'entende gémir.

Elle ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, comme si elle avait peur, en changeant de position, que le bien être qu'elle ressentait à l'instant, ne disparaisse.

C'est pour cela que seuls ses doigts vagabondaient sur la peau meurtri du garçon, officiant à la place de ses yeux.

Pour Charlie, le fait de ne pouvoir effectuer aucun mouvement, le frustrait de plus en plus.

Après tout, il connaissait Remus depuis des années, il se devait de faire en sorte que sa femme lui reste fidèle, et tant que celle-ci ne décidait pas subitement de tâtonner plus au sud de sa personne, il arriverait sans doute à gérer cela.

Tonks poussa un long soupir, ce qui sortit immédiatement Charlie de ses pensées.

Elle laissa glisser une main de tout son plat sur son torse imberbe, appréciant la fine musculature qui la dessinait.

Elle s'arrêta sur un de ses tétons, qu'elle pince doucement et Charlie grinça des dents.

Il aurait voulu ouvrir la bouche pour rompre ce silence oppressant, lui demander pourquoi elle agissait ainsi, même si au fond de lui, il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Alors, il resta de marbre, subissant la caresse en tentant d'y prendre le moins de plaisir possible.

Elle continuait ses allées et venues sur sa peau diaphane, le regard perdu dans le vide et quand ses mains descendirent le long de la fine lignée de duvet roux qui courrait jusque dans son pantalon, elle sentit le ventre du garçon se tendre.

Néanmoins, elle ne stoppa pas son geste. Elle était comme dans un état second, dictait par une force invisible.

Elle glissa un doigt dans son nombril, y joua un instant puis atteint la boucle de la ceinture.

Là, elle passa un doigt timide sur le métal, le fit courir le long de la lanière de cuir et tira dessus pour la défaire.

Cette fois-ci, eut un réflex intuitif. Il posa une main su la sienne, brusquement, pour stopper son geste.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans parler et enfin, Charlie bredouilla.

- Nymphadora… qu'est ce que tu fais ?

La question pouvait paraître stupide aux vues que ce qu'il se préparait était clairement explicite, mais peut-être espérait-il lui rendre ainsi la raison.

Que nenni !

Tonks avait complètement déserté son corps, elle n'était plus qu'une enveloppe triste guidée par la tristesse.

- S'il te plait…murmura t'elle… ramène Remus… juste ce soir…

Charlie s'arrêta tout aussi net de respirer. Il serrait fort sa main dans la sienne et même si son esprit lui criait de prendre la poudre d'escampette, il capitula.

Tonks s'empressa de défaire la ceinture et déboutonna rapidement les derniers boutons.

Sans effort, elle pu libérer la pauvre petite chose enfouie sous tous ces vêtements, bien inconvenants pour l'heure.

Charlie tremblait de tous ses membres, il ne voulait contribuer en rien à cette histoire. Peut-être finirait-elle par se rendre compte de la bêtise qu'elle était en train de faire et que, confuse, elle se ressaisirait.

Néanmoins, elle ne semblait pas particulièrement encline à lâcher son joujou d'entre ses mains.

Elle recommença son jeu lascif du bout de ses doigts puis l'empoigna doucement sur toute sa longueur.

Cette fois-ci, Charlie ne pu étouffer un gémissement. Il serrait la couverture du lit de toutes ses forces et appréhendait le moment où la belle métamorphomage enclencherait quelques mouvements du poignet.

En effet, ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas à se manifester. Toujours étroitement appuyée contre son torse, elle commença quelques doux mouvement de va et vient sur sa virilité à fleur de peau.

Elle alternait tendresse et mouvements plus lestes, appréciant d'entendre sa victime gémir sous sa douce torture.

Elle était de nouveau pleinement maîtresse de des agissements, elle prenait seulement maintenant un malin plaisir à torturer ce pauvre Charlie jusqu'à ce qu'il craque.

Quand son poignet eu suffisamment joué de dextérité, elle commença à descendre jusqu'à ce que le bout de son nez effleure la fierté du garçon.

De nouveau, il se contracta en serrant les dents.

Elle donna un timide coup de langue sur le sommet et commença une petite succion.

- Nymph'… je t'en prie… arrêtes…

Que ces mots doivent être dur à prononcer quand notre libido ne demande qu'à exploser mais que notre cœur nous intime de garder les bonnes convenances.

Heureusement, Nymphadora n'en avait rien à faire des convenances. Elle préférait nettement profiter de la situation. Elle glissa alors ses lèvres sur toute la longueur de son membre et commença à descendre avec une lenteur criminelle. Elle suçota l'extrémité tendit que ses mains habiles s'affairaient à cajoler les deux charmantes rondeurs qui terminaient si bien cette gourmandise d'un autre genre.

Elle les faisait rouler entre ses doigts, les gratifiant de temps en temps de quelques lapées comme une petite chatte dans sa gamelle de lait.

Charlie ne retenait à présent plus son plaisir.

Il avait enfoui ses mains dans la chevelure rouge sang de sa belle et la caressait doucement, en poussant des râles extatiques.

- Nymph'… Oh Nymph'… s'il te plait…

S'il te plait quo ? Aurions-nous voulu demander. Etait-ce une supplication à l'arrêt du supplice ou au contraire à l'intensifier ?

Toutefois, ce fut une nouvelle fois des mots qui résonnèrent aux oreilles de notre sorcière, comme une incitation à poursuivre ses incroyables prouesses buccales.

Elle enfouie sa sucette au plus profond de sa gorge et elle sentit Charlie planter ses ongles dans la peau de son crâne quand elle en atteint le fond.

A présent, Charlie ne demandait qu'une chose, prolonger le plus longtemps possible cet instant.

Il savait que ce qu'il faisait été mal mais il avait passé bien trop de temps loin de la gente féminine pour laisser passer une telle occasion.

Il se recula donc un peu, abandonnant les lèvres accueillantes de l'hôtesse de maison et s'adossa à la tête de lit.

Là, il tendit la main vers elle et lui adressa un clin d'œil auquel elle répondit par un large sourire.

Elle s'allongea entre ses jambes et posa sa tête sur une de ses cuisses.

Elle jouait du bout de ses doigts avec la virilité dressée, qui n'attendait qu'une chose pauvresse, être à nouveau cajolée.

Mais non !

Elle s'obstinait à seulement vouloir la titiller en jetant des regards concupiscents au propriétaire du joujou.

Mais à quoi jouait-elle donc ?

- Nymph' je t'en prie… continues donc…

Il lui avait sortit ses mots avec un faux sourire crispé, espérant qu'elle mette rapidement fin à ses souffrances.

Elle lui sourit de nouveau et recommença son petit manège.

- Bon…

Charlie se rassit un instant pour lui attraper la tête à pleine main et colla étroitement sa bouche contre la sienne.

Ses doigts se perdaient dans ses cheveux en même temps que leurs langues s'emmêlaient l'une à l'autre.

Tonks poussait des gémissements appréciateurs entre ses dents, tandis que Charlie lui mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

- Ne me laisse pas comme ça Tonks… pas après ce que tu as fais…

Et la jeune femme, conciliante, descendit ses lèvres le long de sa jugulaire, y déposant quelques baisers papillons, glissa sur son torse glabre en écartant doucement la chemise qu'il avait encore sur lui et enfin, retourna flatter sa virilité de quelques embrassades.

Charlie témoignait son impatience de quelques appuis prononcés sur le haut de sa tête et soupira de contentement quand enfin elle se décida à la mettre dans sa bouche.

Charlie commençait à comprendre comment Tonks pouvait être aussi réputée dans la communauté des Aurors. Si elle usait d'autant de perversité à l'encontre des mages noirs qu'elle en usait avec lui, il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle porte ce titre.

Elle s'activait à présent à suçoter le bout de la « baguette » de son hôte avec autant de délice que l'on se repaît d'une sucrerie de chez Honey dukes.

De part cette caresse, Charlie devenait littéralement fou et lorsqu'elle le sentait près de l'agonie, elle l'engouffrait de nouveau dans les méandres de sa gorge, d'un coup sec, poussant le malheureux à rejeter sa tête en arrière, se cognant violemment le crâne sur la tête de lit.

La dextérité dont elle faisait preuve était hors du commun, à croire que les longues nuits d'hiver avait servit de terrain de jeu inépuisable pour le couple hétéroclite que Tonks et Lupin formait.

Cette pensée soudaine remit immédiatement, ou du moins l'espace d'un instant, la bienséance du garçon, en avant. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'était rassit, droit comme un I, sur le lit.

Malheureusement, on aurait pu croire qu'il avait oublié à quel jeu jouait la jeune femme entre ses jambes, car quand il sentit son membre heurter le fond de la cavité douce et chaude à la fois et qu'elle se mit légèrement à tousser, il se rendit compte que son geste avait été quelque peu irréfléchi.

Il se sentit immédiatement gêné et patienta qu'elle relève la tête vers lui.

Elle sera la couverture de ses petits doigts et releva la tête.

Elle lui adressa un sourire attendri et Charlie se sentit fondre.

- Essais de me prévenir la prochaine fois que ton cerveau aura une nouvelle décharge de bon sens !

Charlie, découvert, se sentit rougir.

- Ce qui n'arrivera plus, j'espère… conclu-t-elle en s'affairant de nouveau.

Si Charlie avait espéré que ce nouvel éclair de conscience ramènerait la belle à la raison, une fois de plus, ce fut peine perdue.

Bien au contraire.

Elle avait clairement sentit l'effet qu'avait procuré cette nouvelle caresse, imprévue, sur le garçon et elle comptait bien mener son supplice à bout.

Elle recommença de doux va et vient du poignet avant de donner un grand coup de langue su toute la longueur de la virilité tendue, comme lorsque l'on lèche lascivement de la glace qui coule le long d'un cornet.

Charlie ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre chacun de ses gestes avec intérêt, une langue gourmande se baladant sur ses lèvres.

- Elle est belle… entendit-il murmurer Tonks.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que l'on puisse qualifier cette partie de son anatomie de « belle ».

Après tout, on n'en fait pas des concours de beauté et pour être honnête, la beauté d'un tel attribut, n'est pas réellement ce que l'on y recherche…

Toujours est-il qu'un tel compliment le poussa à s'enhardir, ce qui, il faut bien l'avouer, n'était pas trop tôt !

- Bien, alors montres lui…

Il regretta immédiatement ses paroles stupides mais se ravisa aussitôt quand il vit qu'elle reprit immédiatement ses caresses.

Elle ne s'embarrassa pas de la broutille et enfoui de nouveau d'un coup sec, sa friandise dans la bouche en la gratifiant, sur toute sa longueur, de longues succions en hochant de la tête dans un rythme effréné.

Les mains perdues dans sa chevelure, Charlie appréciait les mouvements qu'elle adoptait sans être lui-même obligé d'y imposer une cadence.

Sa gorge lui brûlait tellement il était stressé. Il sentait le plaisir grandissant en lui au fur et à mesure que la chaude moiteur de la bouche qui l'emprisonnait s'amusait à le caresser ainsi.

Il était hors de question qu'il se permette de se laisser aller sur le doux coussin de sa langue, il devait se montrer plus résistant, mais par Merlin que c'était dur ! Ca faisait si longtemps !

Heureusement, l'experte qu'était Nymphadora avait ressentit l'angoisse du propriétaire de son jouet et elle ralentit son rythme en finissant par ne déposer que de simples baisers en remontant vers son nombril, jusqu'à ses lèvres tremblantes où elle les humecta du bout de a langue.

- Tu es diabolique…

Pour toute réponse, elle lui adressa un sourire carnassier en lui mordant tendrement la lèvre.

Charlie se saisit alors violemment de la sorcière en l'encerclant de ses bras robustes et la fit basculer sous lui.

Il lui empoigna solidement les poignets et les maintint solidement au dessus de sa tête, d'une main.

De l'autre, il dégrafa avec une dextérité déconcertante, les agrafes de son corset et il s'ouvrit tel un coquillage dans l'eau bouillante, sur les deux monts de merveille qu'il contenait.

Il s'en saisit d'un d'une main et au contact de sa peau sur la sienne, la jeune femme tressaillit en se débattant légèrement.

Elle avait envie d'encercler ses bras autour de sa nuque mais le jeune homme la maintenait obstinément immobile, ce qui de toute évidence, n'était pas pour lui déplaire malgré les apparences.

Quand ses doigts eurent suffisamment tâté du terrain, il avança timidement ses lèvres vers la petite protubérance de chair qui pointait fièrement le bout de son nez et se mit à la sucer comme un petit bonbon acidulé.

Nymph' laissa échapper un gémissement en serrant les dents quand des siennes, il exerça une légère pression dessus.

Il jetait quelques rapides coups d'œil vers elle de temps en temps, pour guetter quelle était sa réaction au fur et à mesure de ses nombreuses caresses.

Visiblement, elle appréciait que l'on se montre ardent et passionné.

Peut-être même un peu de bestialité ne serait pas de refus !

Après tout, son époux n'était autre qu'un loup-garou et sous ses airs à ne pas y toucher, Remus devait être un sacré acrobate sous la couette.

Nouvelle vision dans sa tête qui aurait, une fois de plus, fait retomber à plat toutes ses idées lubriques, s'il n'avait pas rouvert les yeux expressément, pour voir son amante languissante sous ses doigts.

Il secoua rapidement la tête et se concentra de nouveau.

Seulement, pour ce qu'il entreprenait de faire, il lui fallait ses deux mains valides.

Il se souvint alors d'un sortilège qu'il utilisait sur les dragons lorsqu'ils se montraient un peu trop agités et qu'il devait leur administrer quelques soins.

Un petit accio formulé à voix basse, lui permit de se munir de sa baguette et taponna les poignets de la demoiselle, qui se soudèrent l'un à l'autre, par quelques liens invisibles.

Quelques secondes d'observation suffirent pour voir que l'Auror était habituée à de telles pratiques.

Ceci fait, Charlie pouvait s'atteler pleinement aux festivités.

Il posa deux mains robustes sur la jolie poitrine rebondie qui ne demandait que ça et commença à les malaxer doucement en s'aventurant à laisser quelques lignées de salive, du bout de la langue, sur le chemin sinueux entre les deux collines.

Les baisers enfiévrés qu'il déposait, lui brûlait la peau tellement ses lèvres étaient chaudes et les liens qui la maintenaient immobiles, commenceraient vraiment à être ennuyeux au fur et à mesure du temps.

Mais le but d'être attaché, n'est-ce pas justement cela ?

Etre gênant ? Se sentir dépossédé de tout ? Agréé au bon vouloir de son tortionnaire ?

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand brusquement, les quelques boutons qui tenaient encore sa jupes en place, volèrent en éclat pour retomber sur le sol dans un cliquetis.

Note pour plus tard : Penser à chercher chacun d'eux !

Charlie se passa une langue féline sur les lèvres, en voyant le corps gracile de la métamorphomage, à présent nue, après qu'il lui ait ôté son étau de coton.

Il s'assit sur ses pieds et tira fermement sur les hanches de la jeune femme pour poser ses fesses sur ses cuisses. Là, il prit un nouvel appui et la saisit par la taille afin de faire passer ses jambes sur ses épaules.

Tonks hoqueta de surprise de se trouver ainsi valdinguée.

Elle plia un peu ses jambes pour prendre un meilleur appui sur les épaules de son ami et la tête au niveau de ses genoux, elle pu constater que les nombreuses cicatrices qui couvraient son corps, n'avaient pas épargné ses jambes.

Charlie la tenait fermement par la taille pour la maintenir parfaitement en position, au demeurant quelque peu inconfortable.

Mais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire, lui ferait bien vite oublier la douleur qu'elle devait commencer à ressentir dans la nuque.

Il commença par souffler sur la petite fleur qui lui faisait face, tentant sans doute de l'aider à s'ouvrir.

Tonks avala difficilement et patienta.

Il déposa d'abord un baiser puis y glissa une langue insidieuse sur les pourtours.

Il finit par l'insérer délicatement et commença quelques allées et venues au rythme enchanteur, des gémissements de sa belle.

Elle serrait se poings tellement fort, qu'elle pouvait sentir ses ongles, se frayer un chemin dans sa peau.

La langue qui s'aventurait en elle devenait de plus en plus lubrique et elle sentit bientôt monter en elle une bouffée de chaleur incontrôlée.

Elle arqua son corps sous une décharge électrique et Charlie resserra son étreinte sur sa taille pour approfondir sa caresse en alternant succion et lapée.

Il ralentit sa cadence pour laisser le temps à sa belle de retrouver quelque peu ses esprits et quand elle commença à se détendre, il la fit de nouveau glisser sur le lit pour la relever immédiatement en position assise, sur ses cuisses.

Quand elle sentit le sang redescendre de sa tête pour réintégrer progressivement le reste de ses veines, quand elle reprit légèrement ses esprits après l'euphorie du moment, elle passa ses bras, toujours attachés, au dessus de la tête de Charlie et l'encercla de ses jambes.

- Tu es drôlement balèze !

Il lui sourit et s'approcha de son oreille.

- Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu…

- Je ne demande qu'à voir ! Rajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Il la souleva de nouveau et l'empala d'un coup sec sur lui.

Elle poussa un cri en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et s'accrocha plus fermement à ses épaules quand il amorça de la faire monter et descendre à la seule force de ses jambes.

Elle avait enfoui sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et lui suçotait la peau en prenant bien attention à ne pas laisser de marque.

Elle allait et venait sur lui avec une grâce sans pareille, rejetant sa tête en arrière, laissant couler de ses tempes quelques gouttes de sueur.

Il la serrait tellement fort contre lui que l'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'échappe.

Il y avait tellement de temps qu'il n'avait pas sentit le corps ruisselant d'amour d'une femme, qu'il avait peur à chaque instant de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler.

- Charlie… Charlie…

Ne cessait-elle de murmurer inlassablement.

- Nymph'… Nymph'…

Ne cessait-il de lui répondre.

Conversation bien monotone me direz-vous ? Mais que voulez-vous qu'il se raconte ? Les scores du dernier match de Quidditch peut-être ?

Les gestes parlent d'eux –même. Dans certaines circonstances, ils valent mieux que des mots.

- Plus fort Charlie… Je t'en prie… Plus fort !

Comment refuser une telle chose à une femme qui vous le supplie corps et âme ?

Aucun cerveau masculin normalement constitué, au demeurant plutôt absent dans ces conditions, ne se serait permis de réfléchir à un moment aussi crucial !

Aussi, Charlie s'empressa de changer la cadence.

Il reposa Tonks sur le dos et s'empressa de la retourner pour attirer les deux charmantes rondeurs de ses fesses, jusqu'à lui.

Là, de nouveau, il la saisit violemment par les hanches et entra de nouveau en elle.

- Comme ça Tonks ? Tu aimes comme ça ?

Se risquerait-il à se montrer plus vulgaire ?

Non, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes et quand Tonks oscilla de la tête pour lui apporter une réponse, il fut satisfait de pouvoir assouvir son côté animal, qui dormait en lui depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant.

Il donnait des coups de bassin incontrôlés, rejetant sa tête en arrière en poussant des râles de plaisir.

Nymph' avait fait retomber son buste sur le matelas et mordait la couverture à pleines dents.

Face au spectacle envoutant de la colonne vertébrale ruisselante de sueur de sa belle, qui étincelait à la lumière blafarde, il ne put s'empêcher d'y faire glisser sa main, appréciant la douceur incontestée de sa peau.

Il se pencha en avant, prenant appui se ses mains sur sa taille et lui baisa la nuque en continuant de donner quelques coups de rein plus doux et attendris.

Il profita de cette position pour glisser une main vers sa poitrine et la flatta de quelques caresses en lui susurrant à l'oreille :

- Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? Est-ce que j'arrive à te faire oublier ta peine ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, reprenant un souffle qu'elle avait plus ou moins perdu.

- Je ne l'oublie pas… Pas encore totalement. Peut-être…peut-être devrais-tu essayer de nouveau…

Charlie sourit et se releva légèrement.

Il lui donna un coup de rein puissant, elle tressaillit et il patienta.

- Et là ?

Elle secoua la tête, il lui assainit donc un nouveau coup de rein auquel il ajouta une légère claque sur les fesses.

- Et cette fois ?

Elle poussa un petit cri quand il renouvela son action et elle se releva sur ses bras.

- Oui !

Satisfait, Charlie sourit de contentement et fit pivoter la métamorphomage d'un quart de tour, sur le côté et plia une de ses jambes qu'il posa sur sa hanche.

Il continua un jeu de rein lascif, solidement accroché à sa cuisse.

Les cheveux de la demoiselle changeaient de couleur plusieurs fois, alternant une douce teinte orangée pour glisser vers le rouge sang.

Quand Charlie accéléra la cadence, ils virèrent au mauve.

La chaleur étouffante qui régnait à présent dans la pièce, rendait l'atmosphère lourde, les enveloppant dans un cocon de plaisir indécent.

Une chouette hurlait au dehors, balayée par les rafales de vent qui envoyaient les gouttes de pluie battante sur les carreaux.

Bientôt, ils sentirent dans chacun d'eux, monter une dose de chaleur intense, enveloppant leur sens d'euphorie et dans un cri de délivrance mutuel, ils s'échangèrent un dernier regard.

Charlie retomba sur le corps las de son amante, parcouru de soubresauts provoqués par l'intense orgasme et plongea sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, comme pour se cacher d'une faute commise.

La jeune femme caressait les cicatrices qui dessinaient la musculature du dos de son amant, bercée par le souffle de sa respiration saccadée.

Quand la dernière once d'endorphine se dissipa dans leurs cerveaux, Charlie s'écarta en roulant sur le côté du lit et fixa le mur, l'air rêveur.

L'instant qui suit le coït est souvent empli de questions existentielles destinées à vous pourrir la vie. Tout le monde connaît ça et on voudrait que ce moment n'arrive jamais

Es-ce que j'aurai dû ? Peut-être devrai-je partir ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit ?!?

Il arrive que certaines questions se faufilent dans nos pensées, du genre « Tiens, est-ce que j'ai pensé à couper le gaz ?! », mais heureusement, elles restent bien souvent superficielles et on les occulte rapidement pour prendre conscience que la situation réelle impose des questions plus importantes.

Toujours est-il que nos deux sorciers faisaient le tri à l'instant même, dans leurs priorités.

La situation était telle que l'issue la plus adéquate ne leur venait pas à l'esprit.

Ils seraient amenés à se revoir, certes, mais les conséquences dans tout ça ?

Charlie savait que leurs ébats n'avait été qu'éphémères, qu'il ne devait en aucun cas songer à remettre le couvert. La trahison est pire que tout et la culpabilité était l'élément dominant dans ce qui l'occupait à présent.

Mais la métamorphomage se retourna vers lui, l'air radieux, malgré son visage remplit de larmes.

- Merci Charlie…

Furent les seuls mots qu'elle prononça. Mots amplement suffisant pour annihiler toute once de culpabilité.

Il l'avait satisfaite et c'était ce qui comptait.

Ils se levèrent chacun leur tour, enfilant leurs vêtements et lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, une voix ensommeillée s'écria depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

- Nymph' ! Il est là ! Remus est rentré ! Je lui fiche une raclée tout de suite ou j'attends que t arrives ?

Les cheveux de la jeune femme se teintèrent d'un joli rose bonbon et le visage embué de larmes, elle se retourna vers Charlie.

- Tu me l'as ramené Charlie ! Tu m'as ramené Remus !

Morale : La solitude est le fond ultime de la condition humaine. L'homme est l'unique être qui se sente seul et qui cherche l'autre.


	19. Sois sage

Dehors, la pluie martelait les carreaux de la grosse fenêtre.

Les élèves soupiraient de lassitude, contraint de rester enfermés par cette journée chômée.

Heureusement pour nos maraudeurs, être obligé de rester cloîtrer entre quatre murs, n'était pas réellement un obstacle à leur créativité.

Des mauvais coups, ils en avaient plein les souvenirs et les nouvelles idées à mettre rapidement à exécution, tout un panel en réserve.

Aujourd'hui ne faisait donc pas exception à la règle.

Sirius se baladait, mains dans les poches, adoptant une attitude nonchalante, en tentant de paraître le plus quelconque possible.

Bien entendu, Sirius Black calme ou tentant de le paraître, présage toujours quelque chose de mauvais derrière.

Non pas qu'il soit quelqu'un de méchant ou foncièrement mauvais, loin de là, mais il faut toujours s'attendre à ce qu'il prépare un coup en douce.

Certes, les nombreux élèves apprécient les facéties du quatuor mais pas le corps enseignant.

Et les véritables forces de l'ordre dans tout ça, c'est eux !

Toujours est-il que notre Animagus préféré, déambulait tranquillement dans les couloirs, l'air de rien tout en ayant l'air de tout en même temps (Notez l'attitude plus que douteuse…)

Il croisa le chemin d'un autre élève aux cheveux gras et sombres comme la nuit, dont le nom n'est pas nécessaire à divulguer pour l'heure mais dont je doute fortement que vous ne l'ayez pas reconnu.

Il jeta au Gryffondor, un regard lourd de reproches, témoignant clairement qu'il avait vu limpide dans son « air à ne pas y toucher », comme au travers d'une bouteille d'eau minérale.

- Quoi ? Répondit sèchement le toutou en montrant les crocs, se sentant agressé.

Severus parut offusqué d'une telle réaction. (Et bien oui ! Vous l'avez devinez ! C'est bien lui !)

- Calme-toi le lionceau ! Je ne t'ai rien dis que je sache !

Sirius plissa les yeux en deux fentes.

- Tu n'as peut-être rien dis « Servilus », mais tes pensées sont tellement prévisibles, qu'on peut les lire sur ton sale faciès comme sur un vieux grimoire poussiéreux !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça espèce de sale…

- Severus ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Héla une douce voix à l'approche.

Les deux coqs se retournèrent immédiatement vers l'origine de cette douce mélodie.

Lily Evans trottinait vers eux, un regard courroucé posé sur le Gryffondor.

Il aurait été bien immature de la part du Serpentard, de se plaindre immédiatement auprès de la demoiselle mais, une Serpentard reste une Serpentard après tout !

- Black s'égosillait, une fois de plus, à m'insulter en toute impunité !

Si un regard avait pu tuer, et Merlin sait qu'à ce moment même les yeux sombres du cabot auraient aimé être capables d'une telle prouesse, Severus Snape se serait effondré sur place.

- Sirius ! Vous trouvez ça drôle, toi et ta petite bande, de torturer Sev' ? Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être stupides !

Sirius fit une moue dégoutée en entendant le petit surnom que sa collègue de maison, amusait à donner à l'un de ses pires ennemis.

- A vrai dire, je dois avouer que c'est notre passe-temps favori. Et s'il ne venait pas pleurer immédiatement dans tes jupes comme un petit Hypogriffes sans sa maman, on y prendrait encore plus de plaisir Evans !

Lily fit un pas vers lui et leva un bras au ciel pour le gifler, mais il intercepta son geste avant qu'il n'atteigne son but.

- Ca va ! Calme-toi tigresse ! On ne va pas te l'abimer ton joujou poisseux !

Ce nouveau coup, impossible à anticiper au calme olympien qu'avait adopté soudainement la demoiselle, atteint sans mal la joue du louveteau.

Il poussa un cri de douleur et s'écarta immédiatement du duo, hilare pour l'heure.

Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide !

On ne l'y reprendrait plus à taquiner cette rouquine, sous peine qu'elle ne sorte de nouveau ses griffes acérées.

Lily tourna sur elle-même, faisant virevolter sans jupe dans un mouvement gracile et entraîna le serpent dans sa suite, triomphant.

Sirius resta un instant interdit, les bras ballants.

Quels étaient ces drôles de picotements qu'il ressentait au fin fond de son estomac ?

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombre. Si ce n'était quelques rencontres houleuses avec plusieurs professeurs rancuniers des dernières bouffonneries dont ils avaient été la cible dernièrement, un Rusard toujours à la pointe de sa bonne humeur légendaire, qui lui valait à présent un surnom fort intéressant de la part de la plupart des élèves de l'établissement et une légère brûlure qui témoignait d'un impact virulent sur la peau de notre Sirius.

Il était à présent assit sur un bac, appréciant les rayons du soleil du couchant sur son visage, bien courageux rayons qui osaient filtrer entre les menaçant nuages qui s'amoncelaient en nombre conséquent.

James et Remus étaient assis par terre, à ses pieds et s'esclaffaient d'une blague que venait de leur sortir leur ami.

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! Elle m'a fait mal cette greluche !

La blague en question, n'était autre que la mésaventure qui avait opposé Sirius à la jolie Gryffondor, quelques heures plus tôt.

James devint hilare et tenta de dissimuler son rire dans la manche de son pull après avoir esquivé lui coup de pied qui lui était adressé.

- C'est qu'elle est sauvage cette nana ! Elle le protège comme une louve au Servilus ! A croire qu'il y à plus que de l'amitié entre eux !

Un lourd silence s'installa un instant avant qu'un frisson ne leur parcoure l'échine.

- Naaan ! C'est impossible !

Nouveau silence pendant lequel de nombreuses images à leur glacer le sang, défilèrent dans leurs esprits.

Remus haussa les épaules en se grattant la tête.

Ce que pouvait bien faire cette nana avec Severus, ça l'importait peu. Le seul réellement à qui ça commençait sérieusement à piquer la curiosité, c'était Sirius.

Il devait tout de même l'avouer, Lily Evans n'était pas vilaine, bien au contraire, si on aime les harpies !

Pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à s'entourer de vermine ?

En d'autres termes, pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à rester auprès de Severus Snape ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, la pluie le ramena bien rapidement à la réalité.

Lui et toute la bande des Maraudeurs, s'empressèrent de regagner l'école au pas de course.

En se bousculant à l'entrée avec James, ils heurtèrent quelqu'un qui s'affala sur le sol.

Ils trébuchèrent alors et lui tombèrent dessus dans un bruit mat. (Oui je sais… y'à rien d'original dans cette péripétie….)

Il leur fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre leurs esprits, suffisamment longtemps pour constater que les dix doigts de Sirius avaient trouvé un appui confortable sur deux rondeurs à la texture fort agréable.

- Faut-il que je te donne un coup de genoux pour que tu daignes te relever Black ?

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, légèrement grogui de se voir tirer si violemment de ce si doux matelas de fortune.

- Si tu m'accordes quelques secondes, je serai moi-même dans l'état de le faire sans que tu n'uses de gymnastique, répondit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Lily devint aussi rouge que son blason et le poussa violemment à la force de ses bras.

Il bascula et roula sur le côté, hilare.

- T'es lourd Patmol ! Rajouta James en se relevant à son tour.

Lily s'éloigna en lui assainissant un coup de pied au passage.

Sirius resta allongé sur le sol et croisa les bras derrière sa nuque.

- C'est pas ma faute Cornedrue, j'avais un petit problème physique, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

James secoua la tête, incrédule.

Il aida son ami à se relever et ils partirent pour la salle commune de leur maison, où ils rejoignirent leurs deux compagnons, occupés à préparer un jeu d'échec sorcier.

Les voyant ainsi tous quatre attablés, sages comme des images, la plupart des occupants de la pièce se posaient de nombreuses questions.

Etaient-ils malades ?

Chose bien étrange…

Le coup de feu ne tarderait pas à retentir. Oui c'était cela. Ils devaient juste mettre leur imagination à rude épreuve afin de trouver l'occupation adéquate.

C'était étrange à dire, mais toute l'école, ou presque, semblait n'attendre que ça pour rompre la monotonie de sa morne existence.

N'est-ce pas navrant ? Totalement navrant comme le dirait un certain maître des potions dans un futur lointain.

Après de longues heures à les voir jouer de façon ininterrompue à divers jeux tous plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres, la totalité de la salle, dépitée, se vida de ses occupants pour laisser seuls nos quatre acolytes.

Sirius s'étira sur sa chaise en croisant ses bras derrière son dos.

- J'ai bien cru qu'ils ne partiraient jamais !

James acquiesça d'un bâillement et Peter se craqua les doigts d'impatience.

Remus sortit une carte de sa poche et après avoir vérifié qu'aucun petit curieux ne s'aventurait a épier leur conversation, il la déplia et la posa à plat sur la table.

Le professeur Dumbledore déambulait dans les couloirs en direction de son bureau, Rusard faisait sa ronde comme d'habitude et Miss Teigne le suivait de près.

Dans quelques minutes, la voie serait libre.

Remus jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge.

23h15.

Ils patientèrent un instant et quand la carte fut entièrement vierge de tous pas, ils se levèrent ensemble et sortirent de la salle commune.

A la lueur de leurs baguettes, ils déambulaient entre les murs glacés, croisant Nick-quasi-sans-tête, qui les ignora la tête haute (Enfin… la tête haute… vous m'avez comprise… la tête quasi-haute dirons-nous)

Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant devant un grand mur vide, patientèrent quelques secondes que Peter reviennent les bras chargés d'un gros sac de toile sombre.

- C'est bon. Je l'ai.

Sirius se frotta les mains tandis que James secouait la tête.

Quand le mur se métamorphosa en une grande porte de bois, ils jetèrent un dernier regard en arrière et entrèrent dans la salle sur demande.

Devant eux, se découvrit un immense hall entièrement vide, jusqu'à ce qu'une épaisse fumée l'enveloppe pour le transformer en un grand laboratoire de potions.

- Il n'est pas beau notre labo du parfait petit chimiste ? S'exclama James.

Sirius lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Chimiste ? C'est quoi un chimiste ?

James haussa les épaules.

- J'ai entendu dire que c'était des Moldues, capables de fabriquer des potions.

Sirius fit une moue approbatrice et se jeta sur la table face à lui.

Il se saisit au passage du sac que tenait encore Peter dans ses bras et l'ouvrit pour en sortir tout un tas de bouteilles en tous genres.

- Si le prof se rend compte qu'on lui a piqué tout ça, on est bon pour Azkaban !

- Faut toujours que tu exagères Peter ! S'énerva Remus, si vraiment ça te fout la trouille, tu n'as qu'à partir.

L'intéressé secoua la tête négativement et se posta devant son ami pour observer attentivement ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Sirius versa une première bouteille verte dans le chaudron frémissant et fit quelques tours de louche en jetant un regard amusé à James, qui lisait à voix haute un vieux grimoire à moitié déchiré.

Quand une grosse bulle éclata à la surface bouillonnante, Sirius tendit la main vers Remus, qui lui remit un bocal remplit d'yeux de tritons.

Il fit la grimace en glissant sa main à l'intérieur et entoura ses doigts autour des globes oculaires poisseux, et en jeta trois dans le chaudron.

Il s'essuya rapidement la main sur un torchon sale à côté de lui et patienta que la mixture lui fasse part de son contentement (ou non) d'avoir reçue pareil ingrédient.

Sa couleur grisâtre vira immédiatement au bleu, puis au rouge, au vert et enfin à l'orange. Remus relisait avec attention la recette, en faisant un pas en arrière comme pour se protéger d'une éventuelle explosion.

Alors, le liquide devint aussi limpide que de l'eau et dégagea une douce odeur de fleur d'oranger.

Sirius sourit franchement en positionnant ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Vous voyez ! Je savais qu'on y arriverez ! Et sentez-moi donc cette odeur ! On n'aura aucun mal à l'avaler !

Remus s'éclaircit la gorge, ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention de ses comparses.

Il tendit le livre vers Sirius, qui lu les quelques mots en bas de la page.

Il soupira.

- Vas-y. Donnes me le !

Peter fouilla dans le sac et en sortit une poignée de baies rouge sang.

Sirius haussa les épaules en s'en saisissant.

Quelques baies de plus ou de moins, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien changer ?

Après avoir relu le dosage, il déversa le sac dans le liquide bouillant qui se mit immédiatement à fumer.

La fumée devint de plus en plus dense pour devenir opaque et ne tarda pas à envelopper totalement la pièce.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur ? S'écria James entre deux quintes de toux.

Une odeur acre et piquante se dissipait entre les murs, obligeant les occupants à se couvrir le visage d'un linge en toussant.

- Ouvrez la fenêtre ! Hurla Peter.

- Quelle fenêtre imbécile !? Lui répondit Sirius.

L'air devint alors irrespirable.

Ils ne se voyaient plus les uns les autres.

Seules leurs toux rauques témoignaient encore de leur présence.

La tête leur tournait, les yeux leurs piquaient et se fut Remus qui sombra le premier dans le coma.

Peter ouvrit les yeux, encore grogui et aperçut Sirius couché sur le flan à côté de lui, Remus entremêlé étroitement dans ses bras.

Il dégageait de cet étrange couple, une sorte de beauté inégalable, sereine et envieuse.

Peter s'assit et soupira.

James émergea à son tour de son sommeil et s'étira comme après une longue nuit de repos salvateur.

Il s'approcha de ses amis, encore endormis comme des chérubins, et les secoua de la main.

Sirius bailla et se rassit d'un bond en constatant sa position.

- Hey ! Remus ! Faut pas te gêner ! C'est la vilaine fumée qui t'a fait peur ?

- Rêve pas Patmol ! C'est toi qui t'ais jeté sur moi !

Ils se fixèrent un instant et l'animagus détailla son ami de haut en bas.

C'était étrange, il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi charmant, aussi parfait, aussi désirable !

Un claquement devant ses yeux lui fit reprendre ses esprits.

- Hé bourreau des cœurs, vises ça !

James lui tendait le grimoire, toujours ouvert sur la page de la fameuse recette.

« Après avoir incorporé les baies sauvages dans la mixture, la fumée enveloppera chaque occupant, officiant ainsi son pouvoir. Nul besoin d'avaler le contenu du chaudron, qui aurait par ailleurs, un goût absolument terrifiant. »

Sirius soupira, reposa le bouquin et bomba le torse.

- Alors ça y'est ? Je suis irrésistible ?

Au vue de la façon dont le regardaient à présent ses amis, il comprit immédiatement que c'était le cas.

Remus cachait son émoi devant homme s beau, en faisant semblant de trouver un intérêt soudain à la texture doucereuse de la table.

Peter et James commençaient à se détailler eux-mêmes en jetant des regards en coin à leurs amis.

- Ok les gars ! On se calme ! N'oubliez pas pourquoi on a usait de cette potion ! On doit entrer, ou se faire faire entrer, dans les cachots, et faire en sorte de rendre Servilus complètement fou !

En effet, la formule qu'ils avaient utilisée avait pour but de les rendre irrésistibles aux yeux de tous. Mais pas seulement physiquement. Leur humour deviendrait infaillible, leur intelligence à toute épreuve.

En d'autres termes, ils deviendraient l'espace d'un instant, des êtres divins aux yeux des autres.

Ils pourraient demander n'importe quoi à n'importe qui, tout leur serait accordé.

- Bien. Tâchons de ne pas nous nuire les uns les autres. Nous sommes là pour Servilus. Il va comprendre qu'il ne faut pas chercher les maraudeurs.

Ils se serrèrent la main et sortirent de la salle sur demande en refermant la porte derrière eux.

Malheureusement, peut-être auraient-ils dû penser à regarder leur carte avant de mettre le nez dehors, car ils tombèrent immédiatement sur Rusard qui effectuait sa ronde.

Sirius serra les dents, en tendant les bras en croix pour contraindre ses amis à ne pas avancer plus.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Se mit à hurler le Cracmol.

James allait fournir une explication à la noix, sortit du fin fond de sa mémoire quand il vit le visage du concierge changer.

Il semblait se radoucir.

- En fait Monsieur, on cherchait le dortoir et on s'est perdu ! Le devança Sirius.

James lui donna un coup de pied dans le mollet, affligé d'entendre une excuse aussi pitoyable.

Mais la réaction de Rusard, le déconcerta d'autant plus.

- C'est rien les jeunes. Allez, filez ! Et faîtes attention à ne pas trébucher dans les couloirs sombres !

Les quatre maraudeurs furent estomaqués et se jetèrent quelques regards étonnés, puis, Sirius sourit aimablement et ils partirent hors de la vue du concierge.

- J'ai rêvé ou Rusard a rougit quand tu lui a souris Patmol ? Interrogea James.

Sirius se gratta la tête, l'air gêné.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que l'on aille se coucher. On s'occupera de Snape demain.

Tous acquiescèrent à sa requête et partirent se lover sous les draps, l'esprit plein de mauvaises pensées.

Aux premiers rayons du soleil, Sirius sauta hors de son lit et voulu s'assurer que le charme opérait toujours.

Il déboula dans la grande salle et s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, guettant les réactions.

Rien.

Tout le monde semblait très occupé par son petit déjeuner quand enfin une jeune serdaigle tourna la tête vers lui.

- Oh Sirius ! Quelle élégance ce matin !

Petite inspection rapide…

Son costume d'écolier habituel.

Rien de bien transcendant.

Il décocha un sourire charmeur à la jeune fille et elle se liquéfia, littéralement.

Fier de son pouvoir, Sirius s'assit à sa table, cherchant Severus des yeux.

Ses longs cheveux noirs dans les yeux, il n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence.

« Allez vieille chauve souris poisseuse ! Regarde-moi ! »

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, Snape releva la tête.

Il fixa un instant Sirius, le regard sombre mais ne donna aucun signe d'amabilité.

Ca ne marchait pas sur cet esprit tordu qu'est celui du Serpentard ?

Pourtant toute sa table semblait obnubilée par notre toutou local, alors pourquoi pas Severus ?

Sirius se leva donc et partie à son encontre. Il s'assit à côté de lui et lui sourit aimablement.

Au début, le serpent resta sur ses gardes, mais quand les crocs étincelants du cabot lui éblouirent la vue, il capitula.

La tension accumulée dans ses épaules retomba et ce qui ressemblait plus à un rictus qu'à un sourire, se dessina sur son visage.

« Et bien voilà ! Il fallait juste que je me montre plus persuasif qu'avec les autres ! »

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Sirius ?

- Apprécier ta compagnie, répondit le brun avec un sourire à faire fondre les glaciers.

Sirius fit la grimace en s'entendant prononcer ces mots.

Par Merlin, qu'il avait l'air d'avoir quelques tendances plus que bizarres…

Et si Severus pensait la même chose ? Qu'il s'énervait ?

Tous ses efforts seraient alors réduits à néant !

- Black ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Severus encore ?!

« Oh non ! La voilà celle-là ! »

Il se redressa et posa ses mains sur la table, derrière son dos, appuyé comme s'il était en train de s'étirer.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Evans.

Elle lui jeta un regard courroucé en s'asseyant auprès de son ami, après l'avoir poussé.

Sirius fit la grimace.

De quel droit s'asseyait-elle à la table des vils Serpentard plutôt qu'à la sienne ?

La voix de Severus le tira de ses pensées.

- Ne t'en fais pas Lily. Nous discutions, c'est tout. Ne trouves-tu pas que Sirius est particulièrement charmant aujourd'hui ?

Le principal intéressé eut un haut le cœur en entendant ces mots mais fut particulièrement ravie de constater que sa potion faisait un effet bœuf sur le reptile.

Il adressa un sourire charmeur à la Gryffondor qui tourna la tête avec un air dédaigneux.

Mais que ce passait-il avec elle non d'une baguette ?!

Etait-elle si coriace que même ce puissant sortilège glissait sur elle comme la pluie sur du verglas ?

Sirius tenta une nouvelle approche.

Il glissa vers elle, son éternel sourire mesquin sur les lèvres et quand ses doigts effleurèrent ceux de la jeune fille, elle sursauta comme sous l'effet d'une décharge électrique.

- Ne t'approche pas de moi Black ! Et retourne voir tes amis ! Je suis sure que tu prépares un mauvais coup !

Sirius se releva et resta les bras ballants.

Pourquoi son nouveau charme ne marchait-il pas sur cette greluche ?!

James se pointa alors, l'air ravi.

Il sourit hypocritement à Severus qui lui rendit son amabilité par un petit signe de la main.

- Bonjour James ! Le salua Lily, l'air faussement ingénu.

Sirius oscilla du regard entre la jeune fille et son meilleur ami.

Le courant passait bien entre eux visiblement.

James usait sans mal de son charme sur elle, aussi bien que Sirius sur le Serpentard enamouré à côté d'elle.

Sirius prit alors son ami par les épaules en signe de fraternité et guetta la réaction de la jeune fille.

Comme quelques minutes plus tôt, elle s'indigna de voir que le toutou était toujours aussi près d'elle et quand son regard se posa à nouveau sur James, elle sourit.

- Viens là toi ! S'énerva Sirius en tirant son ami par le bras.

James se laissa entrainer sans mot dire et lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, acculés contre un mur, Sirius repoussa son ami du doigt.

- Comment ça se fait que ça marche mieux avec toi qu'avec moi ?! Y'à pas d'exception pourtant !

James haussa les épaules.

- Bah ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? C'est pas pour elle qu'on a fait ça, mais pour lui. Le principal c'est que ça marche sur la vipère !

Sirius n'était pas satisfait de la réponse.

Si pour son ami, le sort opérait sur tout le monde, il n'y avait aucune raison que ce soit différent pour lui. Foi de Gryffy !

- Il faut que je vois ce fichu livre ! Il doit y avoir quelque chose que j'ai loupé dans l'histoire.

C'est le moment que choisirent leurs deux compagnons pour réapparaitre, tout sourire aux lèvres.

- Le Serpy est totalement sous le charme ! Et le mieux dans tout ça, c'est que même sa tigresse d'amie s'est montrée aussi douce qu'une brebis avec nous !

Sirius se mit à grogner en levant les mains au ciel et disparu en entrainant les Maraudeurs dans sa suite.

Au bout de quelques minutes de discussion confuse, les Maraudeurs se mirent d'accord pour à nouveau ouvrir le livre pour que Black puisse y jeter un petit coup d'œil.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune, vide pour l'heure et Remus partit chercher le bouquin sous le matelas de son lit.

Il réapparut et le jeta dans les bras du brun qui se rongeait les ongles sur le canapé, persuadé que quelque chose de grave clochait chez lui.

Quand il eut le livre entre les mains, il se dépêcha de l'ouvrir et commença à relire d'une traite la fameuse recette.

- Ah ! Un nota bene !

Ils se pressèrent tous autour de lui et commencèrent à lire.

« Note pour les petits curieux. Cette formule n'aura aucun effet sur les personnes présentant de forts sentiments pour le sujet touché par la fumée. Ses réactions à son égard resteront inchangées. Vous pourrez ainsi sans mal remarquer ceux qui ne passeront pas leur temps à vous bader. »

Les quatre garçons restèrent un instant immobiles, relisant à plusieurs reprises les mots sous leurs yeux.

Remus s'échappa en courant et partit vomir par la fenêtre, se raccrochant au rebord pour ne pas trébucher sous les soubresauts qui le parcouraient.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda James.

Peter afficha une mine grave.

- Lucius Malefoy s'est montré toujours aussi désagréable avec lui, alors que moi, il m'a adressé un large sourire.

James devint aussi blanc qu'un linge et partit immédiatement soutenir son ami de quelques tapes dans le dos.

Mais n'oublions pas notre sac à puces, assit sagement sur le sofa, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Son esprit semblait dénué de toute pensée. Il fixait la cheminée face à lui, dans laquelle s'engouffrait un vent glacial, comme s'il s'attendait à y voir surgir une quelconque personne.

Quand Remus eut finit de vomir son dégout, on l'entendit sangloter au fond de la pièce, troublant le silence inquiétant qui régnait dès lors.

Alors Peter vint s'asseoir près de Sirius.

Passant une main rapide devant ses yeux pour susciter une réaction, mais rien. Il restait stoïque, comme sous l'effet d'un pétrificus totalus.

Les trois autres se regardèrent un instant et haussèrent les épaules à l'unisson avant de prendre chacun une position plus confortable.

A part bien sur Remus, qui s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même et se balançait tel un dément. (Pauvre garçon ! A-t-il dû avoir !)

Alors, Sirius émergea de sa léthargie et se releva d'un bond.

Ses amis lui suivirent des yeux sans bouger de leurs places et lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce en courant, ils n'eurent pas le temps de se lever pour le suivre.

Sirius courait dans le couloir, descendant les escaliers en trombe et entra de nouveau dans la grande salle, déclenchant immédiatement des « oh » admiratifs.

Il fit un geste rapide de la main comme pour chasser une mouche qui volerait près de lui et chercha la rouquine des yeux.

Il la trouva toujours attablée avec les Serpentard et il se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers elle.

- Toi, déclara-t-il en la pointant du doigt, viens !

S'il espérait qu'elle veuille bien le suivre, c'est qu'il ne connaissait décidément rien à la gente féminine.

Effectivement, elle se leva d'une traite et lui adressa un regard furibond.

- Non mais oh ! Tu ne me parles pas comme ça Black !

Mais le garçon était pris d'une furieuse envie de braver toutes les lois.

Il écarta tout le troupeau qui s'était amoncelé autour de lui et attrapa la jeune Gryffondor à bras le corps pour la jeter sur son épaule.

La salle hurla des acclamations diverses et quand il traversa les allées, la jeune fille hurla des injures à tout rompre.

Il se retint de ne pas sourire en entendant les cris de joie qui lui était adressé.

- Black ! Mais tu as perdu l'esprit ? Repose-moi immédiatement par terre !

Comme si sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure au loin, il l'ignora totalement.

Il fit encore quelques pas, grimpa la volée de marches le menant jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor, s'énerva contre la grosse Dame qui refusait de le laisser entrer avec son « sac de patates » sur l'épaule, comme elle la nommait et après un clin d'œil, elle succomba à son tour et ouvrit le grand le tableau (et oui ! parce que ça marche aussi avec les peintures…)

Il fit tressauter la jeune fille sur son épaule pour la remettre un peu mieux en place et entra dans la salle où ses amis se levèrent d'un coup.

- Patmol ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'étonna Remus.

- Bonjour Remus… Roucoula la jeune fille en passant près de lui.

Sirius grogna et empoigna la cuisse de la jeune fille pour y exercer une pression.

- Aïe ! Crétin ! Lâches-moi !

Sirius adressa un regard un coin à James qui fit une moue du bout des lèvres.

- Nous avons quelques mots à échanger tous les deux ! Fut la seule explication à son geste.

Il est vrai que lorsque l'on veut discuter passablement de quelque chose avec quelqu'un, on n'hésite pas à l'envoyer valdinguer sur notre épaule, malgré ses protestations… enfin bref !

Il grimpa les marches menant jusqu'au dortoir des garçons.

Ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et quand il fut à l'intérieur, s'empressa de la fermer à clef.

Il jeta Lily sr le lit et elle rebondit sur le matelas avant de se remettre expressément sur ses pieds.

Elle adopta une position d'attaque, le visage déformé par la colère.

- Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'obstines à te montrer aussi désagréable avec moi ? Lui demanda Sirius.

Elle se mit à rire, tout en restant sur ses gardes.

- Tu es mal élevé et extrêmement agaçant ! Et toi, tu t'obstines tout le temps à persécuter mon meilleur ami !

Sirius croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en acquiesçant.

Il fit un pas vers elle et elle recula.

- Crois-tu qu'ils s'agissent de la seule raison ?

Elle se renfrogna en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Ne te crois pas aussi important Black !

Sirius siffla en secouant la tête. Il fit un nouveau pas dans sa direction et elle se heurta les mollets au lit.

- Je ne crois Lily, je constate, c'est tout.

Lily soupira en tapotant ses doigts sur ses hanches.

- Tu m'agaces Black ! Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu dis et je te prierai d'ouvrir cette porte. Tout de suite !

Nouvel acquiescement de la tête de la part du garçon, qui se trouvait à présent si près que le bout de ses pieds touchait presque ceux de la rouge et or.

- Laisses-moi t'éclaircir les idées.

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse émettre la moindre protestation, il se saisit de son visage à pleines mains et l'attira contre ses lèvres.

Il y exerça une pression pour les contraindre à s'entrouvrir mais elles restèrent obstinément fermées.

Leur baiser, aussi peu partagé soit-il, dégagea d'un coup énormément de chaleur à travers la pièce.

Sirius se retira doucement, tentant toujours de tenir fermement la tête de son « amie » en place et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Avoue que tu as toujours rêvé de ça ?

Les joues empourprées par la colère, la jeune fille rougit de plus belle.

Il avait semblé à Sirius qu'elle avait murmuré un « oui » mais comme la réponse fut quasiment inaudible, il réitéra la question.

Alors Lily le repoussa violemment et il tomba sur le sol.

- Espèce de crétin fini ! Es-ce que tu penses vraiment que je vais être docile et te répondre « oui » en rougissant comme une écolière ?!

Sirius resta un instant silencieux, puis répondit en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- En ce qui concerne le fait de rougir, je pense que c'est trop tard et il m'a pourtant bien semblé entendre qu'effectivement, tu avais dis oui.

Lily tapa du pied rageusement.

- Et ben tu as mal entendu, stupide cabot sans cervelle ! Et quand bien même, si j'avais eu quelques pauvres envies de ça, tu penses vraiment que j'aurai eu envie que ça se passe de cette manière ?!?

Sirius parut réfléchir un instant et haussa les épaules.

- Je trouve ça plutôt amusant.

Lily était à présent au summum de la rage.

- Amusant ?! Amusant ?? Quand on est un homme de Neandertal peut-être ! Mais de nos jours, les jeunes filles ont besoin de tendresse ! Tu aurai pu au moins y mettre les formes !!

Sirius resta un instant étonné puis éclata de rire littéralement.

Il en profita pour se remettre debout.

- Et toi, tu as une curieuse façon de faire comprendre aux garçons qu'ils te plaisent !

Lily se mit à bouder en lui tournant le dos et Sirius s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Il cala son visage dans le creux de sa nuque et y déposa quelques baisers papillons.

- Allez ! Ne fais pas ta boudeuse ! Un point partout ! Tu ne sais pas draguer et j'ai tendance à vouloir concrétiser comme si tout m'était acquit.

Lily se retourna sur le champ, appréciant de sentir le souffle de Sirius contre elle.

- Exact ! Je ne te suis pas acquise !

- Bien et alors ? Maintenant, vu où en en est, on peut faire l'impasse sur les mondanités non ?

Lily parût offusquée et lui administra une gifle magistrale qui fit grincer le garçon.

Il se hâta de porter sa main à sa joue endolorie et la caressa en jetant à la jeune fille, un regard rouge de colère.

Il bouillait intérieurement.

Si elle n'avait pas été aussi jolie en colère, il aurait eu une furieuse envie de lui rendre la pareille. (Qui a dit qu'on ne frappait pas les femmes ?)

Mais pour toute réponse, il se rua à nouveau sur elle et l'encercla de ses bras en lui prodiguant un baiser enfiévré (ah ! C'est tout de même mieux qu'une gifle…)

Lily entoura ses bras autour de sa nuque et satisfait d'avoir enfin pu la convaincre, Sirius glissa une langue libidineuse dans le fond de sa bouche.

Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune lionne avait quelques idées en tête.

Il se la jouait bourreau des cœurs insensibles aux moindres attentions romanesques ? Et bien soit, elle saurait le mettre au pas le toutou.

Non mais oh ! Faut pas pousser tout de même !

Elle le laissa gémir en appréciant son baiser, elle le laissa même promener ses mains sur son corps sans opposer la moindre protestation. Mais quand elle sentit ses doigts se faufiler sous son chemisier à la recherche de l'agrafe de son soutien gorge, elle se recula pour tomber à la renverse sur le lit, appuyée sur ses avant-bras.

Le garçon se passa la langue sur les lèvres et s'apprêta à s'allonger sur elle, quand elle le maintint debout par la force de pied.

- Je veux jouer à la baballe, toutou.

Sirius sourit, non conscient de ce que l'esprit mesquin féminin peut avoir en réserve.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et laissa la jeune fille se relever, hypnotiser par les ondulations que faisait son corps lorsqu'elle avançait dans la pièce.

Elle tira une chaise près du poêle et intima a Sirius de bien vouloir s'asseoir.

Il haussa d'abord les épaules et finalement prit place en tapotant des pieds impatiemment.

Lily s'amusa à lui tourner autour comme un félin guettant sa proie et le pauvre garçon se brisait la nuque à vouloir suivre chacun de ses mouvements.

Elle s'arrêta dans son dos et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

Elle se pencha légèrement en avant et lui susurra à l'oreille :

- Tu vas être bien sage…

Aussitôt, des liens invisibles vinrent entourer les bras de l'animagus et les maintinrent solidement attachés dans son dos.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Chuuut !

Sirius n'aimait pas qu'on l'attache, tout comme bon chien-chien qui n'a pas fait de réelle bêtise.

Il était de ses garçons qui dominent plutôt que de se laisser dominer.

Lily se positionna alors devant lui et commença lascivement à défaire les premiers boutons de son chemisier.

Sirius se calma immédiatement, fixant avec intérêt, le peu de peau qui commençait à paraître.

- C'est dommage que tu ne veuilles pas être patient et docile Sirius. Je vais devoir me montrer très sévère avec toi.

Sirius avala avec difficulté en gardant les yeux obstinément ouvert pour ne pas perdre une miette de ce qu'il se passait devant lui.

Et si elle avait l'idée saugrenue de sortir un fouet ou une chose du genre ?

Alors ça non, il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les choses.

- Lily, détaches-moi… Je n'aime pas ça… Je te promets, je serai sage…

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire qui laissait présager nombreuses idées mauvaises.

Elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui et passa ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage.

Elle le détailla longuement, se contentant juste de lui souffler allègrement sur la peau, pour seule caresse.

Sirius tirait sur ses liens mais ceux-ci étaient solidement ancrés autour de ses poignets.

Enfin, Lily déposa un baiser sur son front, puis sur ses paupières et enfin fondit ses lèvres.

Elle y déposa un baiser chaste, malgré l'obstination de Sirius à tendre le cou pour l'approfondir.

Lily remit sa tête droite et lui sourit.

- Tu es dure…

Elle baissa le regard et le remonta aussitôt.

- Il n'y à pas que moi..

Sirius siffla entre ses dents en rougissant légèrement.

- Honnêtement, il est bien loin le romantisme que tu dis aimer tant ! Je croyais que les femmes devaient être traitées avec douceur.

Lily perdit un instant son sourire.

- On s'adapte à l'énergumène que l'on a sous la main mon cher Sirius. C'est une grande capacité que nous avons-nous les femmes. Celle de ne pas paraître ce que nous sommes vraiment.

Sirius perdit patience.

- Me laisse pas comme ça Evans ! Je te jure que…

Lily interrompit tous mouvements. Elle rapprocha étroitement son bassin de la virilité du garçon et quand elle pu la sentir tout contre elle, Sirius rejeta sa tête en arrière.

- Tu me jures que quoi Black ? Tu es en bien mauvaise posture pour proposer quoi que ce soit !

Il replongea à nouveau son regard en elle et elle pu apprécier d'y voir une colère grandissante.

Il tirait le plus qu'il pouvait sur ses cordes, faisant grincer les barreaux de la chaise, mais rien n'y faisait.

Lily se pencha de nouveau en avant et enfouie sa langue dans le creux de son oreille. Elle la suçota doucement et en caressa les abords avec ravissement.

Sirius serrait les poings et tentait de se calmer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il sentait monter en lui un feu qui le consumait et s'il ne pouvait pas trouver rapidement un moyen de l'éteindre, il finirait brusquement en cendres.

Ce qu'elle lui faisait subir n'était rien encore.

Elle se contentait de l'effleurer, de le faire espérer et ça, c'était pire que tout.

Enfin, elle se décida à avancer un peu les choses.

Elle dégrafa les boutons de la chemise de son amant, un à un, avec une lenteur criminelle et découvrit son torse galbé en ouvrant le tissu plus largement.

Elle fit sortir ses épaules et laissa l'étoffe glisser le long de ses bras musclés pour terminer sa descente sur les poignets liés.

Lily se passa une langue gourmande sur les lèvres et voyant cela, Sirius aurait voulu briser la chaise en deux pour pouvoir avoir de quoi mettre entre ces deux lèvres charnues (Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…)

Nouvelle tentative d'évasion qui se solda par un échec.

Il se tortillait sur sa chaise, forçant la demoiselle à se maintenir en position par une forte pression des cuisses.

- Tu es en train de me rendre dingue là Lily ? Tu en es consciente ?

- Totalement ! Répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Cette fois-ci, Sirius lui rendit un sourire carnassier.

- Alors vaut mieux pour toi que je ne me défasse pas de mes liens…

L'espace d'un instant, il aurait juré qu'elle avait perdu son sourire mais elle se maintint fière et obstinée sur le pauvre garçon.

Elle finit alors de déboutonner les derniers boutons de son chemisier et ceci fait, elle envoya le vêtement voler à travers la pièce.

Sirius resta subjugué face à ce qui se présentait devant lui. Il serra fort les dents et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Lily… s'il te plait… laisses-moi te toucher…

Elle secoua la tête et soudain Sirius trouva le jeu beaucoup moins amusant.

Il ne gagnait rien à souffrir ainsi et allez savoir jusqu'à quand elle allait faire durer ce jeu malsain.

Aussi, elle prit quand même conscience de ce qu'elle faisait endurer à son compagnon et décida donc de lui accorder une faveur.

- Je te laisse deux propositions. Et après, je continus à faire ce que je veux de toi. Tu me demandes ce que tu veux sauf de me toucher avec les mains.

Le cerveau de Sirius retira immédiatement la pancarte « hors service » et enclencha la première, cherchant à ne pas gâcher ces enchères comme on gaspillerait les précieux vœux d'un bon génie.

- Embrasses-moi…Vite !

Comme c'est mignon me direz-vous !

Il a droit de lui faire part de ces pensées les plus perverses et il lui demande un baiser !

Quel ignorant !

Pas tant que ça…

Elle acquiesça, confiante et entoura sa tête de ses longs bras.

Elle posa ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes et s'empressa d'insérer sa langue à l'intérieur en prenant bien soin, par la même occasion, de coller étroitement sa poitrine contre le torse nu du garçon et ne manquant pas non plus de rappeler à la partie plus au sud de son anatomie, qu'il se tramait quelque chose un peu plus haut, tout ça par un balancement du bassin bien calculé.

Quand elle eut terminé son baiser, qui parut durer une éternité, elle fixa de nouveau le Gryffondor.

- Ensuite ?

Il semblait reprendre son souffle, sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

- Je… détache-moi… s'il te plait…

- Non Sirius ! Je t'ai dis non ! Si tu ne joues pas le jeu, je te laisse comme ça !

Cette réflexion lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Cette petite peste en était rudement capable. Il reprit alors contenance, cessant immédiatement de jouer les garçons sensibles et énamouré.

Plus de chichi ! Au diable les bonnes manières !

- Bien ! Tu veux que je joue à ton jeu stupide ? Très bien. Alors puisque j'ai encore le droit à une proposition, permet-moi d'en proposer une de choix.

Lily sourit en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je t'écoute.

Sirius sourit.

- Suces-moi. Et avec application.

La demande faîtes de façon aussi abrupte, après avoir réclamé en premier lieu un simple baiser, déstabilisa la jeune fille, qui resta un instant interdite.

- Et bien quoi ? Tu m'as demandé ce que je voulais. Je veux que tu me prennes dans ta bouche et que tu exerces des prouesses avec ta petite langue de vipère.

Elle prit un air courroucé, prise à son propre jeu, mais ce résigna finalement.

Elle sortit les griffes en les faisant glisser sur le torse imberbe du garçon, laissant dix lignées rouges, qui firent grimacer Sirius de douleur.

Elle descendit de ses cuisses, tout en lui lançant un regard électrique et se mit à genoux.

Là, elle glissa ses mains de ses genoux à l'aine du garçon, griffant le jean et atteint finalement les boutons.

Elle releva de nouveau les yeux vers Sirius, qui haletait impatiemment, tentant d'arborer un visage impassible.

Le premier bouton sauta, puis le second et quand le troisième suivit, Sirius soupira.

Lily se mordait la lèvre inférieure au fur et à mesure qu'elle défaisait sa victime de son vêtement. Il l'aida en relevant les hanches et enfin, il se retrouva en boxer.

Il arbora un large sourire en voyant la rouge et or s'empourprer et trépigna qu'elle daigne enfin passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Elle passa deux mains félines sur le renflement significatif qui se dessinait sous le fin tissu et en sortit triomphante, la virilité du garçon.

Elle s'humecta les lèvres et Sirius se mit à trembler d'impatience.

Elle amorça un doux mouvement du poignet et enfin approcha légèrement ses lèvres.

Elle donna un petit coup de langue, pencha la tête pour en faire de même sur toute la longueur et elle releva vers lui, des yeux brûlants.

Sirius se mordit la langue, ne la lâchant pas du regard. Il essayait de bouger quelque peu son bassin mais elle s'appuyait dessus à la force de ses bras.

Enfin, elle commença à suçoter le bout de sa virilité et il poussa un long gémissement.

Elle exerçait quelques pressions de la main en même temps qu'elle laissait courir sa bouche sur toute l'étendue de sa friandise. Ses hochements de tête étaient désordonnés, alternant douceur et virulence et Sirius devait bien se l'avouer, elle se débrouillait à merveille.

Elle se cala plus confortablement sur ses pieds et releva la tête vers son ami. (Si si, maintenant on peut dire qu'ils sont amis…)

Il avait rejeté sa tête en arrière et quand il se rendit compte qu'on ne le cajolait plus, il la releva d'une traite et la questionna du regard.

Elle lui sourit et plongea de nouveau sur lui.

Sirius se mit à râler.

C'est alors qu'elle se montra plus audacieuse en alternant de puissants coups de poignet pour ensuite enfouir sa sucette d'un coup sec dans sa bouche.

Elle appréciait de le sentir se tendre quand elle l'enfonçait plus profondément dans sa gorge.

Alors, elle exerçait une forte succion comme si elle cherchait à l'avaler.

Puis, elle se retirait immédiatement en ne donnant plus que de timides coups de langue sur le sommet.

Sirius sentait ses liens qui le maintenaient immobile, lui brûler la peau tellement il tirait fort dessus.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre son souffle, elle recommençait de nouveau sa manœuvre.

- Oui Lily… vas-y… continu…

C'était plus fort que lui, il fallait que ça sorte. Dans tous les sens du terme…

Ce qu'elle lui faisait, était à la fois inhumain et divin.

L'esprit d'un démon dans le corps d'un ange et si elle continuait de la cajoler avec une telle ardeur, il ne tarderait pas à couper court au jeu, dans les méandres de sa gorge chaude.

Lily le sentait.

Son membre grossissait entre ses lèvres à chacune de ses immixtions et elle devait jouer d'adresse pour faire durer le moment le plus longtemps possible.

Elle varia alors un peu la caresse, laissant courir ses mains à plat sur la peau douce du ventre du Gryffondor. Elle dessinait du bout de ses doigts, les muscles saillants de ses abdominaux, tendit que sa tête hochait toujours doucement sur sa masculinité.

De ce fait, Sirius pouvait laisser son plaisir le submerger tout en pouvant tenter de garder son calme au minimum.

- J'aimerai… mettre mes mains…dans tes cheveux…

Lily ne répondit pas, convaincu qu'elle devait continuer sa besogne au mieux.

Sirius grognait, râlait, pestait, se plaignait (de quoi ???).

Il voulait qu'elle le détache, qu'elle le laisse lui montrer qui il était réellement, lui laisser le pouvoir.

Se trouver dans cette position du dominé, ça ne lui allait pas du tout.

Il tira plus fort sur ses liens, entendant subitement comme un craquement.

Il stoppa immédiatement tous mouvements et examina Lily.

Elle n'avait, visiblement, rien entendu et continuait ses agréables succions.

Une fois qu'elle sentit que Sirius avait plus ou moins ralenti son rythme cardiaque, elle décida cette fois, qu'il était temps qu'elle aille jusqu'au bout.

Elle engloutit la concupiscence du garçon au plus profond de sa gorge et entama de puissants vas et vient de la tête, tout en poussant quelques gémissements.

Sirius sentit le plaisir monter en flèche, glissant de la pointe de ses pieds jusque dans ses mollets, remontant le long de ses jambes, pour finir par inonder son ventre.

Et lorsqu'il sentit Lily accélérer le mouvement, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et dans un cri de délivrance, il se répandit entre ses lèvres.

La respiration haletante, il serra les dents, prêt à accuser les remarques de la belle et prépara déjà tout un panel d'excuses.

Mais elle releva la tête et sourit en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

- Vilain garçon…

Elle se releva et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle tapotait du pied, comme si elle avait vraiment été en colère.

Sirius la regardait fixement, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres.

- Et toc ! Répondit-il en la provoquant.

Lily ouvrit la bouche sous l'étonnement et la referma aussitôt d'un air pincé.

- Tant pis pour toi Black ! Moi qui avais décidé de me montrer encline à te détacher…

Le sourire du garçon s'élargit.

- Ne souris pas comme ça ! J'ai changé d'avis ! Renchérit-elle.

Sirius se mit alors à rire et s'arrêta aussi net quand elle lui donna un coup de pied dans la jambe, réclamant la raison de son hilarité.

- Je ris parce que tu n'auras pas besoin de te donner la peine de me détacher.

Elle parut un instant perplexe et son visage se figea.

Sirius venait de se relever, laissant retomber sur le sol le cordage et les morceaux de barreaux de chaise qui avaient éclaté sous son enthousiasme soudain.

Il fit un pas vers la jolie rouquine et elle recula.

- Et bien ma belle, on dirait que je te fais peur…

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Tu te demandes juste ce que je vais te faire subir après ce que toi-même tu m'as fais endurer n'est-ce pas ?

De nouveau, elle haussa les épaules, tentant de paraître sereine.

- Je n'ai peut-être plus envie de faire quelque chose avec toi Sirius…

Il se mit à rire.

- Arrête ton petit jeu tu veux ? Allez, laisse-moi te convaincre !

Mais Lily n'était pas décidé à ce que les choses se passent aussi facilement pour lui et elle s'écarta rapidement en se faufilant entre les lits.

Sirius resta un instant les bras ballants (Dois-je rappeler dans quelle tenue il est ? On y réfléchit à deux fois avant d'entamer une course poursuite dans une pièce en tenue d'Adam…)

Alors il tenta de la piéger à plusieurs reprises mais c'était sans compter sur la rapidité de la petite lionne.

Il avait beau sauter par-dessus les lits, jouer d'une parfaite adresse, à chaque fois, elle lui filait entre les doigts.

Il s'arrêta donc au milieu de la pièce et fixa longuement la jeune fille qui s'était réfugié dans un coin du dortoir en riant.

Sirius se mit à trembler et se recroquevilla sur le sol.

Elle se mit soudainement à hésiter. Elle fit un pas vers lui et lorsqu'elle fut assez près, il se jeta sur elle, la clouant au sol.

- Gagné ! Je pensais devoir me transformer pour t'attraper mais finalement ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

- Traitre !

Il se mit à rire et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il ses mains au sol et poussait des grognements en glissant sur sa nuque.

Lily cambrait ses reins en gémissant.

Il la lâcha pour avoir les mains libres et les faire pleuvoir sur sa poitrine.

Il tira nerveusement sur le tissu qui la couvrait encore, le déchirant en deux morceaux.

Quand il eut sous les yeux ces deux merveilles, il se passa une langue gourmande sur les lèvres et s'empressa de les gratifier de longs baisers.

Par moment, il appréciait de sentir la demoiselle tressaillir quand il donnait quelques petits coups de dents.

Ses mains se faisaient aventurières, arpentant des contrées inconnues. Revenant conquérantes de l'une pour en explorer une nouvelle.

Les bras en croix sur le parquet usé, Lily fixait le plafond en appréciant les caresses de longues plaintes approbatrices.

Sirius semblait avoir perdu l'âme, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête. Ses mains caressaient inlassablement la peau douce de son amante, tandis que ses lèvres couvraient de baisers les deux rondeurs parfaites que formaient ses seins.

Enfin, il glissa doucement jusqu'à son nombril, avec lequel il joua un instant et atteint rapidement la ceinture qui maintenait encire la jupe plissée en place sur ses hanches graciles.

Il releva un instant les yeux vers elle, lui décocha un large sourire auquel elle répondit par un clignement des yeux et s'attela à la tâche.

Il fit glisser ses mains sur le tissu, cherchant l'agrafe et quand il la trouva enfin, elle se défit dans un léger cliquetis.

La belle souleva ses hanches pour aider son compagnon à faire glisser le vêtement le long de ses hanches et quand celui-ci parti rejoindre le reste des morceaux jonchant le sol, Sirius se releva sur les genoux.

Il resta un instant ainsi, les bras pendants, le regard parcourant avec avidité ce que jusqu'à présent, seules ses mains avaient eu le privilège de caresser.

Lily, quelque peu gênée, s'empressa de se couvrir la poitrine de ses bras, en affichant une petite moue timide.

Sirius lui sourit aimablement.

- Ne te cache pas, je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau de toute ma vie…

Il y avait tellement de sincérité dans sa voix que Lily ne pu s'empêcher de rougir en écartant doucement la barrière de ses bras dans laquelle elle s'était enveloppée.

Sirius poussa un long soupir et se laissa glisser sur le corps de la belle.

Il s'attela à présent à faire glisser l'élastique de sa petite culotte et quand celle-ci disparu de son champ de vision, il s'allongea de tout son long sur le sol, passant ses bras sous les cuisses de la Gryffondor, pour les relever.

Il l'entendit soupirer quand il les écarta doucement et lui embrassa la peau tendre de l'intérieur de la cuisse.

Il la mordilla légèrement.

Il amorça une descente lascive en laissant une petite lignée de salive scintillante et s'attarda un instant à déposer quelques baisers papillons sur les abords de son petit puis d'amour.

Il joua à l'adresse de ses doigts, faisant trésaillir Lily à chaque effleurement et enfin, se décida à en insérer un, doucement, très doucement.

Il y joint une langue chaude, qui s'exerça à explorer les prémices de cette chaleureuse contrée.

Lily cambra le dos sous cette caresse électrisante et serra ses doigts fins dans la chevelure hirsute du garçon.

Sirius commença un jeu lubrique en faisant des allées et venues de plus en plus profondes, s'amusant par moment à mordiller la petite protubérance de chair, poussa Lily à se contorsionner sous l'effet.

Elle enfonçait ses ongles dans son cuir chevelu quand il se montrait plus audacieux, elle criait son nom quad il enfonçait sa langue plus profondément dans son intimité, elle haletait, demandait, suppliait et Sirius contentait chacun de ses caprices comme s'il avait pu lire dans le fond de ses pensées.

Bientôt, le supplice fut tel pour elle, qu'elle l'implora de cesser sa torture (Si torture on peut appeler cela…)

Sirius se releva à la seule force de ses avant-bras et la couvrit de baisers le long du ventre jusqu'à atteindre sa bouche entrouverte.

Il glissa sa langue sur le pourtour de ses lèvres, mélangeant son souffle musqué au sien et lui embrassa tendrement les deux joues.

- Donne m'en plus Sirius…

Comment résister à une telle demande ?

Il saisit la taille de la jeune fille dans ses bras et la fit asseoir sur ses genoux.

- Je te donnerai tout ce que tu voudras Lily. Tout ce que tu désireras.

Puis, il l'aida à se soulever et introduisit en elle, un membre chaud et concupiscent.

Elle poussa un cri extatique et se raccrocha de toutes ses forces à sa nuque.

Il engagea un va et vient lent et amoureux, en plongeant sa tête entre sa poitrine offerte.

Quand il sentait la pression telle qu'il devait se montrer plus virulent, il entama un jeu de jambes suffisamment puissant pour permettre des immixtions plus poussées.

Lily serraient les dents à chacune de celles-ci, agrémentant les efforts de son amant de gracieux mouvements de hanche.

Sirius serrait sa taille tellement fort qu'il aurait pu sentir les os fragiles de la lionne craquer sous son étreinte brutale.

Elle était tellement belle le corps ruisselant sous l'effort, poussant de longs gémissements auquel se mêlaient ceux de son partenaire dans une douce mélodie orgasmique.

Tantôt, leurs lèvres se rejoignaient en un baiser enflammé, se mordant, se léchant avec délice.

Les cris que poussaient à présent la rouquine, de faisaient plaintifs.

Elle en voulait plus. Comme si le feu au fond de ses entrailles ne disposait pas d'assez de ressources pour subvenir à lui-même.

Leurs corps étaient pourtant agréablement enlacés mais elle ressentait en elle, comme une envie de possession extrême.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Sirius et lui mordit sauvagement la lèvre inférieure.

Tout d'abord étonné, il ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis, comprenant certainement ce qu'elle attendait de lui, il la reposa sur le sol avant de la jeter sans ménagement contre le rebord du lit.

Celle-ci, allongea les bras face à elle sur le matelas et cambra les reins, offrant ainsi à la vue du toutou, une position plus qu'inconvenante mais diablement excitante.

Il ne se fit donc pas prié et s'empressa de prendre place contre les deux charmantes rondeurs qui s'offraient à lui, et la pénétra d'un coup sec.

Lily mordit le dessus de lit pour étouffer un cri et apprécia de sentir les forces de son amant se décupler au fur et à mesure de ses immixtions.

Elle le sentit s'allonger sur son dos et le souffle chaud de sa respiration fin lui caresser l'oreille.

- Alors ? L'entendit-elle murmurer.

- Al…alors quoi ?

- N'est-ce pas plus agréable lorsque je ne suis pas sage ?

Malgré le moment non adéquat pour cela, Lily se mit à rire.

Elle acquiesça timidement d'un hochement de tête et Sirius, satisfait, se redressa en s'accrochant férocement à ses hanches.

Il amorça des coups de reins puissants et désordonnés, hypnotisé par une perle de sueur qui glissait doucement des omoplates de la belle à la chute de ses reins.

Ses mains se perdaient dans la chair de ses hanches et il poussait des râles gutturaux.

Jamais il ne s'était plus puissant qu'à cet instant même, gorgé de testostérone et de pouvoir.

Un homme, un vrai.

Il se risqua alors à lui saisir la chevelure à pleine main et la tira doucement à lui.

Un homme oui, mais pas un animal tout de même !

Lily ne sembla pas réticente et quand il prit la poigne qui lui convenait le mieux, il reprit ses coups de reins marginaux.

Sa peau claquait contre la sienne, la faisant rougir par endroit.

Lily se relevait par moment, rejetant sa tête en arrière afin de sentir son amant plus profondément en elle.

- Sirius… murmurait-elle entre ses dents.

Le fait d'entendre son prénom, ainsi soufflé entre deux gémissements, produisait chez le garçon une sorte de décharge d'adrénaline, le rendant fou de désir.

Il s'activait alors de façon plus soutenue, alternant tendresse et bestialité.

Bientôt, sentant le plaisir grandissant se préciser autour de sa personne dans cette contrée qu'il occupait à présent, il ralentit la cadence.

La sensation de bien être qu'il ressentait était telle, qu'il n'aurait pas voulu déjà y mettre un terme.

Alors, il s'allongea de nouveau sur elle, tendrement, amoureusement et l'encercla de ses bras robustes pour la cajoler.

Tout en continuant ses allées et venues en elle, il l'embrassait sur la nuque, lui caressait la peau.

- Je veux te voir… lui susurra-t-il.

Il s'écarta légèrement et elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Là, il la souleva pour la poser délicatement sur le lit.

Elle se lova sous les couvertures et se coucha sur le côté.

Sirius s'allongea face à elle, passa un bras sous sa jambe et la déposa sur sa hanche.

Ainsi, il entra de nouveau en elle.

Ses lèvres posées délicatement sur celle de son amante, il la cajolait de baisers en jouant de mouvements tendres du bassin.

Lily avait entouré ses bras autour du buste de son ami, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau, appréciant de le sentir trésaillir quand elle s'amusait à y laisser quelques lignées dans sa chair meurtrie.

Bientôt, Sirius sentit le désir monter en flèche au creux de ses reins et ses coups de bassin commencèrent à être plus décousus et plus difficiles à contenir.

Il serra les dents un instant, en fermant les yeux, tentant de ralentir la cadence du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Mais son plaisir prenait trop rapidement le dessus sur sa bonne volonté et si Lily n'avait pas immédiatement interrompue cela en se redressant prestement pour grimper en amazone sur lui, il aurait abandonné tout espoir de la satisfaire (Après tout, il est humain…)

Elle lui sourit aimablement, et resta un instant immobile, pointant fièrement devant lui, une poitrine laiteuse et incroyablement appétissante.

Sa peau diaphane luisait sous l'effort, en contraste avec le teint hâlé du garçon.

Il glissa une main câline entre ses seins et la descendit lentement jusqu'à son ventre avant de titiller du bout de ses doigts, la petite perle électrique de sa compagne.

A ce contact, elle entame un doux va et vient en rejetant sa tête en arrière, les mains à plat sur son torse.

Sirius agrémentait sa besogne de mouvement du bassin en la serrant fermement d'une main tendit que l'autre continuait son petit jeu.

Lily se mordit la lèvre en sentant enfin qu'elle pourrait atteindre les prémices de la jouissance et Sirius n'en fut que plus satisfait aux mouvements dorénavant plus fort qu'il s'appliquait à donner.

Lily sentit sa tête commencer à lui tourner, ses jambes devenir si molles qu'elles auraient pu être en coton et quand Sirius exerça une pression sur elle, elle poussa un cri de délivrance, auquel vint rapidement se joindre celui du Gryffondor.

Elle s'était rassise sur le lit, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Sirius, lui, rassemblait ses affaires qu'il lui tendait au fur et à mesure afin qu'elle puisse se couvrir rapidement.

Ils se sentaient tous les deux étranges, comme si cette étreinte avait été malsaine, interdite.

Pourtant, rien ne les contraignait à rester sage. Ils étaient libres chacun de leurs agissements.

Alors Sirius prit la parole.

- Nous devrions peut-être rejoindre les autres…

A ces mots, Lily releva la tête, qu'elle avait penchée, trouvant un soudain intérêt à ses pieds.

- Oui… tu as raison. Retournons voir James.

Le silence ce fit.

- James… et les autres, rajouta-t-elle.

Sur le moment, cette simple réflexion semblait tout à fait anodine, mais quelques mois plus tard, elle comprit, et malheureusement pour Sirius, lui aussi, que son cœur avait simplement parlé avant que sa conscience ne l'y ait autorisé.

Morale : Il ne faut pas être sage plus qu'il ne faut, mais l'être avec modération mais il est dans la nature humaine de penser sagement et d'agir d'une façon absurde.


End file.
